Finding a home in Mithlond
by Oleanne
Summary: A young Elrond newly freed from captivity in Himring journeys to Mithlond. This is a story of how he finds kin, fits in and develops through the end of the War of Wrath.
1. Chapter 1 A dwarven party

"Another song!" Cried Thainren as he cheerfully raised his mug of ale. They had just finished the rousing Dwarven Drinking Song. The elf-boy's face had flushed pink in embarrassment during the song, causing much laughter among the dwarves.

"How about you, boy." One of the dwarves slurred cheekily. "You carry that harp. Surely, you must know a tune."

The young one's eyes fell. He truly looked more like a man than an elf, especially since he and his brother had their hair cut in the Edain village. That was almost two years ago and his hair was only now falling below his shoulders. It was much too short for an elf of his age but too long for a man.

"I know none such entertaining songs." The elf admitted, his Khuzdul (dwarven language) slightly awkward but quite understandable.

"Sing the Lay of Lúthien, your ancestress!" Another suggested. The rest of the group chimed in agreement. They had been drinking for far too long. The boy finally acquiesced and took a gulp of his watered down ale. He had acclimated somewhat to its bitter taste. Two months traveling with the dwarven party had been very enlightening. He had vastly improved his command of their language and was finally able to hold steady conversations.

The boy picked up his harp and began to play. His young voice weaving haunting images of the human Beren and the half Maia, half elf beauty Lúthien as they fell deeply in love. The unusual couple thwarted convention and defied family for all they held dear. The dwarves listened spellbound to the tale. After it was finished the boy, drained from the experience, received abundant praise. Exhausted and slightly tipsy, the party fell into a restful sleep.

"Wake up little one." Thainren shook the boy gently. Groggily, Elrond opened his eyes. His head ached slightly from the ale that he had consumed the previous night. Thainren thrust a glass of water into his hand as well as a strange bark-like solid. "I see your tolerance for our ale is low." He smiled kindly. "Chew on this resin, it will help with the headache."

"Why must you call me little one?" The elf complained. "I'm quite a bit taller than you." The dwarf chuckled under his snowy beard.

"You are what – barely twenty? I am fifty-six, past my majority."

"I've seen twenty two years." Elrond protested.

"Aye, were you a man, you would be barely into your majority and by elven reckoning you are yet a young child." Thainren laughed. In truth the boy, who had been subjected to ten years of captivity among a people who denigrated his mixed blood, was far older in his years than some. But in other ways the young one was naïve and innocent. He was moved by even the slightest kindness that was shown him. "Though truly, in two months, I have grown very fond of you, young one. I like to think of you as my little brother." He punched him playfully on the arm. "What did you like best about my father's home, about the dwarven caves?" The boy looked up with sparkling eyes.

"I have never seen such magnificence." His awe rang clearly in his voice. "And to watch you carve stone into works of art or see your people at the forge, these were most impressive."

"I will teach you more of carving when we arrive in Mithlond." Thainren promised. He saw a frown pass over the boy's face. "You do still want to go to Mithlond? Or have you changed your mind?"

Elrond had joined the dwarven travelers as their party passed through the Edain village that he and his brother were staying in. He was much too young to travel alone especially in these dangerous times. The dwarven party was headed to Mithlond, exactly where he had wished to go. As a bonus, he had even gotten to visit their home in the mountains. It was an opportunity that was too good to pass up even though he had to be parted from his brother for a while. Elros was not ready to leave the Edain village.

"I do want to see Mithlond!" The boy said in a shaky voice. "I …. I just am not sure if I will be welcome there." He thought back on the prejudice and hatred he had experienced in Himring. He could not fault his twin for choosing to remain with the Edain. They had been welcomed among them as kin. It had been such a wonderful feeling to be accepted. Elrond lived there quite happily for over a year, learning about their culture and shadowing their healer. But his heart told him that he needed to seek out other elves to see if they also held the views of the Feanorians about his mixed heritage. He also hoped that some of their friends had miraculously survived the attack at Sirion.

"Child!" Thainren smiled when Elrond automatically bristled at the term. "How could you not be welcome there? I have met King Gil-Galad, and he is fair and wise. One with a heart such as yours will be most welcome. Fear not! As my father pledged, you will always be known as a dwarf friend, no matter how long a life you live." The dwarf smiled upon seeing the boy relax. "Come eat some breakfast, then we must continue our journey. We will pass into the boundary of Mithlond in a few days and we will enter the city in another week."

Elrond fought to keep the excitement at that news off his face. "Alright, my friend. I could use some breakfast."

Xxxxxxx

"Thainren, tell me more about how you make the carving tools. How are they strong enough to cut through such hard stone?" The boy begged. He wanted to learn more of metallurgy. His thirst for knowledge was insatiable.

"Elrond, I have been teaching you non-stop all morning. Please, little one, my throat is quite parched." The boy sighed and walked away returning with a mug full of ale and a plate of lunch.

"I am sorry Thainren. I didn't mean to anger you." The boy said sheepily and handed the dwarf the food and drink. Thainren smiled. He had never met a young one so bright and inquisitive yet touched by such sorrow.

"It is alright, little one. Go get yourself some lunch. We should be meeting up with elves soon." The boy's eyes sparkled in anticipation. But as he walked past the tree, a tall being pulled him backwards, setting a sharp sword at his neck and twisting his hands behind his back.

"Be still Edain." The voice ordered in heavily accented common Tongue. "And I won't hurt you." The boy stood speechless, while dwarves bounded to their feet, realizing that elven warriors now surrounded them.

"Is that how you greet friends and artisans!" Thainren bellowed in Sindarin as he advanced on them. "Do not scare the elfling, he is dear to me!" The elf holding Elrond quickly lowered his sword but kept his grip on the trembling boy, who spoke not a word and looked down at the ground.

"Elfling? Surely this is a man!" He drew back Elrond's dark hair and traced the pointed ear. It was slightly more curved than most elves but definitely of the firstborn. "Forgive me, elfling. I did not realize." Thainren quickly drew Elrond behind him, shielding him from the elf. The boy huddled behind the dwarf too numb to look up. Several of Thrainren's companions drew near the shocked youth as if to protect him.

"He is a peredhel. Surely, you should respect the son of Eärendil! I am going to introduce him to the High King and I know that he will be greatly displeased when he hears how you welcomed his kin." The soldier swiftly bowed before Elrond formally apologizing. The boy did not look up nor speak a word.

"We have just stopped for lunch. Will you join us?" Thainren asked as he pulled Elrond down to sit beside him. He handed the elfling a plate of food and tossled his hair affectionately. Thainren and the leader of the elves' patrol spoke of the situation in Mithlond and the safety of the road they yet needed to traverse. The boy ate in silence, only just finding the courage to steal shy glances at the warriors, who had joined them. Some of the elves had dark hair and light complexions, much like his own. Some had light hair in shades of silver, gold or brown. Thankfully, there were no redheaded elves. None reminded him of Maedhros. The elves were all dressed in lavish green cloaks subtly embroidered with the seal of Mithlond on the shoulder. Elrond felt suddenly self-conscious of his worn cloak and bright Edain tunic.

"Elrond is very excited to visit Mithlond and meet other elves." Thainren answered for the distracted boy sitting beside him.

"The High King sent us to escort you." The warrior was saying. "I had wondered why but now I know. Where is his brother?"

"Are you from Sirion?" The soft tenor was barely audible, but the warrior was heartened by the shy inquiry and immediately responded.

"I am Cirulian of the Teleri." The warrior adopted a tone equally soft and smiled reassuringly. Silver eyes met his fleetingly. They were full of emotions, which in itself signaled that this was yet a young child. The warrior regretted his earlier blunder and sought to make amends. "I never had the pleasure of visiting Sirion. How old are you elfling?"

"I am twenty two." Elrond replied as he drew himself up from his slouched position. He gathered his courage and looked the warrior in the eye.

"Twenty-two! That is indeed young. Yet you are almost as tall as most nearing their majority."

"My brother is taller and broader." Elrond divulged but felt suddenly shy again at the implication that he was different from a 'real' elf. "Did any of our kin escape Sirion? The brother's Feanor refused to tell us."

"There are some refuges from Sirion in Mithlond, though many settle on Balar." The elfling's eyes lit with hope, making the elf captain smile. He offered his hand in friendship to the youth. "Come, if we hurry we can make it back to the city gates by nightfall." The warrior laughed at the elfling, deciding that he did indeed like this peredhel prince.

If they had any conversation on the way to the gates, Elrond could not recall. He was too busy taking in the sights. Exquisite buildings of stone rose out behind the thick, fortified wall. His heart raced with excitement. He could smell the sea! It was a smell that he hadn't experienced in years and it brought happy memories of Sirion to the surface. In his mind, he and Elros raced along the beach and laughed while they jumped in the surf. Their mother sat near watching them with loving eyes. They had only been ten when Maedhros lead his forces in an attack on Sirion. They were too young to hold a sword, too young to defend their Mother. The guards watched the elfling with curiosity. The boy was nearly full-grown in stature, but very thin. His bright eyes coupled with his inability to shield his emotions clearly marked him as young indeed. Word of their arrival had been sent to the palace and the guards escorted Thainren and a few of the more prominent dwarven representatives to the King, while the remainder of the artisans and craftsmen were shown to their quarters. Thainren smiled at the young one, so clearly lost in his thoughts and overwhelmed by the beauty and vastness of the city. He grasped the slim elfling's hand.

"Come little one. I wanted to introduce you to the King." The escort smiled at the dwarf's terms of endearment for the elfling. They lead them through several security checks and finally emerged into a long hallway. Approximately halfway down the hall they were ushered into an elegant reception room with a large conference table. A silver haired elf sporting a long white beard sat patiently at the table and a dark haired elf with a sparkling mithril crown set with rubies walked over to greet them.

"Presenting Elrond Eärendilion." One of the escorts announced. The king smiled at the elfling and the young one bowed deeply.

"My Lord." Elrond stammered. To his shock the King came over and embraced him.

"Elrond! Welcome to Mithlond! I cannot tell you how wonderful it is to see you alive and well. We are kin from afar and your mother Elwing and I were cousins and the friends in her childhood." Gil-Galad turned to the seated elf. "May I introduce you to"

"Cirdan the Shipwright." Stammered the boy in awe. The bearded elf smiled and rose to embrace him. "Welcome home elfling. I see you have studied some history." The dwarf behind them laughed deeply.

"Your majesty, I'm afraid this elfling's thirst for knowledge knows no bounds. He has nearly mastered both Khuzdul as well as Edain dialects and he will forever be known as a friend of the Dwarven kind. I pity whoever you appoint as his tutors as his questions are endless." The dwarf laughed again. "I have promised to teach him more about our stone working."

The King joined in the laughter and ruffled the elfling's hair. "We will keep this elfling busy, I promise you Master Thainren. Come, Elrond, let us show you to your room and Laeste will join you soon to measure you for clothing more appropriate to your station."


	2. Chapter 2 The palace

Elrond stood, suddenly nervous at the thought of leaving Thainren. He had felt safe and protected in the presence of the dwarf. The King and Cirdan seemed open and accepting, but Maglor had been nice to them too at times, teaching Elrond and his brother many things and instructing Elrond on the Harp. Yet, Maglor did not stop his brother Maehdros from being cruel to the half-elves. Many of the Feanorian house also took pleasure in ridiculing their half-elven prisoners. Unconsciously, the boy took a step back towards Thainren, fear passing briefly through him. Thainren walked up beside him and clasped his hand.

"Elrond, I'm staying close by. I will see you at dinner." Thainren said soothingly. Gil-Galad and Cirdan easily read the fear that passed over the boys' features and in a glance exchanged a promise to watch over the boy.

"Elrond, you are safe here. No one will harm you here in the palace." Gil-Galad said. "I give you my word that you are safe."

Elrond looked up at the King, slightly embarrassed by his fear. But both the noble elves smiled kindly. "Come, elfling. Let's get you settled and you can take a bath and change before dinner." Gil-Galad took the boy by the hand and led him out into the hall. Thainren gave Cirdan a knowing look and stayed to update him on the elfling's journey.

"You speak with great love for Eärendil's son." Cirdan addressed Thainren.

"It will not take you long to see how special he is. He is a bright, intelligent, and compassionate boy. He has suffered much hatred and prejudice in captivity. I have witnessed it disturbing his dreams. I have woken him from his night terrors and comforted him. Someone should be near should he suffer such terrors tonight. Yet his courage at leaving his brother and coming to explore a new place is admirable. He needs a safe and secure place to grow. I have watched over him on our journey from the Edain village. He will be a great ambassador, a voice for tolerance and understanding. His curiosity and appreciation for our culture touched many. He made many friends in our city and even helped heal one of our children. Iluvator has blessed him with unusual healing powers. My family would adopt the boy in a heartbeat and keep him safe. But perhaps, he should be with his own kind, if you can truly protect him. I take it that my father alerted you of our plans?"

"Yes, we received his message a week ago and sent out an escort to look for you."

"Your escort mistook him for an Edain and proceeded to threaten him with a sword."

"That was unfortunate, though I did not want to divulge the boy's identity until we had him safely in the palace. Did you meet his brother Elros?"

"Yes, I met him briefly among the Edain."

"What is he like?"

"He and Elrond are supposedly twins. But you can easily tell them apart. His brother keeps his hair shorter in the style of Men. He is taller and more muscular than Elrond and looks to be a few years older. Elros has formed close ties to their edain kin. Do not hold it against him. He is responding to the love and care he was given. It is not surprising given that the boys were orphaned." Cirdan nodded taking in the information provided.

"We are very grateful that you escorted Elrond safely to us. Come let me show you to a room near the elfling."

Xxxxxxx

Elrond was shocked when the High King himself led him to his room. He looked around nervously at first, but the grandeur of the palace was so impressive that he found he could not stop himself from staring in wonder. Gil-Galad suppressed the urge to chuckle. The elfling was a little over a head shorter than him yet seemed very young.

"I hope you will enjoy living in the palace. It is my wish that you stay as long as you desire. I have nearly no kin left here. Some of my kin reside in the west and many have died. The Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn are some of my other close kin. Both are distantly related to you as well." The elfling stole shy looks at the King.

"Elrond," The King addressed the elfling and led him into a magnificent bedroom with elaborate blue drapes hanging on both sides of floor to ceiling windows. "I am truly sorry that we could not free you and your brother from Himring. Their defenses were too great to risk a battle. We did have a spy inside their house who kept us informed of your treatment there, if you had been at great risk we would have attempted a rescue." The King paused, considering the elfling before him, whose eyes were dark as if he was experiencing some terror from memory. "How did you and your brother manage to escape?" He looked expectantly at the boy.

_Maedhros enraged face and fiery red hair swam into view. "Peredhil!" The word slid like a curse off his tongue as he closed his grip around the small neck. "Even your mother despised you abandoning you for a stone." _Elrond shook his head trying to clear away the memory.

"Elrond" Gil-Galad called soothingly. "You must talk with me and others about your experiences in Himring. Only then can you overcome them." Elrond took a deep breath as he tried to banish the dreadful memories of the Feanorians.

"We were almost twenty when Maglor and Maedhros said that they would allow us to leave. They believe war is coming. They foresee a great war against Morgoth. Maedhros said that we should find out where …" Elrond paused trying to think of better words to substitute for Maedhros' slurs. Gil-Galad noticed the tremors that shook the slight frame. "Find out where ones such as us belonged. He thought that we deserved the right to choose what house we would die for. They arranged for us to meet some Edain travelers and we left shortly afterwards." Elrond paused as the feelings of elation at finally gaining freedom swept through him. "Elros remains with the Edain. He said that he would be proud to fight beside them."

Gil-Galad observed the strong emotions run through the elfling. This one was so young and already touched by such loss and such torment. He felt an overwhelming urge to protect the boy. "I promise that here in Lindon you be loved and cared for. There is no longer a reason to fear." He pulled the astonished young one into his arms. They were interrupted by a knock and a tall Elleth with light brown hair walked in.

"Excuse me, my Lord." Laeste interrupted, smiling as she looked at the thin, reedy elfling. "You must be one of the sons of Elwing and Eärendil! You have your mother's hair and stature and yet your facial features resemble Eärendil." Laeste eyes sparkled kindly. "I am Laeste, I will be happy to care for you and guide you in the ways of our people."

"Laeste, this is Elrond Eärendilion. Elrond, Laeste took care of me when I was young." Gil-Galad explained. "The war had separated my family, and my parents sent me here to Mithlond to stay with Cirdan for safety." He led the youth over to the elleth. Elrond bowed in greeting. "I will see you soon Elrond." The King embraced the young elf, who stammered his thanks.

"It is nice to meet you." Elrond turned and shyly addressed Laeste. The elleth held back her urge to likewise embrace the youth, for his eyes were wide as if he might bolt from fright. Instead, she sought to put him at ease.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, young Elrond. I watched over Ereinion and Elwing for a time, long ago. Your Mother was very dear to us. We were all grieved when we heard about Sirion." She saw tears threaten the boy's eyes and decided to change the subject. "Now, we must get you cleaned up and dressed properly so you can appear at dinner. Let me show you where you can bathe." She smiled and walked past him into the bathroom. Elrond heard the sound of running water.

"Come Elrond, give me those filthy clothes and wash up." She prompted gently. When the boy made no move to undress, she crossed over to him and began to unbutton his tunic. His face turned bright red as he pulled away, but Laeste was not to be dissuaded.

"Child, was there no nursemaid at Himring to care for you?"

"Only Uncle Maglor cared for us there." Elrond mumbled in a wavering voice.

"Surely, you remember some of the ladies at Sirion who cared for you?" Laeste kept her gaze steady as she helped the boy out of his clothing and led him to the bath, which was sunken cleverly into the stone floor. He would need time to grow accustomed to this new environment. "This is sandalwood soap to wash your body with. There is shampoo for your hair in the white bottle." She handed him a washcloth and towels. I will go see if I can round up some clothing in your size. I'll be back to fix your hair." Without further ado, Laeste left.

Elrond sank into the soothing warm water momentarily overcome by the comforts of his surrounding. Some of the carvings were obviously of dwarven origins but the design of the room, which seemed to flow seamlessly into the outdoors, was unmistakably elven. Elrond washed slowly and was just rinsing his hair when he heard Laeste's cheerful voice.

"It is time to get out, child." Elrond stepped out of the bath and dried himself with the most luxurious towel he had ever felt, finally wrapping the towel around his waist before stepping out into the bedroom. Laeste greeted him and then set about taking his measurements. She handed him some dark leggings, which he pulled on quickly and tied about his waist. The she gave him a simple white silken shirt before handing him a beautiful blue tunic embroidered with a delicate leaf pattern.

"This will be a little big but it will serve for tonight." She smiled at the youth's astonished expression.

"You wear a golden flower pendant?" She asked studying the simple yellow pendant that hung from a ragged dark string around his neck.

"My father gave it to me to remind me of brave and loyal friends." The boy told her softly.

"I will get you a chain for it tomorrow." She said kindly. "It is too precious to trust to a worn string." Her heart went out to the elfling. He had nearly nothing in his bag, just a few worn tunics, several pair of leggings, two small books and a harp. She was sure that these were the sum of all his possessions. From his emaciated frame, it looked as if he was on the edge of starvation. _"Could the dwarves not provide proper food for him or was he ill?"_ She wondered to herself.

"Why did you cut your hair, young one?" She asked curiously.

"Elros and I got our haircut the first week that we arrived at the Edain village. We were so happy to be free from those elves." His voice wavered, and he was suddenly fearful that he might have offended Laeste. The thrill of finally having his freedom rushed through him again. "The Edain welcomed us and treated us as Kin as equals." He tried to explain. "Elros was overjoyed at looking like the others at the idea of belonging. So we cut our hair to match the Edain our age." But Elrond felt wistful as if he had somehow betrayed his true nature. Laeste massaged the youth's head and slowly brushed his silken locks. The silver eyes were closed to avoid looking at her directly.

"Do not worry, your hair will grow quickly once you are taking in the proper nourishment. You are very thin. Tomorrow I will make you a special elixir with herbs and vitamins to help you regain your strength." A knock on the door was followed by Thainren's cheerful voice.

"Are you well, little one?" Elrond grimaced at the endearment but smiled as the dwarf entered.

"Yes, thank you Thainren." The dwarf had also bathed and changed into a magnificent shirt and embroidered vest, typical of dwarven royalty.

"Tis not often that we dine with an Elven King. I've been assured that he has some fine ales." Thainren paused, taking in the sight of his young charge. "You look almost like a grown Elven Lord." Thainren laughed and squeezed the boy's hand. "We just must put a little meat on those bones of yours." Laeste found herself in the unlikely position of agreeing with a dwarf. She led her unusual guests out of the royal wing and down to the formal dining chambers.

Dinner was an elaborate affair with the King's councilors, several of the Dwarves, Laeste, and Cirdan. Elrond sat on the family side of the table, to the right of Gil-Galad. Laeste and Cirdan were close by and Thainren and the other dwarves were seated across from them. Much to Elrond's shock, the King began the meal by leading them in a prayer to Eru.

"I thank Thainren of the Dwarves and the One for bringing Elrond safely back to us. May Eru watch over and protect Elros and lead him back to us as well." The King then raised his glass and gave a toast. "To the sons of Eärendil!" They all repeated his toast and drank.

"Elrond, you spent a year with the Edain and three months traveling with dwarves," noted Cirdan "tell us about your experiences." Soon Elrond was relaying descriptions of life in the Edain village adding funny stories about his mishaps there. Then he described the dwarven caves and the amazing artistry and metallurgy he had seen. All the descriptions were colored by the excitement and enthusiasm of this unusual youth.

"Are you going to teach me more about carving? Maybe tomorrow!" Elrond begged Thainren. Thainren smiled, obviously enchanted by the boy.

"If your Lord permits." He motioned to the King with a nod of his head. Elrond looked at Gil-Galad. The silver eyes were pleading, but the boy was suddenly too shy to ask directly. Gil-Galad smiled indulgently.

"Of course you may after you join Laeste at the House of Healing. We would like to be sure that you are well before deciding on a schedule for your studies and training." The King said.

"Healers?" Elrond's curiosity overcame his worry. "Can I study with elven healers? I spent some time learning from an Edain healer and even a little with the Dwarven healers."

"Is there anything you are not interested in?" Cirdan teased, happy to see that this elfling, who had experienced such trauma was still filled with such curiosity and wonder at the world around him.

"So Elros preferred to live among the Edain?" Asked one of the councilors incredulously. The Noldo's intense eyes reminded Elrond momentarily of Maedhros making him unconsciously shiver. Elrond paused in thought. In the moment of silence, Gil-Galad could see the youth thinking through possible answers to try to craft a diplomatic response.

"Well," he said simply, "the elves at Himring, with the exception of Maglor, were not kind."

"We are glad that you are free from the Kinslayers." The councilor said. The honesty in the voice put Elrond more at ease.

The dinner passed most enjoyably and soon Laeste led the very weary elfling back to his room. The boy sank down on the bed. His eyes were already closing. She smiled at the sight, for the boy certainly would have fallen asleep in the dress cloths. Laeste took out some sleepwear and proceeded to coax the youth out of his clothes and into the pajamas of softest fabric Elrond had ever touched.

"What is it?" Elrond asked though a huge yawn.

"I'll tell you tomorrow little one. Now, though, you must rest." She gave the sleepy elfling an affectionate hug and tucked the blankets around his slight figure. Then she wished him pleasant dreams.

Xxxxx

Cries woke Ereinion in the night and he ran to the boy's room. Elrond was thrashing in his sleep, calling out wildly. Laeste appeared behind the King and lit the candles in the room. She opened the glass doors to the balcony to let in the cool night air.

"It is a night terror. You had them as well when you first arrived here, my Lord. Try to wake him. I will go brew a calming tea."

Gil-Galad shook the boy, calling steadily to him. Elrond's bloodless fingers were clasped desperately around the blankets.

"Elrond. Child. Come back to us. You are safe in Mithlond. Elrond!" He called more forcefully, focusing all his energy on reaching the boy. The elfling opened his eyes and stared at the King in shock and confusion.

"It is I, Ereinion Gil-Galad." The King reminded him. "Leave these dreams behind and awake, young one." The light of recognition slowly kindled in Elrond's eyes and he relaxed back against the pillow.

"My Lord?" He said slowly, shame suddenly flooding him. But the High King gently lifted the boy's chin and guided him into a comforting embrace. "There is no shame in this Elrond. Even I suffered such nightmares in my younger days. Tell me what you recall from your dreams. Do not hold it inside else it will eat at your soul." The boy trembled violently and Ereinion rubbed soothing circles on the boy's back. Tears streamed from Elrond's cheeks down onto the King's robe. The boy cried for a while and only regained his composure when Laeste returned with the tea. The King motioned for the elleth to stay, and she sat herself unobtrusively in the chair by the window as Ereinion lead Elrond to the table.

"Drink the tea, little one. It will calm you and send you into a dreamless sleep." The elfling slowly sipped at the steaming cup. "Tell us about your dreams." Elrond looked up with those disarmingly intense silver eyes, obviously startled by the request.

"Have you ever told them to anyone?"

"I told Elros a little." The boy shivered.

"Share them with me. It will help to banish them."

Elrond told him about his nightmares, about reliving the horror at Sirion and how Maedhros filled with battle-fury had come upon them. Maedhros had nearly choked the young boy to death, before Maglor and Elros intervened. Ereinion noted how the boy before him clutched at his neck as he relayed his tale.

"Then I saw a great battle." Elrond's eyes flashed differently. "Thousands of men and elves on an open field stained red with blood were fighting orcs, wolves, dwarves and dragons. You were there. I fought near you. Great winged creatures, dragons flew above us spewing flames that scorched the land. A great ship sailed through the air engaging the dragons. Ada was steering the ship. I saw him. He was bathed in a bright light. He did not see me." The boy trailed off as he finished the tea. His eyes were beginning to glaze over.

"Let these dreams and visions trouble you no more this night." Ereinion said while lifting the boy and carrying him back to the bed. "You are strong and brave, little one. You have survived much hardship already. Rest here, safe among kin and friends." He laid the boy back on the bed while Laeste brought a warmer blanket.

"The weight and warmth is often comforting. I will stay with him tonight, my Lord." Laeste's concern filled her voice as she smoothed down the blankets around the young prince. Ereinion expressed his thanks with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3 A visit to the healers

Elves require less sleep and typically rise with the sun. So, it was quite early in the morning when Ereinion and Cirdan were having breakfast on the veranda. Cirdan was sipping his tea and enjoying a bowl of fruit with quark, a yogurt like delicacy of Mithlond.

"Thainren cares deeply for Elrond and was quite worried about his health. The elfling is much loved among the dwarves. He appears be a born diplomat and ambassador."

"That he already shows skills in these areas does not surprise me. Though it grieves me to hear that the night terrors haunt him so regularly. I will escort him to the house of healing this morning. I remember Elwing had on a several occasions acquired illnesses normally associated with Edain but she soon recovered. Perhaps it is something straightforward which prevents him from eating."

"Do you think that your presence might make him more self-conscious? Perhaps Laeste should take him."

"She had the feeling that Elrond has not been in the company of Ellith much. She was also quiet worried at how emaciated the elfling was and noted that she could count every rib. He did not eat much at dinner and was at times visibly nervous around other elves. I am his only kin. I would like him to feel comfortable around me." Ereinion himself had never interacted extensively with younger elves. He was unsure how he should treat Elrond and tried to imagine what care was important for him when he had first been sent to foster with Cirdan. He wondered briefly how the elfling would react to meeting Indiriel his betrothed, the light of his life. He was sure she would know how to reassure the young one. "Did Thainren say how early the elfling usually wakes?"

"He said that he needed to wake him."

"That's curious. Perhaps we should send Laeste. How long will you stay at the palace?"

"I don't think I can leave my duties at the port longer than a few days, but I will be back often. I would like to get to know Elrond and I'm sure that he would enjoy a tour of the port."

"I do not doubt that the elfling would enjoy almost anything you choose to show him, it's much like giving water to one who has endured the desert." Cirdan laughed at Ereinion's comparison.

"True, but there is something so refreshing about his unbridled enthusiasm. I already see great promise in him."

Ereinion squirmed uneasily at the comment. "I think you are correct, Cirdan. I think he already has visions. I believe that this one is gifted or cursed with foresight. Last night his dream was of a battle sometime in the future with Morgoth."

Cirdan sat up suddenly intrigued. "What did he see?"

"He described the battle quite realistically with Men and Elves fighting wolves, dwarves and dragons. He said his father battled the dragons from a great ship that sailed through the air. He said that he fought near me. Surely, he is too young to go to war!" Ereinion paused contemplatively.

"Do you think Eärendil has reached Valinor? Do you think the Valar took Elwing there as well? No body was ever found." Cirdan mused.

"I think we have no way of knowing, unless the Valar see fit to send us a sign." Ereinion returned. "Though it would be fitting if they chose to send the message through Elrond."

Xxxxxx

"Elrond?" Laeste called again into the room that was already brightly lit by the morning sun. The elf did not respond and she could see his still figure on the bed. Her tabby cat, Selig slinked past her, stealthily climbing up on the bed and settling on the dark silken hair.

"Selig!" Laeste cried more loudly. "Leave the elfling alone." But Selig only mewed once in response, startling the figure she was perched against. She purred softly and playfully sniffed at the elfling's ear.

Elrond grunted, startled to find himself eye to eye with the cat. The cat rubbed gently at his cheek. "Who might you be?" Elrond asked in a soft voice.

"That's Selig, my cat." Laeste answered. "I am sorry, my Lord. She doesn't usually take to people so quickly." Elrond raised his hand and tentatively held it out a safe distance for the cat to sniff. Once he had the animal's permission, he stroked the soft white fur.

"She is beautiful." Elrond smile. The cat purred, pleased by the elfling's good judgment and proceeded to jump on his lap as he sat up in bed.

"She is also a good judge of character and it seems you have a fine one." Laeste smiled. "I have secured some leggings and shirts closer to your size." She set a small pile of clothes on the desk. "Please get dressed we are expected at the house of healing. I would like you to have a little breakfast before we go. What do you normally eat in the morning?" She half expected the little one to say that he did not eat anything, given that his collarbone showed so prominently at the neck of the nightshirt.

"Lately I have had tea and some bread in the morning."

"Did you like the feast last night?"

"It was wonderful." Elrond smiled.

"But the food was not to your liking."

"The food was delicious, though much richer than I am used to. I would have eaten more, but my stomach has not been well." Elrond admitted softly.

"Be sure to tell the healers." Laeste said in concern. "I am sure they will know a draught that will help. I'll fix you some tea and bring a light breakfast."

"Thank you very much, my Lady." Elrond said politely. Laeste smiled and exited the room.

After a little breakfast, Elrond grabbed his book and followed Laeste to meet the Healers. Noenri, an elf who had survived the second Kinslaying at Doriath, greeted them warmly.

"Young Elrond, it is a pleasure to meet you. I watched your mother grow up and even treated her several times when she fell ill. How long have you been ill?"

"My mother was ill?" Elrond said astounded. The Feanorians had always belittled the slower healing abilities of the Peredhil and admitting to having an illness in front of them had never been an option that Elrond could even conceived of. "I think I fell ill shortly before we left Himring about two years ago." Gil-Galad, who had just arrived in the healers room drew in his breath at that admission.

"My King!" Noenri bowed and Elrond followed suit. Laeste bowed as well and took her leave.

"Was Elros also ill?" Gil-Galad questioned.

"No, Elros has never been ill." Elrond mumbled embarrassedly.

"Come let me examine you. I have cared for a number of your family. There is no need to hide anything from me, dear boy. Anything you can tell us will be helpful. Even things you are not sure are related."

"Well, at first I thought it was related to an injury I suffered shortly before. Elros wasn't injured as often as I was." Elrond said quietly.

"Did you suffer many injuries?" Noenri probed.

"Yes." He mumbled looking down.

"Why?" Ereinion inquired.

"They decided it would be less likely that we would escape if one of us was kept injured. Maglor spoke out vehemently against it, but if I failed at something, he could not prevent the others from taking advantage of the opportunity. Luckily, it didn't happen too often." Elrond did not meet their eyes. Noenri drew in a deep breath in shock.

"Why did they chose you?" Ereinion said in a low whisper, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Elros was their favorite." The youth stated simple.

"And the last time you were injured, these symptoms started?" Noenri asked.

"Yes, shortly afterwards. Though it might not be related. I had been injured that way before and healed normally." The elfling was suddenly shy and did not want to reveal any more than he had too.

"What was the injury?" Noenri sought to keep his patient talking.

"It was a forfeiture. I didn't spar as well as they expected." Whispered Elrond his eyes were tightly closed, as if by shutting them he could somehow deny what had happened. Over his bowed head, Gil-Galad signaled the healer to check the boy thoroughly. Noenri knew he was to report any scars or other signs of older injuries immediately to his king.

"You spar already with sharpened blades?" Gil-Galad asked incredulously, placing his hand on Elrond's shoulder in comfort.

"Yes, since many years. They started teaching us soon after we arrived in Himring."

"Child," Gil-Galad said gently but seriously, lifting Elrond's chin. "You did nothing wrong. You did not deserve to suffer such abuse. Here in Mithlond, we would prosecute people for such crimes."

"It was a slash on the chest. They always sting but it should not have led to the stomach ailment." Elrond said, he held out a small book. "I have been studying the healing arts with both Edain and Dwarven healers. I wrote down the symptoms and the treatments that I have tried." Elrond spent the next hour describing his illness and treatments, showing them the list of herbs and draughts he had employed. Gil-Galad reluctantly took leave, convinced that Elrond was now comfortable in the healer's presence. The King was already late for a council meeting.

"I leave you in Noenri's capable hands. Fear not, Elrond, Noenri has been a healer for over a thousand years, he will find the source of the problem. Soon you will be well." He squeezed Elrond's hand in support and left.

"I am impressed, Elrond. You were very systematic in your studies. Come, allow me to examine you." Noenri led him into another room and had him lie back on a bed. "I'm going to palpitate your abdomen and try to assess and locate the source of the problem. Please tell me when you feel the least discomfort and the degree of the pain you experience." The expert healer grimaced in sympathy each time he saw Elrond's pained responses. A spot on the left side revealed an abscess in the colon and likely an inflamed appendix. Elrond groaned in pain and unexpectedly lapsed into unconsciousness.

Xxxxxxxxx

It was many hours later when Elrond awoke, the pinks and oranges of the setting sun were filtering into the spartan room.

"Lie back, Elrond. I don't want you to tear the stitches." Noenri said in a soothing voice, trying to keep his patient calm and still. "Are you in much pain?" Elrond's eyes darted frantically around the room. He was fearful and disoriented. His hands clutched Noenri's arm tightly and the healer's heart went out to this little prince of fallen kingdoms.

_"How could they have allowed this descendant of their beloved Elu Thingol to have suffered such a brutalized childhood?"_ The eldar healer silently lamented. _"How did his brother fare?"_

"Elfling, you are safe among friends. Do not fear. I am Noenri, chief healer in the King's service." Noenri could see recognition slowly filter into the elfling's expression, but the thin hands did not ease their grip on the healer's arm.

"Hurts." The youth finally muttered. "Hurts more than before."

"I am sorry for that, young one." The ancient healer soothed as he pried the thin fingers loose and held the boy's hand. "I had to operate. The pain will go away in a few days. I have found and removed the source of the problem. You will fully recover in a few weeks. But I am afraid that you must rest here in the house of healing until the sutures are removed. It will take about a week. Afterwards you must be careful not to overexert yourself until you have fully healed." Elrond looked up at him in astonishment.

"I will be fine? What was wrong?" Relief filled his voice.

"Yes you will be fine." The healer reassured him. "You are lucky that I have seen this poison used before. Your notes on your treatments were excellent. I think you have great potential in the healing arts. You survive because you found the antidote by trial and error."

"A poison?" Elrond said in surprise.

"Yes, likely someone poisoned you shortly before you left Himring. I can't be sure who would do this. I have met Maglor and Maehdros and I know that they would not choose such a cowardly method. Although I would never have thought that Maedhros would abuse a child. The poison is also quite rare, so it is likely that only someone trained in the healing arts might be aware of it or perhaps someone with a vested interest in making your death look accidental."

"But you said that I found the antidote." Elrond whispered in surprise. "Why didn't it work?"

"Yes, you found and took the antidote, but not before it had inflicted serious damage. That is why you appeared to get better for a while. The poison damaged your intestines, caused polyps, and an abscess in the colon as well as an inflamed appendix. It prevented the absorption of nutrients from the food you ate. Had I not performed the surgery, you would have eventually starved. As it is now, you will have a few weeks of bed rest, and you will be required to take healing draughts several times a day to aid your recovery. We will carefully reintroduce foods. Soft ones at first and add new ones slowly until you have fully recovered." Elrond closed his eyes, trying to process all this new information. But in his exhaustion it was too much and sleep overcame him. Noenri smiled slightly as the thin fingers grip on his hand eased. Sleep was indeed best for his patient. He gently positioned Elrond's arm, studying for a moment the thin line that decorated the pale wrists, then pulled the blanket securely over his young patient.

It was early the next morning when Thainren shook Elrond gently. He was shocked to see his little elfling so pale. "Laddie, it's time for you to get up. You don't want these elves to think you are lazy." Elrond lips curved up in a smile. He was still too groggy to open his eyes.

"He looks a lot worse than when I brought him here." Said Thainren accusingly. "If I find you have hurt him!" Elrond groaned and opened his eyes.

"Peace Thainren, I will be well. Noenri said that he saved my life."

"Is that the truth?" Thainren said seriously. "I knew you were thin and your stomach was bothering you but …" Thainren stopped not knowing how to express his feelings.

Emotions past over the Elfling's face: suspicion and anger at his helplessness. No, he thought he could not be sure of anything. Finally he whispered in an almost fearful voice. "I am not sure." Elrond's reply startled the healer and Gil-Galad leaving them both speechless. Yes, for sure nothing could be proven yet. Only Elrond's full recovery would be proof of a kind.

"I'll stay and watch over you, little one." Thainren said seriously. "Give me dwarves any day. Dwarves are tough and straightforward creatures. We have none of this cowardly use of poison. If we find out who is responsible, I will personally take out their kneecaps and other choice appendages with my ax!" Elrond could not help but chuckle at the image of Thainren hovering over Maedhros with his ax.

"Elrond, I give you my word that I too will do all that is in my power to protect you. You will be safe in the palace." Ereinion promised.

"You are always welcome in my house, too, little one." Thainren said protectively. "But first you must rest and recover. Did you know that they have a huge library here in Mithlond?" The elfling's eyes lit with interest. "I even found a few books in Khuzdul on the Dwarven arts of stonework and metallurgy." He pointed to the small table next to the bed. Thainren knew that books would provide the best distraction for this young one.

"Thank you!" Elrond said excitedly then added. "I would like to see the library. Is it far?"

"It is a little walk but still within the palace grounds. You can go as soon as the stitches are removed." Gil-Galad noted the disappointment on Elrond's face and amended his statement. "I will send one of the pages over later." He paused, thinking about who might get along well with Elrond. "You can tell him what kind of books you would like."


	4. Chapter 4 Healing

It was near lunchtime when Laeste came to visit. Noenri was speaking with one of the other healers about what his young patient would need. Laeste walked past them and sat next to Elrond's bed. Sleeping, the youth looked so vulnerable, and his features were strained as if he was battling some nightmare. Laeste reached out and gently stroked the elfling's head, humming a soft lullaby. The elfling responded in his sleep, leaning into her touch and calming. His need for a caring, stable home tore at her heart. In her musings, she did not notice Noenri approach.

"We should wake him to take medicine and if possible a nutrient draught with nausea preventing herbs." Noenri startled her. He was carrying a tray with the two cups.

"Elrond," Laesta called in soft, soothing tones. "Elrond, young one." She stroked his cheek, and he stirred and blearily opened his eyes. Confusion gave way to a small smile. Noenri and Laeste carefully lifted his lithe frame, setting him in a more upright yet not a full sitting position. The movement made Elrond groan in pain. Noenri carefully inspected the sutures and was happy to already observe signs of healing.

"I think your healing abilities are quite formidable. I see the skin already knitting together. Do you think you can drink this healing and pain draught?" When Elrond nodded, Laeste helped him with the cup.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Yes." Elrond responded, his stomach growled. "I am very hungry." Laeste laughed.

"Of that I have little doubt. I look forward to fattening you up. But let us start with this simple nutrient drink. If all is well, perhaps at dinner you can try some soft but more solid foods." The youth nodded in agreement, but the first sips induced stomach spasms and pain. Noenri supplied some heated towels to gently warm the boy's stomach. Laeste whispered words of encouragement as she slowly coaxed the healing drinks into the youth.

The week of recovery in the house of healing passed swiftly. Thainren, Laeste, and Gil-Galad came to visit regularly. Each brought a book or two from the library, which Elrond proceeded to read voraciously. In fact, the steady supply of books was probably the only thing preventing the elfling from jumping out of bed and potentially tearing the stitches.

Noenri gave Elrond a book detailing the identification of healing herbs and how to grow, harvest, and store the medicinal herbs. The other healers often found themselves stopping by to answer Elrond's questions. Indeed, Noenri had yet to escape without having to answer a question. This time, he was checking the sutures and gave a small grin when he saw the thoughtful look in Elrond's eyes.

"Master Noenri, if the herb is less potent when grown under different conditions or stored different ways, then the amount of healing substance inside them must be different. Is there a way to measure how much of it is in a sample to know how potent an herb is?" Elrond asked.

Noenri almost laughed aloud. Yes, he would be able to remove the stitches tomorrow and send this inquisitive boy on his way. But there was no denying that the boy would return here with questions. He could easily foresee that this young one would have an impact on the healing arts.

"It would be very useful to know how much variety there is within different herb samples and how much of the healing substance there is in a given draught. Herbs grown under these optimal conditions appear to have very similar amounts of the healing substances within. So, we can be fairly confident of what doses to give a patient. We can only test its potency on a something living, such as an animal or a patient. But it would be very useful to find a simple way of measuring how potent a healing herb is."

Noenri saw the elfling processing this information and knew that more questions were not far behind. He decided the best strategy for escape was to change the subject. "You are progressing well, Elrond. I will be able to remove the stitches tomorrow. Perhaps when Laeste comes we will get you up and around." A large grin was immediately plastered on Elrond's face.

"I can not wait to be free of this bed!" He paused for a moment. "How do you know how many healing substances are in each herb?" Noenri smiled and ruffled the elfling's hair.

"That my dear boy is the subject of much conjecture and debate. I'll have to get you some more books after you finish that one. But now you must finish drinking the healing draught, and I must go check on other patients."

"I am sorry to keep you." Elrond apologized. "Thank you for the book!" He sipped some more at the draught. Noenri turned, suppressing the urge to smirk. Yes, the sleeping draught he had added to Elrond's healing draught would be well worth it. All the healers deserved a night off from the constant questions.

It was dark already when the King stopped by. Noenri heard Gil-Galad approaching as he was speaking with one of his most trusted councilors.

"Welcome, Sire." Noenri bowed.

"How fares Elrond this evening?" Gil-Galad inquired.

"He sleeps and should not wake until morning." Noenri told him.

"Is he well?" The King asked in concern. It was unusual for the elfling to be asleep so early.

"Yes, he is well." Noenri reassured him. "I plan to remove the stitches tomorrow morning and if all goes well I will release him. But my staff and I needed a break from the young ones constant questions, so we aided his departure to the path of dreams."

Gil-Galad laughed. "Is that ethical?"

"The young one needs his rest. He will likely need another week to fully recover and will need several months to regain sufficient weight."

"He has interests in the healing arts." Gil-Galad chided. Noenri rolled his eyes.

"I am well aware of his interests. In time, he will make substantial contributions to the healing arts. But given his background and the inevitable war we are facing he can not focus on healing yet."

"No that is true. But, perhaps he could come help an afternoon or two a week." Gil-Galad. "He is yet young, and I would that he had some free time to follow his own interests."

"I have no doubt that even with limited exposure Elrond would rapidly become as qualified as many of my junior healers. He is exceedingly bright and he makes connections that many would not see."

"He will become one of my greatest councilors for that reason." Gil-Galad stated.

"Be sure to ask him sometime how many different substances are in the ink he uses." Noenri smiled. "He devised a method for separating them and believes it might be possible to find out what things are contained in herbs that imbue them with their healing properties." Yes, the boy had great potential. "My Lord, when you decide who his tutors will be, please let me know. If my duties permit I would gladly work with the boy occasionally."

Gil-Galad studied Elrond's sleeping figure. He was glad Indiriel would be returning soon from Isle of Balar, where she had been visiting her Naneth. Indiriel would surely have some insights on how to best guide the elfling.

Xxxxxxxxx

It was early the next morning when Noenri started to remove the sutures. Elrond was remarkably calm and relaxed to the procedure, which surely must have been most uncomfortable. Noenri was surprised when the boy appeared so docile and did not ask any questions. The sight of the incision showed a little bleeding. The healer applied some salves to the area and covered it with a bandage. Cirdan had entered at the end of the procedure and stood quietly to the side.

"You are healing well. In a few days you will not even be able to tell that there was any incision there." Noenri said. Elrond did not respond, his eyes cloudy with a far-away look. One of the junior healers took over and finished securing the bandage and pulled down Elrond's tunic. Still, the young boy stared quietly off at something unseen.

"Elrond" Cirdan called, grasping the Elfling by the hand. "Elrond, what do you see?" The boy startled slightly and looked up at Cirdan.

"Elros is happy." He mumbled. Elrond stared off again trying to sort through the images he had seen through their twin bond. It was rare that Elros shared his thoughts and feelings so freely. He always chastised Elrond to be stronger. "_Happy Birthday to you to dear Brother."_ He returned wordlessly to Elros, feeling joy spread through him at Elros' reply. He saw his brother unwrapping presents, surrounded by his loving Edain extended family. He was thanking them for the gift of a new bow. There was another present. This gift proved to be a new tunic. Elrond smiled as he shared his brother's happiness through their twin bond and sent a prayer to Elbereth in thanks. Their Naneth had substituted their birthday for their elvish begetting day celebrations in Sirion. There had been no celebration for many long years in Himring.

"Can you speak to him over such a distance?" Cirdan questioned skeptically.

"Usually I can only sense his feelings. I told him I was well." Elrond said before he realized with whom he was speaking. He looked up at the eldar elf with the white beard. He did not feel comfortable sharing his feelings with this legendary Elf as of yet. The Healer was standing close by. "Can I leave now?" He asked Noenri.

"Yes, young Lord, I release you from the house of healing. Please refrain from sparring and any other strenuous activity you dream of for at least the next week. Come back if you are having any trouble eating."

"Thank you Master Noenri." Elrond said politely.

"Come elfling. Let me help you to the palace." Cirdan coaxed, helping Elrond to his feet. The boy was unusually quiet.

Elrond did not know why he preferred to have his Birthday remain a secret. Gil-Galad and Laeste seemed very trustworthy and he had taken quite a liking to them. He did not know Cirdan as well yet but was flattered by the noble elf's interest in him. Somehow, he thought he would divulge his secret more readily to Thainren. Perhaps it was just a function of having known the dwarf longer and having shared more with him.

Cirdan recognized the boy's reticence and decided to encourage conversation. "Elrond, next week you must join me for a tour of our port and perhaps a simple trip around the bay. Indiriel, who is soon to be our Queen, will be arriving next week." He saw a surprised look on Elrond's face.

"Indiriel?" He repeated.

"Yes, she is Gil-Galad's betrothed. I think that you will like her, young one. She is swift to humor and very insightful. She is visiting her Mother on the Isle of Balar and is most likely busy making the last of the wedding plans. Ereinion and she will wed at the winter solstice. Have you ever seen a wedding?"

"No." Elrond answered shyly.

"Do you remember any of the celebrations in Sirion?" Cirdan questioned.

"I remember the solstice celebrations." Said Elrond wistfully. "Naneth loved to dance. She often pulled Elros or I out to dance with her. She pined for Adar's company and said that he was a wonderful dancer. But I do not recall seeing them dance. I was five when Eärendil sailed away to seek the aid of the Valar."

"Well, you must participate in the dance of celebration. Do you know how to dance?" Elrond shifted uneasily under the mariner's gaze.

"I remember some, but it has been a long time." He admitted. They had crossed over into the palace garden and Cirdan indicated a bench under a natural awning of climbing roses and Elrond gingerly lowered himself to sit down. The flowers exquisite scents filled the air.

"I am sure that you will enjoy the dance lessons." Cirdan chuckled merrily.

"Lord Cirdan" Elrond began tentatively.

"Just Cirdan, please." He instructed.

"Cirdan, you knew my father well. Would you tell me about him?" Elrond asked slowly. Cirdan related many stories of Eärendil's childhood and his arrival at Nan-Tathren and eventually how his family had settled near the mouth of Sirion. He told of Eärendil's entry into the shipbuilding as well as tales of his mischief on his first voyages and how his grandparents had departed for the West. He described Elwing and Eärendil meeting and their marriage.

"It was Gil-Galad who presided over your parents bonding ceremony. It was he who added the traditional blessings of the Noldor. I think it was one of the happiest days of his life. I stood beside Eärendil at the ceremony and added the Teleri blessing."

Elrond listened in rapt attention. His heart felt as if it might burst with happiness at finally hearing true stories at feeling a connection to his parent's lives. He felt for the bonds to his parents, taking both comfort and solace at the familiar emptiness and remaining pain.

Cirdan could sense the conflicting emotions in the boy and decided to delay any discussion of Eärendil's voyage. It was anyone's guess as to whether Eärendil had actually reached Valinor. The question of the fate of Elwing was even more mysterious, though the sea whispered to Cirdan that she was safe among the Elves of Aman. Cirdan's thoughts were interrupted by the low growl of Elrond's stomach.

"Well, Elrond, it is time to join the others for lunch." He smiled. "We can not have you missing any meals for awhile." He helped the boy up, and they walked slowly towards the palace.


	5. Chapter 5 Sparring

Gil-Galad toured the south wing of the palace. It was one of the places where the Dwarven stonemasons were enthusiastically working. Thainren met with the King to explain their progress and together they viewed the blueprints and architectural plans for the Great Hall. Once they were finished their discussions turned towards Elrond, who had endeared himself to both of them.

"I am heartened that Elrond is recovering so quickly. He looked much improved yesterday." Thainren said. "The young one has survived so much, and he is already an able warrior."

"Have you observed him in combat?" Gil-Galad asked curiously. It had not occurred to him that someone so young in terms of Elven development would have experienced a battle. In the count of the Edain, though, this one would have recently reached his majority. Still, Gil-Galad was sure that in temperament Elrond leaned towards his Elvish heritage.

"Elrond is skilled with the blade." Thainren said. "On our trip home we were attacked twice by Orcs. The elf defended himself and others admirably. Already, I would feel honored to have him fight beside me. What he lacks in strength, he more than compensates for with agility and dexterity. Now that his physical development is no longer hindered by poison, he will become a formidable warrior."

"Perhaps we can arrange to see him spar later. Then I can assess his skill. Unfortunately, it is important for him to be well-trained in combat. War is coming, much sooner than I would have hoped. I think it will be upon us in a mere decade." Gil-Galad lamented.

"Is he well enough to spar?" Asked Thainren anxiously.

"The healers said that in a few more days he will be able to participate in all activities. He sneaks away to jog in the morning, despite advice to the contrary. The tutors have kept him busy testing his knowledge this week to keep him away from more strenuous activities." The King smiled. "A week confined to bed was most difficult for him to endure. By the way, I think he will be joining you later."

_Xxxxxxxx Days later xxxxxxxX_

Elrond and Laeste were just finishing breakfast when Gil-Galad and Cirdan entered. Elrond was wondering what test he would be facing today. Surely, all the subjects he could think of had already been covered. He felt much stronger already. This morning he had again done calisthenics and taken a short jog along the beach. The exercise left him feeling better than he had in several years.

"I hear that you were out running this morning." Cirdan called. "Several people down by the docks were wondering who you were."

"It was a beautiful brisk morning, perfect weather for a jog. I have not been able to do that in awhile." Elrond replied pausing to take a bite of egg. "What exam is in store today?"

Elrond's week had passed quickly. He sat for numerous exams, testing his abilities in math and in spoken and written languages including Quenyan, Sindarin, Khuzdul, and Westron. Other tutors assessed his knowledge in history, science, geography and economics. The councilors and the King were surprised and pleased by how advanced the elfling proved to be. Already, he could aid his King as a diplomat and translator. The King and councilors were beginning to draw up plans for furthering Elrond's education. They were considering having him to come to court two days a week. Merwen was going to start giving him lessons on the law and introduce court practices and procedures.

"Elrond" Gil-Galad questioned. "Who tutored you in Himring?"

"Maglor tutored us in many subjects as well as in music. I think that he loved us in his own way." Elrond said, his eyes not meeting his King's. Gil-Galad's sharp eyes could perceive the faintest of shudders passing through the young one.

"Did Maglor give you that harp?" Laeste asked.

"Yes and he taught me to play." Laeste perked up at that admission.

"That I must hear! You must play for me later!" She exclaimed, smiling when the boy blushed slightly with embarrassment at the gentle laughter from the ellyn gathered at the table.

"If you are feeling up to it, I thought that we would go down to training fields." Cirdan said eyeing the boy curiously.

"I have heard from Thainren that you have some skill with the blade." Gil-Galad added. "Given that war is coming, I have mandated that all our citizens receive basic training in self-defense. What type of training have you thus far received?"

Elrond looked suddenly pale as he stared down at his plate. "In Himring, we were trained to use the sword and bow. I sparred a few times with the men last year and was intermittently assigned to their patrols as the situation required."

"Did you spar often with Elros?" Cirdan probed.

"In the early morning away from prying eyes. Elros is much better than I am with the bow, but we are equally matched with the sword." Elrond admitted. "Maglor worked with us often in an attempt to shield us from the other elves."

Xxxxxxx

Having already donned protective jackets, Cirdan and Elrond walked into the weapons storage house. "What type of blade did you practice with in Himring?" Cirdan questioned. Elrond scanned the numerous swords lining the walls and settled on the heavy, double-edged broadsword that the Feanorians were known to favor. He closed his eyes briefly willing the terrible memories aside.

"Maedhros favored the broadsword." He said softly. "That is what they taught us with." Cirdan observed the young elf beside him carefully.

"That is too large and heavy for one of your stature." He pulled a thinner more tapered, blade from the wall that was fitted with an exquisite pommel. Its dimensions were similar to the broadsword, but its weight and balance were more suited to the youth before him. "Might I suggest this." He handed Elrond the blade. "I believe it would be far more appropriate."

The boy nodded calmly as he took the sword. They walked back out into the courtyard. Cirdan could sense a change sweep through the elf before him. "Warm up for awhile. Then we can practice and spar together." A slight shiver passed through the boy, then he nodded submissively and drew himself up to his full height. His face was suddenly masked, and he tightly guarded his emotions. In his concentration, the world around him fell away as he focused solely on the task at hand.

Thainren and Gil-Galad fell silent as they watched the elfling expertly execute intricate practice forms. Elrond's movements increased in speed as he slowly tested the size and balance of the new blade. The slim figure soon adjusted to lighter blade, and his fluid movements were beautiful, resembling more a lithe dancer than a warrior. Cirdan and Gil-Galad exchanged looks of surprise at the youth's proficiency. His forms were obviously biased by the Feanorian's techniques, but his style was unique. To have developed so far would have taken years of practice. Most elves in Mithlond did not start practicing with practice blades until they reached twenty. Thainren just smiled at both the older elves in appreciation and relief that this was to be a friendly practice session and not a life-or-death situation.

"You are beautiful to watch, Elrond, graceful beyond your years." Cirdan's jolly voice rang out. He was attempting to ease the tension in the young one. It was obvious from his masked expression that the elf before him had never practiced for enjoyment. "Shall we spar?"

"As you wish, my Lord." Elrond returned not acknowledging the complement. He stood tall and bowed respectfully. At his full height, he was less than a head shorter than Cirdan, but his slim frame made him look petite next to the comparatively stout muscular mariner.

Cirdan bowed in return and was taken aback when the face of the elf before him sharpened into the unreadable expression of a seasoned warrior. The mariner was careful to keep his first strokes light and even determined not to overpower the young one, who had just recovered from his bout with poison. The aim of this sparring session was to assess the elf's skill.

The councilors and several of the trainers had joined them, surprised to see the youth's grace and agility. His eyes never betrayed where his next move would strike, and he varied his movements, never falling into a cadence that could be anticipated by his opponent. Elrond anticipated Cirdan's moves well, adjusting and deflecting the blows as the mariner's thrusts came steadily faster and stronger. The youth's footwork was quick and even. He danced lightly, meeting each trust and parry as the pace increased. He spun quickly to his right, initiating an aggressive attack across the mariner's opposite side. Cirdan raised his brow in surprise at the youth's audacity; happily meeting the attack with a series of deftly executed defensive maneuvers. The Peredhel had spunk, courage and creativity. With training and strengthening, this one would be a formidable opponent.

The youth was tiring as the sparring session progressed. Cirdan had not expected it to last this long. Already nearly three quarters of an hour had past. Discerning the boy's weariness, Cirdan moved to disarm him more quickly. Elrond retreat backwards in response to Cirdan's forceful cut on the edge of his blade, only just sidestepping the derobement. The movement forced the boy to take the low line in his return thrust. He correctly read Cirdan's attempt to entrap, seeing the Mariner's diagonal motion. But his riposte did not carry enough strength to fully avoid the counter-attack. As the Mariner brought his full strength to bear, Elrond was knocked off kilter and his sword flew from his hand.

The youth bowed, trying to control his panting and then he stood tall. His face betrayed no emotion as he spoke out of reflex in clear, perfect high Quenyan. "What forfeiture does my Lord require?"

Cirdan stared at him, not comprehending the meaning of his words, merely bowing in return. "I enjoyed our session, Elrond. You are skilled beyond your years and perhaps you should continue your training with our warriors, though they are many years your senior."

The King, though, had clearly understood Elrond's fears as well as the reasons that belied his extraordinary skill with the blade. Grief filled his heart at the thought that he had left Earendil's sons at the mercy of Maehdros where they were subjected to such abuse. He walked over to Elrond, placing his hand gently on his shoulder. He spoke quietly in Quenyan. "Such forfeitures are not the way of honorable Elves, Elrond. It is my sincere hope that you will find the Elves of Mithlond are indeed all honorable." Elrond relaxed his carefully guarded warrior mask, relief flowing through him.

"Laddie, you did very well." Thainren patted him on the back and laughed. "You held you own against an elf who is what, _ten thousand_ years older than you." This statement brought a true smile to the boy's lips. "And you complain when I refer to you as little one, when only thirty years lie between us."

"Come Elfling." Cirdan sighed in mock indignation. "A bath and change of clothes are in order."

"Indiriel arrives shortly." Gil-Galad smiled.

The King, councilors and Thainren took their leave while Cirdan and Elrond proceeded to the warrior showers. Elrond was surprised by the size of the lockers and large bathing pool. Cirdan soaped and rinsed and then stepped into the pool. Elrond imitated his actions and sank into the heated waters. Cirdan could not help but notice the boney figure before him.

"I will talk with the trainers later and he will design a course of exercise to help strengthen you. I am sure that Laeste will see that you receive all the proper nutrients and soon you will feel much stronger." Cirdan said. The boy nodded in agreement.

"You are much stronger than I. If you had wanted, the match would have ended much earlier."

"Do not think that I had that much control over the length of the match. You are quite skilled for your age. Remember, the aim of these practice session is to improve your skills. I think that was not the aim of the sparring matches in Himring."

"No, the aim in Himring was to humiliate the Peredhil." Elrond whispered. "I would not have that be the situation ever again."

"You were but a child there. Here it is clear that you are developing and will soon reach your full stature and strength. The Feanorians will no longer have the advantage should you ever meet again." Cirdan reassured him. "The long life of the Elves means that we experience much sorrow and misfortune." The Mariner opened his heart to the boy before him allowing Elrond to sense the depth of this ancient one's pain and loss. "We can not allow ourselves to dwell solely on these experiences as it diminishes our ability to appreciate the love and joy that our spirits were truly created for."


	6. Chapter 6 Indiriel's arrival

They started off on the twenty-five minute walked down to the port. Thainren joined them and the dwarf, half-elf and ancient silver-haired mariner made quite an eye-turning trio. It was mid afternoon and the sun glistened brightly on the sparkling blue water of the bay. The sky was unusually clear and one could see for leagues. Six tall ships were anchored in the harbor as well as hundreds of smaller ships. There were fishing boats and sailboats bedecked with sails of many different colors and patterns. The effect was dazzling, and it made Elrond feel like a small boy again taking in the sights with awe and wonder. Tears threatened at Elrond's eyes but taking a deep breath, he willed them away.

"What are you thinking of little one?" Thainren asked, perceiving the melancholy in his companion.

"I saw my father sail from here long ago. My Mother, Elros and I waited until his ship disappeared beyond the horizon."

"I remember that day. You were so tiny perhaps just over two feet tall. Little cherubs chasing each other gleefully around on the sand." Cirdan smiled. "I think that was the last time I saw you."

"Do you think the Vingilot made it to Valinor? Do you think Ada succeeded in beseeching the Valar for aid?" Elrond voice was low and serious. "He who could speak on behalf of elves and men?

"If some tragedy befell them the sea would have told me and I have not heard any whispers or laments." Cirdan answered lightly. "The appearance of the bright new star Gil-Estel just a few years ago gives me hope that perhaps your father did reach Valinor. Time there somehow moves differently. If any could sway the hearts of the Valor to our cause it would be Eärendil. How your father managed to persuade your mother to allow him to sail, I will never know." He shook his head slightly and rested his hand on the shoulder of the young elf beside him. "I can not believe the sacrifices that your family has made for the good of Middle Earth would go unrewarded."

Elrond wished silently that somehow his family could be reunited again.

"Now that's a thing of beauty." Thainren said pointing. A boat with luminous white billowing sails glided into the bay. The sun glistened behind it making it look ethereal. The three of them stood in quiet admiration. A rustling sound behind them broke the spell. The King and his entourage approached.

"Elrond!" Came Ereinion's jubilant voice. "Do you remember this port?" Elrond nodded and smiled. "Merwen is drawing up a plan for your studies. We should meet with him tomorrow and decide if it is appropriate. Perhaps you will spend mornings with the tutors and then a few afternoons a week on the training fields. Noenri suggested that you might enjoy helping out at the House of Healing once a week."

"I would like that." Elrond said enthusiastically. Then he turned to watch the boat approach. The captain maneuvered the ship precisely into the one vacant space left on the dock in front of them. Several elves jumped off and tied the boat to the moorings. Then a plank was extended over the dock and a number of elves departed.

Gil-Galad stepped up to greet a stunning beauty with shimmering silver hair and azure eyes. She was clothes in a striking blue dress and wrapped in a navy cloak.

"Ereinion!" Came her melodic voice. "I missed you. Two months never passed by so slowly." They kissed and Gil-Galad drew her away from the boat. Their arms linked and dazzling smiles blessed the faces of two lovers.

"Indiriel, welcome back my love. I have someone I would like you to meet." She smiled at the dark haired elf before her, who stood admiring her with wide eyes.

"This is Elrond, Eärendil's son newly returned to us thanks to Master Thainren." Ereinion pointed at the Dwarf, who proceeded to bow. Elrond also bowed elegantly and politely accepted Indiriel's hand, bestowing a little kiss upon it, just as Laeste had coached him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Indiriel." He said shyly, a light blush coloring his cheeks. Indiriel knew how Ereinion had despaired when Eärendil's children were lost to him. This one must be barely older than twenty, yet already so tall, almost as tall as an adult, but still had those child-like eyes.

"The pleasure is mine, Elrond. You look much like your father." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, delighting when the blush upon it deepened.

"Welcome to Mithlond, little one." She teased. The others chuckled at Elrond's reaction.

"How is your Naneth?" Cirdan asked, reaching over to embrace his great, great grandniece.

"She is well and sends some of your favorite fruit tarts. We should enjoy them tonight while they are fresh."

"Elrond." Cirdan ruffled the dark hair. "You are in for a treat tonight, elfling." Together the group began the return trip to the palace. The small smile gracing the young elf's face warmed all their hearts.

Xxxxxxx

The weeks passed joyously for Elrond who blossomed under the gentle love and care of his new friends and family. Beneath Laeste's watchful eyes he gradually regained weight and slowly began to sport the healthy glow that was natural for elves. Through daily exercise and time spent at the training fields Elrond progressively built his stamina. Morning lessons covered diverse topics and he had never felt so engaged and alive. He made friends with an elf who was apprenticing in the Kings service, a Noldo named Erestor, who had just reached his second century. Erestor and Elrond sometimes worked together on projects and recently had been paired for sparring sessions, though Elrond had much more experienced with the sword.

This morning Elrond was busy in the library. It was an impressive two-story structure whose main room was twice as large as the King's great hall. Elrond was scanning the primary literature for the origins of the three current Dwarven cities. He had already had the pleasure of visiting Belegost with Thainren. So he had first-hand knowledge of it. But he needed more information to complete the assignment Merwen had given him. Suddenly, Elrond felt a flood of overwhelming anxiety that was not his own. He sat down, closing his eyes and was immediately transported in thought to Elros, who was standing silently listening in horror to a scout report. Orc marauders had been spotted nearby the town and Edain leaders were grimly considering the size and strength of their foes. Elrond willed calm, strength, and courage towards his brother through their bond. Elros spoke, giving his opinion on strategies to engage the enemy away from the town's vulnerable inhabitants. Elrond felt pride swell through him at his brother's insights and abilities. The town leaders continued to argue over defensive strategies while Elros proceeded to gather a group for a surprise strike. The connection between the twins receded and Elrond trembled, fearing for his brother who was now so far beyond his aid. Elrond looked around the quiet stacks of books, knowing that he could not bear to stay here while his brother faced his first battle. He rose and his feet led him out of the building into the courtyard. He sought comfort in the majestic live Oak that thrived in the King's garden. He climbed the great tree and settled on a strong limb. The Oak responded to the boy's anxiety, nestling its leaves to hide him and singing a soothing lullaby to comfort him.

How long he secreted himself within the safety of the Oak, he couldn't say. Perhaps an hour had past when he felt again waves of emotion, the intensity of battle fury flowing from Elros. He willed all his strength towards his brother. In his mind, he saw his twin give the signal to attack. He saw the men descending on the orc horde. Arrows flew and swords crashed in deafening cacophony. He sent a prayer to Elbereth to protect his brother this day.

Xxxxxxx

Lady Indiriel spotted the elfling crouched in the Oak above her. Setting aside her cloak and slipping off her shoes, she proceeded to climb up to him. His eyes were closed and he was quaking with fear. Although she did not understand the reasons for his terror, she drew him into her arms. She held him in a gentle embrace as he weathered the vision that he was experiencing. Long minutes passed and still she held him soothingly. After a time, she felt relief sweep through him. He relaxed into her arms, slowly returning to himself. The shining silver eyes opened in confusion. An unnatural weariness characterized his speech and movement.

"My lady" he mumbled in embarrassment.

"Shhh Elrond, be at peace. You are safe here." Indiriel soothed, kissing him gently on the brow. "What did you see young one?"

His voice cracked and he brokenly stuttered. "Marauding orcs came upon the town where my brother is living. He organized a surprise attack... so many …. so much black blood." The elfling trembled again. "The Edain were victorious. But Elros grieves for a fallen friend."

"You can see so clearly through his eyes? You can talk to him over such a distance?" She studied the young one in her arms with wonder. Smiling at him reassuringly, she slowly stroked his dark hair.

"Only sometimes … when we both are open to it. Elros shielded his thoughts from me in Himring and blocked communication through our bond. Now it is generally only when we want to share great happiness. Perhaps this time it was because Elros was under such stress. Is having such an ability unusual? We did not dare describe it to Maglor or Maedhros."

"I have not heard of many who are capable of such far-speak, though it is not unheard of." Indiriel said thoughtfully. "The most skilled are kin of yours. It is said that the Lady Artanis, who is also known as Galadriel, and her husband Celeborn can speak over great distances." She eyed the boy's pale features. It was as if his own strength had somehow flowed out of him. Could he send his strength to his brother as well? Fine lines of exhaustion played around the silver eyes.

"You also shared his emotions." He nodded weakly acknowledging the truth of her words. "That I think you can learn to shield yourself from and limit the communication to speaking to each other. Handling one's own emotions is surely difficult enough. I am certain that the Lady Galadriel can help you. She will visit next month for the wedding." The traumatized youth did not reply.

"Come Elrond, let us brew some soothing tea." She helped him down from the Oak and led him back towards his room.

Xxxxxxx

The King approached Merwen after the council session was finished. "That was an excellent treaty, well written and extremely insightful."

"Thank you" Merwen said. The counselor held his ground, withstanding the piercing glare of his King.

"It did not have your usual stylistic marks." The King noted wryly.

"No, it did not. The boy is very advanced. There is no reason that his homework can't be topical." Merwen sighed slightly. "Although he is too young to attend council."

"Yes, he is." The King agreed. "But you may continue to use him in the capacity as long as he and others are kept unaware. It would not be wise for the court to learn of his abilities yet." Merwen nodded in understanding.

Gil-Galad sighed. "I promised to take care of Eärendil's sons, yet I foresee that they will both do much more for me than I will ever be able to do for them. Good night Merwen."

"Goodnight, my King." Merwen bowed and took his leave. Gil-Galad exited the council room and headed down the long corridor towards the family quarter. A soft sigh rose within him as he spotted his silver Queen.

"My love, I count the days now until our bonding." He held her hand and kissed her gently drinking in the love held in her azure eyes.

"Tis less than a month." She smiled, delighting in his presence. "Come let's share dinner together. They talked about the wedding preparations and the imminent arrival of Indiriel's Naneth.

"The Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn will accompany my Mother. They plan to arrive in three weeks." Indiriel then relayed all that had happened to Elrond earlier that day. Ereinion was silent in surprise. " I gave him a potent sleeping draught. He should have a long and dreamless rest."

"That was wise." Ereinion observed. "Thank you for caring for him." Indiriel leaned over and squeezed his hand in support.

"You care a great deal for the young one. I can already see why. He is quite charming."

"He and Elros are truly capable of such far-speak?" Gil-Galad said in astonishment. "Cirdan had mentioned an incident in the house of healing but he was quite skeptical. They are young to show such gifts."

"I have no doubts. You would not doubt it either if you had observed him. I only hope that the Lady Galadriel can teach him to control this ability and to block the emotions from his brother." Indiriel said compassionately. "Twenty-three is very young for an elf but a half-elf develops more quickly. How old was Eärendil when he set sail?"

"I do not know exactly, though surely he was less than forty. He and Elwing had just celebrated their six anniversary."

"So physically, Elrond grows more slowly than his father did?"

"That could be due to his years in captivity and the starvation that he endured." Gil-Galad paused assessing his young charge. "But also when I look at Elrond, I see one whose dreams and goals are kin with the Elves, although entwined in his spirit are also the inventive drive of the Edain and the gentle wisdom of the Maiar. Eärendil had these components as well but I always felt that the overarching melody of his soul was tied to the Edain."

"Have you heard any descriptions of Elros?" Indiriel asked curiously. " Elrond predicts that Elros will come to Mithlond in another year or two."

"That gives us time to sway the young one's heart. From what I glean from the Edain village, Elros has already chosen his path. I have so little family left. I would like to win Elrond for the Elves. I wish him to remain with us." He saw Indiriel's smile and leaned over to kiss her.

"I wish that as well." She purred enjoying another stolen kiss. "You will have more family in another month. Just a few more weeks, my love."


	7. Chapter 7 Abilities from the Maiar

"Elrond" Someone called to him through the darkness. "Elrond!" The voice continued incessantly disturbing his dreams.

"Elros, let me sleep!' Elrond murmured sleepily and turned over.

_"Elrond, I need your help, brother." _ Elrond woke and rubbed his eyes. In the moon's absence the night was pitch black. He crawled out of bed and fumbled around to light the candles. The night air was cool and he shivering slightly as he reached for his robe. He was alone in the room.

_"What do you need, Elros?" _ Elrond replied in his mind.

_"We are planning to abandon the village."_

_"Why?"_

_"The orcs increase in numbers. We cannot hold them back for long. We need to move the women, children and elderly to safety. They would like to join the Edain settlement of Baath on the secure western plains of Beleriand. Can you help me draw up an official letter to the High King? We would be moving through and into his territory. Do you think that he would approve?"_

_"I can't speak for Ereinion but he is wise and kind. There are several Edain settlements within his territory. I think that he would approve of your proposal."_

_"Ereinion?"_

_"Ereinion Gil-Galad the High King." _ Elrond explained.

_"You know him so well?" _Came Elros' astonished voice.

_"He would like to meet you, Elros." _ Elrond said.

_"Soon. They have elected me to the town leadership." _ Elros admitted. _"I have responsibilities now to protect my people."_

_"Your people?" _ Elrond questioned.

_"My heart belongs with them. Can you help?" _ Elros asked.

_"Yes, I can help you draft the correspondence. How many people do you estimate?"_

_"Possibly five hundred will move with us." _ The twins proceeded to argue and debate the wording of the letter, furiously jotting down their ideas on paper. As the discussions continued, words were crossed out and more were suggested. It was nearly dawn when they had agreed on a complete draft.

_"It would be easier if you were here, brother. I miss you." _ Yawned Elrond, thoroughly exhausted. He put down his pen and looked over the rough draft. Most likely Elros' draft was messier.

_"I miss you too, big brother." _ Elros teased. _ "Thank you for your help."_

_"You are most welcome." Elrond said. "Now that I am healthy, I may catch you in height and truly be the big brother."_

_"You are healthy?"_

_"Yes, apparently I was poisoned in Himring. The healer here recognized the symptoms. All is well now." _ Elrond assured him. _"I even sparred with Cirdan the ancient mariner. Will you send the letter today?"_

_"I have made contact with a green elf who scouts and gathers information for your King. He promised that he could deliver it later today using a messenger bird." _Elros added

_"My King?"_

_"Is he not? I can tell that you are happy, that he has already won your allegiance."_

_"I am happy here, happier than any time since we left Sirion." _ Elrond replied tiredly. _"Though I miss you."_

_"I miss you too. It eases my heart to know you are healthy and well. We will see each other soon." _ Elros promised.

_"Goodnight brother."_ Elrond yawned, his eyes closing in exhaustion. Outside the sun was just beginning to rise.

Xxxxxxx

Indiriel was sitting in the family dining room discussing the timing and logistics of guest arrivals with her ladies in waiting. Her Naneth would be arriving today. Ereinion peaked in and she paused, coming over to kiss him.

"Can I borrow Elrond and several of your pages? We will need additional people to coordinate all the arrivals. Elrond is so well organized."

"Yes of course. I was just looking for him to escape on an early morning ride. You can have him when we return. Has he come down for breakfast yet?"

"No, he has not yet appeared. It is late for him. He usually rises with the dawn." She waved as her betrothed departed. Then turned back to the last minute wedding details.

Ereinion knocked on the door to Elrond's chambers. When there was no response he opened the door and peered inside. He spied Elrond slumped in the chair with his head resting on the desk. The candles had burned down low as if the elf had worked through the night.

Ereinion smiled and snuck up behind the sleeping elf. "Elrond!" He said loudly, laughing as Elrond jumped.

"Ereinion! What?" Elrond shrieked in exasperation.

"What have you been up to? Surely Merwen does not require you to work through the night!" The King glanced at the papers on the desk and recognized his name at the top. He looked more closely at the letter. "You are writing to me?" Elrond glanced up at him, pausing for a moment.

"No, but Elros is and I was helping him." He admitted. "You are about to receive a strikingly similar letter in his handwriting." Elrond tried to stifle a yawn but was unsuccessful.

"Long distance letter drafting?" The King mused. " I am duly impressed. Come, you must tell me about it on our ride. I can not tackle the long day ahead without first feeling the open wind on my face."

Elrond quickly changed, grabbed two apples and accompanied Gil-Galad down to the stables. They discussed Elros and the request from his people while Elrond munched on an apple.

"He said one of the green elves would see to the letter's delivery." Gil-Galad laughed at that information.

"Your brother must be an excellent scout if he not only detected but cornered the Elf that I sent. Green elves are masters of disguise, and that one in particular can disappear in the forest."

"Then you already knew that Elros had accepted a leadership position?" Elrond said in astonishment.

"Being King has its advantages, though I can not claim to have your ability to far-speak."

"It is said that bonded couples often develop such abilities." Elrond smiled slyly. Ereinion laughed and pushed him.

"Insolent elfling." He teased. "Come, let us feel the wind on our backs." They had arrived at the stables and the Ereinion was eager to mount his favorite black stallion.

Elrond had ridden a chestnut mare several times before. He approached the mare and offered her an apple, stroking her head.

"Would you carry me today, beautiful one?" He requested softly. She neighed in consent and playfully sniffed at the young elf. Elrond mounted and at a slow cantor followed Gil-Galad out of the courtyard and through the city, down towards the grasslands that formed the floodplain. They picked up a small escort of the King's guard on their way, but the guard kept an amiable distance, not wanting to disturb their Lord's pleasure. Once on the open plain Gil-Galad gave a roar.

"First one to that distant tree wins. Noro lim (run fast) wild stallion!" The black horse bolted lightning fast along the open plain.

Xxxxxxx

Laeste smiled as Elrond's flushed face passed the window. Moments later he entered the house. "Indiriel has many tasks for you and you missed breakfast." Elrond nodded in greeting and in response to Laeste's raised brow gave a full bow followed by a polite greeting.

"That will due nicely, young elf. You will be meeting Indiriel's Naneth this morning as well as the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Now come eat quickly and then you will need to wash and change." Elrond did as instructed. The palace was a whirlwind of activity. Thainren's group had finished work on the Great Hall and it was undergoing a transformation into a reception room for the ceremony that was only three days away. The Dwarves had taken their leave several days ago to make room for all the extra wedding guests. Elrond was sad at their departure for Thainren had become a dear friend; however, the Dwarves were due back in Mithlond in a year's time to work on the last wing of the palace.

Xxxxxxx

Indiriel and her Ladies hurried down to the docks. Elrond kept pace, staying slightly behind the ellyth. The ship had already arrived from the Isle of Balar and its' deck was lit by a sea of bright elves. Fair silver, golden and brown heads lined up to get off the boat. Indiriel broke away from the others and ran to embrace her mother. Greetings flowed around the docks like water over a falls as many Elves rejoiced upon reunions.

Elrond straightened automatically when he saw a beautiful and tall golden-haired Lady glide majestically down the platform. She was wrapped in a pale blue dress and looked as if she had descended from Aman, so bright was her glow. Next to her, equal in stature was a silver Lord. "_They are well matched, silver and gold, and remind me of the light of Telperion and Laurelin, the two trees of Valinor"_ came Maglor's description of the couple to his mind. This was Nerwen, the Lady who spurned Fëanor's requests for a strand of her hair, a proud and regal being who would not be caged.

"I prefer Galadriel." The Lady smiled radiantly and extended her hand to the youth. Elrond bowed low before her and politely kissed the offered hand.

"You have the eyes of Luthien, Eärendil's son." She said melodically.

"I am Elrond, my Lady." He felt her reach out to probe his mind and drew his guard up, halting her probe while he met her eyes squarely to discern if she was a friend or foe. She paused, surprised by the young one's mental strength. Her surprise immediately drew Lord Celeborn's attention and he turned to study the boy before them.

"My Lord Celeborn." Elrond bowed politely. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Greetings Elrond, you look much like your father." Celeborn said kindly.

Deciding these were friends, Elrond lowered his guard and felt Galadriel sift through his thoughts. He schooled himself not to react to the searing pain the probe of his mind caused. Somehow she touched the wounds of his spirit, wounds that lay deep within him. They pained him as if they had opened and began to bleed anew.

Galadriel paused, sensing the depth of the damage to the Peredhel's spirit. She was impressed by his quiet strength and his determination to endure. One could easily recognize that these wounds to his Fëa were such that they could not be fully healed on this side of the sea. These were emotional wounds from the loss of his parents, from the onslaught at Sirion, from the abuse of Himring, and the separation from his twin. These were wounds that must be treated with gentle but insistent probing to reopen and reexamine them, to allow them to bleed and to scab over. This simple repetition would slowly allow them to close and heal to more manageable hurts. If he were just an elf, he would have already faded from such wounds. But his mixed heritage from three races somehow imbued this one with greater resilience. She knew that this child of Elwing was destined for yet greater challenges, and she could perceive that Elrond's heart had a great capacity to love. Mentally, she drew back from him and gently grasped his arm gifting him strength.

"_I will help you, young one. I will train you as Melian trained me." _She spoke directly into his mind.

"_Thank you, Lady."_ He intoned wordlessly, holding back a groan of pain. Both Galadriel and Celeborn were surprised by his ability for mind-speak.

Elrond felt strangely dazed and drained from the Ladies presence, but he kept his composure enough to graciously greet Indiriel's mother. The experiences of the previous night coupled with this busy morning though were taking their toll and Elrond did not notice Cirdan's arrival. He did not catch the disapproving glare that the Mariner sent Galadriel.

"He needs to rest." Was all the explanation that the Lady gave Cirdan. The Mariner nodded and guided Elrond to his house a block away. He led the boy into a quiet, private living room. Elrond settled onto a cushioned chair and sank immediately into sleep.

It was several hours later when Elrond stirred and stretched, taking in his unfamiliar surroundings. Pictures lined one wall of the room. He recognized his parents and stood to get a closer look, studying the figures in the other pictures as well. The oldest portrait, slightly faded and obviously retouched, was of a happy couple. The elf had Cirdan's features but no beard.

"Good to see you awake." The Mariner said upon entering the room. "Yes, that is my wife and I. She has already crossed the sea and I will join her when I can. You, lad were always curious about what lay beneath this beard. You used to constantly ask me when you were little, just moments before you would attempt to grab it." Cirdan handed Elrond a small glass.

"Drink this, it is a restorative." He looked discerningly at Elrond as if deciding upon a course of action. "Let's keep you away from Galadriel at least until after the festivities. Ereinion cares a great deal for you. I know that both he and Indiriel would be disappointed if you were not well enough to attend the ceremony."


	8. Chapter 8 The Wedding

Laeste helped Elrond secure the elaborate cloak to his blue silk tunic. The cloak, given to him by Ereinion, was woven in the style and patterns of the house of the Noldor Kings but had Eärendil's coat of arms, a Silmaril radiating beams of light emblazoned on the shoulder. (1) Though unknown to Elrond, the mixing of the patterns was symbolic of Ereinion's desire to claimed Elrond for his own house. Elrond moved to braid his hair, but Laeste stopped him.

"You are not yet of age, though you are tall in stature." She stopped him. "Ereinion requested that you wear your hair down as befitting your age according to the count of Elves. Then those you meet today will easily discern your youth." She helped him comb out the tangles from his hair, which fell now halfway between his shoulder and elbow. She added two small decorative pins to guide it away from his face. He was beautiful, this child of Elwing, lovely and exotic. His chiseled features were reminiscent of Beren yet delicate like Luthien, his half-Maiar ancestor. He had an unusual aura about him, a light like yet unlike that of normal elves. Laeste had met almost all of his ancestors, and she enjoyed sharing stories of what they were really like with the youth.

"Do I look so different from other Elves?" Elrond asked quietly, sensing Laeste's thoughts. This day, the Great Hall, which was an architectural and artistic culmination of elvish and dwarfish craftsmanship, would solely be filled with Elves. That is with the exception of Elrond alone. He shivered at that thought. His nine sixteenths of elvish blood granted him access. He wished that Elros was here with him. There was safety in numbers.

"You are beautiful and unique little one. You are very tall elf for your young age. If everyone was the same, this world that Ilúvatar has made would be truly uninteresting." She ruffled his hair gently, not wanting to mess what she had just combed. Elrond, who normally was bursting with questions, had grown reticent over the last few days. Laeste and Cirdan had both noticed that Elrond drew back to the safety of his room in the family wing as the number of Elves in the palace increased. They mused over the possible reasons for this withdrawal. Together they had planned to keep the young elf chaperoned and shield him as much as possible from the public eye and from the wedding crowd. This was to be the young one's first experience at a Noldor royal event. It was the first large elvish celebration that he had attended since Sirion.

"What do you see when you look at your friend, Thainren? He is surely no elf." Elrond laughed, a clear ringing sound that reflected his amusement at picturing his friend forced in some twisted joke give up ale and compelled to lead the life of an elf.

"No, he is definitely not to be mistaken for an elf. But his heart is pure and his words are true. He is kind to others and loyal to his friends. I am happy to have met him."

"Pure in heart, much like you. I am happy to have the opportunity to know and care for you Elrond Eärendilion."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Cirdan entered, regally dressed in his official garb as Lord of the Havens. He smiled approvingly at the pair. "Ahh, here you are. I had wondered where you had been hiding. Are you well Elrond?" He asked in concern, closely studying the boy's reaction.

Elrond grimaced at the word 'hiding' and paused as if deciding whether or not to voice his misgivings. Surely there could be no one from Himring here. Perhaps it had been his imagination. "Yes, I am well." He answered.

The Mariner pierced him with his keen eyes. "What is troubling you, Elrond? Do you feel uncomfortable here among so many elves?" He knew that tonight there would be more elves in the Great Hall than the elfling had ever seen in one place.

"No, it is not that." Said Elrond now obviously uneasy.

"Come Elfling, we can not help, if you do not share your fears." The boy's eyes darkened slightly. "You are no longer alone. You must trust us as your family."

Elrond's voice fell to a whisper as if he were afraid that by saying it out loud it would somehow make it real. "I … I feel hunted, as if someone tracks me with ill intentions." He paused then tentatively asked. "There can be no one from Himring here, can there?"

"There are no Kinslayers here." Cirdan stated firmly. He was surprised as this was not any of the possibilities that he and Laeste had considered. "Have you had this feeling before now?"

"No not in years. Back in Himring this intuition helped me avoid countless confrontations. But I had not had this feeling since we left there at least not until three days ago." Elrond said earnestly. "Perhaps it is nothing. Maybe you are right, and I am just not used to being around such crowds."

"If it bothers you, it should not be dismissed. I will check with the guards to see if anyone new has arrived that might have ties with Himring or the Fëanorians. If there is we will investigate. You will stay with Laeste and I most of the evening. Avoid places where you would find yourself alone." Cirdan said seriously. He doubted that a Fëanorian would have made it past the guards, but of course the elf who was responsible for the poisoning of the boy was still at large.

"Back to the events at hand." Laeste interrupted, feeling the need to lighten the air. "I need to warn you that certain characters are known to overindulge when celebrating and will likely be inebriated as the night progresses. Do not be surprise if someone mistakes you for your father, fifteen years is short in the count of elves and you resemble him even if your hair is dark like your Naneth's. I should also warn you that the most outrageous, drunken one is likely to be a golden haired elf named Gildor." At this Cirdan laughed loudly.

"Yes, remind me to introduce you to that lush. He is most entertaining." Cirdan smirked, ignoring the looks of disdain that Laeste flashed his way. "Well, it is almost time, we should make our way out to the courtyard.

The sun had already passed overhead and had started to slip towards the horizon when the ceremony began. Elrond and Laeste sat to the left of the natural gazebo constructed from live wisteria vines interspersed with fresh white Chrysanthemum blossoms. To Elrond, the scene appeared blissful and serene, especially with the lilting music that seemed to sing directly to his soul. The musicians were set up next to the gazebo. There were two golden-haired elves and three darker ones. Previously, Elrond had only ever heard a harp. Maglor, a minstrel, had taught him to play. Here, there was a harp player, a flutist, a long lute player and two elves using woodwind instruments that Elrond did not recognize. The wind instruments were similar: both had a reed mouthpiece on a wooden tube and multiple finger-holes differing only in the length of the tube. Laeste called them chalumeaus. The two sizes, alto and tenor, produced different octaves. Elrond found their tones both haunting and beautiful. So enthralled was he by the music that he did not notice the procession start.

A flash of white and blue caught his attention, and he was startled to see Indiriel and her Mother walk by him and step up into the gazebo. Indiriel's glowing white silk gown glistened in the sunlight due to small delicate crystals that were sewn into the dress. She wore a delicate pale blue organza cape, and her flowing silver hair was woven with thin blue ribbons and jewels. She radiated a joy that seemed to increase as she stepped up next to Ereinion. The High King was dressed in deep navy blue colors with the symmetrical gold and white emblem of Finarfin emblazoned on the sleeves and a sash containing the radiant symbols of a star-covered sky. Cirdan stood behind his foster-son and had his hand on Ereinion's shoulder. Their vows were said twice: once in the melodic tones of High Quenyan and a second time in the more widely known Sindarin.

The joy and love that radiated from the bride and groom was so intense that Elrond looked down for a moment. He silently promised to do all that he could to help protect this couple that he had, in such a short time, grown to love.

"Your parents had that light of love in their eyes on their wedding day as well." Laeste whispered, folding her arm around the young elf's shoulder. "I had the pleasure of witnessing their betrothal ceremony and their wedding. It is my hope that one day, you too Elrond will find such joy in the arms of your soul mate for whatever time Eru blesses you with. Your parents found great happiness in the short time they were gifted together."

Elrond smiled at Laeste and silently wished to Eru that someday he too would find his Silver Queen. Over his musing, he could hear the end of Ereinion's vow in Sindarin.

"Im Ereinion estathar le Indiriel sui hervess n**í**n. Gerich velethnín a guil nín al lû bân. (2,3) (I, Ereinion will name you Indiriel as my wife. You have my love and my life for all time.)

Soon Cirdan stepped forward to give the blessing of the Teleri. Next an elf that Elrond did not recognize stood and gave the Vanyarian blessing. Finally, Cirdan, in place of Erieinion's father, recited the blessings of the Noldor. The bride and groom kissed then linked arms and descended from the gazebo. They stopped to greet many, pausing to embrace Ereinion's Aunt Galadriel and her husband who were also seated in the first row. They stopped in front of Elrond and Laeste. Elrond bowed then embraced Indiriel and shook his King's hand as protocol dictated.

"May Eru bless you with much happiness and many years together." Elrond whispered. A wood elf emerged silently from behind him to greet the new couple. To Elrond's surprise, it was the High King himself and his bride who bowed low to this elusive figure.

The Elf placed his hands on both Ereinion's and Indiriel's heads and murmured a blessing over them in a language that Elrond could not understand. He could feel the power that emanated from the dark figure. Instinctively he knew that this was one of the Avari from the first awakening on the shores of Cuiviénen, perhaps one of the oldest and wisest of Elves of this world.

"Hantanye Herutaurë (Thank you Lord of the Forest (4)) we are most grateful for your blessing." The High King said humbly.

"May Ilúvatar watch over you and bless you." The mysterious elf said, dismissing the newlyweds with a wave of his hand. King Gil-Galad and Queen Indiriel then resumed their course through the crowd, slowly making their way into the Great Hall for the reception.

The elf turned his gaze on Elrond, who bowed humbly before this figure. "Greetings Elrond Eärendilion, heir of Elu Thingol. When it is time, seek me in the forest and I will teach you its secrets." With no further explanation the Elf turned and disappeared into the night.

"It is a great honor to meet the Avari King." Cirdan said softly, appearing behind Elrond. "And an even greater honor to receive an invitation from him. Come Elrond, we should follow the crowd to the Great Hall." Laeste, Cirdan and Elrond walked through the gardens towards the Hall. Many stopped to greet Cirdan along the way and Elrond gave polite greetings, much to Laeste's approval.

Elrond marveled at the gallant pageantry that surrounded the wedding of the High King of the Elves. He found himself suppressing a grin each time one of Thainren's witty remark's would pop into his head, usually when he spied some of the extravagant food sculptures or flower arrangements that were decorating both the gardens and the Great Hall. One long wall of the Hall was lined with glass doors that opened onto the gardens and each of the doors was swathed in white sashes. They passed through one of the glass doors. Star decorations on the ceiling seemed to transform the hall, giving one the illusion that they were eating under the night sky. Our trio filed past many tables before reaching one that was next to the head table, where only the King and Queen would sit. The centerpieces of each table consisted of elaborate votive candles surrounded by an unusual flowering plant that had five-sided white star-like flowers as well as red, lantern shaped pods, that dangled beneath the flowers.

"Elrond" Laeste chided breaking through his thoughts. "Pay attention it is time for the toast." Moments later everyone rose and lifted their goblets to toast to the happiness of the new couple. Elrond took a large sip from his goblet. The fragrant red wine had a bold flavor that almost brought tears to his eyes. He quickly swallowed. The wine seemed stronger than the ale that he had consumed with the Dwarven company. The flavor grew on him, as he slowly sipped it.

"Do not forget to eat, young one." A voice chided from across the table. It was Indiriel's Naneth, she smile kindly. "You remind me much of my own son at the same age. Indiriel tells me that you are interested in learning the healing arts."

"Yes, I would very much like to become a healer, though I think for now it is important to also be trained as a warrior and learn the ways of the court."

"There will be time to follow your dreams, young one."

Elrond looked down curiously at his salad before him. There on a bed of variously shaded green and purple leaves were fern like curls mixed with wild mushrooms and pale yellow, layered slices of some unknown vegetable.

"What is in the salad?" Elrond asked with interest.

"Those are fiddleheads, a type of edible fern and perhaps you have not yet tasted artichoke hearts. They are the center of the unopened flower." Laeste smile. "I think you will enjoy them both." The food alone spurred many questions from the young elf, keeping both Laeste and Ereinion's new Mother-in-law well entertained. There were many unusual dishes that Elrond had never seen before. During one course, Elrond stared curiously at a small plate that held a central yellow cone-shaped flower surrounded by dark green blanched leaves.

"That is Curcurbita pepo, from the squash family." Ereinion's Mother-in-law informed him. "It tastes of the finest nectar and complements the pickled spinach underneath. If you are to be a healer, you should learn which plants are edible as well as which have medicinal value." On the far end of the table sat Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and several other members of their house. Their conversation did not often drift towards Elrond, and for that he was grateful as there were many interesting things to observe and he was only paying cursory heed to the voices around him.

Once dinner was over, the royal couple led their guests outdoors for the beginning of the dancing and the start of the winter solstice celebrations. Winters in Mithlond were mild due to its proximity to the warm sea. Yet, this was still the shortest day of the year, the day when the sun followed it's lowest arch across the sky. This day and night were shrouded in their own mystery and magic. The music and celebrations of the evening had their roots in ancient rituals. Elrond looked for the Avari King for surely he would know the origins of these dances, but the mysterious elf was nowhere to be found.

The music started, slow at first in a lament for the early departure of the sun then increased in speed to signify the hope of the sun's rebirth. The dances associated with the rapid pace of the music were frantic as if by their energy they sought to bribe the sun to reappear.

The King and Queen danced the early dances together. The love between the pair was obvious to all who beheld them. It was still early when the couple thanked all their guests and took their leave. Elrond was hidden behind Cirdan and the Lord of the Haven's circle of friends. The boy stood entranced clearly enjoying the festivities. He was watching the frenetic dancers twirl and leap around the circular path. The golden Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were elegantly moving among the circle of dancers, their movements graceful beyond belief. Gold, silver, brown and black shining heads laughed and danced. These were elves of all heritages celebrating the solstice together.

"Who is your young apprentice?" Oropher asked Cirdan pointing towards the oblivious youth. The Sindarin elf had just emerged from the dance circle with his wife.

"That is Elrond, one of Eärendil's sons." Cirdan replied.

"He looks to be as old as my son." Oropher said thoughtfully. "But that can not possibly be so. Eärendil sailed only fifteen years ago. How can he be so tall?"

"Peredhel grow more quickly. He is just over twenty." Cirdan answered turning briefly towards the youth who was intently watching the dancers. Galadriel and Celeborn came over to join them. They both knew Oropher well from the time they had spent together in Doriath. Cirdan poured the ellon cups of wine, while Galadriel politely declined. She walked over to Elrond.

"Would you like to dance?" The Golden Lady smiled. Elrond looked up in surprise.

"I have never danced like that before." Elrond admitted, though he could not disguise the longing in his voice.

"It is not difficult. Come, I will teach you." She took his hand and guided the shy youth into the circle.

The ellon stood outside the path of the dancers enjoying their wine. Gildor was entertaining them with his outrageous stories, though at times, Oropher would add some colorful ones of his own. Cirdan smile at both these noble elves, but he was distracted, watching over his young charge from a distance. Elrond had at first appeared tentative but under Galadriel's guidance rapidly gained skill and soon the pair was swirling around the circle as quickly as the other dancers. Cirdan could see pure joy light up the youth's face. It was an emotion that he knew that Eärendil's son had had precious little time to experience. He hoped that their future would be different that it would contain much happiness. Celeborn paused when he saw that the Mariner had not heard what he was telling him. He followed the ancient elf's gaze towards the boy.

"Galadriel has done a good deed." Cirdan said in approval turning to meet Celeborn's eyes. Then the Mariner raise his cup to toast. "To the future. May there be much joy."

Authors note:

(1) Cool pictures of the devices of each of the elven houses can be found on the web though somehow it will not let me list the site here. It is at w w . .

(2) The vows in Sindarin are not from me and are also found on the web, at clevercrow dot com.

(3)This is really AU as there is no mention by Tolkien that Ereinion Gil-Galad ever wed. In any case, Tolkien did not identify Gil-Galad's mother and several versions of who his father was exist. I thought I would take this liberty, since I feel that Elrond must have been surrounded by a loving and caring family to grow into an the elf who would eventually found a sanctuary for all races at Imladris.

(4) I'm not sure if there really is a Lord of the Forest. I made the name up with information from the English-Quenyan dictionary that can be found on the web at geocities dot com. (google English-Quenyan dictionary and the full site name will pop up) Somehow it won't let me type in the site name here.


	9. Chapter 9 The assassin

Elrond stretched and opened his eyes. The new sun had not yet risen in the sky. Even Elrond's keen eyes could only see the soft silhouettes of the furniture in his room. "_My room!" _Joy flowed through him at that thought. He realized that he truly felt at home here now. He felt that he really belonged. Last night was simply marvelous. It shone perfect in his memory. He did not know how long he had danced with the Lady Galadriel until she had taken a break to spend time with her husband. To his surprise, a young elleth approached him and pulled him back into the dance. In his joy, he danced until he found himself partnered with a smiling Laeste, who after a final spin around the circle, had led him from the dance and back to _his room, _bidding him a goodnight. He sighed in contentment at the memories. Only then was he aware of a slight weight on his chest. A white fuzzy ball was snuggled on top of him. As he stirred to inspect it more closely, it moved and purred.

"Selig," he said happily. "What a pleasant surprise, beautiful one." She purred more loudly and wiggled up to perch by Elrond's neck. He stroked her gently, scratching the spot behind her ear that she so enjoyed. After awhile, the sky began to lighten.

"Well, Selig, I'm going to go for my morning jog. You are welcome to sleep here for awhile." The cat purred in agreement and snuggled into the warm spot that the elfling had vacated.

Elrond pulled on an old tunic and leggings for his jog and headed outside. The sun had only just risen, and the air was chill and fresh. Fine dew coated the leaves and flowers. The garden was quiet save for the gently song of the trees. Elrond sung a greeting in response then stretched and proceeded to do his calisthenics. Chairs and tables surrounded the area of the garden where last night's celebration had taken place.

Elrond jogged through the garden, down past the house of healing and through the training area. He was surprised that he met no others along the way. Perhaps most elves had celebrated through the night. He continued across the long practice fields and a short distance through the trees down to the gate that led into town. Two guards waved to him as he crossed the security point and headed through town in the direction of the havens. Few stores were open and no one was visible on the street. An uneasy feeling came over him at the emptiness and remembering Cirdan's words, he turned back towards the palace, happy to see the guards as he cross back onto the palace grounds. He had just traversed the row of trees and emerged onto the practice fields when his senses screamed in warning. Someone was tracking him. He was suddenly aware that he was unarmed and vulnerable. He increased his pace slightly, not wanting to alert the hunter that he was aware of his presence. He headed towards the training grounds and focused on reaching the weapons room. If he had a sword, he could at least defend himself. He could feel his tracker increase his pace to match his, but he dared not turn around, for if the warnings of the trees were correct, the elf behind him was armed and intent on killing him. His heart sank as he approached the training ground and found that it was deserted. He rushed into the weapons storehouse and pulled a sword from the wall. He felt the elf directly behind him and only just turned in time to meet the sword that descended. It was clear that his attacker had intended to deal him a mortal blow. Their swords clashed again. Elrond realized that in within the confined storeroom he was at a serious disadvantage. Most serious was the fact that no one would see or hear them inside. His opponent was dark and tall and his eyes gleamed with hatred. It was not anyone that Elrond recognized. His opponent thrust his sword towards Elrond's right side as Elrond spun and ducking underneath made a dash for the door. Elrond bit back a cry as the blade struck him partway down his right side, catching against his ribs. He felt the blood run down his shirt, but he did not stop to check. Instead, he sprinted out into the open field where he might be able to find help. His attacker rushed up behind him. Spinning on his heel, Elrond immediately lifted his sword in time to block another jarring blow.

"Why do you seek to kill me?" Elrond questioned willing calm to his voice. If he could buy himself some time, if he could withstand the blows of this seasoned warrior for but a little while, help might arrive.

"Seek? I will succeed in a few minutes, you cur. You are a freak of nature. I thought I had killed you already." The Elf's eyes glistened ominously as he inflicted a sharp cut to the edge of the Peredhel's blade seeking to disarm and quickly finish the youth.

Elrond sent a silent prayer to Elbereth for strength. He was thankful that he had been sparring frequently and had developed a little more muscle since his bout with Cirdan. The Elf before him was strong and quick, not quite as strong as the Mariner but then again, the Mariner had not been aiming to kill him. In strength, he was at a distinct disadvantage. He forced himself to concentrate solely on the warrior before him, trying to discern his cadence and gain any advantage possible. Elrond was able to anticipate the next thrust, side stepping it and then blocked a blow directed at his injured right side. He spun quickly to his left in a diagonal attack slipped his blade underneath his opponent drawing a shallow line across the others chest. The elf hissed in disgust and immediately caught Elrond with a glancing blow on his left arm.

"Peredhel, I will play with you no longer." He hissed in rage. "Your kind should never have been allowed to live. Your kind caused the destruction of both Doriath and Sirion."

"I was but ten when Sirion fell. I could not have caused anything." Elrond shifted his weight and altered his rhythm in an attempt to confuse his attacker. He parried another series of blows drawing on complex defensive maneuvers that Maglor had taught him. For the first time, his strength was enough to ward off the full-force blows of a grown elf. But the blood seeping down his arm and along his side was slowly taxing his strength. The rapid movements were tearing at the wound. He pushed aside the pain and pictured Maehdros rearing in one of the strikes that he had fallen under years ago in Himring and instinctively, he imitated the moves, driving his sword into the others chest. The wound wasn't deep and somehow only seemed to enrage his attacker.

Xxxxxx

It was still dark when Cirdan entered the palace grounds. He had a nagging worry that interrupted his sleep and he wanted to check if the guards had discovered any connections between the newcomers and Himring. At the main guardhouse, five of the King's elite guards stood engaged in an animated discussion that quickly dissipated upon the entrance of Lord Cirdan.

"Good morning, Lord Cirdan." Cirulian bowed in greeting.

"Has anyone entered the city who might have ties to Himring or the Fëanorians?" Cirdan asked directly. Cirulian, who sincerely regretted his actions at the first meeting with the Elfling, had taken it upon himself to look out for the young one's well being.

"I have checked and there is no one who is directly related to the Fëanorians, though a scout, Sarniel, had been to Himring. The scout had returned to Mithlond a week ago. Sarniel had most recently been assigned to a three month patrol in western Beleriand. But he was skilled spy and several times had infiltrated Himring while the twins were captive." Cirdan heart jumped in worry at that news.

"Where is Sarniel now?" He demanded trying to recall the elf. He remembered that this warrior was a survivor of Doriath and would be known to Celeborn.

"We are trying to locate him. He did not return to his house in the Havens last night." Cirulian said, pausing. "We sent a message to the captain of his patrol, but it is early, and many were celebrating the solstice until the wee hours."

"Cirulian and Durgin accompany me." Cirdan directed roughly strapping on his sword. "We will check on Elrond. He usually wakes early and jogs down to the Havens and back. The rest of you alert the guards at the security checks that Sarniel is to be brought to me for questioning. If you find him hold him here in the guardhouse." The Mariner paused briefly considering the elfling's whereabouts. "If anyone comes across Elrond, have them explain our suspicions. Escort him back to the palace." Cirdan then turned and quickly crossed back towards the family wing.

As expected, Elrond's room was empty. Cirdan hurried out towards through the gardens hoping to intercept the elfling upon his return from the jog. He was startled to find a well-armed Celeborn striding determinedly towards him.

"Galadriel saw danger." He said by way of explanation. They quickly strode towards the training fields increasing their pace as they heard the distinct clash of swords. Reaching the field, they saw Elrond and Sarniel locked in mortal combat. Both elves were bloody, but Celeborn could perceive that Sarniel, the seasoned warrior held the advantage as the wound to Elrond's side bled profusely. They crept closer not willing to draw Sarniel's attention nor distract Elrond. Cirdan drew a dagger from his boot, and in an expert throw sent it plunging into the shoulder of Sarniel's sword arm. The elf cried out in shock. Elrond took advantage of the situation and in one swift motion derobed him, sending Sarniel's sword flying off to the left. Celeborn swiftly overpowered the elf, pinning him to the ground away from Elrond while Cirdan ran over to Elrond to assess his wounds. The blood flow from wound to his side required immediate attention lest the elf bleed to death on the training field. There was also a shallow cut on his arm that had stain his sleeve crimson.

"I am sorry we did not arrive sooner." Cirdan guided Elrond to sitting position. Cirulian appeared with bandages.

"You were in time." Elrond panted. "I feared that you might not be." The blood loss was beginning to affect his vision, and he closed his eyes for a moment. Cirdan tied the bandage tightly around the wound on Elrond's side then lifted him.

"I can walk." The Elfling protested weakly.

"I think not, young one." Cirdan chided. "Noenri would have my head if I did not promptly deliver you to his care." He felt Elrond relax in his arms as the adrenaline from the duel dissipated. Moments later, the Elfling went limp, slipping into unconsciousness. Cirdan strode quickly towards the house of healing only realizing halfway that Celeborn was walking beside him.

"The youth is amazingly skilled with the sword." Celeborn noted. "I have sparred with Sarniel before and know that he is an expert swordsman."

"I am thankful that Elrond is so skilled otherwise we would have lost him this morning." Cirdan said solemnly. "As it was, he could not have held out much longer." Cirdan sighed. He realized how close they had come to losing this precious child who in just a few months had succeeded in capturing their hearts. They brought Elrond directly into the surgery. Silsilalda, a junior healer, prepared his wounds while others left to summon Noenri. Once again, this young elf had faced down a fierce adversary. Cirdan looked one more time at the prone figure, before Noenri entered and ushered him out.

"Go Lord Cirdan. I will take care of the young one." Noenri directed. "Go wash yourself."

Cirdan walked towards the sink in the next room and looked down at the red blood on his hands and tunic. It was Elrond's blood. Yet again, he had been unable to protect one that he loved. Celeborn handed him the soap, eyeing him carefully. Cirdan watched as the red turned to pink and finally the color was cleansed from his hands. He prayed that this was one of those times that his friends would be spared. How many times in his long life had he lived such a scene? Celeborn handed him a towel. They both looked up as Cirulian and Durgin entered with a bloodied Sarniel. The elf met Cirdan's eyes defiantly.

"If he dies then I have completed the task that I could not accomplished with poison." He snarled. His eyes exuded hatred. "Those peredhil are abominations, unnatural freaks. They do not deserve to exist."

"You have failed. The young one will live." He said steadily. "You will pay for your crimes."

"I am not alone in my views." Sarniel challenged, his hands secured behind him. "There are but two peredhil left. This stain on Elf purity can be easily purged now before it is too late."

"Those views are not tolerated in Mithlond. You will answer for your crimes in front of the High King." Cirdan said turning from the elf. He signaled for Durgin to lead the elf away.

"Cirulian, he can be treated here for his wounds but transfer him to the house of healing at the Havens before nightfall. Once the healers agree, I want him placed in a secure holding cell. Make sure that he is well guarded at all times." Cirulian nodded in acknowledgement and turned to follow Durgin.


	10. Chapter 10 Recovery

It was dark when Elrond opened his eyes. He felt dizzy and disoriented. His side throbbed terribly, but the pain was oddly comforting as it confirmed that he was alive. He recognized that he was back in his own room. He was aware of someone sitting beside him and turned his head slowly trying to focus on the figure. Cirdan smiled kindly and stroked his head.

"I am sorry that I was unable to protect you." The Mariner said softly.

"You were in time." Elrond said simply, though speaking pained him. He had never dreamed to gain one who would care for him so deeply, who would want to be his guardian. "It was not your fault." Elrond heard a soft whisper and someone handed Cirdan a cup. "I was not skilled enough."

"You fought bravely and well." Cirdan said steadily. "None could ask more of you." The youth closed his eyes in an effort to hide his pain.

"I have a herb brew to help control the pain and promote healing. Noenri's orders." Cirdan spooned the mixture slowly into Elrond's mouth, carefully watching the boy's reactions. "He agreed to allow you to stay in your own room as long as I gave my word that you would not try to sit up for a few days."

"I did not know him." Elrond whispered.

"He is in custody. He will not harm you again." Cirdan said soothingly.

"He poisoned me."

"I know."

"He hates me because I am a peredhel." Elrond choked out. His eyes flashed. Cirdan nodded sadly.

"You have many who know and love you, elfling. We love you unconditionally." Cirdan said, gently wiping the young elf's heated brow with a cool cloth.

"Please stay." Pleaded the voice, suddenly so young.

"Sleep and heal, young one. I will watch over you." Cirdan watched the silver eyes dim. They were eyes that had already beheld far too much. He stroked the dark head as the lines of pain faded from the pale features, and the silver eyes closed in peace. Cirdan was not looking forward to informing Ereinion about the incident. Nor would he soon forget that horrible hour of waiting for news from Noenri. Galadriel had come to aid the healer, and she brought out news that Elrond was stable and would fully recover. As was the custom, Ereinion and Indiriel had been sequestered for the day following their wedding. The royal couple was not due to emerge for further celebrations until this evening. Galadriel and Celeborn had decided to withhold information about the incident until the three-day royal celebration was past. They had gone to this evening's reception so as not to arouse suspicion. It was late when they returned to check on Elrond.

"How is he?" Galadriel asked, seeing the pensive look on Cirdan's face.

"He woke briefly and was in pain." Cirdan noted. "Ereinion and the Avari King both wish us to win him for the elves. They foresee his twin choosing another path."

"What do you wish?" The Lady questioned.

Cirdan sighed. "I wish that both of Eärendil's sons will find some measure of happiness in this world no matter to which kindred they chose to cling. To our shame, the Edain appear to be more accepting of differences than we Elves. I wish that Elrond will chose to remain with us, but I perceive that choice will mean that he will endure intolerance and much sorrow as a lone peredhel among bigoted Elves." He wiped Elrond's brow again with the cool cloth.

"You will not be able to protect him." Celeborn observed. They all fell silent.

"No, apparently even the palace grounds are not safe. We should have him train more seriously, perhaps with the novices. He will make friends and allies there and quickly develop and strengthen."

"It will not be enough for him to be merely good. To survive he must be exceptional." Celeborn said tiredly, rubbing his temples. He had loved his King Elu Thingol and Queen Melian. It pained him to know that the last of their line was in jeopardy from other Elves.

Xxxxxxx

_Maedhros cut with his sword to the left but Elrond spun in rhythm to meet it. He was stronger now and started to switch from a defensive mode to attack positions. The jeers of the Feanorians halted. He burned with a desire to defeat this nemesis of his youth to surpass him in strength, knowledge and strategy. He pounced forward his strokes flowing and powerful._

"Elrond!" Someone called insistently. "Elrond, wake up."

He opened his eyes. They flashed with the controlled anger of a warrior in battle. Erienion, Cirdan and Celeborn all recognized that look. The glint dissipated as Elrond adjusted to his surroundings. Clearly, this youth had a strong will and a fighting spirit.

"Ereinion?" Elrond blinked, his eyes slowly focusing.

"It is good to see you awake." The High King answered. He and Cirdan eased Elrond to a sitting position. The King took time to assess Elrond's condition. "Noenri tells me that you are healing well. He should be able to remove the stitches in a few days."

Elrond watched Ereinion silently. The King's eyes were masked, but he could perceive worry and anger there. He hoped that he had not disappointed him.

Ereinion stood perplexed for a moment trying to discern what the young one was feeling. He felt terrible that even the palace grounds had not proved safe enough. "What happened Elrond?"

"I would have fared better if I had not been cornered in the weapons room." Elrond said quietly. Then he began to tell the tale of how the trees had warned him of the danger and his decision to head for the training grounds.

"The trees warned you?" Ereinion reiterated, watching Elrond intently. The boy's eyes revealed the truth of his words.

"Yes." Elrond repeated, oblivious to the look of approval that passed between Celeborn and Cirdan, who both delighted in hearing this confirmation of his Sindar heritage.

Elrond told of discovering the training area deserted, his dash for the weapons room, and the ensuing struggle with the dark elf. Then his voice trailed off. "I would not have survived but for your timely arrival." He admitted softly.

"Warriors often depend on others in an attack." Celeborn reminded him. "There is no shame or debt in that."

"You were resourceful and brave. The elf who attacked you was a seasoned warrior, who survived the destruction of Doriath." Ereinion said.

"I have sparred with him myself and am well aware of his skill." Celeborn said. "His dishonorable deeds horrify me."

"I should train more seriously as a warrior." Elrond said.

"You should focus on recovering." Ereinion said deliberately. "Then spend time with Lady Galadriel. She will train you in the ways of Melian, your ancestress. When you are well, we can readdress your training schedule." Ereinion paused to give Elrond time to digest all these instructions. Then he squeezed Elrond's hand in support. "I am truly sorry that you had to go through all this."

Xxxxxxxx

Erestor was working on an assignment in the library for Councilor Merwen when he paused and glanced out the window. A white cat was stealthily creeping across the garden towards the live oak tree. A slight figure topped with black hair was almost obscured by the dark trunk of the tree. The figure shook slightly when the cat pounced. Erestor smiled, then put aside his work, and walked out to meet his friend.

"Elrond" he called softly, wanting to warn his friend of his approach. He moved behind the oak and sat down next to Elrond, who was slowly stroking the cat with trembling hands.

"Elrond, it is good to see you!" Erestor happily declared. "I was worried for you. There have been so many rumors." Elrond looked up, his eyes had an oddly vacant look. He appeared drained and tired.

"Erestor," he greeted in a quiet voice. "I have a break from lessons with Lady Galadriel."

"It would seem that lessons with Merwen are much preferable." Erestor eyed him carefully, smiling slightly. "I've met the Lady several times on Balar. Her eyes seem to pierce right through me."

"On Balar?" Elrond asked tiredly.

"Yes, my family moved there for safety when I was quite young. You should come visit Balar with me next time I go home. It is quite beautiful. My Mother loves to have company, and I know she would like you immediately."

"Go home?" Elrond repeated still sounding dazed. "Where do you live here in Mithlond?"

"Oh, I earned a position to study here at the palace. They are very sought after spots and housing is provided. I live within the palace grounds just behind the house of healing." Seeing Elrond's interest, Erestor described his move to Mithlond and his current living space. Erestor was happy to see his friend relax, though he could still perceive the slightest trembling in his hands.

"You know, my Mother sent a tin of honey cookies. Come, let's go enjoy some with tea. I could use a bit of a break myself."

"Thanks Erestor." Elrond said gratefully. "That sounds nice." Elrond whispered a thank you to Selig. The cat purred, slowly stretched, and meandered away. Erestor pulled Elrond to his feet and proceeded to lead him towards the dormitory. He knew that Elrond would enjoy hearing stories about life on Balar.

"So, have you ever been fishing?" Erestor asked.


	11. Chapter 11 Balar

The summer had passed thankfully with no open warfare, though orc and wolf sightings had increased. There were two small skirmishes outside one of the outer settlement of Beleriand. The High King had decreed that all Elves no matter what their trade or gender should be trained in the use of weapons. There was no guarantee that the war would not come to Mithlond itself, and the King wanted all his subjects to be able to defend themselves. This of course meant that the healers experienced a dramatic increase in the treatment of minor injuries. Noenri had been busy training healers and gathering surgical equipment and stocking battlefield healing kits for the war that was inevitably coming. Elves of all heritages and Edain from the three houses of Men were equally worried. Refuges kept flooding into the many settlements in Beleriand including here in Mithlond as Morgoth forces drove them from their homes in the outer forests. No one knew when the host of Morgoth would descend on Beleriand's vast coastal plains or if Eärendil had been successful in beseeching the Valar for aid.

Noenri sat down at his desk for a moment and peered out the window towards the herb garden. Silsilalda and Elrond were tending and gathering medicinal plants. The young elf, he reflected, looked truly healthy now. Elrond's hair was shiny, and he had a healthy glow about him. While still thin, one could no longer see the outline of the elf's bones, rather his arms sported the defined muscles of a warrior. Noenri was sure that Elrond had also grown over three inches in the past six months. It was an incredible growth spurt for an elf, and Noenri could not help but wonder how tall his twin was. Elrond spent much of his free time learning the healing arts. Noenri found that the boy's enthusiasm was contagious. Most of his junior healers looked forward to the young elf's evening visits. Noenri found himself venturing outside to check on the herb gathering. He noted with satisfaction that the two had already gathered the rhizomes of the Barberry bushes an extract of which had strong antiseptic properties.

"Master Noenri." Elrond and Silsil greeted him. Elrond was harvesting Marigold flowers while Silsi was gathering willow leaves to make a powder for controlling fever.

"Good afternoon." He returned. "Elrond, I have heard that you are going to Balar tomorrow. Can you deliver some letters for me to the healers there?"

"Of course, Master Noenri." Elrond agreed.

"They will be sending back salves and other healing supplies." Noenri paused. "Will you be helping to make the antiseptic salve this evening?"

"Yes, I still have some time." Elrond nodded enthusiastically.

"Come by once you are done and pick up the letters." Noenri smiled. "Enjoy your trip to Balar. It is quite beautiful."

Xxxxxxx

Elrond sat on the beach softly playing his harp. It was dusk. The painted sky was fading to a dark navy. They had enjoyed a picnic on the beach and watched the sunset. This week spent with Erestor and his family on Balar had been wonderfully restful and rejuvenating. Erestor's Naneth treated Elrond like one of the family. By appearances, she was a slender elf with beautiful dark hair, yet she was feisty and had a wicked sense of humor, which was apparently inherited by Erestor. It was only in this relaxed setting that Elrond had glimpsed this side of his new friend. Erestor's younger sister had not yet reached her majority. She was initially shy but her curiosity was boundless. She had only ever been around elves before. Elrond as a peredhel was exotic. She had already embarrassed him by inspecting the points and curves of his ears. She endlessly begged him for stories of men and dwarves. Elrond was delighted to comply, describing the dwarven City with unusual flare and telling stories about his friend Thainren that kept them in stitches with laughter.

"How long do dwarves live?" She asked curiously.

"Several hundred years, I believe." Elrond replied.

"How about men?

"Less than a hundred." Erestor supplied.

"That seems far too short." She lamented.

"Yes, it does in a way." Elrond said thoughtfully. "But I am only twenty three and I can't imagine what it would be like to reach one hundred. How does it feel to be so old Erestor?" He joked. Erestor gave Elrond a playful shove causing him to spill his watered wine.

"Well elfling, it appears you are not old enough to drink."

"In your twenties only. You are but a baby!" Calimdriel exclaimed crossing nearer to pat him on the head. She was delighted at notion of being older than someone. "Thainren called you an elfling too! He is but a few years older than me. Can I meet him?"

"Thainren is young for his kind but loved to tease me since I am even younger. He and the dwarven stoneworkers will return to Mithlond in the fall to continue work on the palace. You should come to meet them." Calimdriel's eyes lit up at the prospect, and she sent pleading looks towards her Mother.

"Thank you for the invitation, Lord Elrond." Her Naneth smiled. "Perhaps I have kept my daughter too sheltered here on Balar. Her curiosity grows exponentially."

"Lord?" She quipped. "I thought one had to reach their majority before claiming that title. So elfling, when is your begetting day?" Elrond shrugged enigmatically and pointedly ignored the question.

"Now let's not go insulting guest elf Lords." Erestor chided.

"Naneth promises that we will have a party once I reach my majority. You must come too, Elrond!"

"Yes Elrond, if I survive Calimdriel reaching her majority." Her Mother paused in exasperation. "You must help me celebrate."

"When do peredhil reach their majority?" Calimdriel laughed.

"I don't know. But Cirdan said my parents married when they were in their thirties." Elrond reflected. "Elros is of the opinion that we are already full grown. He was already chosen to be a leader in his town and is evacuating the people to Baath."

"I beg to disagree with your brother. Perhaps he has reached his full height but you, Elrond, are definitely still growing!" Erestor declared. "You were noticeably shorter than me when you arrive in Mithlond nine months ago and now we are nearly equal in height."

"You are still a few inches taller." Elrond shook his head.

"Something to aim for." Erestor cheekily replied.

"Your brother has chosen to live among the Edain?" Calimdriel asked in astonishment. "You must miss him! I miss Erestor terribly when he is off in Mithlond." Elrond's eyes displayed how deeply he missed his twin.

"Elros stays with remnants of the house of Bëor and some descendents of the house of Hador. They are good and honorable people. In many ways, I think they are similar to Elves and even speak Sindarin. Men reach their majority at twenty. " Elrond said.

"I have not yet met any men." Erestor said. "Usually the kindred keep their separate ways. Mithlond is the exception."

"It is true that men and dwarves have shorter lifespans, but just because they are different does not mean that we can't forge friendships." Elrond said. "We do not shun the butterfly even if its life is short. I believe that Ilúvatar loves all his children, first born and after-comers.

"I met Beren, your ancestor in Doriath." Erestor's Naneth supplied. "A more honorable man you could not hope to meet. I also enjoyed meeting your father, Elrond. You look much like him."

"But did not Eru make separate places for the kindreds?" Calimdriel asked.

"Supposedly he did. But then where do half-elves fit? It would be awfully lonely if we had a place to ourselves as there have only been a handful of peredhil."

"But you are an elf!" Calimdriel stated firmly. "Surely, you belong with the elves." Elrond gave her a genuine smile.

"I'm glad you think so. The elves in Himring thought differently." Elrond said simply, although Erestor could see him struggling with his emotions. "The Feanorians thought that even among elves their clan was better. My watered down Noldo blood was unacceptable." He glossed over Maedhros' other prejudices.

"We can not know what Ilúvatar's plan is but I think that all of his creatures contribute to the music of Arda." Elrond paused. "My life wouldn't be as enriched if I hadn't come to Mithlond and learned that not all elves are like the Feanorians or if I hadn't had the pleasure to travel with the dwarves or to live in the Edain village. I hope someday to meet ents and entwives and green elves. Maybe I will travel and seek out adventures in the vast forests where the wood elves roam or seek the wild horses on the Great Plains." Elrond's eyes burned with the desire.

"Ents and entwives!" This time, it was Erestor's interest that was peaked. "Now there are some of Eru's creations that I long to encounter."

After much laughter, the four cleaned up the remains from their picnic and headed back to the family cottage. One more glorious week remained before they had to return to work and training in Mithlond. Elrond intended to make the most of it. Erestor planned to teach him how to fish tomorrow.

Xxxxxx One week later xxxxxxX

Erestor and Elrond walked through the town to the port to meet Cirdan. They were burdened with packages and their own small travel bags. Elrond had stopped at the house of healing to retrieve some supplies. Apparently, the healers had already sent boxes of salves, bandages and herbs to be loaded on the ship, but they had some last minute additions, which they entrusted to the pair of young elves.

"Elrond!" Cirdan waved them over. "Erestor! Welcome back. Did you have a good visit?" Both Elves smiled in answer. He could see they were both happy and relaxed and was glad that they had been able to escape the worries and fears that plagued elves if only for a short while. Upon their return to Mithlond, Elrond would be thrust into a more prominent role. Ereinion had decided to take advantage of Elrond's heritage and bring the young elf along as they appealed to the human and elven settlements in Beleriand to each establish their own regiments, which might fight if necessary under the High King's command. Advanced scouts were already trying to locate and count Morgoth's forces. If the worst should come, the Elves of Beleriand would need as many allies as they could find. The elves were barred from Valinor. So there could be no retreat from Mithlond.

Once all the healing supplies were loaded and the other passengers had boarded. Cirdan gave the signal to sail. He walked over to bow of the boat where Erestor and Elrond were standing watching their departure. Erestor turned to greet him but Elrond stood still, his eyes fixed on Balar.

"Elrond should not become a fisherman." Erestor joked. "I do not think he has the temperament for it." Cirdan laughed.

"There must be quite a story behind that." Cirdan looked at Elrond, whose fists, now white, clenched the rail in quiet desperation. "Elrond?" He walked over to him. Elrond's face was white with fear. His eyes were dilated and unfocused. "Elrond!" He touched the youth's face. It was strangely cold. He shook the elf and gently rubbed at his shoulders.

"Elrond, if it is a vision, let it go." He said in a loud commanding voice. The youth shook violently then proceeded to vomit over the side of the boat. Cirdan held him and as Erestor hurried to bring some water and towels. Elrond's gasps slowly subsided. Erestor had returned and handed him a towel, while Cirdan maneuvered the youth into his cabin. He gave the boy some water, which Elrond thankfully drank.

"Balar," Stuttered the young elf. "Balar will be lost under a great wave." He shook violently at the memory of the vision, the screams of the dying elves echoed in his mind.

"Could you tell when?" Cirdan asked gently. He knew that Ereinion had similar premonitions. But visions were no guide to actions. "Was it soon?"

"I can not be sure, though the guards wore the same style of uniforms as now." He closed his eyes and focused on the vision again. "A huge wall of water, maybe six times my height, swept over the island surprising its inhabitants." Elrond saw houses smashed, trees pulled up by their roots, bodies floated by as well as … decorations. All were pulled silently back out into the depths of the sea. "Midwinter. It was near the midwinter festival. There is no way of knowing if it is this year. But Balar will eventually be destroyed." He shivered again. The Mariner handed him a small glass.

"Drink this." He ordered. "Let the vision fade. Remember it may or may not come to pass. We can take precautions. We can prepare Balar and station a ship out at sea to detect such a disturbance and give the people time to prepare." Elrond obeyed and drank. Slowly the shaking subsided and he slid into an uneasy sleep. The Mariner watched him in silence. He had already given the same comfort to another elf who had the same vision. Then Cirdan turned to a white-faced Erestor.

"He is gifted with foresight?" Erestor asked incredulously.

"Gifted or cursed with foresight, yes. It is not easy to endure." Cirdan said.

"Should we return to Balar?" Erestor asked. He was obviously worried about his family.

"Elrond was sure it was midwinter. We will talk with the High King. We have some time. I would not create a panic."

Upon their arrival at the Havens, Erestor and Elrond helped move the healing supplies up to Mithlond and into the palace house of healing. The sun was already halfway across the sky when Elrond headed back to his room to drop off his bag and take a quick bath. He was just pulling on fresh clothes when he heard a knock.

"Come in." He said, buttoning up his tunic. It was Merwen who entered.

"Good to see you back, Elrond. King Gil-Galad requests that you join the council this afternoon."

"Council?" Elrond said in surprise. Merwen nodded and smiled.

"Do not worry. Officially, you will be introduced to the council as my apprentice. It is your experience with the Edain and your heritage that the King believes will aid us in the establishing stronger ties with our allies." Merwen explained. "Come, the council already convenes. We should not be too late in arriving."

Elrond instinctively reached to braid his hair, but Merwen stopped him. "Leave it unbraided as a sign of your youth." He pulled the young elf out of the room, and they headed towards the council room.

"Remember the rules of order that we discussed." Merwen said quickly. "It would also be wise to only speak when you are addressed directly. Use this time to gather information and to learn how the council members interact." They turned the corner and walked into the elegant reception room that Elrond had first met Ereinion in. This time almost all the chairs surrounding the large conference table were occupied by elves dressed in regal court attire. Elrond in comparison felt incredibly underdressed. At the head of the table sat King Gil-Galad wearing his robes of state and his mithril crown.

"Pardon our late arrival, my Lord." Merwen bowed and Elrond followed suit. "I request permission for my apprentice Elrond Eärendilion to enter." He motioned for Elrond to step forward. Elrond bowed and perfectly recited the promise in Quenyan to serve his King with loyalty.

"Thank you Eärendilion." Gil-Galad said then turned to the rest of the council. "Are there any objections to Eärendil's son serving Merwen and this council?" He asked.

"How old are you Eärendilion?" One of the councilors asked.

"I am twenty-three, my Lord." Elrond politely answered.

"Have you even reached your majority?" The same councilor asked rhetorically.

"I do not know the age at which a peredhel reaches their majority." Elrond answered truthfully. "My twin Elros is considered an adult by the Edain and already has taken up a leadership position." Elrond fell silent, remembering Merwen's advice and stepped back into his Mentor's shadow.

Gil-Galad motioned for them to sit as the discussion over Elrond's fitness for duty continued. Merwen and his apprentice took the empty two chairs on the far side of the table. Elrond spent the next two hours listening to the council's reports and debates. He was never addressed directly and so simply observed the dynamics of the council and learned much about the challenges Mithlond was facing. The maps of Morgoth's forces and updates on the refuge situation were very disturbing. The free peoples of Middle Earth were at a grave disadvantage. Only now could Elrond fully appreciate why his Adar had risked so much to sail to the Valar. The loose alliance of free people could not hope to stand long against the mighty forces that Morgoth was now assembling.

Towards the end of the council session, Lord Cirdan entered. He gave Elrond an appraising look and casually sat down in the empty chair next to Ereinion. Not long afterwards the King closed the council session and officially dismissed its members.

"Merwen" The King said quietly. "Please remain here for a moment." The King and Merwen exchanged glances and Merwen motioned for Elrond to remain as well. Soon only the four of them remained at the table.

"Ereinion" Cirdan broke the silence. The mariner was not one to mince words. "Elrond had a vision, portending the distruction of Balar." Both Ereinion and Merwen turned to Elrond with shocked eyes. Elrond related his vision with as much detail as he could recall.

"Midwinter." The King repeated. "I have had similar dreams about Balar but never caught that detail."

"It may be possible to station a ship far enough from Balar so that it could spot the danger and perhaps signal Balar."

"How would such a wave look like in the open water?" Ereinion responded.

Cirdan considered this question carefully.

"I think in the open water, the ship would rise and fall more gently over the wave, but the depth would change dramatically as it enters shallow water." Cirdan said.

"There would have to be a way of measuring the water level for comparison. I do not know if it is even possible." Elrond said softly. Ereinion considered this for a moment.

"We can not be certain that it is coming this midwinter. But two of us have been gifted similar visions. I would not risk the lives of those on Balar." The King paused. "How many currently reside there?"

"Approximately ten thousand elves." Merwen informed him.

"Evacuation of such large numbers would take some time." Cirdan said.

"You are currently building more ships. Can you estimate how many ships would be required for such an evacuation? Also is there any way to gage how long such an evacuation would take?" He appointed Cirdan to this task.

"Elrond, can you and Erestor investigate methods for measuring the height or depth of the sea?" Elrond nodded in acceptance of this assignment. "Would it be even feasible to set up a system to warn Balar? To give the people time to flee?"

"Merwen, please study the feasibility of housing the refuges from Balar in and around Mithlond and the Havens. How might we lure people from the Isle without causing widespread panic?" Ereinion sighed. "Unfortunately, the coming days are bound to get darker." They all rose, recognizing the dismissal. Merwen bowed and departed as did Elrond, who walked slowly towards the family wing. A voice from behind made him turn.

"Elfling!" The King called. "Come to dinner, you must tell Indiriel and I about your trip to Balar." The young elf smiled.

"It would be my pleasure." Elrond said. Then Ereinion, Cirdan and Elrond walked off together.


	12. Chapter 12 Ambush

Cirdan, Merwen and Gil-Galad sat in the council room discussing strategy. They had agreed that the King would travel to the surrounding settlements to reinforce their ties and increase support for a joint defensive force.

"I think all of my elite guard should accompany us." Ereinion said slowly. "We will only go to settlements that have not observed any nearby Orc activity as the Queen will accompany us."

"She will undoubtedly help garner support and sway public opinion." Cirdan said approvingly. "You plan to take Elrond as well."

"The youth?" Merwen said. "Is that wise? Can he defend himself if you stumbled upon enemies?"

"Elrond, though a novice in warfare, already has battle experience. His ties to the edain and his twin will be very helpful as well." Gil-Galad revealed slowly. "He is young but has already withstood a number of trials. I anticipate no confrontations or I would not risk Indiriel accompanying us."

"Still" Merwen said. "I think your guards and the council should be kept in the dark about the exact route and timing of your travels. Waylaying the royal couple would be a valuable prize."

"Yes that is wise. Only the council will be informed of our plans. Even my guards will not be told until the morning of our departure." Gil-Galad agreed.

"Elrond may not agree, but I would urge him to dress as one of the edain if he accompanies you into negotiations. It will put the men at ease. They will recognize him as they have had many dealings already with his brother Elros."

"Any progress on emergency preparations for Balar?" Gil-Galad asked.

"The fall approaches too quickly for anything to be ready this year." Cirdan said. "I think it would be best to lure as many citizen's off Balar as possible. Elrond and Erestor had several suggestions including a special festival or drafting some of the inhabitants to aid in ship building or with stock-piling healing supplies."

"That is wise. The construction of ships would be markedly faster given extra workers. Get the help of the council while we are away."

Xxxxxx

"Elrond we are going to visit settlements in Beleriand. Would you like to join us?" Gil-Galad said at breakfast.

Elrond nodded enthusiastically. "It would be my pleasure."

"I will mostly be there in an official capacity. But Indiriel will have a more leisurely schedule. Pack your bags now, though we may not depart for several weeks yet."

"I would enjoy showing you around, Elrond." Indiriel invited in her lyrical voice.

"Depending on the timing and on safety issues, we many also visit a few Edain villages in those areas as well. They have been good allies and have fought often under my command in the past." Gil-Galad noted. There were many smaller towns and villages surrounding the Bay of Balar. The Kings armies were having a difficult time securing such a large area. Some edain had also settled in that area as well, establishing a series of towns near the coast. "One of the towns, we may potentially visit is Baath, although I urge you not to let your brother know that we might come. For safety reasons, only part of the council is aware of our agenda."

"I understand, my Lord." Elrond nodded in agreement.

"I would like to meet your brother!" Indiriel exclaimed. The elfling's eyes glowed in anticipation.

One morning about a week later Ereinion called on Elrond before dawn.

"Elfling, wake up." Elrond could tell even in the dark that Ereinion was smiling. "Today is the day. We leave in an hour." Elrond scrambled out of bed and quickly washed and dressed. Ten minutes later Laeste intercepted him as he was trying to dash out of the family wing.

"Elrond, come I made you breakfast. You want to be at full strength for your trip." Elrond sighed deeply when Laeste playfully tugged on one of his braids. Once he had eaten enough to satisfy Laeste, he rose to leave.

"Namarie, Laeste." But to his surprise the nurse stopped him and handed him a small woven pouch.

"For you Elrond. I filled it with lembas. They could keep you sated for many weeks if necessary."

"Thank you." Elrond whispered. To his surprise, he found that a lump had formed in his throat and his eyes burned slightly.

"Come back safely, child. May Elbereth guide you and keep you safe until you return to me." She gave him a hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek. Then she helped him slip on the heavy leather jerkin and pack the lembas in his travel bag. Elrond quickly headed to the training grounds to get a sword and bow. Cirulian, the guard assigned to Elrond for this journey, met him at the weapons room. The guard had already chosen a bow for him and handed him a quiver filled with arrows.

"The King has your sword. We should make haste and meet the others at the stables." Cirulian set a swift pace. Elrond had to jog to keep up. Elrond could see that most of the King's elite guards were already assembled. Indiriel wore a leather jerkin similar to Elrond's, and her hair was braided to match the other warriors. From a distance, there was nothing to give away her status save for her smaller stature. One of the guards quickly walked to meet Elrond. It was not until he spoke that Elrond realized it was Ereinion.

"Elrond, I have been waiting to give this to you. Now seems like the right time." Ereinion drew a beautifully crafted sword from a leather sheath. "The blade is named Hadhafang (throng-cleaver). It was your father's sword. May it serve you well." Elrond was speechless as he took the sword and studied the flowing script and the blade's gentle curvature. Ereinion helped Elrond belt its holder around his waist.

"We should depart, Sire, to have a chance to reach the first settlement by nightfall." His Seneschal directed.

Ereinion nodded briefly, then the party departed. Indiriel rode at the center next to her husband. Elrond and Cirulian stayed at the rear. The low-lying lands of Beleriand outside of the city of Mithlond were a mix of salt marshes and stately forests with long swaths of live oaks and beech trees. They road mostly in silence only soft whispers broke their reverie from time to time. The soothing songs of the forest and the birds brightened the ride. The silence was for safety, as they did not want to risk any confrontation given that their rulers traveled as well.

Elrond had studied the maps of Beleriand, memorizing the lay of the Sirion River and its many tributaries recognized that they were following the Sirion River northward and three settlements sprang to mind. Which, he puzzled, was this evening's destination? In excellent conditions, a horse could cover about 50 miles in a day. Surely, they were not maintaining a pace to cover that distance, so perhaps it could only be 30 to 40 miles away. The trees startled him from his reverie. He instinctively drew his sword. Cirulian stared at him in surprise until he heard the King's signal. Other blades were silently drawn and bows readied. Obviously, Ereinion had recognized the tree's warnings as well. Moments later, their enemy descended in what could have only been a planned ambush.

Rage pulsed through Elrond. He would not fail his newly found family. He sword rang out with deadly precision, cutting down orc after orc and dodging the errant arrow. Both Cirulian and Elrond could see that the majority of the enemy arrows were concentrated on the center of the elven formation. Their foes knew that the King was among them.

"Cover me!" Cirulian order as he switched to his bow and took aim at the archers in the tree. Elrond and another guard protected Cirulian from the orcs at hand while he focused on the assassins in the trees. Small groups of guards were using similar strategies. The wounded were being protected in a shielded spot to the left that had been cleared of archers.

Xxxxxx

Elrond walked towards his King, who was leaning over a prone figure. King Gil-Galad was surrounded by four of his elite guard. Ereinion, well trained in the healing arts, was assessing Indiriel's wound with shaking hands. One of the guards had brought healing supplies and boiled water for cleansing the wound. Indiriel was deathly pale and was bleeding profusely from the arrow wound to just above her right breast below the shoulder.

"A moment, my Lord." Elrond, whose sword and clothes were stained with dark blood. The youth quickly washed his hands and moved to sit beside Indiriel. Elrond laid his hands on her forehead and closed his eyes in concentration. Under his touch Indiriel settled, the pain leaving her features as her eyes closed. The stunned King looked on.

"Now, my Lord."

Ereinion worked quickly, removing the arrowhead and cleansing the wound. Thankfully, there was no sign of poison, but the wound was deep and his beloved had lost a frightening amount of blood. Tears ran down Ereinion's face as he whispered encouragement to his love. At the same time, he tried desperately to stop the bleeding and close the wound. Again, Elrond's voice broke through his thoughts.

"I can help." His young charge whispered, gently moving the King aside and laying his hands over the wound. Ereinion watched in amazement as a golden glow flowed from Elrond's hands passing into Indiriel. Minutes passed in silence as Elrond's breathing grew fainter and the wound beneath his fingertips closed. The tissue and blood vessels slowly knit together under Elrond's guidance. The golden glow grew brighter and Indiriel's color improved, her breathing growing steadily stronger.

"You have the healing gifts of Melian." Ereinion whispered in astonishment, relief flowing through him as he saw his beloved wife, being steadily called back from the brink of death. The bleeding slowed then stopped. He looked up at Elrond, whose skin was now ashen. His eyes were still closed in concentration. He had never heard of Elrond healing someone. Well, now that he thought of it, perhaps that dwarf, Thainren had mentioned something. The power of a true healer was a rare gift indeed and required training and guidance to control and use safely. Ereinion was suddenly filled with worry for the youth. He could not allow this boy to trade his life for Indiriel's.

_ "How did I gain the Peredhel's loyalty and allegiance?"_ Ereinion thought. _"Surely, I do not deserve such a sacrifice. I did not protected him at Sirion."_

"Elrond," He called gently while firmly grasping Elrond's shoulder. "Elrond, you have healed her. It is done. Come back to me." The color continued to drain out of Elrond. It was clear that the youth could not control it. "Elrond!" He called more forcefully, placing his hands over Elrond's. "Come back to us!" Elrond slumped forward as the connection to Indiriel was severed. Ereinion caught him and eased him gently to a sitting position, leaning against the neighboring tree trunk. Then, he quickly tended his beloved's wound, spreading salve over it and binding it. He turned again to Elrond, a ghost-white statue with closed eyes. He tried to steady his shaking hands as he reached to feel for Elrond's pulse. It was slow and irregular beneath his fingers. He sent a silent prayer to Elbereth to sustain these two lives that were so dear to him.

"Ereinion," Elrond whispered. His breath came in uneven gasps and his eyes were closed in exhaustion. "Is Baath far? I can call on Elros."

"It is too far. The Elven settlement is closer." Ereinion answered stroking the dark head, though he made a mental note of the possibility. "Rest Elrond."

"My King." His Seneschal addressed him. He paled at the amount of blood that surrounded the Queen. Surely no one could survive that. "Our Lady?"

"She is weak but lives." Ereinion paused. "We should move to safety quickly." He stood and surveyed the area. They were surrounded by nearly twenty of his best guards. The orc corpses had already been piled in preparation for burning.

"They were expecting us." His Seneschal observed. "We have a spy in our midst either here or within the council or palace. Who knew in advance about our departure?"

"Not here." Ereinion hissed. "We shall discuss this later. The settlement is but an hour's ride. We will head there."

Cirulian approached to update his captain and the King. "We have dispatched the orcs and scouts are checking the vicinity. The wounded are being cared for." He pointed towards where they had set up a makeshift treatment center. "We do not want to risk burning them until you and the Queen are away from here."

"The young one fought like a seasoned warrior. He dispatched a number of orcs himself. Is he well?" Cirulian whispered in concern.

"He has the gift of healing and gave much of himself to aid the Queen." The King admitted in a low voice much to Cirulian's surprise. "If it were not for him, she would be dead. Construct a litter to carry her. We should transport her and the other wounded to safety as soon as possible." Cirulian nodded and left to carry out his King's orders. Ereinion remained close to his wife watching over her and his young charge. His heart quaked with fear at the thought that he had almost lost his beloved. Nearly an hour had passed when his guards returned with a litter and carefully transferred Indiriel. Elrond stirred, opening his eyes and taking in the scene before him.

"The Queen?" Elrond's soft voice trembled slightly with fear. Ereinion turned when he heard him, kneeling next to him and taking his hand in comfort.

"She is weak but alive, thanks to you Elrond." The King gave him a scrutinizing stare. "Can you ride? We will try to reach the settlement quickly."

"Yes. I can ride." Elrond slurred, but he was unable to stand unaided. Cirulian steadied him, bearing most of the elf's weight. He noted the Elrond's extreme weariness and his weak erratic pulse.

"Elrond, ride with me." Cirulian requested. The warrior bent and lifted the youth. "We should make haste. You fought admirably, young one." He eased the semi-conscious elf onto his horse and then mounted behind him.

Xxxxxx

The next thing Elrond could recall was waking up in a strange bed. His vision was blurred. The room swam before his eyes.

"Elrond" Cirulian called and lifted Elrond's head slightly to bring a cup of healing draught to the parched lips. "The King will be heartened when he hears that you are awake." Elrond slowly drank the draught. Then Cirulian helped him to sit up. The room spun. Elrond closed his eyes until his head cleared.

"Elfling, you never do anything halfway do you?" Cirulian teased. He handed Elrond a lemba. "Eat this." He directed, lifting Elrond's hand towards his mouth and coaxing him to take a bite. He waited until Elrond had finished half of the waybread. It was still amazing to him that this brave elfling, not yet a warrior, had placed his own life in jeopardy to save the Queen. The last week had been tense as they waited for the young one to regain consciousness.

"I will send a message to the King that you are awake." With that Cirulian left the room momentarily. When he returned he found Elrond had not moved or eaten any more.

"Finish the lemba Elrond." He ordered. Elrond slowly complied, enjoying the energy that seemed to pulse through him after each bite.

"The King is coming soon. Do you want to change into a tunic?" Elrond looked down only now realizing that he wore a simple white sleep shirt.

"Yes, thank you."

Cirulian helped him change and led him from the room into a small adjoining kitchen. He was happy to see that the elfling was remarkably steady on his feet. They sat down at the round wooden table and the guard pushed a bowl of fruit in Elrond's direction.

"Queen Indiriel?" Elrond asked in a dazed and fearful voice. His last memory was of her blood spilling out onto his hands as he struggled to direct healing thoughts towards her.

"She is well, Elrond." Cirulian reassured him. "The King wants to update you himself. You are starting to regain some color. Try eating some fruit. I think you are light headed due to lack of nourishment." Elrond nibbled on some ripe strawberries. Their sweetness brought a smile to his lips. He saw Cirulian stand and bow.

"I see that we have discovered your favorite fruit, elfling." Ereinion smiled. "Please do not get up Elrond." The King dismissed Cirulian and joined Elrond at the table.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired and a bit.." he paused and frowned, "faint but the food is helping."

Ereinion indulged in a strawberry while he carefully watched Elrond. The boy was already looking much better. Relief spread through the King.

"You healed Indiriel, Elrond. We are forever in your debt." Elrond looked away embarrassed.

"Anyone would have done as much." He mumbled. Ereinion caught his hand and turn it palm up, half expecting to see something unusual there.

"No, Elrond. You have a special gift for healing. There are only a handful of others with this gift. Queen Melian had it, as does Lady Galadriel and perhaps also the minstrel Maglor. Have you healed anyone else?"

"I have healed some of Elros' minor injuries." He paused. "I helped the healers stabilize Thainren's sister." Elrond recalled.

"After you healed Thainren's sister, how long did you need to recover?" Ereinion asked. The boy looked startled by the question.

"I'm not sure. Thainren said that I was unconscious for two days." Elrond met Ereinion's gaze steadily. "Where is Indiriel? How long have I been out for?"

"Indiriel is alive and well thanks to you. I took her to the Havens and left her in Cirdan's protection. Cirdan located the spy among my council but the elf had pointed suspicion at you due to your heritage and friendship with the dwarves."

"Not all dwarves are bad just as not all elves are good." Elrond blurted out then added in a quiet voice. "I trust Thainren, but I know that some of the dwarves will fight with Morgoth." Ereinion reached over and laid his hand on Elrond's shoulder.

"I know, Elrond." Ereinion said. "Things are rarely black and white. Most are shades of gray. You, however, must be a blessing bestowed on me by the Valar. You, Elrond, I would trust with my life." Elrond felt as if the King could see to the very center of his heart. He could feel Ereinion's deep love and gratitude.

"I trust you with my life as well." Elrond confessed. They sat silent for some minutes until Elrond's brow furled in question.

"You went back and forth to Mithlond?"

"Yes." Ereinion confirmed.

"Then how long was I unconscious?"

"Elrond, I am extremely thankful for what you did for Indiriel. But you put yourself at grave risk. Please, promise that you will try to refrain from using your healing gifts until you are older and have received some training." Elrond nodded. "You are very dear to me, young one. Indiriel was close to death when you helped her by sharing your own strength with her. Galadriel said that it is a miracle that you are not both now gracing Mandos Hall. You have been unconscious for nearly a week. I left Cirulian and some of the other guards here to watch over you while we returned to Mithlond to hunt down the spy." He watched as Elrond process this information.

"If you are well enough to travel tomorrow." Ereinion whispered. "I will make Baath our next destination." Elrond's eyes glowed with happiness at the prospect of seeing his brother.

Authors Note:

Baath is a fictitious town and does not appear in Tolkien's writings.


	13. Chapter 13 Baath

Ereinion woke Elrond the next morning. The young elf appeared remarkably well considering the events of the past week. They enjoyed breakfast. Then Ereinion helped him pack.

"Elrond, call to your brother and let him know that we will arrive before sunset." Elrond nodded and sat down on the bed. His eyes seemed unfocused as he attempted to call to Elros. His left hand moved over his chest as a brief wave of pain passed over his face. Then his features relaxed into a calm peaceful expression as Elros opened a part of his mind to him. Elrond told them of their plans.

"_Safe journey dear brother. I look forward to seeing you and meeting __**your King**__."_ The last part was said in a teasing tone. Elrond drew in a pained breath as their connection was severed. He was surprised to find himself held in a gentle embrace with his head resting on Ereinion's shoulder.

"This twin bond you share with Elros, did it use to be stronger?" Ereinion probed.

"Yes." Came Elrond's strained voice. "In Sirion, we often talked only through our minds. Naneth would scold us and encourage us to speak aloud. "

"It changed in Himring." Ereinion stated.

"I was weak. I could not stand up to the Fëanorians." Self-loathing was evident in his voice. "Elros rebuked me for it. He told me to be stronger." His voice trailed off.

"You were not weak, Elrond. You were young and faced cruelty that should never be endured by children."

"I was weak." Elrond repeated in a hushed whisper. "I hoped and prayed to Námo for release. Elros found out. He was ashamed of me. He withdrew from our connection. He would not open his bond to me until I learned to be stronger." Ereinion kissed the top of the dark head and wiped the young one's tears with his fingers.

"You survived and gained your freedom. You flourished. Do not hold these moments from your childhood against yourself. You and Elros traveled and settled with the Edain." He felt the elfling's heart swell with happiness at those memories.

"Yes, they accepted us with open arms." He smiled at the prospect of returning to these people. "I enjoyed learning about their culture and customs, their folksongs and stories. Elros and I began to share some of our thoughts again. He threw himself into their lifestyle. I apprenticed with their healer. I tried to figure out why I was ill. I worried that the Fëanorians were correct that I was the runt, the weak and inferior twin. That is what you will think when you see the two of us together. Secretly, I think that is what Elros believed."

"Elrond, I have witnessed your bravery, strength and selflessness. Never, would I think that. Indiriel and I have grown to love you."

"I left because I longed to see the world while I still had the strength. I wanted to find out if the elves that were left were like those in Himring or if any of the honorable elves of Sirion remained."

"The difference in stature between you and your brother was caused by years of abuse as well as due to your poisoning." Ereinion reminded him.

"I know that now." Elrond said, though he could not stop the flow of tears. Ereinion held him gently and securely.

"Elros was not happy that I wanted to leave. But in the end, I think that he understood just as I accepted his reasons for staying. It is strange, we have only been apart for a year and a half, yet it seems much longer."

"Much has happened in this year. You have been healed and have grown strong both physically and mentally. You have much to share with Elros including descriptions of Mithlond, Belegost and Balar. I know that Elros will have much to share with you in return. Come, a joyous reunion awaits you. I am excited to meet your brother as well." He gave Elrond a reassuring hug as the youth collected himself. Then they gathered their things and departed.

On this journey, Elrond and Ereinion led the group. The King insisted that his warriors don their chest armor in case of another ambush, but they reached Baath without incident. They halted at the gates surrounding the settlement. The guards perched in a secure station above the gates recognized Elrond.

"It is Elros' brother! Open the gates!"

Ereinion grinned. It was not often that the High King was overshadowed by one of his companions. His elven ears picked up the amused whispers of his guards. They entered a small courtyard and dismounted. Elrond had barely gotten off his steed when he was engulfed by Elros' powerful embrace. His twin stood slightly taller but much broader with a muscular physique that set them apart. If Ereinion had to guess, he would put Elros as fifty pounds heavier than Elrond and from the look of it all of those extra pounds were muscle. Elros had shoulder length slightly curly hair that framed a face identical to Elrond's.

"Elrond! You are well!" Elros exclaimed, stepping back to take in a full view of his brother. He punched his shoulder. "We are nearly equal in height!" Elrond smiled as his brother pulled him into another hug.

"I feared for you." Elros whispered, though Ereinion's sharp ears caught it. "I swore that I heard Námo call to you last week. I feared."

"I am well, Elros." Elrond reassured him. "Do I not stand before you? Though I admit, I probably should abstain from trying to heal anyone. So do not get injured!"

"A deal El! Come we have prepared a celebration for you and your King." Elros laughed. "You need to change into more appropriate attire."

Elrond turned. He could see the leaders of the settlement approaching, probably to officially welcome the High King.

"Elros, I would like you to meet another of our kin. This is Ereinion Gil-Galad, High King of the Elves."

"Elros Eärendilion" the King said in a jolly voice. "It is my pleasure to finally meet you." Elros did not bow before the King but extended his hand in a typical Edain greeting common among warriors of the same rank.

If Ereinion was surprised by the lack of respect, he showed no sign. Instead he grasped Elros' arm, completing the greeting in the style of men, and then drew the peredhel into his arms.

"I am glad to find you well, Elros. We are kin from afar and met when you were very young." He released the young warrior who stood with a shocked expression on his face. The High King smiled inwardly at having unbalanced this confident youth.

"I have already given Elrond a heirloom of your house." He drew out an exquisite ring with a green stone encircled by two entwined snakes. "This, I think, should come to you. It was your Mother's. It was given to Barahir by the Elven Lord Finrod and symbolizes the friendship between his house and the House of Bëor. Let it also stand for my own promise that I and my house will always aid you and your descendants."

Elros quickly recovered his poise and diplomatically accepted the King's gift, placing the heirloom on his finger, much to the approval of the other settlement leaders, who had watched the exchange with awe. A number of the townsfolk were also of the House of Bëor and knew well the story of the ring. They stepped forward now and bowed in greeting to the High King, presenting traditional gifts of welcome. Ereinion gestured for the twins to depart. Then he and his Seneschal followed their hosts away from the courtyard.

"Come Elrond!" Elros said excitedly. "We have little time to prepare for tonight's celebration!" He grabbed his brother's pack and together they led his horse to the stables nearby. Then Elros brought him to a house in the middle of the settlement.

"I helped to build it." He said proudly, pulling Elrond inside.

"My word, Elrond! You have grown! You look truly healthy!" Beamed Ríanna. She was distantly related to the twins through the house of Bëor. She and her husband had come to care for and sort of adopt the boys into their family upon their arrival from Himring.

"Yes," Elros added pulling the armor and tunic off his brother. "but you look like an elf in these clothes!"

"Elros!" Exclaimed Elrond in exasperation. "I do not need to strip in front of others."

"You have nothing we haven't seen boy." Ríanna laughed. Elrond's cheeks blushed red, and Elros joined in the laughter while pulling Elrond into the bedroom. A basin of water and a towel was perched on a small table.

"I figured you would want to wash the dust from your travels. You were always so fastidious." Elros teased. "Oooh, a silk undershirt! You **are** such an elf!" He pulled the shirt over Elrond's head much to his brother's dismay.

"Elros! Can I have some privacy?"

"No, brother. I want to see with my own eyes that you are well." He examined Elrond's arms and wrists for any signs of slash marks and checked his torso and back as well.

"You have actual muscles El!" He teased and poked at the biceps.

"You must tell me everything that has happened. But first we have to attend the celebration. Wash up and braid your hair like a _Man_, lest you appear to be some elven child." He pulled out a set of clothes from the drawer. "Ríanna made you these. They are fit for a prince of Men. Wear them tonight."

"Elros, must you be so overbearing!" Elrond said in feigned exasperation.

"At least until you best me with a sword." He quipped.

"I will best you tomorrow." Elrond challenged. "I have been practicing." Elros was surprised by the feral gleam in his twin's eyes.

"We shall see!"

Xxxxxxx

They had prepared a feast for the High King. It was delicious, but Ereinion regretted that he was seated away from Earendil's sons. Elrond was dressed nobly in the clothes of the edain, although his delicate features and long hair were out of place among the mostly bearded men. The brothers sat at a table filled with other edain. Ereinion saw Elros pour yet more beer into Elrond's glass while Elrond was talking to someone else. He also spied Elrond, the older but smaller twin, discretely water down his drink. The drinking and singing began in earnest after dinner but Elrond, pleading weariness from his journey left early. Ereinion realized that the elfling must be exhausted. Finally, freed from his diplomatic duties, Ereinion approached Elros.

Gil-Galad studied Earendil's other son closely. He could easily be mistaken for one of the edain but for his natural elven grace and glow. He had a proud, regal bearing. Suddenly, Gil-Galad knew that this one was destined to be a King of Men.

"You have won my brother's respect and" Elros added in a lower voice. "love." His eyes betrayed his jealousy. Although even in his slightly inebriated state, he was able to keep it from his voice.

"I do not know if I am deserving of it." The King answered lightly seeking to reassure Elros. "You and your brother are very special children of Eru. I am sorry that I was not able to rescue you from Himring. You both suffered there, yet you must realize Eru made your hearts to experience love and joy. Your hearts are big enough to cherish many people." He smiled comfortingly at Elros and felt relief when he saw the jealousy disappear from the peredhel's eyes.

"Yes, for to long our hearts yearned to experience the bonds of friendship and love that was denied us in Himring."

"I foresee that you and Elrond will both play pivotal roles in the future of Middle Earth. Come with me, Elros. Let us talk somewhere more private." They walked back to Gil-Galad's room in the town's best Inn. The King's personal guard accompanied them, but Ereinion motioned for them to remain by the stairs. They entered the King's room and sat down at the table. Ereinion poured Elros a glass of water.

"I want him to stay with me. He would be safer here among men, who totally accept what he is." Elros said forcefully taking a gulp of water. His inhibitions were somewhat reduced due to the alcohol he had consumed.

"He is his own person. What are his aspirations and desires?" Ereinion said calmly hoping that he could coax Elros into speaking freely with him. Elros sat silently staring back at him.

"He stands out in Mithlond and even here in Baath. I am not sure if he is safe in either place." Ereinion did not yet want to discuss the more harrowing events of the past year.

"He will choose to stay with me, his twin. I will protect him."

"I can not say what he will choose. He is still growing and learning who he is. He can already protect himself." Ereinion said.

"You can not truly believe that we peredhil will be accepted among Elves! Elves are duplicitous and treacherous. They are kinslayers with no honor!" He spit the words out venomously.

"Some elves are." The High King said slowly and deliberately. "I can not disagree. History reveals their greed and dishonor. You have had the misfortune of experiencing it first-hand. But there are noble, honorable, and generous elves as well. It is no different with any of the other kindred. There are examples of evil dwarves and men as well as admirable ones."

"There will always be prejudices against us." Elros returned.

"We elves have done ourselves a disservice by holding ourselves above the other kindred. We thought that we were better than the second-born. You and your ancestors have and are helping to educate us." Ereinion said steadily.

"You can not tell me that Elrond would be happier among elves."

"I can not speak for your brother. I truly wish him happiness no matter what his choice."

"Tell me, Oh High King!" Elros said rolling his eyes. "If you had a daughter would you allow her to marry Elrond?"

"If they loved each other, I would be proud to have him as my son-in-law. He has a kind and noble heart." Ereinion said truthfully. "I do love him. Already he is part of my family. I would like to get to know you too Elros. You are dear to him. You are the one who is closest to his heart. Come back to Mithlond with us. Learn the art of shipbuilding from Cirdan. Come see the court and learn about what it takes to rule a people. I have dreamt that you will become a great King of Men." Ereinion watched the peredhel's expressions soften.

"Thank you for caring for my brother. When he first left, I feared that he would die. He seemed to be wasting away. I see that he is truly recovered now. He is much stronger and has grown significantly. Elrond always tried his best to care for me. I admit that I failed him in Himring." Elros said with regret.

"I failed you both there." Ereinion lamented. "It grieves me still that I was unable to rescue you and prevent the abuse from happening."

"They treated me well in Himring, as well as could be expected. Maglor loved us and tried to keep us safe. It was Elrond who suffered. What did he tell you?" Elros asked curiously.

"He said that they decided you would not easily escape if they kept one of you injured." Elros nodded in confirmation and looked down.

"Maedhros chose Elrond from the first moment in Sirion. Elrond pushed me behind him when the Fëanor brothers came for us. He was trying to protect me. In his fury at loosing the Silmaril, Maedhros almost choked Elrond to death. Maglor saved him. He loved us and tried to shield us as best as he could. But somehow, there was always one injury after another for Elrond to deal with. With time, even I began to believe the lies of the Fëanorians. I started to believe that Elrond was the weaker of us. I did not want to be one of the contemptible peredhil twins."

"Did you help him through your bond?"

"We were so young then only ten. Feeling my brother's pain was frightening. I learned how to block it quickly. I learned how to stop our connection." Elros whispered the admission. "I reasoned that he somehow deserved to bear it alone. Elrond learned the lesson quickly enough. Within a month, he stopped crying for my help. He was only ten." Elros ended at barely a whisper.

"You were only a child of ten as well, Elros." Ereinion said gently, laying his hand on Elros' broad shoulder. "There are other types of abuse besides the physical. You suffered grievously as well. Talk to your brother. I know that he loves you and holds no grudge against you." There was a long silence. Gil-Galad could see that Elros was contemplating if he should say more.

"He did not _only_ pray to Námo." Elros whispered.

"I know." Ereinion answered. "But he is healthy and strong now. You cannot hold that moment against him. It was a cry for help. You and Maglor came to his aid. Remember that you helped him. Maglor healed him with his song and taught him to play the harp. You both guarded him as best you could."

"He told you?"

"Not in so many words. But I am not blind." Ereinion countered. "How long had he, only a child then, endured the abuse before it happened?"

"Four years." Elros admitted with down turned eyes.

"Four years?" Ereinion repeated incredulously. "How can you believe him weak after that? He was brave. He was but fourteen then, just a child according to elves."

"He looked like a child then, his growth stunted by the injuries. I was nearly a foot taller than him."

"Elros, you are both grown and free now. It is a very different situation. You are not to blame for what happened and it did not happen because any deficiency on Elrond's part. Leave the blame for what occurred in Himring solely where it belongs. Maedhros and the Fëanorians are to blame." Ereinion embraced the peredhel. "Share your feelings with Elrond. It will help you both heal."


	14. Chapter 14 Allies

Representatives from other settlements of men including some from the forest of Brethil arrived within the next few days. Ereinion was surprised to meet members of the reclusive House of Haleth as well as representatives of several Easterling settlements. The King's guards were slightly unnerved by the numbers of men as they now felt outnumbered. They feared that they might not be able to adequately protect their King should any of the edain prove untrustworthy. Gil-Galad, though felt no such danger as the House of Bëor and the House of Hador had proven themselves as loyal allies throughout much of this age.

Ereinion watched the sons of Eärendil from afar, joining them as often as he could. Unobtrusively, he tried to glean further information about the brothers and listened with interest whenever he heard others discussing the peredhil.

"That such a slight warrior could hold his own against Elros is impressive." One of the men nearby was saying.

"I did not think it was going to be much of a contest, but Elrond's skill and quickness was remarkable." The other agreed. Ereinion found that he was unable to hold back his curiosity.

"Did they spar this morning?" He asked the man.

"Yes, my Lord." He stammered shocked at finding himself face to face with the Elven King. He rushed a bow, not quite sure how he should address a King.

"I've seen Elrond spar in Mithlond but I haven't had the pleasure of watching Elros." The King said lightly revealing his genuine interest. "Who won?"

"Elros did, though I think he was disappointed that it took him nearly an hour to gain the upper hand against his brother. I have never seen our captain so drained by a match before."

"Elros is your captain?" Ereinion inquired curiously.

"Yes, ever since he led a successful surprise attack against Orcs. It happened before we retreated to Baath."

_Xxxxxxx Several days later xxxxxxxX_

Two representatives from each of the settlements of Men congregated in the town hall. They sat around a large oval meeting table. The High King and Elrond completed the group. The High King's Seneschal stood off in the shadows by the door, where he could both watch the proceedings and guard his King. Each of the settlements reported on orc activity in their surrounding regions. Then the King updated them on scout reports from Angband and the surrounding areas. Unfortunately, large numbers of men and elves, who lived outside of Beleriand's borders had already been enslaved by Morgoth.

"How large is Morgoth's force?" Belegarous the leader of Baath questioned.

"Based on intelligence gathered by our scouts, it is estimated at somewhere between fifteen and twenty thousand orc fighters and an unknown number of allies and assistants. Lord Cirdan predicts that Morgoth will not risk a full assault on Beleriand until he is confident that his forces are large enough to crush any resistance. I anticipate that orcs will slowly step up their efforts to engage our forces on the outer settlement as a means of gaging our strategy and strength." King Gil-Galad confidently explained.

"Twenty thousand!" Some of the others gasped.

"Will the Dwarves choose sides as well?" Belegarous spoke directly to Elrond. It was widely known that the dwarves of the city of Belegost in Ered Luin had named this son of Eärendil as a dwarf friend.

"Unless we can convince them otherwise, I predict that the majority of the dwarves including those in Nogrod, Khazad-dum and perhaps the few that reside in Beleriand at Bar-en-Nibin-noeg may side with Morgoth unless we can convince them otherwise. Even some men may decide to fight with Morgoth." Elrond said, not wanting to mention the Easterlings directly, for there were many different factions, and they were not united in the views.

"I do not know what the dwarves of Belegost will decide. We have many allies among them. They have fought beside men and elves in the past." Elrond answered thoughtfully.

"Do you think the dwarves lean this way for self-preservation?"

"Self-deception more likely." Gil-Galad said. "Morgoth will not hold true to any promises given to those that side with him. If the dwarves chose to enter into the war on his side, mark my words it will be less than a generation before they find themselves fully enslaved by Morgoth."

"Still" said Halbern of the House of Haleth. "If it is a choice between certain death now versus possible enslavement in the future." He paused and looked at his companion Methrin, who was also dark-haired but shorter in stature.

"What did Morgoth offer?" Belegarous demanded.

"Our house was told that if we were able to deliver Gil-Galad, the High King to Morgoth our settlement would be sparred." Methrin admitted. The others in the room considered this statement in stunned silence.

"It is folly. Morgoth would likely leave you alone only until he had subdued Mithlond. Our only safety lies in our working together." Belegarous concluded.

"That is why I seek to establish a written alliance of all elves, men and as many dwarves as possible. We need to unite the free peoples of Middle Earth together against our common foe." The High King said forcefully.

"Even the kinslayers at Himring?" Halbern asked the High King

"You truly believe that all elves including the Teleri, Avari, Sindar, Noldo and others will lay aside their past grievances and animosity and fight together?" Elros added. Gil-Galad shook his head in confirmation.

"Divided we will fall to Morgoth. We will only stand a chance if we are united." Gil-Galad said definitively.

"What is your opinion of such an alliance, Elrond Eärendilion?" All eyes turned to the twin who had suffered most under the Fëanorians. Elrond paused for a moment carefully considering his words.

"I would proudly fight besides men, dwarves and the elves, though the idea of fighting side by side the kinslayers from Himring" He drew in a deep breath, "is difficult to fathom. We must remember that the elves of Himring are fierce warriors. They are valuable allies in a war against the forces of Morgoth. War makes for strange bedfellows. Sometimes personal issues must be set aside for the greater good. It is partially the strife among our own people that has aided Morgoth's swift rise."

"Even if all the free peoples of Middle Earth unite, we can not possibly defeat Morgoth's armies, should they keep increasing in size." Halbern noted grimly. "We will all perish."

"Help is coming." Elros and Elrond said in unison, much to the surprise around the table. Even Ereinion looked at them in amazement. Elros continued.

"Our father Eärendil sailed west to rally the Valar to aid us." Elros said.

"He has succeeded in convincing them." Elrond said.

"They will come and bring warriors to help." Elros said.

"We must hold out until help arrives." Elrond continued. "They are gathering forces. But moving such an army over the sea will require time."

"Eärendil with a Silmaril in his grasp sails his ship in the night sky to signify the Valar's promise of aid." Elrond admitted in a softer voice.

"It is Gil-Estel, the Star of Hope, that appeared just two years ago." Elros added. The room exploded with questions and voices of disbelief at the brother's statements. But the interchanges forged an alliance and they swiftly turned to debating the wording of a written document.

Xxxxxxxx

At dinner, Ereinion noticed the brothers quickly eat and quietly slip away. He motioned for Cirulian to follow them at a discreet distance. Once the evening meal was completed, the King politely excused himself and walked back towards the Inn accompanied by his guards and Seneschal. Cirulian met them part way and told the King that he had followed Eärendil's sons up to a secluded hill on the far side of the settlement. They appeared to be lounging in the grass watching for the stars. Ereinion dismissed all save one of his guards and directed Cirulian to lead him to the peredhil. When he could see them, he had Cirulian and the other guard wait at the bottom of the hill. Elrond looked over as Ereinion approached.

"Sons of Eärendil, what is it that troubles you this night?" The brothers' eyes were filled with grief and their sorrow was almost palpable. Neither spoke.

"Did you both share the vision of your father coming before the Valar?" Ereinion pressed them.

"Yes" Elrond whispered and Elros nodded, oddly silent. "Together both our parents argued convincingly for intervention." Elrond could again envision his mother Elwing standing before the bright circle of the Valar. A peculiar sense of pride, sorrow and grief flowed through him. Ereinion could see that the vision wrought different reactions in the two brothers.

"They were forbidden from stepping foot again in Middle Earth." Elrond voice was filled with anguish.

"Yet, they were not welcomed into Aman." Elros explained his voice shook with anger and indignation. "It is clear what the Valar think of peredhil." Ereinion for the first time since he was an elfling stood speechless. He crossed over and sat between the two grieving boys, placing one arm over each of them. Together they stared up at the night sky, waiting for the rising of Eärendil's star. It was not until it had appeared and had traveled a short distance into the night sky that Ereinion spoke.

"I can not claim to understand the Valar." He said. "But regardless of any of their other decisions, the Valar must surely hold your father in high esteem if they have appointed him as the bright hope, Gil-Estel, shining for the world."

"How long do you think we will live cut off from our family?" Elrond asked softly. He was absent mindedly fingering a gold pendant that hung around his neck.

"How long a life does Eru condemn half-elves to?" Elros added.

"Life is a gift Eärendilion. Even Elves might lose it at any time here in Middle Earth especially in these treacherous times." Ereinion said

"Elves might be reborn from the Halls of Mandos and rejoin their families in the West." Elrond said. He had often thought of the story of Glorfindel, the Golden Warrior who had valiantly saved his father's life but had lost his own in the process. Surely such an act of self-sacrifice would be looked kindly on by Eru. Surely, such a being must have been rewarded and reunited with his family.

"But we are neither elves nor men. We have even a touch of maiar blood running through us. How long do ones such as us live?" Elros asked again.

"I can not tell you. None from your lines have aged naturally. Unfortunately, they have all been taken too early from us." Ereinion said solemnly. "If I were to hazard a guess, I might say that it would be longer than men but shorter than elves."

"Somewhere between one hundred and infinity." Elros laughed sadly. "I would prefer not to be immortal. I have seen the sorrow and hatred in the ancient Elves eyes in Himring. To live with one's regrets and mistakes forever. How could that ever be a gift?"

"Most of the royal Noldor line also met untimely ends." Ereinion said sorrowfully.

"Perhaps, it is our lot to make the best of what we have, to live well, to use our talents for good." Elrond said softly.


	15. Chapter 15 Moving forward

Ereinion was making plans to depart Baath. His elite guards were gathering supplies. His Seneschal was busy plotting their return journey to Mithlond. Eärendil's sons did not appear yesterday. Today, they had only emerged briefly for the final gathering of the delegates. Both looked pale and haggard. Ereinion supposed that they were still in shock from the revelations about their parents. With the brief break opened to him this afternoon, he grabbed a small healers bag and motioned for Cirulian and Durgin to accompany him.

"Cirulian, can you lead me to the house where Elrond and Elros are staying?" The guard nodded.

When they arrived at the house, Ereinion knocked and signaled for the guards to remain outside. A tall somewhat older woman with dark hair peppered with silver strands opened the door.

"Good afternoon, my Lady." The King said kindly not wanting to shock the woman. "I am Gil-Galad, a kin of Elrond and Elros. I was worried for them. Are they well?" A few minutes of silence passed as the woman registered who was standing before her.

"My Lord." She stuttered. "I am Ríanna. They are here. They are resting. Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you Lady Ríanna." Gil-Galad followed her inside to a small sitting area. The woman motioned for the King to wait, but he followed her with elven silent footsteps as she went towards the rooms where the twins were staying. "Thank you for caring for them. They have suffered a shock. I was wondering if I might be able to speak with them."

"I heard them whispering long into the night. They were only up an out of the house for an hour today." She confided in the elf King. "I have never seen both of them with eyes so filled with sorrow. I do not know how to comfort them." She knocked on Elros' door, but there was no answer. She opened it slowly. The still forms of the two brothers were sprawled on the floor. Ereinion walked around Ríanna and knelt next to the closest twin, which was Elros. The elf was sleeping, curled up with his head resting on a small pillow. They had obviously succumbed to their need for rest after another long conversation. Empty glasses and plates were perched precariously on the small table.

Ereinion examined Elros more closely, gently laying a hand on his brow. He was surprised to find it warm with fever. Perhaps, he reasoned, this was his bodies' reaction to his aching heart. Elros did not stir. Ereinion knew he was in a light healing sleep. He was surprised to see stubble around Elros's chin and above his lips. _"Already Elros appears more like a man. He seemed older in appearances than his brother, more rugged and kingly."_ Ereinion thought. _"Though Elros has the glow and grace of Elves."_

"I have some herbs that will help." Ereinion addressed the woman. "Could you boil some water?" Ríanna nodded and quickly left the room.

Elrond was curled like a cat in a circle of sunlight under a small window. Of the two, he looked like the elfling he was, though his cheeks were unnaturally flushed with fever. Ereinion puzzled slightly as he assessed this son of Eärendil. Although he knew them to be identical in age, Elrond looked like the younger brother, a lithe figure with smooth face unmarred by hair. Elrond was in a deeper healing sleep. Elves, he knew, could fade from such broken hearts. Yet, he knew instinctively that both of Eärendil's sons had an inner strength and drive that would save them from such a fate. How could he help ease the burdens that these two carried? Ereinion joined Ríanna in the kitchen. He riffled through the healing herbs that he brought. Together, they brewed a healing tea primarily with willow bark and chamomile.

"This is chamomile it calms and soothes the overwrought spirit." He pulled out brown strips and handed them to Ríanna. "This bark is from the willow. It can be used to relieve fever. I will leave these with you." The King explained the use of several other herbs as well.

"Thank you my Lord." Ríanna replied.

"Ríanna, does Elros shave his beard?" Ereinion asked curiously.

"Up until a week ago, Elros had a full beard, much like the other men his age." Ríanna returned. "He shaved it off the morning before you arrived. I think he wanted to be sure to look more like his brother when he welcomed him here. Elros takes after our people while Elrond looks more like an elf or perhaps a gangly teen who has not yet begun to fill out. His long hair even gives him a girlish look. Last time he lived among us Elros convinced him to cut his hair, so he looked more like others."

"Do you think it is safe for an elf to remain alone among men?"

"But he is not truly an elf, and his brother Elros has earned the respect of all within the settlement. Already he was voted to represent us at your council. Elrond is well liked by the families from our village." Ereinion nodded and pushed the worry about the brother's physical differences from his mind.

Elros was close to waking when Ereinion came in with the tea. They proceeded to rouse him first and coax him to take the draught. Elros calmed as the draught took effect. Ríanna talked with him soothingly. Ereinion moved next to Elrond, who was still deep in healing sleep, although his fever had climbed. He gently stroked the dark head and called to Elrond.

"I can call him." Elros said softly moving over to his brother. Ereinion nodded and Elros took Elrond's hand in his own. He closed his eyes and focused on his brother's spirit calling to him through their bond. Elrond began to stir under his brother's call.

"You have reconciled and strengthened your connection?" Ereinion asked.

"Yes, thank you for your help and advice." Elros said. "His spirit is truly amazing and resilient."

"Both of your spirits are." Ereinion said. Their exchange was interrupted by a small moan from Elrond, who proceeded to stretch and open his eyes.

"Elros? Ereinion?" He said groggily, though he closed his eyes briefly, because of the throbbing in his head. He was suddenly filled with feeling of shame at his own weaknesses. "I am sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Elros said soothingly, recognizing from Elrond's tense features that his brother was suffering a migraine. "Ereinion woke me first and gave me a healing draught. Drink this. It will help with your migraine. You will soon feel better." Elrond nodded weakly and obeyed.

About a half hour later, both of the young ones were beginning to feel more coherent. Their fevers had faded due to the actions of the draught. Ereinion knew the time had come to discuss their feelings and confront the grief that weighed on them.

"Your father may not be able to step foot again in Middle Earth but that does not mean that you won't ever see your family again. You can build your own lives and establish your own families." He paused looking at both peredhil who sat stoically. "Elrond foresaw that your father will aid us in the coming war. You will see him again even if you will not be able to talk with him. You can be proud of what your parents have accomplished."

"What did you see?" Elros demanded. Elrond took a brief breath in and called up the memory in his mind. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on opening the connection with his brother and guiding him to the images. Ereinion watched them closely with some trepidation. Silent tears were gliding down both of the youth's faces. Elrond was now trembling ever so slightly. The King pulled Elrond into his arms.

"Elflings let the vision go. It is not happening now. It may or may not come to pass. We will face whatever will come together." He soothed, smiling slightly when Elros bristled at the term 'elflings'. "You may yet grieve the loss of your parents, but you are never alone." He pulled Elros closer.

"You are both yet young in the count of either men or elves." Ereinion paused. "War is coming in the next few years. To withstand such horrors, you must have faith in what is good and right in this world. Rest your spirits while you can. Learn to draw strength and peace from nature. Spend time learning and doing things that you enjoy. Spend time breathing in the scents and beauty of this world, so that it can sustain your spirits in times of despair." Both of the young half-elves were silent in their contemplation. Elros wiped the tears from his face in embarrassment, but Elrond sat motionless, still held in Ereinion's embrace. He was exhausted from the act of revisiting the vision.

Ereinion studied Elwing's sons. "Elrond" He said softly. "I must return to Mithlond, but you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish. Though do not stay too long, elfling. Indiriel and I have grown accustomed to having you in our family."

"I would like to stay in Baath for a few weeks. I could share what I have learned about the healing arts from Silsilalda and Noenri with the healer here." He whispered and looked at his King for approval. Ereinion nodded in wonder at the youth's kind heart.

"Elros" Elrond continued his voice growing stronger as he began to voice his beliefs. "The healers of men know so little. These people have been constantly battling to stay alive. They have not had the luxury of studying healing as the others have. The dwarven healers and the elves are both more advanced, though in fairness elves rarely need to deal with the kinds of illnesses that the second born face. I can teach the healer here about the hygiene and wound treatment practices that prevent infection. It is basic knowledge in Mithlond. Used here, it could save and improve many lives. Even the sharing of my limited knowledge of herbs would help people here."

"Elrond, I am glad that you will stay for the next few weeks. I would like us to celebrate our Birthday here together." Elros laughed mischievously. "I will succeed in getting you to loosen up!"

"Birthday?" Ereinion questioned, laughing at the blush of embarrassment on Elrond's face. "Why have you not shared this information with me?"

"It's not important." Elrond mumbled.

"Your birthday is important to me." Elros rubbed Elrond's head playfully. He knew his brother was at times plagued by self-doubt and loathing, a lingering consequence of their captivity.

"Well you must enjoy the celebration together!" Ereinion declared. Ereinion was beginning to understand how much these incredibly bright souls had suffered in Himring. These revelations only added to his admiration of them. "It is time to make more happy memories. Where do you wish to celebrate Yule?" Elrond brightened and began to tell Elros of the dancing and celebrations in Mithlond.

"You danced with the Lady Galadriel?" Elros said in surprise.

"Yes! I would like to see you join the dance, Elros!" Elrond said. "Let us return to Mithlond for the winter solstice." Elros nodded in agreement.

"Well that is settled, I will look for your coming in one month's time." Ereinion paused. "Shall I send some of the guards to meet you?"

"That will not be necessary. We will travel with the men who are going to visit Lord Cirdan to aid with the construction of ships." Elros said. "This month, I will be coordinating the integration of patrols with the other settlements of men. I can bring updates on our progress."

Xxxxxxx

It had been a week since the elves had departed. Elrond was busy working with the healer during the day and helping to plant the seeds he had brought from Mithlond. The mornings were usually filled with sparring with Elros and training with the bow. Elrond had always disliked practicing with the bow. He was less skilled than his brother. Elros, in his usual overprotective manner, did not want him accompanying the Baath patrols unless he improved. This morning many other warriors observed their sparring practice. There was an undercurrent of surprise at how much Elrond had improved since he had returned from Mithlond. Afterwards, Elrond spent some time practicing with a bow. He succeeded in hitting the target the large majority of the time. He collected his arrows with some relief and then headed off as usual to the house of healers. The hairs on his neck stood on edge in warning, and he looked around to assess if there were any dangers present. But the path he traveled was empty, and he could not discern anything amiss. Aldern the healer was working in the herb garden when he arrived.

"Elrond! Come see. Some of the seeds you brought are sprouting. You must teach me how to care for them. Teach me how to recognize when they are ready to harvest. Elrond had bartered for a pile of parchment from town administrators. He was carrying a bundle of them.

"I can do better than that. Together we can describe their care and begin to write a book of medicinal herbs." The afternoon was spent teaching the human healer about herbs that he had brought from Noenri's garden as well as describing how elves prepared sterile bandages and treated wounds. Together, they committed most of their discussion to parchment. Elrond tried his best to draw pictures of herbs and add notes about harvesting and storing them. He made a mental note to practice sketching plants. For Elrond, it was extremely fulfilling to know that soon this settlement would have better treatments and healing draughts available.

"Next time I come, I will bring a different variety of plants for you." Elrond promised.

"Tomorrow we should discuss the types of illnesses that I have treated patients for here in Baath. I know that Elves don't typically suffer from illnesses, but perhaps you can speak with the healers in Mithlond. They may have some new suggestions for treatments." Aldern said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Elrond said with a yawn. His stomach gave another rumble of protest.

"You are tired, my boy." Aldern laughed "And probably hungry for dinner. I ate lunch before you arrived, but if I were to hazard a guess you did not remember to get lunch." Elrond smiled sheepily.

"No, I guess it is time to go eat." He smiled. "I will see you tomorrow." He waved goodbye and headed back to Ríanna and Belegarous' house. He had only gone a short distance when a large bearded warrior stepped across his path.

"Son of Eärendil." The large man addressed him.

"Yes?" Elrond looked up. The man's blue eyes held a glint of trouble, something akin to what Elrond had seen in Himring. They also another emotion that Elrond could not place.

"You are very pretty boy." The large man cooed, grasping his wrist in bruising hold. He pulled Elrond towards the alleyway.

"Unhand me. I have no wish to accompany you." Elrond's eyes flashed in anger. He twisted trying to pull away but the man's other hand seized his braid jerking Elrond's head violently towards the left.

"Such beautiful hair, like a little maid." The man's lecherous eyes widened as he pursed his lips, pulling Elrond closer to him. What happened next was pure survival instinct and years of training in self-defense. Elrond struck out quickly and precisely with his foot, causing the man to grunt in pain and to release his braid. In reflex, punches were thrown by both Elrond and the man. One, Elrond was able to block but a second fist caught him in the side. His return jab hit the man squarely on the jaw. A kick to the groin caused his attacker to fall swiftly to the ground. Elrond spun and retreated onto the street his keen eyes, straining to see people he recognized. It was dusk and many people were already home for dinner. Seeing no one, Elrond quickly headed towards the house, his heart pounding at this violent encounter. He did not slow down until he had crossed the threshold and closed the door behind him.

"Elrond?" Belegarous said surprised to see this son of Eärendil flushed and dirty. "Are you alright?" Elros entered the room alerted by Belegarous's call.

"Elrond!" Elros concerned voice came as he crossed the room towards his brother. "What happened to you?" He could see bruises forming along Elrond's left wrist and pushed up the sleeve. He gasped at the complete handprint traced in red on the pale skin.

"It is nothing, Elros. I am uninjured. But the training in self-defense at Mithlond proved quite useful just now. One of the warriors from the training field today intercepted me on the way back from the healer's house. His intentions were ill." Elrond said in a calm voice that did not reflect his inner turmoil. "We had a bit of a fight, but I prevailed." Elros' eyes widened in fear and anger.

"Who?" Elros demanded.

"He will not think me an easy target again." Elrond said.

"Who was it?" Belegarous asked calmly, leading Elrond to a chair in the kitchen. "We must protect other people in the settlement from him."

"I do not know his name, but I can describe him." Elrond said, his voice shaking slightly. Ríanna set about brewing a special tea for the boy. He described the man with as much detail as he could.

"It is Melrik." Belegarous said in dismay.

"He may have a broken jaw." Elrond said, grasping the warm cup Ríanna handed him and breathing in its soothing aroma.

"He was involved in a previous incident, threatening a boy in the settlement. Luckily, the boy's family walked in at the right moment and prevented anything from happening." Belegarous explained. Elros shook his head remembering the trial.

"I am sorry brother." Elros said.

"It is not your fault." Elrond returned.

"It was his first offense, and he seemed sufficiently repentant." Elros said. "We sentenced him to community service and assigned one of the other warriors to watch over him."

"Judging and ruling over people is a difficult business." Belegarous added. He knew that Elros was only just beginning to learn this lesson. "We want to preserve individual rights while protecting all, even our weakest inhabitants." Elrond stared into his cup, closing his eyes briefly in shame. He knew immediately that he had been targeted again because he was different from men. Others believed him weak and vulnerable.

Elros could easily sense his brother's feelings.

"You are not weak, Elrond. You defended yourself against a much larger foe, _little _brother." Elros did not like the picture of his brother facing a man who was nearly two and a half times his size. The fight could have easily ended with Elrond seriously injured. He said a silent prayer of thanks to Elbereth.

"Excuse me for a little while." Belegarous said standing. He motioned for Elros to stay. "I should take care of this now. We are fortunate that Melrik chose you as his victim, Elrond. You were able to defend yourself. I will not have any other youth fall victim to him if I can prevent it."

"Eat up boys." Ríanna reminded them seeing that Elrond had not touched his dinner. Instead, the boy sipped slowly at the tea. Elros tried to distract him.

"I would establish a kingdom of Men, where people would be safe and able to pursue other things besides being a warrior. Where men with interests in healing, like you, could study and the arts, music and lore could flourish." Elros smiled and proceeded to describe his vision of a perfect settlement for men. Elrond relaxed slowly as the draught took effect. He began to nibble at the food in front of him.

"Do you think I fit in among men?" Elrond said sadly. "Somehow, I stand out both here and in Mithlond."

"People here know and admire you, Elrond." Ríanna observed.

"I dream to establish a haven for all kindred a place where people with good hearts regardless of their origins could come to share and exchange their knowledge for the betterment of Middle Earth." Elrond declared. Then he added in a lower tone. "But first I have to become a skilled warrior, so I will know how to defend my haven and protect my people." Elrond took another long sip of the tea. He frowned slightly as he looked at the herbs floating at the bottom.

"Ríanna? Who gave you these?" He said, holding back a slight yawn though his eyelids were already drooping. Ríanna merely smiled.

"The herbs and brewing directions came directly from your King." She laughed undaunted by the accusations in the youth's eyes. This was definitely a time to use the sleeping draught that King Gil-Galad had given her.

"Come brother! Let me put you to bed." Elros laughed. He guided Elrond to the bedroom and helped him wash his face and change into his sleeping clothes. Elrond shrugged when Elros probed the fist shape bruise on his side. Elros tried to will away the anger that he felt for this man who had dared to hurt his brother. He wanted to calm and sooth Elrond, not to disturb him with his own feeling of inadequacy at having failed yet again from protecting the only family he had left.

"It is just a bruise, Elros. Don't worry. I will be fine." Elrond said in a sleepy voice, his eyes already closing. Elros finished buttoning up the nightshirt and covered the sleeping form of his brother.

The sky had just begun to lighten when Elros stirred. Feelings of distress mixed with pain momentarily overwhelmed him, until he realized these feelings were not his own. He quickly rose and went to his brother's room, opening the door slightly. He could see his brother sitting in the corner on the floor, his body shaking slightly with his silent sobs.

"El" He said gently, crossing the room and taking his brother in his arms. "I am here." He rubbed soothing circles on Elrond's back as his brother's tears wet his shoulder.

"I am so sorry. All those years in Himring, I did not comfort you." Elros said brokenly. "I am glad that I can be here now."


	16. Chapter 16 Birthday

Elrond could hear whispers and giggles followed by the creak of his door. Two sets of tiny feet pitter-pattered slowly towards him. He tried not to smile and kept his eyes shut while making exaggerated snoring sounds. Moments later two small bodies pounced knocking the air from his lungs.

"Elrond! Wake up!" Analise gleefully called. Her younger brother Bergil laughed while bouncing up and down on Elrond's stomach. Elrond lifted him high into the air in self-defense, which precipitated shrieks of delight from the boy.

"More!" cried Ríanna's grandson.

"Can we fly to the stars?" Analise asked, at six years of age, she already had grown up airs about her. "Momma said you and Elros are sons of a star. Your Dad must twinkle for us tonight to wish you a Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday!" Bergil said, throwing his tiny hands around Elrond's neck and hugging him close. A fierce feeling rose within Elrond to protect these precious children.

"Momma said you grew, but I think you look the same." Analise paused to run her fingers through Elrond's dark hair. "'Cept for your hair. I like your pretty elf hair! Can I comb it? Please!"

"Elf hair?" Elrond questioned.

"Yes, you are our little elf, and Elros is our uncle." Analise reasoned. They had long gotten used to addressing Elros as their 'uncle' although they knew that it was not actually the case.

"Can I not be your uncle too?" Elrond asked.

"Little elf." Bergil laughed at such a basic misunderstanding. "You have to be a man to be our uncle." Young children always see things in black and white, with a clarity that is lost as they grow.

Not long afterwards Elrond found himself seated on the floor with little hands and serious faces carefully assessing his long hair. He fidgeted as the fingers tickled his sensitive ears. Soon multiple combs brushed the hair evenly over his face at times catching his nose. Little fingers caressed his scalp and pulled at the long strands. He closed his eyes at this simple pleasure, remembering days long past when his mother soothed and tended him. Elros and Ríanna laughed as they entered the room and observed the scene.

"Analise, poor Elrond can not see anyone!" Ríanna said trying to keep a straight face.

"It looks as if your head is on backwards!" Elros teased barely getting the words out over his laughter.

"You will make a great father someday." Ríanna added.

"I think Elros will be their next victim." Elrond mumbled as Bergil brushed the curtain of dark hair away from his pale face exposing his bright smile.

"Almost done." The little boy declared seriously.

"Next! I was their first victim this morning." Elros laughed. "Happy Birthday sleepy head!" They heard Selina calling.

"Momma!" Bergil dropped his comb immediately and dashed out of the room. His sister was only a step or two behind him.

"At least I know how I rate." Elrond smiled, grasping Elros' offered hand and standing. He gave Elros a brief hug. "Happy Birthday!" He pushed his hair away from his face and turned to get a bag from the corner.

"I've been waiting to give you this." He pulled out a thin long package and handed it to Elros. "I hope it brings back good memories."

Elros stared at the package for a second before opening it. It was not quite long enough to be a sword. Besides, he knew that his brother would be unlikely to give him any kind of weapon.

"Elrond!" He breathed in shock and gently fingered the beautiful boxwood instrument. It was a tenor recorder, much like the one Elros had been learning to play so many years ago in Sirion. "It is beautiful! I don't know how much I remember."

"I don't think you ever forget." Elrond rejoiced in seeing tears of happiness flood his brother's features. "Who knows, perhaps we can play a duet sometime." Elrond had not learned to play an instrument in Sirion. In Himring, Maglor taught him to play the harp. The sweet voice of the harp became his lifeline, a way to overcome the daily humiliations to steal his heart safely away from the cruelty they had experienced. After a leisurely breakfast Elros dragged a reluctant Elrond down to the training grounds.

"I thought we were taking a break today!" Elrond protested

"No, it is time for an archery contest." Elros announced. "You have improved much over the last few weeks. I want to challenge you to a contest to rate where you currently stand. Otherwise, how will I know how to employ your skills on patrols or while we are traveling next week to Mithlond?"

When they got down to the fields, Elros quickly went into the shed to retrieve two bows while Elrond took his quiver full of arrows over to the targets. When he turned, he found his brother grinning and handing him a beautifully carved bow. It had star shapes along one side.

"Happy Birthday Elrond!" Elros exclaimed. "May it help to keep you safe." Elrond was speechless as he examined the intricate carvings.

"I made it myself." Elros pointed out proudly. "For you, son of a star." Elrond smiled.

"Tis beautiful! Thank you."

"Well, let us see if you can shoot accurately with it." Elros teased, punching his brother lightly on the arm. After some minor adjustments and a round of practice, Elrond soon felt comfortable with his new bow.

"All right little brother. It is time for our contest. Loser must sing the Lay of Luthien at tonight's festivities." He grinned knowing how much Elrond hated the spotlight. Elrond only glared at him before begrudgingly nodding in agreement.

"I am nearly as tall as you, and I'm still growing taller not like you, who have ceased growing in that direction." Elrond teased. Elros whistled at that taunt. The battle commenced. Each matched the other's shot as they traded mock insults. Each laughed at the other's increasingly inventive verbal jabs. It took nearly an hour and eight successive trips to recover their arrows before Elrond's shot sailed wide. It sailed slightly outside of the bulls' eye, though still on the target. He groaned in defeat.

"Ah, I so love your singing!" Elros said with undisguised glee, gloating over his victory. "Seriously brother, you are by far the best archer in the settlement - _except_ _for me!_" Elros bowed proudly and regally to the small group of spectators who gave their captain a round of applause.

Xxxxxx

Elrond had helped Ríanna prepare dinner as her sons and their families were also coming to celebrate. Elros had shared many patrols with them. The small room was soon animated with their conversation. The heated discussion swirled around Elrond, who sat quietly. He was unfamiliar with many of the events in the conversation and did not know Ríanna's sons as well. He sighed, deciding he had better taste the ale, not one of his favorite beverages. Finally after much prodding from Elros, he lifted the heavy goblet to his lips. A look of surprise and pleasure crossed his face as he discovered that the goblet was filled with an exquisite red wine.

"Gil-Galad left it." Elros laughed. "He said I would have an easier time getting you drunk with it as quote 'you wouldn't dare water down such a fine vintage' endquote." Belegarous, Ríanna and their sons laughed loudly at Elros' imitation of the Elven King.

"Getting your little brother drunk is a worthy endeavor," Beleford said, eyeing his own little brother mischeiviously.

"I did not know elves could get drunk." Riand said.

"Half-elf." Elrond corrected.

"Whatever." Beleford said rolling his eyes and taking a deep drink of ale. Riand was trying not to laugh as he saw Elros discreetly top off Elrond's cup yet again. The conversation moved towards recent news from the other settlements and dinner had nearly ended before Belegarous turned his attention again towards the quieter peredhel.

"I heard you are to be the minstrel tonight!" Belegarous said his eyes twinkling.

"Perhaps getting drunk is not such a bad idea." Elrond groaned and took another sip of wine.

"I want to request the dwarven drinking song once the children have gone to bed." Elrond blushed red at Ríanna's request. The others snickered and cackled.

"Ha! You _have _heard it!" Elros declared.

"We have to find you a nice woman." Riand teased.

"He is too young." Belegarous reprimanded them.

"Delicate little elf!" Riand slurred.

"Unlike Elros, I have not yet finished growing." Elrond said in an exasperated voice. "Who knows I may match him in build in a few more years. I am catching up quickly."

"Elves are so pretty and delicate." Belegarous smiled trying to elicit a rise from the half-elf. Elrond merely rolled his eyes in response.

"Elves can be as broad and as muscular as Elros. Lord Cirdan is larger. I think that King Gil-Galad and his Seneschal would be quite offended by your generalizations."

"You said that you sparred with the Mariner. What is he like?" Elros asked. Soon they were discussing Mithlond until Belegarous reminded them of Elrond's duties.

"I think it is time for those songs."

"Here! Here!" The others cheered.

"Yes brother, enough with these distractions." Elrond nodded and gave an exaggerated sigh.

"If I must."


	17. Chapter 17 Journey to Mithlond

They had left Baath yesterday morning to head back to Mithlond. Elrond was excited to return to where his heart now called home, but he had some misgivings about how to explain it to Elros. Perhaps Elros would understand once they were there.

"If we go to war, I would like to have you by my side brother." Elros stated.

"I will gladly fight by you. It seems only fitting that the sons of Eärendil stand together." Elrond agreed.

"What will Gil-Galad say?" Elros asked.

"He will understand." Secretly Elrond hoped that Elros might find his heart also drawn to the elves of Mithlond, although he knew it to be unlikely. The woods were oddly silent devoid of the usual wildlife. Elrond heard the trees warning whispers and silently called to Elros, who had made the same observation. There was another party of men closing in upon them, the trees chattered nervously at their ill intensions. Elros, the captain of their group, signaled to those under his command, quickly three of them ascended into the trees with their bows.

"_May your aim be true, brother." _Elros added wordlessly as he watch Elrond climb gracefully up into the Oak's branches.

"_May Elbereth protect us." _Elrond prayed while readying his bow. Moments later the enemy, a large group of Easterlings overtook them. Elros was spouting orders and tactics to the men on the ground and cutting down the enemies that came in his range.

Elrond and the other archers fired arrows at their foes in rapid succession. For his part, Elrond's aim was true, yet his heart clenched at each death he dealt for these were men not orcs. He lost count as to how many of the foes he had brought down with his arrows. His supply was steadily dwindling. Unfortunately, the orcs were not far behind. He shook his head as he realized these Easterlings had allied themselves with the orcs. War cries echoed around them. In the shadows, he saw the enemy circle and to try to surprise Elros from the rear. He took aim at his brother's attackers, the arrow imbedded in one of their backs with a sickening thud, which reverberated in Elrond's ears. The orc death cry alerted Elros to the danger. The hiss of the trees grew louder, and Elrond heard muffled yell from one of his fellow archers. An orc had overtaken the man. Elrond's heart sank as he realized there was naught he could do to aid the man. A sharp pain brought him back to attention. He looked down to see a knife embedded in his bicep. The tree beneath him rustled as an orc ascended. Elrond dropped his now useless bow and grabbed the knife in his right hand grimacing as he pulled it free from his other arm. The blade seemed surreal, painted red as it was with his blood. Seconds latter the orc was upon him. He kicked at the orc as it lunged for him. Then he caught it in the shoulder with its own knife. Red and black blood mixed as they struggled high above the ground. The orc clawed at his chest, and for a brief moment, they both teetered on the branch before a horrifying crack sent them plunging downward. Elrond somehow had the presence of mind to deliver a fatal stroke with the blade before the ground rushed up to meet them.

Xxxxxxxx

The crackle and pop of the fire was the next thing Elrond was aware of. His throbbing head pulsed staccato along with the fire, overwhelming any other protests from his body. He felt a soothing hot cloth wipe gently at his head and shivered slightly when he realized his mail and shirt had been removed. Someone was bandaging his arm, which throbbed around new stitches that closed the knife wound.

"Elfling, can you hear me?" A familiar voice called from the fog.

"Ciru" Elrond slurred as he tried to recall the warriors full name. His tongue felt like a brick in his mouth.

"Cirulian," the warrior supplied now worried about the extend of the elf's head injury. "Can you tell me what happened?" Elrond opened his eyes for clues. Dark blue sky with streaks of white that could only be stars met his eyes. His brain puzzled trying to organize events.

"Don't remember." The guard smiled comfortingly and brought a cup to his lips. Slowly, he drank the bitter liquid. Voices buzzed around him, and he closed his eyes.

"Do not sleep, little one." Cirulian ordered smiling at the grimace that appeared on Elrond's face. "You have a concussion." The guard's fingers probed his head, easily locating the large bump above his forehead. Cirulian then probed his chest and limbs checking for broken bones.

"Do you hurt anywhere else?" The guard asked, his lips curved in a concerned frown as moments past without an answer from the confused elf before him. Images of his fight in the trees flashed through Elrond's mind. "You are lucky young one. Somehow you escaped without a broken bone."

"Orcs and Easterlings." Elrond said suddenly agitated.

"Tell me what you remember." Cirulian prompted him.

"The trees … warned us… then …._men _attacked." Elrond said brokenly his eyes and temples burned with the effort it took to remember. He had killed many men, suddenly nauseous at that thought.

"You fought well elfling." Cirulian said, relieved that the elf seemed to recall at least some of the events. "I found your arrows in many of the foes."

"Elros!" Elrond tried to sit up but Cirulian's hand kept him firmly horizontal.

"Do not move Elrond. Elros is alive." Elrond felt for his bond to his brother, but the throbbing of his head masked any sign.

"I was stationed in the tree as an archer." Cirulian nodded encouragingly. Elrond's hand reached over to touch the bandage on his left arm. "Another archer was hit then a knife caught me here. I fought the orc in the tree. I killed him, but we fell." His voice trailed off. "That is all I remember."

"It explains a lot. We found you on top of the orc. You are lucky that it seems to have broken your fall."

"How did you find us?"

"There have been more incursions of late. We have increased the number of patrols. Still the enemy slips through our nets into Beleriand." Seeing Elrond's confusion, Cirulian quickly added more. "The King sent me out to look for you. We stumbled on the battle. Your group had nearly defeated your attackers, which I might add far outnumbered you."

"Elros?"

"He sleeps now. He had a shallow wound in his side, nothing life threatening. He will be fine." Elrond relaxed at the news, and his eyes closed.

"Elrond try to stay awake." Cirulian urged. The warrior started to tell about preparations for the winter festival, but his words were drowned out by the buzzing noise in Elrond's head and he sank into darkness. The sun was warming him the next time he woke.

"Do you think we can move the others today?" Elros was asking.

"We might be able to travel later this afternoon. There are several wounded men that we are trying to stabilize. Also I am not sure about your brother. His head injury is the only issue as he should not be jostled too much. The other seriously injured can be readily transported in litters."

"Has he woken yet?"

"He was up briefly last night and gradually recalled the events."

"That is a good sign. He fell from the tree?"

"He said that he fought an orc up there, and they fell together. I removed the knife from the orc's chest. It appeared as if the orc broke his fall." Cirulian drew in a sharp breath trying to shake the memory of finding the still form of the elfling, covered in black blood, lying next to the orc.

"We were lucky that you found us."

"You were severely outnumbered. Yet, you withstood a large force on your own." Cirulian said, obviously impressed. "Your men are well-trained and disciplined."

"The archers took down the greatest number of foes." Elros said slowly. "They also were the casualties."

"Did you send your best archers into the trees?"

"Yes," Elros replied, grief and guilt evident in his voice. "And I almost lost my brother."

"You made wise tactical decisions. You are an able and talented commander. I do not know if I could have withstood such a lopsided attack. The archers must have killed nearly thirty foes on their own. Your small group, what twelve or so on the ground not only held their own but emerged victorious. You gave all your warriors their best chance at survival." Cirulian stated firmly.

"Yes but none of us escaped unscathed and three of our number are dead." Elros lamented.

"And yet, you could have all easily perished outnumbered as you were." Cirulian said solemnly. "Shall we bury the dead here?"

"Dead?" Elrond croaked.

"Elrond!" Elros turned towards his brother. "You are awake!" Elrond turned his head slightly towards Elros, though the fuzzy outline was not as recognizable as his voice.

"Dead?" Elrond repeated weakly.

"I am afraid that both the other archers, Istvan and Sandor were killed as well as Sandor's brother Sindar." Elros said solemnly, not knowing how else to break the news. "There are many injuries but no further deaths." Elrond struggled to sit up, but Elros held him firmly down.

"Do not try to sit up." He ordered, keeping a firm but gentle hand on Elrond's cheek. "At least not unless you can correctly tell me how many fingers I am holding up." Elrond squinted and tried to focus on the hand before him, but he could not make out any individual fingers. He closed his eyes in defeat. Elros chuckled slightly in victory.

"Your head is grossly misshapen with a bump as large as a goose egg!" He teased. "Do not worry the concussion will pass. You will soon be well. Cirulian has orders to see _you_ safely to Mithlond. Thank you brother. Your accuracy with the bow saved many lives." Cirulian handed Elros a cup.

"My bow!" Elrond startled trying to remember what had happened to it.

"We retrieved it." Elros soothed.

"Drink this Elrond. It will help with the swelling and inflammation as well as with the headache." He and Cirulian slowly tilted Elrond's head but even this simple movement caused consciousness to flee. Elros gasped as he saw Elrond's eyes roll back, and his brother faint dead away, his breathing momentarily stopping. Seconds passed as the color drained away from Elrond's features. Elros heart raced with fear. He placed his hand gently over the injury and concentrated on sending Elrond some of his strength through their bond. Cirulian eyes went wide in astonishment as he saw Elrond visible strengthen beneath his brother's touch, the young elf's breathing steadying and his color returning. Elros felt his brother's pain ease slightly and tried to focus on healing.

"Your brother healed the Queen with such a touch. It was a near thing." Cirulian observed. "You have the healing touch too?" Elros blinked and withdrew his hand staring at it in wonder.

"I have never tried before." Elros said truthfully. "Perhaps it is our twin bond that allowed me to aid him." The bump while still sizeable had noticeably decreased. Elrond's eyes blinked open, confusion evident in the cloudy gray orbs.

"Elrond, can you hear me?" Elros' voice was tense and worried. Minutes passed with no response. Cirulian and Elros exchanged worried glances.

"Elros?" The faint but steady voice finally answered.

"Elrond" Elros clutched his brother's hand relieved to hear even this weak voice. "Can you drink a little?" The silver eyes blinked. Elros worried about how slowly the request was processed.

"Yes." Cirulian quickly located a spoon. Then Elros carefully dripped the mixture into his brother's mouth waiting patiently for Elrond to swallow. They would not risk moving him again. Fear filled him each time he saw the silver eyes close.

"Elrond, you must not sleep." Elros instructed.

"I will arrange for a litter for Elrond. We should transport him and the other injured to safety as soon as we have stabilized them." Cirulian placed a hand supportively on Elros' shoulder. Elros nodded as the elven warrior left. Slowly, ever so slowly, he coaxed the draught into his brother, closely studying the pale features for any signs of improvement. Gradually, the silver eyes cleared and focused.

"Elros?" The soft voice was much steadier now.

"I'm here. How do you feel?"

"Trying to get me drunk is not a worthy endeavor." He chided. "I don't think I want any more wine - ever. I have a terrible hangover. Hurts. So tired." The soft voice trailed off as Elrond's eyes closed. Elros stared open-mouthed at his brother who was obviously remembering events from the previous week. Relief filled him as he realized that Elrond felt much stronger and had passed into a deep healing sleep.

"How is he?" Cirulian voice asked, fearful that Elrond was again unconscious.

"Fear not, he is in healing sleep. I think he is going to be alright." Elros said.


	18. Chapter 18 Arriving home

Cirulian kept the final watch. Thankfully, it had been an uneventful night. Perhaps they could to return to Mithlond today. Although he anticipated it would take approximately seven hours given the difficulties of transporting so many injured. Cirulian noticed that elves were beginning to stir within the camp. He was surprised to see one of the Peredhel sitting up against the tree at the far side of the compound. His heart froze when he realized which Peredhel it was. He quickly woke Durgin.

"Durgin it is nearly dawn." His friend stirred and quickly came to full wakefulness.

"What is it?"

"I need to check on Eärendil's sons. Please take over the watch." Durgin nodded, and Cirulian swiftly crossed the camp. He marveled at his own feelings. _"I'm being a mother hen." _He chastised himself, but he could not shake the image of the unconscious boy from his mind. Elrond's eyes slowly turned towards him.

"Elrond, should you be sitting up?"

"Cirulian?" Elrond's voice sounded puzzled. Cirulian sat down next to him.

"How do you feel?" The youth squinted, struggling to decide if he should disclose his injuries.

"My head pains me." He admitted softly.

"I should think so. You fell from that tree. You suffered a concussion." He pointed, though he noted that Elrond did not move his head to look up.

"Elves don't fall from trees." Elrond stated in disbelief. Cirulian drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"There is no shame if it happens while fighting an orc twenty feet above the ground." He watched Elrond's eyes widen first in disbelief, then confusion and finally light up with memory. Cirulian said a silent pray in thanks.

"I remember." Elrond raised a hand to tentatively trace the contusion on his forehead. The dawn light was creeping across the clearing.

"Let me look at you more carefully." Cirulian gently steadied Elrond's head and looked deeply into his eyes trying to assess the severity of his concussion. The swelling was still significant though it appeared to have diminished somewhat overnight. Those so unusual silver eyes were shadowed and unfocused. Purple bruises were now evident on Elrond's forehead, cheek and neck.

"Can you see clearly?"

"I can see you." His speech was faintly slurred. "But beyond the world is hazy."

"Hopefully your vision will improve shortly."

"Elros?" Cirulian puzzled over the Elrond's question.

"He sleeps beside you." Again Elrond did not attempt to turn his head and Cirulian moved behind him and examined his neck, massaging out the tension and soothing the locked muscles. Given the distance of the fall and the likely impact that Elrond's head must have had on the chain mail or metal helmet these side effects were not unexpected.

"How did you get here?" Elrond questioned. Cirulian continued to massage the muscles. He hoped Elrond would remember on his own. He tried to recall the symptoms associated with concussions.

"Do you not remember?" Elrond did not respond. Cirulian gently tilted Elrond's head a fraction to the side, rotating and manipulating the neck muscles while being careful to keep Elrond's head steady and supported. He halted when Elrond moaned softly.

"Elrond, what are you doing sitting up?" Elros nearly yelled.

"Since when do I need permission to sit?" Elrond said in exasperation his speech now better articulated. Cirulian could not help but laugh. This time Elrond turned his head awkwardly to glare at him. "My head hurts and my neck is sore and but otherwise I feel alright."

"Then tell us, what is the last thing you remember?" Cirulian challenged.

"I was fighting an overweight orc." Elrond said sarcastically. "The branch we were on broke. That is the last thing I remember before waking up this morning. What have I missed?" Elros and Cirulian exchanged anxious glances then proceeded to filled Elrond in on recent events. Both pointedly left out any description of the more heart stopping moments.

"Yesterday? I don't recall any of that." He frowned in bewilderment. "A concussion? I have had broken bones and sword wounds but never a concussion. Is memory loss a common symptom?" Cirulian was too stunned to answer initially. Elrond stretched and observed his companions. They seemed to expect him to pass out or worse.

"It is just a headache now." Elrond chided. "I have survived far worse." He added truthfully, a fact that neither of them could dispute.

"Perhaps I'll get you some willow bark tea." Cirulian said.

"Is there any food?" Elrond asked hopefully moving slowly to get up. To his surprise two weights held him firmly down: Cirulian pressed down on one of his shoulders and Elros on the other.

"Sit!" They both commanded in voices that brokered no argument.

"I will bring some waybread. You are not to stand up." Cirulian ordered. "I wish to see you reach your majority according to the count of elves. With what has happened to you in the span of a single year, I am not sure that I have the stamina to survive the next twenty five years."

"Elrond, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." Elros whispered.

"I could not imagine life without you either." Elrond admitted. "But let us not worry over things we have no control of. In the here and now, we are both alive and mostly well." He studied Elros' bandages.

"Were others injured?"

"Yes, all those that survived suffered some sort of injury." Elros confirmed.

"You were also injured in the battle?"

"Nothing as dramatic as falling out of a tree while hugging an orc." Elros teased.

Elrond grimaced. "Please do not spread that rumor. Your men already look at me strangely as if they must tolerate me as your eccentric brother." Elros laughed and began to fill him in on how the battle had progressed on the ground.

"Seriously brother, if not for your precision shooting, many more would be dead."

"We recovered your bow and quiver from the tree." Cirulian added just returning with the healing draught and some breakfast. "We are planning on leaving in a half and hour. It will be a slow journey back to Mithlond, but we should arrive today."

After much protests Cirulian and Elros begrudgingly compromised and allowed Elrond to ride on horseback as long as he road with one of them and wore a stiff bandage to support his neck. Elrond sighed and had little choice but to comply. The rocking motion of the horse made him dizzy.

"Rest elfling. I will wake you every few hours." Cirulian soothed, pulling Elrond to lean back against him. Exhausted, the Peredhel slipped in an out of sleep. The willow bark draught controlled much of the pain, though an annoying buzzing and blurry vision remained. He made a mental note to speak with Noenri later sans his overprotective guardians. Unfortunately, Cirulian and Elros led him directly to the house of healing and practically pushed him into a bed before running off to summon Noenri.

Elrond was relieved at least to have a moment of privacy to remove the offending neck brace. He stuffed it under the bed and laid back down, glad for a moments rest. Outside the room Elros, Cirulian and Noenri conferred, the ringing of their voices throbbed in time with his head. He closed his eyes in exhaustion.

"I am pleased to finally meet you, Elros Eärendilion. I knew your parents quite well." Noenri said. "I took care of your Mother when she was ill. Worry not I will take good care of Elrond. He is well loved here. Thank you for the detailed description of his injuries. Now, you both should go rest. Elros, Mistress Silsilalda will check your injury." He gave Silsi a nod. She guided them both away from the room.

"Well elfling, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Noenri mused aloud but Elrond did not answer. Upon further examination, he found Elrond slipping in and out of consciousness. After a thorough assessment including an inspection of the stitches that closed the knife wound on his arm, he ordered several healing draughts and applied salves to Elrond's head and neck. The motion drew Elrond fully awake. He stared at Noenri in surprise, momentarily unsure of how he had gotten here.

"Noenri?" It was almost a shout as if the elfling had background noise to contend with.

"How do you feel elfling?" Elrond looked at him with wide eyes as if he did not comprehend the question. He smiled at the youth and maneuvered him to a more upright position so he could more easily administer the healing draughts. He spread a numbing salve over Elrond's temples and over the still sizeable contusion. Silsilalda returned with a cold compress and applied it to the area. Slowly, the buzzing in Elrond's head receded.

"Do you hear a loud humming in your head?" Elrond nodded in confirmation.

"Your vision?" Noenri probed.

"It is getting better, but distant things are blurred."

"Have you recovered any of the memories from the day following the battle?"

"No." Elrond admitted.

"You have suffered a serious concussion. Do not risk any activities where you could collide, fall, or receive any kind of blow or jolt to your head. In fact, I should lock you in a padded room with all the books you desire." He laughed at Elrond's horrified expression.

"But seriously, Elrond, considering the events of the last year, please relax in the relative safety of your room. Keep away from any activities that might be hazardous. Silsi and I will check on you intermittently. If any of your symptoms worsen, let others know right away." Elrond nodded.

"Definitely no running or training this week." He watched Elrond processing this information. "I will inform your guardians of these conditions. Silsilalda will bring healing draughts to you." Elrond rolled his eyes and yawned. Noenri bit back a smirk. Yes, better those guardians keep tabs on this one then his healers. He watched the silver eyes close in sleep. Then turned to find where Cirulian and Elros were waiting. After much protests from the pair Silsilalda had directed them to a smaller sitting room.

"You will wait here until Master Noenri has finished his examination." She ordered, then upon seeing the bandages on the other Peredhel she added. "Let me check and change your dressings." She firmly pushed Elros into a chair and disappeared for a moment bringing a bowl of hot water, salves, and bandages. She helped Elros remove his shirt and inspected the five-inch slit that decorated his side. Silver stitches held the bottom third closed where the wound had been deeper. It showed signs of infection at the top edge but was otherwise healing well. She bathed and spread antiseptic and healing salves over it and was just binding it when they heard a small group approaching. The Queen and King entered the room. Cirulian bowed politely.

"Do not get up Elros." Ereinion directed. "I would like to introduce my wife, Indiriel."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Elros. Elrond has told me much about you." Indiriel smiled and kissed Elros on the cheek. Elros sat in awe of her beauty completely distracted from Silsilalda's attention. The healer smiled and gently buttoned his tunic.

"My Lord, my Lady," Silsilalda bowed to her King and Queen. "Elros is healing well. The wound should mend in a week. Gil-Galad thanked and dismissed her.

"Elros, what happened?"

"Our journey had been uneventful. There had been no signs of warning except moments before the attack when Elrond and I heard the trees whisper. I had enough time to station three archers in the trees while the rest of us took up defensive position around their bases." Elros said tiredly. "Then a group of Easterlings attacked. It was a group of about thirty. They were single minded in their intent to destroy us."

"Did you recognize any from the council?" Elros shook his head.

"The Easterlings are splintered into many different factions. There were none that I recognized."

"A second group, this one orcs arrived. The Easterlings were obviously allied with them."

"They were outnumbered by more than three to one but had nearly won the battle when we came upon them." Cirulian interjected.

"The archers were efficient in bringing down many of our attackers. But in the swell of the enemy forces, our swordsmen were pushed away from our position leaving them vulnerable. Orcs overtook them in the trees. Elrond was the only archer to survive." Elros voice wavered, and he paused for a moment.

"Apparently he struggled with an orc in the tree, killing it before they both fell." Indiriel drew in a tense breath.

"He is alright, my Lady." Elros added quickly. "He has a concussion, but was already making light of it this morning." Noenri interrupted the discussion.

"King Gil-Galad and Lady Indiriel." He bowed before them. "The elfling is resting. He will recover fully." Noenri relayed his instructions concerning Elrond and assessed Elros' bandages with keen eyes. "You may wake him and guide him back to his room. I release him to your charge. You will excuse me when I say that I hope to not see much more of the sons of Eärendil. Tell me that you are less prone to injuries." Elros raised his brow in question.

"Cirulian has assigned a guard to Elrond even here around the palace. I am afraid that even here, I have been unable to keep your brother out of harms reach." Gil-Galad said solemnly.

"Even I could not keep him from harm." Elros lamented.

"You did well in command of your patrol and in protecting your warriors on this journey."

"All those under my command were injured in the battle and there were three deaths. But you were right Gil-Galad, Elrond is more than capable of protecting himself." He disclosed more descriptions of the battle as well as Elrond's brush with danger in Baath. The other elves gasped.

Xxxxxx

Someone was calling. Persistently calling him back from his safe resting place. A soft hand brushed his cheek, so gentle and caring.

"Elrond, dear one, wake up." Indiriel called. It had been nearly two days since Elrond had arrived. They had tried to wake him many times and were beginning to worry. Thankfully, the pale face responded to her call, a small smile breaking over the youthful features.

"Elrond, it is time to wake up." She said again. He leaned into her touch, slowly opening his eyes. The room was shadowed. Noenri suggested that they keep it dim as Elrond recovered. Elves suffering from concussions were often sensitive to the light. His silver orbs focused on her. She smiled in welcome and brushed his cheek with a gentle kiss.

"Greetings elfling. It is good to have you back home." He smiled openly at that thought. Elros chuckled.

"Small wonder that you would not stir for me when you could have such a jewel wake you." The King punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Elros said loudly. "My Lady, you must do something about this husband of yours!"

"How do you feel?" Ereinion asked.

"Tired of answering the same question." Elrond grinned.

"Then do not get injured again." Ereinion said

"I will endeavor not to, my King." Elrond grinned. "Perhaps I should spar more often and train harder. Maybe later today."

"No!" Came many voices all at once. Elrond laughed and sat up slowly. Indiriel fluffed the pillows behind him.

"I am truly grateful for all your concern. It is good to be home."


	19. Chapter 19 Yule

Erestor headed towards the royal quarters, although he felt daunted by the elegance and grandeur that filled the corridor. He came to the last set of guards, who proceeded to question him and check for weapons. Erestor sighed briefly, wondering if such high security was indeed necessary, but then he remembered the earlier attempts on Elrond's life. One attempt was by poison if the rumors were correct. The second assassination attempt by the traitor Sarniel, now incarcerated and awaiting sentencing. Sarniel's trial had been divisive. The High King had shielded Elrond from the public using the elf's tender age to keep him out of the proceedings. The young elf was summoned for only one-day of testimony. Still, the survivors of Sirion crowded the court and the surrounding grounds pining for even a glimpse of their beloved Lord's son. Erestor remembered how shocked his friend had been at the outpouring of love and support form these elves still loyal to his parents. Unfortunately, there was a second contingent of elves that shared Sarniel's views on the mixed heritage of the Peredhil. Their prejudices were clear. The royal guard was hard pressed to keep the two groups separate. Erestor had attended some of the trial and was shaken by the animosity that existed against his friend.

"You may proceed." The guard said interrupting Erestor's thoughts. "Elrond's room is the third one on the left. Erestor nodded and walked slowly down the corridor. He knocked on the door and heard Laeste calling for Elrond.

"Elrond, young one, come back to me." Her voice commanded. "Elrond, it is in the past. Let it go." Erestor could see that Elrond face was bathed in perspiration, his features strained against some terror. Laeste's touch and voice seemed to calm and sooth him and slowly the strain melted away from his visage as he settled back into a calm sleep.

"Erestor" Laeste greeted softly. "Sit down dear." Erestor placed the pile of books he was carrying on the table.

"Is he alright?"

"He will be fine and will wake soon. It is just a night terror. He used to have them much more frequently. It is not uncommon among those who have suffered through traumatic events." Erestor's mouth hung open in surprise.

"I have never known him to be afraid of anything. He even endured lessons with the Lady Galadriel." The young elf blurted out. Laeste looked at him with a scrutinizing glare.

"It does not change the fact that he is very brave." She stated, assessing the young Noldor before her. "He is a good friend of yours."

"Yes, of course." Erestor said.

"Has he ever mentioned what he endured in Himring?" Laeste asked.

"No, though I have heard rumors that the Feanorians were abusive to the Peredhil."

"Then I ask you to guard his secret. The elves of Himring were physically abusive to Elrond. It is a near thing that he managed to survive ten years in such a situation." Erestor drew in a sharp breath. "I think the only people he has talked about this with is Ereinion and I and perhaps also Cirdan" she added. The figure on the bed stirred.

"He has overcome much even in just this past year but still these experiences at times trouble his dreams." They both fell silent for a time, contemplating the young elf before them. Elrond slowly stretched and woke.

"Laeste" Elrond said in surprise. "You need not stay here all the time."

"Good morning, Elrond. It is my pleasure to watch over you once in a while." Laeste leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, careful to avoid the purple bruises. "I will go bring you some breakfast, elfling. By the way you have a visitor."

She helped Elrond to sit up, propping pillows behind his back. That the young one closed his eyes for several moments as she moved him was in itself telling. Erestor could see Elrond straining to recognize him. He moved closer to take Laeste's seat.

"Obviously you can not yet see well enough." Laeste added in a serious tone. "I do not want to hear any requests to go outside today!" She ordered.

"Good morning Elrond." Erestor kept his voice jolly though his heart nearly skipped a beat when he saw the bruises that colored the pale face and neck.

"Erestor!" Elrond exclaimed recognizing his voice. "How are you? It is good to _see_ you my friend." Erestor made a sound akin to a snort at that comment, though Elves, of course, do not snort.

"How are you feeling? I heard that you suffered a concussion in a battle."

"It looks worse than it is, judging by people's reactions. Really, it is just a bad headache and some vision problems. I doubt that I could see the target for archery practice. Luckily, I have no trouble reading or seeing things close up. Have you ever experienced a concussion?"

"Actually, when I was but eight I climbed the riggings of Cirdan's boat as we traveled to Balar. Much to my parent's horror I slipped and fell to the deck. It took several days before my head stopped ringing."

"I had the misfortune to fall from a tree while fighting an orc. I am not sure Elros will ever stop teasing me about it." Elrond sighed.

"I picked out some books you might enjoy."

"Really? Thank you! At this rate, I am sure it will be another week before I am allowed out of the palace again." Elrond complained. "Perhaps I can convince them to let us at least go out to the gardens."

"Truly, this does not seem like such a prison." Erestor chided. Elrond just sighed.

"Image your Mother at her most protective and multiple her by six. Six overprotective guardians!" Elrond lamented. Erestor chuckled at that thought.

"I'm sure sometime in the future, you will no doubt play the role of the overprotective guardian. Then I will be reminding you of this day." Erestor teased then quickly changed the subject. "Did you and Elros spar in Baath?" Elrond nodded.

"How did you fare?" He and Erestor were sparring partners. Elrond had disclosed his goal of finally besting his brother.

"I came a lot closer last time and almost cornered him twice, but Elros still won in the end. He is stronger than I am." Elrond groaned. "For my loss I had to sing for them that evening." Erestor laughed and retrieved a book from the table.

"I did not know that you sang." Erestor said.

"That tells you just how much I enjoy singing for an audience." Elrond paused. "I will make an except for a bunch of drunken dwarves, singing for them was not so terrible."

"Perhaps this might interest you." He handed Elrond a very old book written in Quenyan.

"Sword techniques and strategies!" Elrond's eye lit up. "Well this could be interesting."

"Once you are well, we could attempt the ones that look most cunning." Erestor's eyes sparkled. "I've marked two possibilities, though, I do not think that I am as yet skilled enough to execute them, but you definitely are." Elrond's smile melted away as his eyes turned dark with memory.

"Elrond?"

"What about the plans for evacuating Balar? Are Calimdriel and your Mother safe?" His voice was edged with fear.

"We have been implementing our plan to lure as many people from the island as possible. Cirdan estimates that already more than two thirds of the population has come to Mithlond to help erect houses for the refuges or aid in shipbuilding or just for the festival. My Mother and sister arrived last week and are planning on staying for the next two months."

"You must rest and recover, Elrond." Laeste observed as she carrying in a tray filled with fruits and breads as well as small bowls of quark and two cups of tea. "Yule is but two weeks away, and you would not want to miss the celebrations." She set the tray on the bed.

"You elflings look like you could both use a good breakfast."

_Xxxxxxxxx The first night of the Yule festival xxxxxxxxxX_

They stood outside in the darkness, the cool breeze kissing their faces as anticipation raced through the crowd. In the distance, a spark flickered then grew into a roaring fire. The circle of light rose and floated towards them, carried by a runner. The High King and Queen stood at the center of the circle of the gathered elves chanting ancient verses that signified the birth of the sun, the great gift of light and life bestowed on the fortunate children of Ilúvatar. The circle parted allowing the runner to enter and pass the torch to the King, who bent and lit touched the torch into a large cauldron that ignited immediately bursting into a huge flame, a representation of the sacred fire of Eru. The crowd sang now as one, their beautiful voices rising and echoing together in praise and worship. After the ritual, the crowd moved a short distance inside the Great Hall. Its many doors were open to the garden, now brilliantly lit by the sacred flame. Inside, the Yule celebration of light and warmth continued. The meal featured a breathtaking assortment of traditional foods some with origins so ancient that they may have actually been eaten by the elves present at the first awakening.

Ereinion slowly savored his wine, content in the company of his beloved wife and dear friends. The dancers swirled around the Great Hall in a dazzling array of colors. Usually Yule was just one day but given both Elrond's and Ereinion's foreboding visions, coupled with the lack of methods to either detect or protect his subjects on Balar, Ereinion had approved the development of this week long festival. Given all the dire reports from the fields concerning Morgoth's advances and the influx of refuges this week, the Yule celebration seemed to spark hope among the people of all kindreds. It proved to be the most persuasive method for luring people off the island. Indiriel took special delight in its planning and implementation. Merwen and Cirdan had kept careful tabs on Elves leaving the Isle and by all estimates there were less than five hundred elves remaining in the danger zone as of three days ago. Last week Cirdan had taken the unprecedented step of announcing the impending danger to those left on the island.

"I had not dared to hope to see the sons of Eärendil healthy and happy after the destruction we saw at Sirion." Cirdan mused. The brothers had been given clean bills of health from Noenri last week and were back to normal activities.

Elros appeared to love the dance as much as his brother. This Peredhel's swashbuckling nature greatly appealed to the ellith. Elros, dark and somehow yet more exotic than his brother, seemed to have a new partner each dance. Elrond, now in his element, emboldened by the presence of his brother and swept up by the celebration, was also rarely without a partner. Cirdan could not miss the similarities between the two as well as the fact that each was bolstered and strengthened by their unusual twin connection. Celeborn and Galadriel glided up to stand beside him.

"Happy Yule" The Lady greeted. "May the year ahead be blessed with good fortune." She leaned to kiss the Mariner as Celeborn stepped up to embrace him next. Galadriel followed his gaze out towards the dance floor, smiling when she saw the two sons of Eärendil. One could tell that they were brothers. They shone with a light that Galadriel had not seen since Doriath, a light reminiscent of Melian, Luthien and Dior. It was the light of the Maiar.

"So Elros Eärendilion has arrived as well. Is he much like his brother?" She asked the Mariner.

"Alike in some ways and in others as different as day and night." Cirdan answered. She watched Elrond, who appeared markedly younger than his brother. He looked up realizing that she was watching him and whispered to his partner, a dark haired elleth, who smiled at him with the eyes of a sister. Together they stepped out of the circle and walked towards her.

"_How are you, young one?" _Came Galadriel's voice in his head.

"_I am well." _He returned and with a strong trust and loyalty opened his mind to her, his teacher. She probed carefully this time, unwilling to disturb the wounds deep within him on this Yule eve. She felt a new strength within him, a mending of his Fëa that was obviously due to his reconciliation with his brother Elros. She sensed the power that flowed between them strengthening each individually, much like another set of twins that she had known in Aman. They both had to deal with the repercussions of inheriting traits from Maiar, Men and Elves and were struggling to forge their own unique place in a world that was not accepting of such duality. In Elrond, she still felt the pain that emanated from other wounds but there was a now a peace and tranquility within him that came from his ties to his new family, to Indiriel, Ereinion, and Cirdan as well as to a new circle of friends here in Mithlond. The great resilience and beauty of his spirit left her astonished.

"Happy Yule!" Elrond sang, greeting her now with a gentle hug and light kiss on the cheek. The young elleth bowed and gave a polite greeting, though with some trepidation, as she was in awe of this noble Lady.

"Greetings Calimdriel, I wish you much happiness this Yule, child." Calimdriel tried to conceal her astonishment at the fact that the Lady had not only recognized her but also knew her by name.

"_It is fitting that you and your brother Erestor should befriend the son of __Eärendil __as your parents were close friends of his parents."_ Came Galadriel musical voice in her mind. Calimdriel looked over at Elrond but if he had heard the comments he gave no sign. _"And fitting that one who has suffered so long without family and friends should find himself adopted by many, even sporting a sister and another brother." _ For her part Calimdriel could do naught but stand flabbergasted.

"Enjoy the festivities!" Galadriel laughed effectively dismissing the youths. The pair had only been gone a few minutes when Elros approached her.

"Elros Eärendilion, it is a pleasure to meet you, young one." She felt Celeborn's intrigue and knew that he moved towards them, curiosity attracting him.

"Lady Galadriel," Elros boldly took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Your beauty is even more stunning than any description." The silver lord appeared at his Lady's side. Galadriel reached out to assess this son of Eärendil but, as she had discovered on her first meeting with Elrond, Elros could also effectively shield his thoughts from her. Elros gifted her a provocative smile as he rebuffed her with his mind.

"Elros, you carry yourself much like Tuor, your grandfather." Celeborn remarked.

"Lord Celeborn, it is good to meet you." Elros extended his hand in the tradition of men pointedly forgoing a bow, the custom of elves. "Allow me to steal your wife for this dance." It was a statement not a request. Elros turned his full attention back to the golden Lady.

"My Lady" This time he bowed both low and elegantly. "Allow me the pleasure of your company for this dance." He extended her his arm, and she ghosted her hand on top of it smiling mysteriously.

"Surely my silver King can forgo one dance." Galadriel laughed as Elros guided the ethereal beauty towards the dance floor.

"_Cheeky bastard!" _Came Celeborn's voice scornfully in her mind. She had to bite back her laugh.

The evening progressed joyfully. Indiriel had been worried that the Peredhil might stand out in the royal gathering especially Elros, who was so audacious and displayed so many traits of his Edain ancestors. But she had not realized how utterly charming and gallant this youth was. If any at the gathering held animosity against the half-elves, it did not surface this eve. The Peredhil had retreated to a table in the corner filled with young elves. Three of the sons of Oropher were among them as well as Erestor and his sister and Lisbon and Ithriel the daughters of Merwen. There were a few other young elves that she did not recognize as well. Indiriel almost laughed aloud as she saw a golden haired Lord walk over to join the young ones. Ereinion followed her gaze and gave a most unkingly smirk at the figure of Lord Gildor.

"So who will entertain us this eve?" Thranduil bellowed.

"Elrond can sing." Elros offered with a glint of mischief in his eyes. He had confided in Thranduil that his sole goal for the evening was to ensure that his brother was duly inebriated.

"Not this night, my dear brother." Elrond said poignantly and took a deep sip of the enchanting wine. The room shimmered slightly due to the alcohol he had consumed, but it had only been two glasses. He was sure that he could handle it. Elrond could not remember ever feeling so relaxed and happy. His brother and his new family and friends surrounded him. He knew that this was one of those special days that he would treasure his entire life.

Gildor pulled up a chair next to Libson, gallantly introducing himself. Next came the outrageous stories amid the grunts and guffaws of the tipsy young elves, who were uninhibited enough to give their truthful assessment of Gildor's tales. Gildor with his usual flair just launched into yet more unbelievable stories. Elros was especially scathing in his comments, though glee glinted in his eyes as he again topped off Elrond's glass when his brother turned to answer Ithriel.

"Elrond!" Gildor nearly yelled. "It is your brother that you must protect yourself from." The others who had been exchanging anxious looks as they realized Elros' pursuit blurted out their admissions.

"Elros keep topping off your glass when you are distracted." Calimdriel warned. Elrond rolled his eyes in mock disgust.

"You gave me your word that you were through with such petty endeavors."

"What? You remember? I was sure that your concussion had blocked out that promise. You have heard how my dashing brother sustained a concussion did you not?" Elros slurred. In truth, he had imbibed far too much. The other elves immediately called for the 'true' story according to Elros while Elrond tried to dissuade them. No one could recall the hour when families came to collect the elves around the table. But all hugged familiarly and said their goodbyes. Cirdan guided his two wards back to their chambers and made them drink copious amounts of water before leaving them to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20 Tragedy avoided

The third event of the Yule festival took place down in the Havens on an expansive beach just a few miles east of port. The sun was just beginning to dip into the horizon. Traditional dance music floated over the scene. Groups of elves were preparing to light bonfires. The act of inviting friends to feast together around a bonfire was symbolic of forming new bonds of kinship. Elrond was a little late in arriving and had slipped off his shoes preferring to walk barefoot in the surf rather than weave his way through the crowd. He could see Indiriel and Ereinion in the distance. The sea pulled back exposing more beach and rocks than ever before. A shudder passed through Elrond as the sea jogged the memory of the vision. A brief wave of nausea buffeted him, but he fought back against the feeling, trying to keep control. The wave, he instinctively knew, was at that moment sweeping across Balar. The Island was far from the Havens, too far to see. Were they safe here? Would the wave reach here? Suddenly he knew that the barrier island would shield the mainland from much of the destructive force, but that smaller waves were still capable of reaching this beach, filled with elves, humans and dwarves of all ages.

"Ereinion! The wave is coming!" He shouted so loud that it interrupted the musicians. The High King turned meeting Elrond's eyes and horror filled him as he understood the meaning of the warning. Elrond stepped forward and shouted in loud, clear voice that rang out into the distance.

"Quickly! Move away from the sea! Retreat to higher ground!" Elrond commanded. Ereinion hesitate for just a moment than grabbed Indiriel's hand and signaled to his guards to carry out Elrond's orders.

"Clear the beach!" The High King commanded and the guards echoed his command. Thousands of elves moved in a confused mass away from the water. Elrond was at the back of the crowd closest to the ocean when heard an elleth screaming loudly. "Lothri! Where are you?" He turned and saw a glint of silver near the edge of the water. There played a little child, a mere toddler. He sprinted back to the water quickly picking her up and holding her tightly against his chest.

"Hold your breath when the wave comes Lothri!" He assumed it was the toddler's name. He turned and started up the beach but with a mighty roar the wave engulfed them pushing him under the water. Something crashed hard against his back perhaps wood or some other debris. He lost his footing and hit the sand, still cradling the child in his arms. For several frightening moments all sound seemed to cease as he struggled to stand and regain his footing. Perhaps the wave had been several feet above his head. He estimated nine feet total. He felt the water bite at his shins as the strong undertow sought to claim them. He knew that most adult elves would be unharmed by the wave but that children like Lothri were in danger. As soon as their heads emerged from the water, the child in his arms began screaming for her Naneth through loud and uncontrollable sobs. Dazed and drenched, he struggled up to higher ground, his brain too numb to summon words to sooth the distraught child. "_How many had just died in Balar?" _ The thought made him physically ill.

"Lothri! My Lothri!" An elleth ran towards him, grasping the child from his arms. "Lothri, you are safe my dear!" The elleth eyes met his. Unspoken thanks traveled between them as they entered into the stunned and panicked crowd huddled above the water line. The King's guards were doing their best to calm and guide the people away from the water in case any more waves were imminent. They were setting up sentries to look for the missing and reunite families separated in the chaos. Elrond, soaked and stunned knew none of this. His eyes scanned the crowd for familiar faces and disorientated, he tried to move in the direction of Cirdan's house. There were so many elves surrounding him and somehow he recognized no one.

"Elrond!" Screamed someone.

"Elrond!" Calimdriel embraced him shaking with fear. She was crying and trembling. She had run towards the only familiar figure she could find, instinctively clinging to him.

"Elrond!' She cried again drawing attention to them both.

"Calimdriel, are you alright?" Elrond said hoarsely, the young elleth was obviously traumatized and in need of comfort. Her need drove his own fears from his mind. "It is alright. Everything will be alright."

"I can not find Erestor! There are so many people here." She shivered, frightened by the large crowd.

"Come, let's find the others." Sensing danger, Elrond shifted Calimdriel towards his left side, and the same time wrapped a comforting if somewhat soggy arm around her shoulder. They moved slowly through the crowd, buffeted by the sheer number that were tighly clustered away from the now flooded shoreline.

"Balar?" She sobbed, knowing that there was nothing left of her home that this was the destructive wave that Elrond had foreseen.

"Towns can be rebuilt, fear not my Lady. The majority of elves had already evacuated the island." Elrond soothed though he had trouble believing his own words. He could feel danger approaching and tried to lead them more quickly away.

"It is him!" Shouted an unknown elf. "He shouted the warning. Maybe the Valar are angry that the half-breeds still live. Rumor has it that they have destroyed Balar." The crowd behind them shifted forming an opening.

"Peredhel!" Someone behind him sneered, the voice vaguely slurred. "Do not touch the elleth, half-breed!" Calimdriel held on more tightly, intimidated by the angry voices.

"She is lost. I am escorting her back to her family." Elrond responded calmly and loudly in an effort to draw attention to their plight. Calimdriel trembled in fright at the mob behind them. "It is alright, my Lady. We will find your brother, Erestor."

"Peredhel your line carries ill omens. Is the rumor try that the Valar have destroyed our homes?"

"I have no answers." Elrond said calmly. "But it appears that the High King had some warning concerning Balar. Are we not blessed that the island was mostly deserted today?" He was careful not to draw any extra attention to himself, as it was impossible to predict how these elves would react. Luckily, as if on queue, Erestor appeared having heard his sister's call. Shock and alarm were clearly written on his face.

"Have you seen Calimdriel?" He relaxed momentarily upon seeing his sister but grew uneasy as he surveyed the ominous group of elves around them. Their eyes radiated hatred.

"A tragedy has befallen our people." Erestor shouted. "Now is the time to band together and help one another."

"He is not one of us." Someone yelled pointing at Elrond. The crowd murmured at the statement and edged closer. "If you stand with him, you are a traitor."

"Erestor, take your sister home." Elrond directed. Erestor hesitated looking back and forth between Elrond and the instigators of this madness, an unseemly group of ten elves.

"Erestor! Go now!" He placed Calimdriel's hand securely in Erestor's and prodded Erestor away. The other elves watched them go.

"You have had too much to drink, my good elves." Elrond said calmly. "Go home. Our real enemy is Morgoth." The Elves stood silent in their hatred.

"I am going home too. I bid you good night." Elrond turned and walked steadily away. Two of the elves lunged towards him. One grasped the back of his tunic. Elrond rotated kicking one of his attackers and then landing a punch squarely on the second. In the blink of an eye, the two elves lay prostrated on the ground in front of the Peredhel. The others in their group were stunned by their leader's failure.

"Take your friends home." Elrond ordered in a loud voice. "I say again. We are not enemies. Our common enemy is Morgoth. Let us not fight among ourselves. It is only united that we can be strong." Elrond's steely gaze caused the group to back up. Elrond knew that it was only a momentary reprieve and that he would not be able to outrun them. He hoped he could reason with them or at least gain time for Erestor to send aid. He moved away in a steady walk not wanting to betray his fear. But they followed. The crowd, sensing their anger, parted to let them pass more quickly. One drunken elf was not a problem but the seven that still threatened him might yet be. The others advanced towards him, but he schooled himself not to show fear. Somehow Cirdan, Cirulian and Durgin appeared at his side.

"Stand down." The Lord of the Havens boomed. "This is my ward. Harm but a hair on his head and you will not live to see the next sunrise." Confronted by the ancient Mariner the elves dissembled, nodding submissively.

"When you are sober you will formally and publicly apologize to Lord Elrond Eärendilion and the two other elves that you threatened this evening." Cirdan boomed. "Now, follow my guards Durgin and Cirulian to the sentry station." They bowed to the Mariner and followed his command.

"Elrond accompany me." Cirdan ordered and quickly made his way towards the docks. He grabbed Elrond by the arm to reassure himself that the young one was alive.

"Elrond, my heart nearly stopped beating when I saw you run towards that little child on the beach." Cirdan murmured. "I lost sight of you when the wave hit. Are you alright, young one?"

"As well as can be expected." Elrond replied, willing his body not to tremble. Every time he blinked his eyes the images of the wave sweeping houses, trees, and elves away came unbidden.

"Come, we will join in caring for the injured. Merwen estimated there were no more than two hundred left on the island this morning." The Mariner met Elrond's eyes squarely. "We evacuated well over nine thousand to safety thanks to the visions that you and Ereinion were gifted." He saw Elrond shake at the mention of the vision.

"We could not force everyone to leave as much as we might have wanted to." They had reached the docks, and were astonished to find a number of the small boats smashed against the piers or tossed on the shore. Most of the large ships were thankfully undamaged. A group of sailors were clearing debris and some ships were already scanning the bay searching for elves that might have been pulled off the beach by the strong undertow. Two larger ships were already heading out in the direction of the island. Cirulian rejoined them, exchanging looks of worry with the Mariner over the elfling's blank eyes. Cirdan pulled Elrond through a doorway and pushed him into an empty chair. Elrond blinked, a bit disoriented and numb.

"There is nothing left of Balar." Elrond whispered not addressing anyone directly. Cirdan looked up at Elrond for a moment in confusion.

"You do not know that Elrond. There is some flooding down a the beach similar to what we usually sustain with storm surges in the autumn. It is nothing that we have not dealt with before, although it took us by surprise given the sheer numbers of people on the beach today. We will travel to Balar to assess the damage soon enough." Cirdan said soothingly. The half-elf was too dazed to respone. Cirdan shook his head musing for a moment then he joined Cirulian at the desk. They would set sail shortly to survey the island and coordinate rescue missions.

"I sent Elros and his men out ahead as well as a few other ships filled with as many sailors as I could gather. If there are any survivors stranded in the water, we will find them." The Mariner told Cirulian as the two surveyed a map of the Havens and Balar. The Mariner poured three glasses of Miruvor and approached the trembling elfling.

"Some claim that they saw the Sirion River running backward." Cirulian said. "Could that be possible?"

"I do not know." Cirdan admitted. "In all my years I have never observed such a wave. I can not guess at its true origin." Elrond shuddered at the thought that the Valar would destroy elves.

"There is nothing left of the island." Elrond whispered again. Cirdan tipped the youth's head up so he could see his eyes, which were blank and expressionless. He pressed a glass of Miruvor into Elrond's hand before taking a sip himself.

"Elrond, the vision you saw did not come to pass." Cirdan said firmly, looking the youth straight in the eye. "We evacuated almost everyone from the island. Remember, the Valar sent messages to warn us. We do not know the reasons for what happened, but if their goal was to harm us, we would not have received these warnings." He watched the youth drink down the restorative.

"Join Silsilalda and the small group of healers at the Haven's House of Healing." He directed to both Elrond and Cirulian. The Mariner shot Cirulian a sharp look. The royal guard understood that top on his list of duties was to guard the son of Eärendil. "Aid the healers in whatever capacity they require. I must coordinate search and rescue efforts."

The sun was already beginning to dip below the horizon, when Cirdan and his crew set sail. Torches were lit around the edges of the deck. Elves were stationed at regular intervals to hunt for survivors. It would be dark all too soon. Then they would rely on that Ilúvatar blessed elven hearing to locate elves that might be in the water. Cirdan walked along the deck observing his crew. Most were numb with the shock of what had happened but were determined to aid their people in any way possible. A sudden dread swept through Cirdan as he recalled Elrond's prediction of what they would find upon reaching the island.

The moon had risen by the time Cirdan's ship approached within sight of where Balar had stood. The sky was now radiant with stars. The vivid colors stood in stark contrast to the emptiness that stretched out before them. There was no island left. For centuries the Isle of Balar had been a haven for so many thousands of refuges both of the Elves and Edain. Now nothing remained. There was no land to rebuild on. The water appeared too shallow for the larger boats to get close and here and there small swaths of land poked through the water's surface. Five ships were spaced out around the emptiness that used to be Balar. Survivors clung to debris and a few lucky ones floated aimlessly in small fishing boats. In all, the boats managed to locate nearly fifty survivors, and some dead were also recovered. The morning sun rose too quickly affording a clear view of the consequences of that dreadfully destructive wave. Two of the other boats transferred injured to Cirdan's ship and set out again in search. Then mournfully, Cirdan turned his ship towards the Havens as new ships arrived from Mithlond to replace them.

Back on shore the night had also passed quickly. Cirulian and Elrond were immediately pressed into service at the Haven's understaffed house of healing. The simple act of being needed seemed to imbue the youth with renew energy and Cirulian watched as the spark returned to the silver eyes. At first they mainly helped set up more beds and retrieve and deliver supplies. As the injured arrived they established a makeshift treatment center in the courtyard for those with more minor injuries. Elrond was soon bandaging cuts and stitching minor wounds, finding that he was most needed to sooth and comfort. He coaxed sleeping draughts into mouths that trembled with dread and held the hands of their patients until they drifted off into sleep. The act of comforting others acted like a salve to his own soul, comforting him in return. The morning sun was rising when the influx of new patients finally slowed and stopped. Elrond collapsed into an uneasy rest in the corner of the courtyard.

Cirulian was surveying the injured that filled nearly every available space. He spied Elrond, who sat slumped against the wall, his eyes closed in exhaustion. Out of habit, Cirulian approached the elfling and assessed the youth's health, running his hand gently over his head, torso and limbs. He found several deep bruises on the elfling's back but no other injuries. He gently rubbed healing salve over the now purple spots. The elfling stirred at the contact.

"What is wrong?" Came the dazed and tired voice.

"Come Elfling!" The guard said gently. "It is time to return to the palace." He helped the youth rise and together they walked back up to the palace.

Xxxxxxxxx

The High King dismissed his council from their emergency meeting. Each of the members exited the room swiftly with renewed motivation. Ereinion though remained sitting, closing his eyes briefly and rubbing at his temples as if the action could alleviate his raging headache.

Cirdan left the council chambers slightly concerned at how weary Ereinion appeared. He knew that the vision also weighed heavily upon him. The Mariner walked towards the family wing determined to check on the other one who had endured such visions. He smiled when he saw Indiriel carrying a mug of tea. They greeted one another. Cirdan kissed her on the head.

"He needs you." The Mariner stated.

"I know." Indiriel whispered and hurried towards the council room. Ereinion heard the door close and felt his wife's comforting presence. Looking up he saw her loving countenance gazing down at him. She leaned down and kissed him tenderly.

"Here, my love." She pushed handed him the tea. "It is willow bark tea for your headache." He sipped at it, thankful for its soothing aroma.

"More were injured in the press of the crowd than by the wave yesterday." He said softly.

"Yes, Elrond's warning on the beach came in time. Thankfully, your vision of the horrible loss of life on Balar did not come to pass." She said while soothingly massaging his shoulders. He trembled as the images flowed over him.

"By Cirdan's count there were fifty-six deaths and perhaps there are nearly a hundred and fifty unaccounted for." Ereinion sighed heavily. "There were many injuries but the majority were minor."

"By these visions, we were able to prepare and shield most from harm." Indiriel stated again. She kept her touch on his neck light and bent to kiss his forehead.

"Foresight is a terrible burden." She observed.

"Did I do enough?" Ereinion questioned weakly, closing his eyes in guilt and exhaustion. He had not yet had the chance to sleep. Yet each time that he closed his eyes the images of Balar jolted him back to wakefulness. Indiriel slipped into his lap pressing her head close to his, her hand gently rubbing his chest. He looked down at the beauty that was his wife. Their lips met in what was at first a comforting kiss. Her hand moved up into his hair and removed the burdensome crown.

"At least Eru has blessed me with one more day to cherish you." He choked sorrowfully aware that they stood on the brink of war and that they could easily lose each other at any moment. He leaned down to taste her more fully, their lips now expressing urgency and desire.

"Come my love. Surely, your council can spar you for a few hours." She rose and pulled him to his feet, leading him from the chamber to the quiet privacy of their room.

Xxxxxxxxx

Cirdan continued towards the family wing. Cirulian informed him that he had escorted the exhausted Peredhel back to the palace a few hours ago. Cirdan knocked, but there was no answer. He opened the door and peered into the room immediately concerned that there was no sign that the boy had returned here. Frowning, he headed out through the gardens to the house of healing. Elros and his men had just finished transporting some injured people to the healers.

"Elros, have you seen your brother?"

"Not today." Elros answered, trying unsuccessfully to hold back a yawn. The young Peredhel closed his eyes and cleared his mind of everything but the link with his brother. "He is deep in sleep. Try his room."

"Thank you Elros. You should go and do likewise." Cirdan directed. Elros nodded and took his leave. Noenri approached to update the Lord of the Havens on the current situation as Galadriel emerged into the hallway. Blood stained her dress but her face did not betray any weariness.

"Thank you for all your help, my Lady." Noenri bowed.

"A great tragedy was avoided." She stated and looked up at the Mariner who had just been joined by Celeborn.

"What troubles you Cirdan?" Galadriel soothed in a melodic voice.

"I can not find Elrond." The Mariner stated. "You are aware of what a burden foresight is especially to one so young." They slowly exited the healing rooms and walked into the garden. Celeborn stopped and leaned against one of the many trees that shaded the area. Galadriel could hear the song of the trees echoing through her husband's mind.

"_His Sindar sensibilities please me."_ Celeborn noted wordlessly.

"_But what of his other ancestry?" _Galadriel's amused voice rang inside his head.

"Fear not, Elrond finds comfort among the trees." Galadriel said aloud.

"_You might be more forthcoming with the Mariner." _Celeborn laughed. _"You would get along much better." _Then he addressed Cirdan aloud. "Elrond sleeps in the oak tree at the edge of the garden near the library."

"Let him rest until dinner." Galadriel directed.

Thanks to a number of reviewers who have pointed out typo's and wrong word choices. Special thanks to others for their encouragement! Comments & suggestions are very much encouraged. Cheers!


	21. Chapter 21 War looming

Warning: This is AU. According to Tolkien the Elves of Beleriand did not take part in the War of Wrath, though it lasted some 50 years. I will take some liberties in the next few chapters and assume that the Elves fought a valiant but losing battle until the host arrived from Valinor. At the end of the war, the land of middle earth was thrown into upheaval with much of the low lying plains of Beleriand sinking beneath the sea. Some of this area seems to have survived into the third age.

Xxxxxxxxx

Refuges including men, elves and even some dwarves flooded steadily into the area surrounding Mithlond and the Havens. Autumn was again approaching and there was much apprehension as to how to feed, clothe and house such large numbers of refuges. Gil-Galad had estimates that as many as 30,000 had entered the city in the last six months. Two outer settlements of Beleriand had fallen to Morgoth's forces. The elves had sustained heavy casualties. As if to add to the insult, the orcs torched everything in their wake. Here in Mithlond, the last retreat, tent cities and makeshift shelters were being quickly erected. As to be expected, tension had already arisen between Noldor, Teleri, Sindar and Green elves who had sought safety. But there was also tension between elves and men and further between elves and dwarves. Gil-Galad was happy to have the peredhil here, as they could act as ambassadors with the edain. Elros was trusted and embraced by men one of their own. Elrond's more humble nature coupled with his openness also set both men and dwarves at ease, although they considered him an elf of the King's house.

Under Cirdan's tutelage, Elros learned the art of shipbuilding and was primarily responsible for directing the efforts of the men. The ships might provide a last resort, a last means for the innocent to escape Morgoth and perhaps sail for another island or some other hidden refuge. Valinor was not an option for any of the free peoples.

Elros had decided that it was wiser to distance himself from King Gil-Galad so as not to be perceived as a vassal and cause apprehension among men. He settled temporarily at Cirdan's house, for it was close to the boarding house that his men were lodged at, and traveled frequently to Baath. There was also a community of approximately five thousand men had settled in a temporary settlement nearby. Ereinion had asked Elros to survey this area, as this community was sure to grow given the current influx of refuges. Elros organized the settlers into groups and set up training programs down at the Havens for edain warriors. It was highly probable that within the next five years they might need all available men and women warriors to stand against the onslaught of orcs.

Civilians had been evacuated from three perimeter settlements, which now served primarily as defensive military sites. In fact, Lords Celeborn and Oropher had recently returned from assessing the deployment of forces in northern Beleriand. They were only staying in Mithlond long enough to gather reinforcements. Himring was the most distant elven settlement now and though there was some animosity between the Fëanorians and Gil-Galad, they were allied against the forces of Morgoth. Gil-Galad sought to ensure that the enemy had no chance to divide the elves of Himring from the remainder of the elven forces. For the most part, Elrond and Erestor were not privy to such details about the war, as they were both much younger than the typical warrior. Given the recent escalation in orc attacks, the two young elves were now more intensively training as warriors and taking scouting and battle strategy classes instead of aiding councilor Merwen. There was great fear and turmoil among the public. All able bodied elves were demanding to receive formal warrior training. Elrond and Erestor were just two of many novices that were pressed into service teaching beginning weapons training classes as more of the experienced warriors were assigned to patrols and scouting missions.

Light was barely beginning to grace the early morning sky when Erestor approached the training ground. As usual, Elrond was already halfway through calisthenics, having already completed his usual jog. His complete attention and drive were focused on excelling at both the sword and bow. It was as if he instinctively knew that only by honing these skills would he stand any chance of surviving to thirty, an age he secretly thought of as his majority. At first, Erestor had been shaken by his friends single-mindedness. But as they met each morning before dawn and practiced, he too began to strive for the same level of excellence. They studied and tested each other using new positions and strategies detailed in the books Erestor found.

"Good morning." Erestor greeted then proceeded to stretch and join Elrond in exercise.

"Do you think we will be joining patrols soon?''

"It's difficult to predict." Elrond mused. "I think they believe that I am still a child and would withhold assigning me to patrols as long as possible."

"Judging from the increase in our training assignments, I predict we will be going out on patrols within the next year." Erestor said.

"You are probably correct." Elrond agreed moving to his practice forms in preparation for sparring.

"Would you rather be assigned to a patrol with Elros?" Erestor asked curiously. Elrond paused a long moment before answering.

"If I have a choice when we face Morgoth's armies, I would chose to fight next to my brother, you, and the elves of Gil-Galad's house. I think that Elros would also chose to fight beside me. But he would like to stand with the men of Baath as well. I have to believe that Eru sent each of us is here for a purpose. I wish I knew what mine was. Perhaps peredhil simply serve to bridge the two kindreds." Elrond said thoughtfully.

"I would be honored to fight beside you, my friend." Erestor said. They slowly went through the ten new sword moves that they had recently learned from the book, taking turns to act as the aggressor and to devise techniques to defend against each of the new moves. As more elves arrived, they slowly switched to sparring with more conventional moves. A bell rang at eight o'clock, signaling the beginning of the first morning classes. This morning was to be both Elrond's and Erestor's first time acting as teachers, for they had been assigned to instruct an elementary weapons training course for a set of twenty new students. It was a mixed class with some young elves, who had not yet reach their majority as well as a handful of older elves, who were craftsman and artisans and had never learned to wield weapons.

"Boy, you have not yet reached your majority. What qualifies you to teach us?" One of the older elves said scornfully.

"Although I am young, the King's guards deem that I have some skill with the blade." Elrond humbly returned and then bowed before the class. "The sword is an ancient and honorable weapon, we will do all we can to teach you to use it to defend yourselves."

"Half-blood, peredhel." Mumbled someone else under his breath. It was loud enough for all those present to hear but soft enough to leave some doubt as to who had actually uttered it. Erestor was insensed, indignant at this treatment of his friend.

"Elrond Eärendilion is descendent of Elven Kings."

"It is alright Erestor." Elrond said calmly, unfortunately used to this reaction to his heritage though his spirit was buoyed by Erestor's deep loyalty and friendship. Somehow being a peredhel seemed to instantly inspire the most extreme reactions whether deep loyalty or animosity. Elrond sighed silently wishing to be more ordinary.

"Elrond and I have volunteered to teach you to defend yourselves. When you have surpassed us in skill you may move to the next group." Erestor stated.

"Who taught you, Eärendilion, to wield a blade?" One of the stout elves asked. Elrond looked up. His voice was calm, but his eyes flashed momentarily.

"The two remaining sons of Fëanor, Maehdros and Maglor taught me to wield a sword." He stated loudly. "It was a rather unpleasant experience, I can assure you. I have been practicing some fifteen years now. A short time, I know by the count of elves. We will endeavor to make your education more pleasant." A stunned silence passed through the class. Even Erestor looked dumbfounded at that revelation.

"Now, we will start with the basic positions. These must become natural and unconscious motions for you." For the next two hours neither sword nor any other weapon was wielded. Elrond and Erestor demonstrated the positions and the class followed, imitating their every move. Erestor walked around and corrected their stances and Elrond coached them on the importance of balance and stability. After dismissing the class Erestor and Elrond joined the other warriors for two additional hours of training. It was nearly lunchtime when Elros emerged on to the field.

"So _little_ brother, shall we spar?" Came Elros' teasing voice.

"I have been practicing." Elrond winked at Erestor. "Are you sure you are up for such a battle?" Elrond taunted, only Erestor was privy to just how much Elrond had been practicing.

Elros laughed at his brother, confident that he would emerge victorious. He led Elrond to an open corner near the trees. As customary they both bowed to each other before the battle commenced. Erestor watched the two brothers. Gradually others gathered around him as curiosity overwhelmed them. Their unusual grace and beauty virtually guaranteed that neither Peredhil would ever be lost among a crowd. At first their parries and thrusts were conservative, each testing the other's strengths. Elros was surprised at how much his brother had developed. Slowly the blows gained in strength and intensity.

Cirdan and Celeborn were returning from the docks to attend the King's council. They had just come through the trees onto the practice fields and noticed a small crowd gathered around two sparring warriors.

"It is the Peredhil!" Celeborn said recognizing them immediately. They came over and stood by Erestor, who nodded in greeting.

"How long?" Cirdan whispered.

"Almost an hour." Erestor breathed, trying not to miss a minute of the breathtaking duel. They watched the two warriors dexterously dance back and forth across the field. Both had identical serious silver eyes set with an equal single-minded determination and a fierceness that reminded Celeborn of his King, Elu Thingol. The clashes of metal on metal grew increasing louder as the match progressed, the only sign that each of the competitors were bringing their full strength to bear as neither face betrayed any sign of fatigue, their expressions masked to prevent the other from gleaning any advantage. The brothers were a striking pair, a mixture of both the elegance of elves and the sturdiness of men with a shimmer of the dazzling light of the Maiar. Both were as dark as night though not identical. One had with short hair and a short beard, sporting a yet broader and somewhat bulkier muscles of a man. The second one had a glowing, smooth face and the longer warrior braids of an elf. He was now only slightly shorter in height than his brother.

"He has strengthened considerably." Celeborn noted. Elrond had begun to fill out, his shoulders, arms and legs were now well muscled like an elven warrior instead of the lanky gangly form of an elfling.

"They are evenly matched." Cirulian commented. "Much closer now in strength than ever before. Elrond is determined to best Elros and set out on an ambitious training program nearly a year ago."

"He is exceedingly swift and dexterous." Durgin was impressed.

Elros started an aggressive attack, forcing his brother to yield ground and move backwards step-by-step until he was almost against the tree line. Cirdan gasped when he saw Elros fake right and then turn with all his strength in attempt to strike at his brother's left side. Elrond scrambled part way up the trunk, catapulting himself over Elros and landing upright behind him, effectively situating Elros in the weaker position against the tree. Elros recovered from the surprising maneuver and quickly pivoted to meet his brother's thrust, blocking the first assault. But in a flurry of motion almost too quick to follow, Elrond kept his brother on the defensive, barely able to block the blows that followed. Three decisive moves knocked Elros' knees out from under him, and pitched him soundly to the dirt. It was a move that Cirdan had only seen once before, performed by an ancient elf long departed to Valinor. Elros lay stunned looking up at his brother. Elrond's sword pointed directly at his chest.

"I warned you." Elrond could not help but grin. "Do you yield?"

"I do." Answered a stunned Elros. Elrond extended his hand and helped his brother to his feet.

"Where did you learn that move?" Elros asked but Elrond only smiled.

"I doubt that I could fool you with it a second time, so it is a moot point. But do not think that the outcome will be any different next time." Elrond said brashly.

"You are exceedingly skilled." Elros smiled. "I would trust you with my life."

"I will stand beside you when it is our turn to face the darkness." Elrond promised.

"That was an excellent display of swordsmanship." Cirdan praised. The small group clapped. The Peredhil both looked up startled to realize that they had an audience, so completely had their concentration been engaged by the match. Elros and Elrond both flushed in embarrassment and simultaneously executed identical bows, thanking their audience.

"Go wash up and join us for lunch." Cirdan directed as he and Celeborn turned and continued towards the palace.

"They will be compelled to join the war efforts soon enough, though they are still but elflings." Cirdan sighed in dismay. "Elrond and Elros will turn twenty-five in a few months."

"All too soon." Celeborn returned grimly. "Already they show proficiency with the sword that surpasses many of our seasoned warriors. But there are other skills that they will need to have the best chance of survival on the battlefield. Cirulian has been overseeing their education in scouting and strategy. The Fëanorians trained them exceedingly well in the basics."

"Though viciously." Cirdan paused.

"I only hope that we can hold out until help arrives from Valinor." Celeborn murmured.

"You trust in the peredhil's vision that the Valar will come?" Cirdan said.

"We have little hope if help does not arrive."


	22. Chapter 22 Patrols

"When will you acknowledge Elrond as an adult?" Celeborn asked. "Men consider both sons of Eärendil adults already."

"Elrond takes more after his elven heritage than Elros. It is curious as technically they are both more than half elven." Ereinion paused considering the silver Lord, than continued in a low voice that none but Celeborn could hear. "Elrond does not yet consider himself an adult. For all his outward confidence, he still carries burdens from Himring. Accomplishing his goal of besting his brother with the sword was a step forward. But he values his brother's life and the lives of many others well above his own. I fear for a warrior who would sacrifice himself too readily. He is dear to me."

"As with the other novices, I would assign Elrond and Erestor intermittently to patrols to make sure that they gain some experience. In Elrond's case this would increase his independence and separation from his brother. I would not have their first battle experience be in a major war with Morgoth's forces." Celeborn wisely observed

"Elrond has already been on patrol with men. I know he is ready. It is wise that he should become accustomed to serving under elven command. But is Erestor ready? His Mother would not survive a second loss. Her husband perished protecting Elwing. I sent him to Sirion with messages for her the day before the attack." Ereinion's voice trailed off.

"Ereinion, you yourself are yet young. Kingship is a great burden. You made wise decisions given our knowledge at the time. The battles that are coming will leave none of us untouched." The King nodded and drew in a deep breath.

"You may include them in the patrol rosters. They are both skilled with weapons. Assign them to either Cirulian's or Durgin's patrol." Ereinion paused considering what he should reveal about Elrond. "Celeborn, the sons of Eärendil share a twin bond that I do not wholly understand. It may be better to assign them to patrols together."

"I disagree. They are far too close and even share thoughts over great distance. It is better to keep them separated as they have been much of this year." Celeborn voice held concern.

"Truly there is no real means of separating them. Elrond would give his life to aid his brother. He can send his strength to Elros through their bond over great distances. Indiriel has witnessed this." Ereinion stopped knowing he had divulged enough. Celeborn's eyes widened at the implications and unbeknown to Ereinion, he discussed this with his wife.

"I will factor this in as we prepare for battles and place them together. But I still feel Elrond should gain experience in our own patrols under elven command. I know that Elros will not agree to participate."

Xxxxxx

Elrond had just finished packing his medicinal herbs and bandages into his saddlebag. He fingered the lemba pouch Laeste had given him and checked his weapons one last time. He was about to depart on his first patrol in the company of elves.

"Elrond!" Cirulian loomed behind him. "Is it true that you can speak over great distances to your brother?" Elrond nodded.

"You can even lend him your own strength over these distances?" The question unsettled Elrond, especially as it drew the attention of all the elves in his patrol.

"Yes." He said in a low voice, obviously self-conscious.

"Elrond!" Cirulian's voice echoed more loudly. "Patrols are dangerous. I need every elf at full mental and physical capacity. There must be no distractions." Cirulian looked around at the five other novices assigned to the patrol. "That goes for every one of you." Elrond and the others nodded. Cirulian looked directly at Elrond as if to assess his next command.

"I order you to call to your brother now. Tell him that you are going on patrol and that your commander has ordered you not to talk with him unless you are off duty and resting. Tell him that he is not allowed to call upon your strength while we are away." Cirulian stated in a harsh voice. Elrond stepped backwards in surprise bumping into his steed.

"If you do not comply. You may not come on this patrol." Cirulian repeated firmly. "Do as I order. Now." Elrond leaned against his horse for support and closed his eyes briefly as he called to his brother. His eyelids opened involuntarily and each of the elves gathered could see the empty glaze indicative of Elrond's focus on his brother. The other members of the patrol watched Elrond closely, just as Cirulian had planned. They all now knew the outwards signs of this mind-speak, subtle though they were. Elrond blinked again, returning to himself, a soft blush inched up his face when he realized the scrutiny he had been under.

"I have done as you asked." He said softly.

"Thank you Elrond. Your gift is unusual and at times very valuable. But I would not have it endangering you or our patrol." Cirulian stated flatly. Elrond looked around at the other warriors and realized that they would now know if he tried to contact Elros.

"It is time to depart." Cirulian said. Personally, he did not like singling out or embarrassing one of his warriors thusly, but he had been directed to do exactly that by Lord Celeborn.

Xxxxxx

Erestor and Elrond rode together towards the back of the formation. There were twenty elves in the patrol and five had never been on patrol or in battle. Cirulian did not count Elrond as one of the five because the peredhel had accompanied men on patrol and had already fought in skirmishes. He knew that this was the young half-elf's first patrol with elves and that the half-elf would feel self-conscious. Cirulian assigned Sergil, a seasoned warrior with ties to Sirion to watch out for both Elrond and Erestor. The first night they camped along a shaded spot near the Sirion river. Elrond and Cirulian sat for the second watch.

"Can you hear as well as a full elf?" Cirulian asked curiously.

"I do not know. Is there some test?" Elrond whispered back still somewhat wary due to the events of the morning. "I can hear the trees calming updates, the river's endless chattering, and the breezes soft words. I heard the warnings before the attack on our royal party last year. Perhaps like the Fëanorians contend, I am less than an elf in some ways."

"And more in other ways." Cirulian smiled. He had grown to care for the youth. He puzzled over how to tread that delicate line of mentoring this young one yet not appearing to favor him over his other warriors. He repeated the command structure of the elven patrol again for Elrond and reminded the youth how to focus on his breathing to commune with nature while on the watch. Gil-Estel had passed overhead when Artema and Sergil came to relieve them. Elrond, overcome with exhaustion, sank down into his sleeping roll to catch a few hours of sleep. Far to soon Erestor woke him. The Noldor was disturbed when he saw that Elrond slept with his eyes closed.

"Elrond" He nudged the sleeping form. "It is time to wake up." Elrond's eyes immediately opened and he stretched taking in the first light of the dawn. He sat up and Erestor handed him a small bowl with breakfast foods.

"Did you sleep well?" Erestor asked softly. "Your eyes were closed."

"I was up very late on watch. I'm still somewhat tired." Elrond yawned. "But not to worry, I will be fine. Sometimes Elros and I sleep with our eyes closed. You do too, do you not?"

"Only when injured." Erestor noted.

Xxxxxxx

Whistles and birdcalls alerted them to danger on the eighth day of their patrol. "Orcs and wolves" the signals warned. Cirulian barked a string of orders and his warriors assumed defensive and clandestine positions. Moments later a small band of orcs accompanied by wolves bounded through the trees. Erestor fought off two orcs, stabbing one through the chest. The second orc was raising his sword to meet Erestor's when teeth pierced his thigh and he cried out in pain. It was Elrond's sword that deflected what would have been a fatal blow and Elrond who quickly finished off the orc as Erestor desperately struck at the wolf. Working quickly, Elrond dispatched the wolf and stepped in front of his injured friend to take on the advancing orcs. Erestor grit his teeth and moved beside Elrond as Sergin stepped up protectively next to the injured novice. Together they quickly dealt with all four menacing orcs. Looking around they found the battle won. Erestor, though, could only see the horribly disfigured orcs that they had just killed. Bile rose in his throat at his horror at having taken life from another creature, and he stumbled. Elrond caught him and turned him away from the battle scene to face the trees. Erestor immediately vomited as Elrond held him, gently stroking his back. As the convulsions subsided, he eased Erestor to sit behind the trees and quickly retrieved his canteen and healing supplies. He helped his friend wash and then gave him water to drink.

"Slowly," He chided. Erestor's face was white with shock. "My friend Thainren the dwarf told me that this is the universal reaction upon one's first kill." Elrond said soothingly. Sergil looked up at him curiously.

"It was my reaction when I killed my first orc while I was traveling with the dwarves. They seemed to understand this reaction."

"Even dwarves react this way?" Sergil said astounded. Elrond nodded and cut away the fabric surrounding Erestor's wolf bite. He proceeded to clean and disinfect the wound, placing his hand over it briefly. Erestor could feel Elrond's healing power pour into him, calming and healing him. He quickly slipped his hand under Elrond's breaking the connection, effectively startling Elrond back to himself.

"Thank you my friend." Erestor whispered. "Do not drain yourself." Elrond looked up momentarily dazed then he shook his head slowly.

"There is no need for thanks Erestor." Elrond smiled slightly then proceeded to inspect and bind the wound with healing herbs. "We should keep an eye on the wound to make sure it doesn't get infected."

Xxxxxxx

The patrol arrived at the northern outpost three weeks later to deliver messages to Cirdan. Cirulian left his warriors at the practice fields and went to meet Cirdan. It had been a difficult journey with two more encounters with orc scouts but now even the novices had been tested in several skirmishes. Cirulian had not lost a single one of his warrior. As he entered the command house could hear argumentative tones.

"My warriors will not take orders from you!" A fiery red-head elf was stating. There was no mistaking this one handed elf for anyone other than Maedhros son of Fëanor.

"If we are to fight together we must coordinate our efforts. We must set aside our differences and grievances for the safety of all. Will you abandon Himring if your defenses are breeched?"

"They will not be breeched!" The elf shouted angrily pushing past Cirdan and brusquely exiting the house. "I will see to my warriors!"

Cirdan looked up at Cirulian, taking a few seconds to recognize the elf.

"Negotiations going well?" Cirulian smiled sightly. Cirdan just sighed.

"Actually they were going well up until discussions of integrating our patrols and the chain of command. He will calm down shortly. I am sure. He is probably going to the training fields to take out some of his frustrations. Our next sticking point will be over how to integrate men into our battle strategies." Cirdan mused.

"I bear messages from the King and his council. My patrol just arrived." Cirulian approached and handed over the dispatches. Cirdan paused for a few minutes reading through the first of the letters.

"Are the sons of Eärendil here?" Said Cirdan in concern.

"Only Elrond." Cirulian acknowledged.

"There are thirty warriors from Himring here as well as Maedhros. Do not leave Elrond unguarded. I know not how he will react to the presence of his former captors." Cirulian nodded and hurried away.

Erestor and Elrond were at the training fields sparring before the dinner hour, as were most of the other off duty warriors from their patrol. Their concentration was so intense that Erestor did not notice the red-head elf approach. Maedhros tripped the young warrior, pushing him out of the way. Erestor fell hard to the ground and Elrond's sword clashed mightily against the broad sword that still appeared in his worst nightmares.

"Elros!" Maedhros said, easily mistaking the now healthy, strong Peredhil before him for the brother that he had taken a liking to. "It has been long since we have sparred." Elrond blinked, but the fiery monster before him did not change. He drew himself up and imitated Elros' speech.

"Your defeat is long overdue." Elrond stated brashly imitating Elros' impish dialogue. He tried to mask his feelings. Erestor rose gingerly and stepped out of the way. One did not argue with the kinslayer, the son of Fëanor.

Maedhros lost little time, attacking Elrond fast and furiously from the start. The thrusts and parries propelled Elrond backwards as he struggled to control his emotions. He sustained several shallow cuts on his left arm, which bled down his sleeve, but he held his own, now strong enough to meet and block Maedhros' mighty sword.

"You have improved, Elros, not that I expected any less." Maedhros said approvingly.

Elrond took advantage of his adversary's momentary distraction and deftly slipped his blade underneath the other's sword, drawing a shallow line across Maedhros' side, identical to the ones he had endured countless times. The red warrior hissed and struck back forcefully, though his sword was again blocked. They stood now equal in height and eye-to-eye, whereas for years Elrond had been required to look up at his tormentor. The peredhel's eyes flashed violently with anger. Erestor stepped back at seeing this fierce expression on his friend's face. Then Elrond unleashed a furious attack that pushed Maedhros back step-by-step until Elrond had regained all the ground that he had initially lost. Cirulian gasped upon seeing the battle and pulled Erestor further back away from the duel.

Maedhros switched tactics reverting to older moves that he knew he had not taught the Peredhil but these strategies were familiar to Elrond, who wondered if the Fëanorians had written some of the books Erestor and he had been studying.

"Daro! (Stop!)" Rang Cirdan's command. "Allies do not injure each other. We will call this a draw." Both swords met high clashing and remaining against each other as Maedhros was taken aback by the hatred in the peredhel's eyes. Cirdan grabbed each elf's sword arm and lowered them. Then the Mariner stepped between the two warriors facing the son of Fëanor while keeping his back to Elrond. Both elves lowered but did not sheath their swords.

"Maedhros, take your men back to the barracks we have assigned you. I will send a healer to look at your wound."

"It is shallow, nothing serious." The son of Fëanor replied. He and his warriors murmured but complied with the Mariner's order, moving slowly away.

"Elrond and Erestor accompany Cirulian and your patrol to your barracks." Maedhros and the other Fëanorians turned and stared with astonishment at Elrond, not expecting this to be the runt that they had delighted in bullying. Erestor tugged lightly at Elrond's sword arm and slowly the half-elf relinquished his sword to his friend as they left the field.

Elrond was numb with pent up anger and adrenaline. He noticed nothing until Erestor pushed him into a chair and started to remove his tunic. His arms rose in reflex, pushing Erestor away.

"Elrond! It is I, Erestor! Come, I just want to check your arm." Elrond slowly focused on his friend, finally acknowledging him. Seeing his acquiescence, Erestor removed the tunic and examined the four shallow cuts on his left arm that bled freely. Erestor cleaned and bandaged them while Elrond looked on in silence. Erestor rose and pulled another tunic out of his friend's bag and handed it to the stunned youth.

"Thank you Erestor." Came the now soft and controlled voice as Elrond pulled on the tunic.

"How are you Elrond?" Cirdan questioned, emerging into the room with Cirulian.

"Fine." Came the curt reply as shaking fingers fumbled with buttons.

"You stood bravely against your former tormentor." Cirdan stated firmly. "You faced him with skill and honor." Cirulian could see a range of emotions pass over the youth's eyes. He thrust a cup of warm liquid into the young one's hands.

"Drink this!" Elrond obeyed and took a sip, smelling sleeping herbs and chamomile. He grimaced.

"I do not wish to sleep. I do not wish to be so vulnerable with the Fëanorians so close." He protested.

"Drink up." Cirdan ordered. "Cirulian and Erestor will guard you while you sleep. Sergil appeared with four dinner plates but Elrond could only push the food around on his plate. The idea of eating made him feel nauseous. They all tried, but no one could put Elrond at ease. Elrond slowly finished the tea. His hands still trembled lightly.

"Elrond." Soothed Cirdan. "Why don't you call to Elros. He would want to know what has occurred. You will surely have quite a reputation now that you have held your own against Maedhros." The Mariner led Elrond to one of the lower bunks and settled him. He watched curiously as Elrond called to his brother. His eyes closed and the stress left his features as he accepted Elros' comfort.


	23. Chapter 23 Battle

"Master, the elf has been prepared." The orc captain hissed. Morgoth nodded his understanding, keeping his frustrations in check. This unlucky firstborn should provide some fleeting entertainment.

"The slow pace of the mining does not please me." The Black Valar said slowly. "Sauron see if you can induce these laggards to employ their slaves more efficiently. We require ores for the forging of more weapons." He waved his dismissal to his lieutenants. Once they had departed he turned back to the first orc.

"Is this an elf who had been in Mithlond during my surprise?" The orc nodded. Unbeknownst to all, Morgoth had been researching methods to induce earthquakes with a combination of judicious mining techniques coupled with the power of his silmaril. He sought to control and guide destructive waves. "Nothing would please me more at hearing the firstborn curse the rest of the Valar for the destruction of Balar." Morgoth smiled deeply. "I would force their beloved elves to the coast and destroy them with Ulmo's own water's. Come, let us hear a first hand account of the destruction of the elven haven."

Xxxxxxxx

Elros had just finished finalizing arrangements with the Czentender settlement leaders for their next visit.

"We will continue the weapons training for all the men in our settlement." Their Chieftain reiterated.

"I hope that aid will arrive in time." Elros said. "But I fear the forces of Morgoth seek to crush all free peoples regardless as to whether they are of the first or second born." Their leaders nodded grimly.

"Captain, the last of the supplies have been loaded." Mikeal addressed Elros. "We can cast off at any time." Elros nodded.

"May Elbereth watch over you and your people until we meet again." Elros bowed to Czentender's leaders. He had succeeded in gaining their trust and had expanded the alliance of men to this furthest port. They said their formal goodbyes and Elros and his crew boarded their ships to depart for the Havens. It had been a two-month mission. It was Elros' first as ship's Captain as well as his first diplomatic mission. He was restless to return to Mithlond where he had a bone to pick with the Elven King.

Almost a month ago Elrond had called to him on Cirulian's orders to tell him that he would need to limit communication with him while on patrol. For Elrond's sake, Elros tried to suppress the anger that continued to well up within him at how his brother had been treated and embarrassed in front of his first elven patrol. What business was it of Cirulian's or Ereinion's how close the sons' of Eärendil were? Only a few times, when Elrond was off duty or about to sleep had he been able to talk with his brother. Elros benefited from Elrond's councils about diplomacy and in return Elros was able to provide an open ear for any of Elrond's worries. The ship had just passed beyond sight of Czentender when Elros felt his brother's call.

"Mikeal, I must document some of our verbal agreements. I will be in my cabin. Please do not disturb me unless it is urgent." His second in command nodded as Elros hurried to his cabin. He shut the door behind him and opened his mind fully to his brother.

Elrond's thoughts washed over him.

"_You sparred with Maedhros?" _Elros returned astounded. Elrond described the battle and then shared the images from his memories. Elros gave his brother his full attention wrapping his spirit comfortingly around him. _"Are you alone now?"_

"_No, Cirdan, Erestor and Cirulian are with me now. Cirdan ended the match, calling it a draw. He suggested that I talk with you."_

"_Cirdan suggested that you talk with me?"_ Elros reiterated.

"_Yes, I don't think Cirdan or Ereinion have anything against our twin bond." _Elrond mused. _"I don't know who ordered Cirulian to take such actions but I doubt it was Ereinion."_

"_The Seneschal or Celeborn." _Elros mused.

"_It matters not." _Elrond's voice wavered, pulling Elros' attention back to his brother.

"_Elrond, you bravely faced Maedhros. I am proud of you." _Elros soothed, he was uncomfortable at being placed in the role of being the wiser one. In reality he felt as if he just avoided these issues by surrounding himself by Men.

"_How can they place more worth on some jewel than on the lives of other elves? How does such an oath translate into intolerance and hatred against their fellow beings?" _Elrond paused and laughed bitterly. _"It seems that I am now acceptable to those in Himring because I can now wield a sword well. Is that all that one's worth is based on? Should we not be generous and kind to all?"_

"_I know not how to answer these questions. I pray that Eru will guide the kindred together and bless us all with tolerance. I am proud of you. You faced your nemesis from our childhood. He will no longer plague your dreams. Rest brother." _Elros focused calm and peaceful memories towards his brother, smiling when he felt the tension dissipate and Elrond fall into sleep.

Xxxxxxxx

Negotiations between Cirdan and Maedhros continued that evening after dinner. They reached an agreement about creating mixed patrols and settled questions of how to strengthen the forces at Himring.

"Within the next year we will be integrating Men into our battalions. It would be wise to incorporate them into our forces so that we have no weak sections." Cirdan reiterated. "Elros has been chosen as one of their leaders and he has organized training camps for their warriors both in Mithlond and Baath. There are six other Edain settlements and we estimate that they could contribute as many as twelve to fifteen thousand warriors."

"From the numbers that my scouts report. We will need every warrior no matter what their origin to stand against Morgoth." Maedhros said.

"I entreat you to persuade your warriors to lay aside their disdain for the second born and also to instill a tolerance in them for both their fellow elves and for the peredhil."

"Your warriors must also lay aside their prejudices to fight along side us." Maedhros agreed then added in a low voice. "I truly thought it was Elros on the field earlier. Elrond grew up well. He is now a skilled swordsman. Maglor will be pleased to hear that. He loved them both."

"Both Gil-Galad and I have adopted Elrond. We expect you to treat him amiably. I will stand no further insults or injuries to my ward. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. The peredhel is no longer the defenseless runt from Himring. He is strong enough to defend himself. My warriors were impressed by his skills today. There will be no further incidents."

Xxxxxxx

The sun had already risen when Elrond woke and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning Eärendilion." Cirulian teased. "It is about time you woke up, elfling!"

"If you did not insist on plying me full of sleeping potions this would not be the case." Elrond grumbled. His eyes were still dazed.

"Eat breakfast and meet me at the stables in a half hour. We will be part of a small mission conducting scouting and training maneuvers for the next few days." Elrond nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Unless you are not up for it, child." Cirulian teased. Elrond quickly rose from the cot.

Xxxxxxx

A week later Elros directed his two ships to dock at the Havens. Celeborn and a host of elves met them at the pier. Elros gave him a brief report and supplied a list of the supplies they had obtained. The two most important items the grains, carefully stored in the other ship, and the ores aboard Elros' ship, which were precursors for swords and armor.

As Elros studied Celeborn, he grew more certain that it was this silver lord who was responsible for Cirulian's actions. His anger grew until he could not contain it.

"It was you who ordered Cirulian to find a means to keep Elrond and I apart!" His eyes flashed. "Why do you seek to separate us? What gives you the right!"

"Elros, your brother needs time and space to develop and grow. He needs space to come into his own and figure out who and what he is." Celeborn said calmly.

"He can do that in my presence." Elros returned edgily.

"You are more dominating. You are already confidant in who you are. Sometimes even just a few months apart here and there can give the other sibling that opportunity to discover himself or herself. In the end your relationship with your brother will be stronger for it."

"It is none of your business." Elros anger flashed and he discussed the events of the last week with Celeborn as they walked up to the palace. Celeborn was quiet and composed as he listened to the peredhel's complaints and gently added his own observations. Slowly, Elros' anger tapered off. They had just entered the palace through the family kitchen when Elros cried out. A sharp pain stabbed through his arm and he faltered. Celeborn caught him and eased him into a chair.

"Elros! What is it?" Celeborn said urgently. Galadriel glided into the room drawn by Celeborn's calls. She understood the danger and immediately grasped Elros' arm replenishing some of the strength that he was sending to Elrond.

"The outpost is under attack!" Elros was clutching his left arm and suddenly lifted his hand to his head. "Elrond is injured. He can not see his fellow warriors." Ereinion entered taking in the scene before him.

"Who attacks? How many?" Ereinion pressed the young one. Elros focused on the bond to his brother on sharing his brother's thoughts and on strengthening him. He saw Elrond turn and yell desperately for Erestor as the orcs swarmed forward. He swung his sword deftly cutting down the oncoming orcs. Three, four, five foes fell to his blade but more rose up to take their place.

"_Cirulian!" _Elrond's cry echoed in Elros' head. He could no longer see any of his patrol. The whistle of the blades increased and two orcs moved to intercept him. He could not possibly react in time. He chose to fell the one on his left as the other readied to strike. Yet miraculously the blow did not fall. A familiar knife protruded from the orcs chest, directly above its heart. It was Maedhros' knife.

"_Protect Elrond! Help him locate his comrades." _The rough voice ordered. Elves poured in behind them. Elrond looked up never taking his eyes from the advancing foes.

"_Elrond, how many scouts were with you?"_

"_Fifteen total." _Elrond shouted in between the strokes of his blade. _"We surveyed their forces … counted nearly two thousand orcs." _

In shrill calls they transferred the information back to the outpost. Maedhros barked orders and strategies. _"We heard your early warnings." _

"_Cirulian sent the signals."_ Elrond exclaimed. His eyes scanned the horizon for his captain. Cirdan and more of the outpost's forces poured in behind them, pushing the orc line backwards. Someone pulled Elrond further into the elven host and quickly tied a strip of cloth tightly around the gash on his arm.

"_We can not have you bleed to death, novice."_ An unknown elf called. Then together they stepped back into the battle.

Xxxxxxx

"An orc force two thousand strong attacks Cirdan's outpost. Maedhros is leading their defenses." Elros whispered, collapsing forward on the table. He had given all he could to his brother. All gasped at the news, stunned by the pale and unconscious peredhel before them.

"Send warnings to Himring and the two nearest outposts. Perhaps they can send aid quickly." Ereinion ordered. Celeborn nodded and hurried to see the falconers.

"Will he be alright?" Ereinion asked Galadriel. The Lady was busy assessing this son of Eärendil.

"He is exhausted. Given rest he will recover soon."

"Stay with him." Ereinion turned and headed from the room.

Xxxxxxx

"Eärendilion, help locate the elves of your patrol." Cirdan barked pushing the pale novice away from the front line. Elrond waded through the fallen bodies, finally spotting the still form of Sergil covered in red and black blood. He bent down and with a shaking hand felt for a pulse.

"He yet lives." He called to the medics. Looking up his eyes met Maedros, who nodded and called for several of his warriors to transport the elf quickly to the healers. Maehdros turned back towards the fighting. Another elf from Himring steadied Elrond.

"You should also see the healers, lest you bleed to death." The elf stated.

"Soon, I just want to check for injured." Elrond answered. He located two more elves, Artema and someone he did not know. Both had already escaped to Mandos Halls and Elrond trembled as he closed their eyes. He spied Cirulian's armor glinting in the light. His captain was pinned under two dead orcs. He reached for his neck relieved to feel a pulse.

"Over here!" He signaled to a medic. The gash on his left arm had rendered it useless for now. A dark head with a familiar face lay unmoving twenty feet to the left of Cirulian.

"Erestor!" He pushed the orc aside with his feet, kneeling to assess his friend. Erestor had sustained a head wound that was bleeding profusely. Elrond tore a strip from his tunic and pressed it tightly to the wound then tied it around Erestor's head. Unconsciously he allowed some of his healing energy to seep into his friend. Erestor stirred and opened his eyes.

"Elrond?" The elf mumbled returning slowly to consciousness. Elrond quickly scanned him for other injuries. There were numerous shallow cuts but miraculously no other life-threatening injuries.

"Erestor, can you stand? I need to get you to the healers." Elrond pleaded.

"Elrond, your arm!" Erestor cried upon seeing the blood soaked bandage.

"You do not look so well yourself, 'restor." Elrond smiled slightly. "Come let us get away from here lest the battle return this way." He pulled Erestor to his feet with his uninjured right hand but nearly stumbled trying to steady the elf. Together the two friends hobbled back towards the outpost. Other elves rushed around them frantic to try to locate other injured for treatment. When the two reached the area outside the healers they both sank down on the grass in exhaustion. Wounded elves surrounded them. Elrond checked Erestor's head wound. The bleeding had thankfully slowed but he was sure that the gash required stitches, something he was not capable of doing without the use of both hands. Blood dripped into Elrond's own eyes from a small cut above his hairline. He felt lightheaded from the blood loss and closed his eyes, drifting off into unconsciousness.

Xxxxxxx

When Elros awoke he found himself in a guest room in the palace. He felt for the bond to his brother and breathed a sigh of relief when he located its strong, comforting presence.

"I take it Elrond is alive." Came Galadriel's soothing voice accompanied by a cool compress that gently rubbed against his forehead. Elros nodded.

"How do you feel, Elros?"

"I thought Elrond was the one susceptible to headaches." The peredhel grimaced.

"It is the consequence of sending too much of your strength to him. Here, willow bark tea will help." Elros gladly took the cup and drank down the brew.

Xxxxxxxxx

Elrond found himself staring into familiar blue eyes.

"Uncle Maglor." He whispered. Maglor smiled and passed him a cup with a healing draught.

"I arrived last night with reinforcements from Himring." Maglor said softly. Elrond blinked slowly remembering the battle.

"You have grown, Elrond. Maedhros tells me you have become a formidable swordsman." He eased Elrond to a sitting position and updated him on the victory. The room was filled with injured warriors, though it was clear that the less seriously injured were housed here.

"Erestor?" Elrond croaked weakly before taking another sip to ease his parched throat.

"The Noldor you were with? The one with the head wound?" The name was unfamiliar to Maglor. Elrond nodded. "Fear not. He has not yet awoken but he will recover." Elrond felt his forehead.

"You needed just a few stitches there. Your left arm, though, took awhile to stitch up and you had lost a lot of blood before they treated you. It will heal well given time." Maglor leaned closer and kissed Elrond on the brow. "I am glad that you have found a home in Mithlond. Cirdan and Gil-Galad love you dearly. I am sorry that I could not protect you in Himring." Elrond took a deep sip of the draught.

"You did protect me." Elrond said in a low voice. "Were it not for you and Elros, I would never have survived."

"Tell me about Mithlond and your life there. Tell me what has happened these last few years." They sat for a short while before Maglor needed to go check on other patients.

"I can help you." Elrond offered.

"You are not light headed?" Maglor asked.

"No, though I can't help stitch any wounds." Elrond answered. The piercing blue eyes studied him carefully. "You may help me for a short while." Elrond rose and together they set about checking on other patients.


	24. Chapter 24 Motivations

Elrond was only able to aid Maglor for a short while. Any brief distraction from his own troubled thoughts was welcome. A junior healer noted that the novice looked weary and ordered him back to bed. Sleep overtook him quickly. But as countless times before, the nightmares surfaced quickly.

"To hot." He thought trying to push the rough blanket from his limbs but he was somehow wrapped tightly in the cover. Fever and chills had crept up on him overnight, not a surprising a development given the deep gash on his arm. His movements sent a stabbing pain through his arm causing him to release a low moan. The orcs in his dream laughed wickedly. He pushed himself upright and slowly took in his surroundings, trying to control his panting. The room was filled with beds each holding an injured elf, rows upon rows of bodies. "They are just sleeping." He tried to tell himself but memories resurfaced of the ground stained red with the blood of elves.

He had been but ten. Maglor had pulled him away from his brother's choking hold and pressed him tightly against the warrior's blood soaked shirt. They carried him from the house out through the garden littered with the bodies of the dead and dying. Red pooled on the path. The smell of smoke and death was thick in the air. Elros whimpered somewhere nearby.

Elrond tried to push the memories from his mind but they were powerful and choking, pulling the breath from his lungs. He gasped, trying to steady and slow his breathing. Panic rose in him. Somehow he wrenched his body free of the blanket. Trembling, his only thoughts were to escape. His legs led the way and he stumbled through the room and out into the night.

"Here little one." Called the beech tree. "Here, little one, find comfort in my branches." He followed the hypnotic call, nearly collapsing next to the beige trunk as black spots danced before his eyes. He rested his head against the tree, his breath catching the nutty bark aroma that sped like a sedative through his body, calming him. Gradually his breathing deepened and slowed. The horrific pictures from the memory faded enough to elicit just slight tremors through him.

Cirdan exited the healing house exhausted from the efforts of aiding the healers with the most seriously injured. The cool night air was a balm to his soul and he breathed in deeply. He missed the sounds of Ulmo's oceans, but at least the whispers of the trees filled the night with music. It sounded different tonight. A new melody was audible, so like a lullaby. Cirdan hunted for the source of this new tune. It originated from a large beech tree, which appeared to be comforting a form huddled at its base. As Cirdan approached he realized it was his elfling, his ward Elrond, who was hugging the smooth trunk. The elfling's cheek was pressed against the bark and his eyes were closed, though he was clearly shivering. It was hard to fathom that only three short years had passed since this young one had entered their lives. Cirdan pulled off his cloak and sat down next to Elrond. He pulled the elfling towards him and wrapped him in the cloak. The silver eyes opened, revealing a dark, hunted look. The elfling returned his guardian's hug fiercely, snuggling into the warm embrace as silent sobs shook his frame.

"Elrond, what is it?" Cirdan asked while gently stroking the fevered head.

"I don't want to be like them." Came the choked plea. "Maybe I am like them already." Cirdan frowned trying to decipher the statements as he waited for Elrond to speak again.

"I have already killed many, nearly thirty orcs with my sword as well as men with my bow. I have taken life just like them." Elrond's anguish confession rang in the night.

"You only did that to preserve others lives as well as your own life. That you feel horror at these actions shows your true heart." Cirdan said wisely.

"Perhaps there is evil in me as well." He shivered remembering Maedhros' knife. He had been saved by the kinslayer. "I do not wish to become like Maedhros. Yet now I owe him my life. It was his knife that prevented the orc from finishing me." Cirdan's eyes widened with comprehension.

"There are no debts among warriors, Elrond." He chided. "I too have been saved several times by fellow warriors." The silence stretched out between them. The Mariner sighed.

"Even elves are capable of great evil but also great good. You have had the misfortune to experience the evil of some of the Noldor first hand. War makes for strange bedfellows. We need Maedhros and the elves of Himring as allies to survive the coming darkness. Both Maedhros and Maglor have some good within them."

"But he would not hesitate to kill us if we held his jewel." Elrond trembled, his fever merely increasing his agitation. "Not just once but on three separate occasions they slaughtered innocents."

"I think he would hesitate to take more innocent lives, but his oath would compel him to do so in the end. Luckily, your mother removed the gem from Middle Earth. Now only Morgoth holds a Silmaril here."

"Yes, for the sake of a Silmaril, she abandoned us to the monsters who killed her own brothers." Cirdan's breath caught at the revelation. He had not heard Elrond talk of his mother's choice. He pulled Elrond closer in comfort, wishing that someone could have protected Elwing's children.

"She had no good options, my prince. I can not truly fathom what went through her mind at that horrible confrontation. We do not always make rational choices in crisis situations. Perhaps she heard a call that we do not know." He said in a low voice. There was no answer that could heal the heart of a child abandoned.

"I am no prince. Perhaps she would have stayed with us if we were princes."

"You are much more than a prince, little one." He soothed. "Given his madness it was likely that Maedhros would have killed her in reflex the moment the Silmaril was in his grasp. Your mother he had no illusions about what Maedhros was capable of. She assumed that no matter what she decided that they would kill you in the next few moments. I am sure that she could not bear watching her precious sons slaughtered. Remember, Maglor nearly failed from keeping his brother from strangling you."

"If I am ever blessed with a family, I would protect them to my last breath. I would not abandon them."

"I pray that no one is ever faced with such a choice again. Maybe your mother's actions were not really her own. Perhaps they were predetermined.

"How can Maedhros live with those memories? How can any of them live with the faces of the innocents they killed emblazoned on their minds?" Elrond continued. "I can still see those that fell under my own blade. I am not sure that the men that I killed with my arrows were evil."

"The men sought to kill you and Elros to keep you from reaching Mithlond. There was no other option. Elrond, you have only taken life in self-defense or to protect others." Cirdan said, comforting the silently weeping figure. "You will not become like Maedhros. It is his oath which fuels his evil, and he, like his brother Maglor, are tormented by it."

"They should be. Their conscience should bother them at the very least given their terrible deeds."

"And yet deep within your heart you also love his brother Maglor. It was he who cared for you in Himring." Cirdan noted how the elfling stiffened. "You start to understand them and their motivations."

"Yes, I love Maglor. I start to understand Maedhros. It scares me." Elrond choked out. "I do not want to understand them. I fear becoming like them – to be overtaken by a quest so driving that it negates all morals, all ideas of what is right and wrong. I should hate them for what they have done. Does it not dishonor the victims and their noble deeds to understand their murderers?"

"Understanding what motivated the kinslayers does not mean absolution, Elrond. You need not forgive nor forget their deeds. Knowledge of history, of the mistakes and horrors that were committed as well as the good and noble actions of the past, gives us strength and wisdom to forge a better future." The young one fell silent in contemplation. Cirdan hummed the tree's lullaby. He must be sure to revisit this subject with Elrond. The young one would need time to come to terms with his past. Time might heal these wounds of the spirit. He only prayed that Elrond would be gifted that time. Finally, the injured elf in his arms succumbed to his exhaustion and sank into fevered dreams. Cirdan wasn't sure how long he had sat there when Meridel, one of the junior healers approached.

"My Lord, can I help you?" Meridel inquired.

Cirdan looked down at the young warrior in his care. Twenty-five was much too young for an elfling to be in a battle. The peredhel had already proven his strength and endurance many times over. Yet perhaps mentally, twenty-five was too young for this peredhel to face yet more horrors and inequities. If he were not of the King's house, they might have been able to postpone this warrior duty. It was tradition that the King's house stand as examples for the public, and Elrond was far more skilled than most novices. He studied the feverish features. He preferred that elflings under the century mark were not drafted as warriors but this upcoming war left little choice in the matter.

"Meridel, I would greatly appreciate it if you could brew a sleeping draught laced with willow bark for fever."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Please bring it to my cabin." The healer hurried away while Cirdan carried the youth indoors. He laid the young warrior on a cot in his cabin and sat down nearby. An image of Elrond standing and smiling at the opening of a Yule fest came unbiddened to his mind. To Elrond's left stood Erestor and on his right a familiar looking golden haired warrior. Elrond was wearing dark blue and silver elven dress robes. A simple mithril circlet identified him as the Lord of this land of flowing waterfalls and lush gardens. He gave an elegant speech conveying hope for the future and remembrances of the past. The area around him was filled with celebrating elves, men, dwarves and halflings. His eyes filled with tears as the vision faded. Cirdan looked down upon the exhausted peredhel on the cot. In such a short life this one had lived through such horror. Yet this one, he felt sure, had been chosen to contribute to the world to bridge the many kindreds of middle earth and forge dreams of tolerance, peace, and learning into reality.

"_The Avari King is correct."_ Thought Cirdan. _"We must win you for the elves. Somehow you must survive this war and come into your own."_


	25. Chapter 25 At the Outpost

The healers finally released Erestor from the infirmary this morning after eight days of confinement. It was not a moment too soon. He thought he might scream if he had to spend even one more hour lying in that packed healing room. The young elf had spent the better part of the morning trying to locate his friend Elrond. One of the elves from Himring directed him to the training fields. From a distance, Erestor recognized the dark-haired elf who completed yet another circuit around the training field. He watched Elrond drop to the ground and struggle to do ten pushups. At the end Elrond collapsed with a groan. Slowly the peredhel rolled over to lie on his back and rubbed at his arm.

"Does it still hurt?" Erestor asked. Startled, Elrond looked up at him in surprise.

"Erestor! The healers released you! Are you well?" Elrond sat up and smiled.

"Considering the events of the last week, I am remarkably well." Erestor replied. "But you have not answered me." Elrond laughed as Erestor pushed up his tunic sleeve to examine his arm. The stitches had been removed and a red telltale line remained.

"It is healing but the muscle is still mending together. It is yet to weak for me to draw a bow." Elrond grimaced as the muscle contracted painfully. Erestor carefully massaged the cramped muscle, periodically looking up to assess the level of Elrond's pain.

"Elrond, you do too much. Do not overtax yourself. Give your body time to heal." Erestor chided. Elrond was silent for a long moment. Then he admitted in a low voice.

"If I am made to sit idle for another day, I might go mad. There are few books or other distractions here. I can barely find parchment to write on. What I would not give for a few hours at the library in Mithlond!"

"I feel the same way myself. At least being listed on the duty roster would give me something to focus one. Have you been assigned to work with the healers?" Erestor asked trying to distract Elrond from the pain.

"I'm supposed to aid the healers this afternoon." Elrond replied. "I think I will mostly be harvesting herbs and changing bandages. Cirdan said that he would not assign anyone to a patrol who might be impaired."

"I will be helping in the kitchens starting tomorrow." Erestor said.

"They have assigned you to cook?" Elrond teased. "They obviously haven't spoken with your sister." Apparently, a very young Erestor had given his family food poisoning by placing the grilled fowl back on the plate it had occupied prior to cooking.

"A single mistake some fifty years ago! Families have long memories." Erestor sighed.

"Tis how they keep you humble."

"Obviously Cirdan knows your own deficiencies in that area and chose to assign you elsewhere. I have never seen anyone squirm so much when gutting a fish!"

"You did not warn me what helping prepare dinner entailed!" Elrond countered. "How would I have known that your family chooses to eat some fish raw?"

"I thought someone who wanted to be a healer would be able to handle preparing a fish!" Erestor teased and chuckled at the memory of Elrond turning various shades of green. "Are you heading back to the barracks?" He said pulling Elrond to his feet.

"Cirdan insists that I stay in his cabin. He wants to keep an eye on me." Elrond said in a low voice.

"Well, you do have a knack at getting into trouble." Erestor retorted. Elrond gave him a dark look that only served to make Erestor burst into laughter.

"Has he used your far-speak strategically?" Erestor asked in a soft voice, low enough that only Elrond would be able to hear. Elrond eyed him curiously.

"Yes, to send a few messages to Celeborn and Gil-Galad." Elrond nodded.

"That's somewhat ironic."

"Celeborn will bring reinforcements within three months." Elrond whispered. "Until then we have been assigned to this outpost." It was Erestor's turn to gape in stunned silence. He had told his family that he would be on patrol for merely six weeks.

"Do you know if Cirulian has woken up yet? I feared for him." Elrond shook away the memory of finding his captain so close to death.

"The healers told me that he should recover but that it will be a long road with much rehabilitation." Erestor said quietly. He had walked by their captain on the way out of the healer's house this morning. The sight of the pale, unconscious elf made him question the diagnosis. Perhaps the healers were just trying to keep the dire prognosis from the young warriors in an effort to keep up morale. Elves can heal quickly but Cirulian had not changed, remaining in a comatose state for eight days already.

"Sergil died." Elrond whispered. Erestor nodded, trying to ignore the lump that had formed in his throat. Six of their scouting contingent had passed from this world. Of the remaining warriors only Elrond and Erestor had been released from the healers. Elrond knew that his survival had been due to both a timely intervention by Maedhros as well as aid from Elros.

"If only there was a way to monitor the orcs movements without incurring such great risk to our warriors." Elrond sighed. He and Erestor stared at each other for a long moment. Both remembered their long brainstorming sessions about how to monitor the depth of the ocean. Those efforts had proven futile for they had not had the technology. But perhaps their ideas might be useful in the forest for monitoring orc movements. They resolved to discuss the possibilities over lunch. Lunch and their discussions of how to make traps and signaling devices made both elves feel as if they were back in Mithlond working on an assignment for Merwen. Finally, though Elrond had to leave to start his duty in the house of healing. He bid Erestor farewell and walked over to the head healer to introduce himself.

"Master Beteg, I am Elrond -"

"Earendilion. Yes, I am aware of who you are." The senior healer cut him off. "Lord Cirdan tells me that you have been volunteering in the house of healing in Mithlond. What skills do you possess?"

"Master Noenri certified me in the warrior's healing course, which including assessment and basic wound treatment and care. In addition, I helped harvest herbs as well as prepare draughts and salves. In the palace healing house I change bandages, feed and bath patients."

"Master Noenri tested you?" Beteg asked dubiously. Elrond nodded affirmatively.

"You are what, barely twenty five?" The healer said dismissively.

"Master Beteg, I hope to become a healer one day. But I have only completed the warrior's healing course." Elrond said softly. Beteg was taken aback by the elfling's humility. He did not expect that given that the young elf was part of the High King's house, a house known for its brash and boastful warriors. Definitely none of that house would be called humble.

"We have elves, who are severely injured." Beteg said slowly, considering where he could use the extra help. Somewhere unseen and unglamorous, thought Beteg, still not convinced that this young warrior of famous origins would be of much use.

"Meridel is currently bathing and changing their bandages. Keeping up with their care has been very taxing. You can call to them and bring them to a low grade of semi-consciousness, where they can be given nutrient draughts. I would like you to feed these patients this afternoon. Meridel will help you." He pointed the young elf in the direction of the ward, which contained the most seriously injured patients. The majority of these unresponsive elves were beyond the help of the healers.

"Yes, Master Beteg." The youth said politely then walked towards the cabin indicated.

"So many are still in danger?" Elrond taking in the number of wounded occupying the ward. Meridel waved him over.

"Elrond, you look much better. How is your arm?" Meridel searched his eyes.

"It is healing slowly. I have full use of it, but it is not yet strong enough to use a bow." Elrond answered. Meridel shook his head.

"You will probably need a few weeks to strengthen it." Meridel said. He instructed Elrond to hand him some bandages. Together they changed the dressings on the injured elf. The names and patient treatments were crudely scribbled on small pieces of parchments attached to the cots. Next, he showed Elrond exactly how to administer the nutrient draughts.

Laying his hand on the injured elf's brow, Meridel commanded. "Gadrin, please wake for me!" Minutes passed in near silence as Meridel focused on his charge. Then cloudy green eyes opened, though it was clear that Gadrin could not reach full consciousness. They tipped his head gently and slowly guided the nutrient drink into their patient. When they were done Meridel eased the elf back down and covered him.

"All the elves in this cabin will have similar responses when you try to wake them." Meridel predicted. "Please feed the elves on the far side of the room, I have already changed their bandages and administered their healing draughts. Call me if you have any questions." Elrond nodded and took the tray with the drinks. He crossed to the other side of the room, immediately recognizing Cirulian. The warrior's face was swollen and pale. His forehead was swathed in bandages. Elrond could tell that the back of his head had been shaved to allow access to the most serious injury. Elrond picked up the parchment that described his captain's injuries. He had suffered a serious concussion as well as multiple broken bones and a sword wound to his left side. His breathing was shallow and his eyes unresponsive. It appeared that the damage from the contusion was hindering the elf's natural healing abilities. Elrond placed his hand on Cirulian's brow and sought to assess the state of his spirit. The warrior's fëa was weak and distant.

"_Do not heal all injuries." Galadriel's teaching stirred in his memory. "Direct your energy towards what is hampering their recovery. Channel your thoughts towards it. You must learn to control and ration the amount of energy that you share." _

Elrond slid his hand gently under Cirulians' head, cupping the bandage that covered the large contusion. He closed his eyes focusing on only this injury, envisioning the damaged blood vessels and broken connections. He felt his own healing force pour out of him, mending and reconstructing nerves. The hot golden flowed seared him and his heart labored under the strain. He tried to slow the release of his spirit. But it felt like an unstoppable river, pouring out of him. A moment of panic flowed through him, as he tried to break the connection and pull back to himself.

"Elrond!" Meridel called sharply. The healer pushed his hand in between Elrond's palm and Cirulian's head. His fingers effectively severed the golden connection between the elfling and his patient. Elrond's head snapped up and he drew in a pained breath as the connection broke. Once Meridel was sure that Elrond was aware of his surroundings, he turned to assess Cirulian's condition. He was shocked to find the injured elf's spirit was markedly stronger and that his eyes were now responsive to the light. Meridel addressed to Elrond in a shock voice.

"You have the gift of healing!" Meridel burst out. "It is extremely rare." Elrond nodded weakly. Meridel retrieved some Miruvor and pressed a glass of it into Elrond's hand.

"Drink elfling!" Elrond obeyed and soon felt his heartbeat slow down to its normal rhythm.

"No need to tell anyone." Elrond mumbled in embarrassment.

"Elfling," Meridel said firmly. "It is a tremendous gift you possess. Have you received any training?"

"Lady Galadriel has given me some brief instruction but I can not yet control it. I can not stop or ration what I share." Elrond said slowly.

"You stopped this time." Meridel countered.

"No, you severed the link." The junior healer stood thoughtfully. Then he ran his hands over Elrond's head and torso, carefully assessing the health of the elf before him.

"You are well, no worse off for your experience. I have watched and aided the Lady Galadriel before. She is a gifted healer as well as a fierce warrior."

"Warrior?" Elrond repeated in astonishment. Meridel smiled.

"Yes, I have watched her spar back in Doriath. I have not the skill to defeat the Lady of Light with a sword. Her husband does not approve of her coming near the front lines. You may have noticed that there are only a few ellith here. Perhaps only ten percent of our warriors are female. I have been trying to arrange transport for these patients back to Mithlond. We have not the skill to heal these patients them here. Many of them need the Lady's aid. Unfortunately, it is a dangerous journey, as you well know. Perhaps you could help one or two more patients today. I will stay beside you and make sure that you do not over exert yourself." Elrond nodded in agreement.

"Come." Meridel said, taking Elrond's hand. "I will tell you where to direct your healing powers to have the greatest impact. I can also detect when you have accomplished this task and call you back to yourself. Through practice you will learn control the release of your healing energy."

Meridel guided him to another patient and explained the most serious injury. This time it was a poorly functioning heart and a deep wound that kept the elf from healing. Elrond listened closely to the healers diagnosis and the exact treatment that he should attempt. Again he focused on the patient as Meridel's voice faded into the background. He groaned as he released his healing energy into the injured elf. The patient, though barely even semi-conscious was in anguish. Elrond could feel the elf's pain. He concentrated on mending the heart, on soothing the spasming muscle and on rejuvenating the surrounding dead and dying tissue. He felt the heart beat steady and strengthen.

"Elrond, you have accomplished our goal. Come back to me." Meridel called. Elrond tried to restrict the flow of healing energy but again attempts to curb the flow only resulted in increasing it. The rush of energy burned and he choked back a cry.

"Elfling, come back to me!" Meridel commanded. Upon seeing no change, the healer physically sought to break the connection, driving his hand between Elrond's and the injured elf's chest. Elrond moaned and fell back as the connection broke. Meridel steadied the young elf and called to him softly.

"You did well elfling. Do not panic when you try to break the connection. When I asked the Lady how she knew when to stop, I remember her laughing and saying that she could feel the injured elf's own healing power awaken. At that point she slowed and gradually stopped her own efforts." The two healers, Meridel and Elrond talked much about what Elrond experienced. Slowly, they advanced to help another patient and then another. Elrond lost count. It was perhaps the sixth or seventh attempt of the afternoon. Again, he was seeking to aid an elf with a severe head injury.

"Elrond it is done." A deeper voice called. Strong hands squeezed his shoulder. This time Elrond was able to pull back on his own. He envisioned the gentle recession of the tide, slowly and deliberately down the beach. His transference of energy to the ailing elf slowly diminished and finally stopped. His own breathing was labored and his vision strangely dim.

"Well done, elfling. It seems that I have misjudged and underestimated you." Beteg said softly. "You have helped many this afternoon. Meridel tells me that this is the first time you have tried to control your healing abilities." Elrond looked up, dazed at seeing the senior healer, who had been so suspicious earlier. Minutes passed as the youth struggled to collect his thoughts enough to answer.

"I am glad to help." Elrond said shyly. Beteg assessed the young elfling before him carefully. The weariness was clearly written on his face.

"Meridel will be back shortly with dinner for you. You must eat and then take your rest." Beteg said in a concerned voice. "I will guide and teach you more after you have had a chance to replenish your strength." They sat and talked while Elrond ate and then Meridel led the youngling back to Cirdan's cabin.

"I think I can find my way." Elrond said tiredly.

"I would be sure that you fell asleep in your own bed. I have witnessed you sleeping out by the beech tree." Meridel teased.

"What?" Elrond muttered in astonishment.

"I helped Lord Cirdan collect you from the base of the beech tree earlier this week." Meridel teased the speechless elfling. "Do not be embarrassed. It is good that you find strength and comfort in nature, elfling. Ah, here we are. I bid you a goodnight, Elrond."

"Goodnight Meridel." Elrond yawned and walked into the cabin. It was empty. "Cirdan must be off checking on the security." Elrond thought. He walked through the main room and entered the bedroom, collapsing on his cot in exhaustion. Although the sun had yet to sink beneath the horizon, sleep immediately overcame him.

"Elrond" someone called repeatedly. He felt rough hands stroking his forehead. "Elfling are you well?" Groggily, Elrond opened his eyes. Cirdan was sitting beside him, a concerned look on his face. The mariner helped Elrond to sit up and then pressed a cup of tea into his hands.

"How was your afternoon elfling? Did you remember to eat dinner?" Cirdan probed.

Elrond sipped the tea in silence, trying to recall the afternoon.

"Meridel and Beteg made me eat dinner." Elrond admitted. "What time is it?"

"The sun set maybe two hours ago. I was worried when I found you asleep so early." The Mariner carefully assessed his ward. "You are not injured?"

"No, I was working with the healers for a few hours this afternoon." Elrond admitted and then closed his eyes briefly to block out the dizziness.

"You exhausted yourself this afternoon." Cirdan stated. "Please, you must pace yourself and not use all your energy up at once." Elrond took a deep sip of the tea, tasting the healing herbs in it. They were not sleeping herbs, he knew.

"I will be fine." He said, downplaying Cirdan's concern. The tea brought much needed relief to his aching head and his vision steadied. Cirdan relaxed as he saw his ward returning to full wakefulness. "Were you checking the borders?"

"Yes and all is well this evening. Erestor had some interesting ideas about methods to monitor orc movements a great distances from our position." Cirdan paused, testing to see if Elrond would admit to his role in these suggestions. But as usual, the elfling did not embellish or detail his contributions.

"Will they be useful?" Elrond asked curiously.

"I think they can be implemented and will provide some extra warning before any attack. Any warning can give us time to assemble and counter an attack."

"Elfling, are you up to sending a message?" Cirdan asked. "I do not wish to tax your abilities but I need to send a message to Ereinion and the fastest way is through you and your brother."

"Yes, I can send a message." Elrond said. The events of the next half hour were just a blur in the young peredhel's mind. He remembered contacting Elros. Slowly, word by word, he read him Cirdan's message, waiting for his brother to copy it down to parchment. But if someone asked Elrond what the words he had just read meant, he would have been at a loss.

"_You are exhausted brother." Elros' voice pierced his foggy mind. _

_"So tired." Elrond returned._

_ "Sleep." Came the directive. Elrond complied and sank into a deep and healing sleep._

Cirdan had watched the exchange in puzzlement. He eased the half-elf onto the cot and covered him with a blanket. He resolved to go speak with the healers. What could the youngling have possibly done in the span of two or three hours that had sapped all his strength?


	26. Chapter 26 Retreat

Shrill whistles rang in the night. The camp was filled with frenzied motion. The healers worked furiously preparing the injured for transport while others planned their retreat. The noise woke Erestor from a deep sleep. The barracks he was in was barely half-filled.

"We are evacuating! Don your armor and get your weapons. All of you will all be part of the second group. You depart in thirty minutes." One of the captains called. The room was dim, lit only by moonlight. Erestor quickly rose.

"Erestor, report to Lord Cirdan as soon as possible." The captain added quickly prior to departing the barracks. Erestor swiftly pulled on his clothes and armor. He hastily threw his things into his pack. Turning he grabbed Elrond's armor and his travel pack as well. His friend was currently staying in Lord Cirdan's cabin. Stepping outside, he saw that many of the severely injured from the healing rooms had already been transported on litters to the stables. It appeared as if approximately five hundred elves were ready to depart in the first group.

In the courtyard a small contingent of elves from Himring were arguing with Cirdan. They sought to rejoin their Lords, Maedhros and Maglor at Himring.

"You will not go alone. Take three patrols with you and leave within the hour. They will be needed to help strengthen the defenses around Himring. Our two northern outposts are not defensible against this invading force of well over ten thousand. We will fall back to a position with greater natural defenses." Cirdan ordered. The elves bowed in acknowledgement of the order and left. Cirdan turned to address Erestor. His face was grim. He felt guilty at having contributed to Elrond's exhaustion by sending messages yesterday.

"Erestor, I need you to wake Elrond and escort him to the stables. He is in a deep sleep due to yesterday's work with the healers. I will send Durgin to meet you at the stables." Erestor nodded and looked up in surprise as the Lord grasped his shoulder.

"May Elbereth keep you safe until we meet again." The Mariner prayed aloud. Then he turned and left to guide the rest of his forces.

Erestor left his packs by the stables and took his friend's armor with him to Lord Cirdan's cabin. The sitting room was dimly lit by candlelight. He passed into the bedroom. One look at Elrond's sleeping figure and Erestor knew his friend was in a deep healing sleep. Waking him would be a difficult to say the least. Erestor sat down and focused all his thoughts on Elrond, calling him to wake. Calling him towards the light. Ten minutes passed and still he was unsuccessful. He did not have much time if they were to depart with the second group. In desperation Erestor turned to more drastic approaches.

Xxxxxxxx

"Elrond!" Someone shook him. Then slapped him across the face. "Elrond!" He felt hands pull at his clothes and force stiff metal armor around him.

"Wake up peredhel! We are evacuating!" Erestor cried anxiously. He pulled Elrond to his feet and flung his friend's arm over his shoulder. "Must I carry you?" He shook Elrond again.

"Elrond! Wake!" Erestor said, concentrating all his mental energy on his friend. Eyes opened but stared blankly ahead.

"Rester?" Came Elrond's voice, soft and dreamily.

"Elrond, a large orc force approaches. Cirdan has ordered us to leave. Our group heads for the outpost due south. Most of the forces will meet and make a stand there."

"Erestor?" Elrond repeated in a daze voice. Erestor cursed in frustration and pulled his friend to his feet. It was obvious that his friend had not understood a word he had said. But at least he was waking.

"Elrond. We must go." Erestor settled for simple commands, leaving off all explanations. He buckled the sword securely to Elrond's waist and pushed the bow and quiver securely over one arm. Then he guided the dazed elf outside, nearly falling down the steps.

"Elrond! You must wake!" Erestor cried. He half dragged his friend towards the horses.

"Erestor! Elrond! Hurry!" Durgin called and came closer. The captain focused his energy on Elrond. "Elfling! Awaken!" Elrond blinked dazedly and to Erestor's surprise answered Durgin in halting speech.

"Durgin…. What?. … I am awake." Elrond managed.

"Can you ride on your own, elfling?" Durgin held his eyes in a deep glare.

"I…I think so." Elrond said haltingly.

"Good. Then go." Durgin ordered. Elrond stumbled along beside Erestor to the horses. They mounted, although Erestor noticed that Elrond's horse was uneasy. Obviously sensing the state of its rider and the tension in the surrounding party. The sound of battle rang in the night. Just how close was the orc invading force?

"We ride now." Durgin commanded them forward. This group numbered approximately five hundred strong. In the center of their unit were those with minor injuries. The most seriously injured had been transported with the first group. Erestor kept his steed close to Elrond's trying to keep an eye on his friend in the dark. The unit departed under a blanket of silence. The warriors were organizes in a tight formation. It seemed as if they had only just crossed the boundaries of the settlement when they became aware of foes in the trees above them. Durgin's warnings and commands rang into the silence. If separated, they were to make for any of the southern outposts.

Arrows sped around them. Elrond's steed reared in fear, exposing its rider. One arrow hit Elrond's pack while another slammed through his sword arm. The impact pushed him forward until he slumped against his mount's neck. The horse was unnerved by flow of his rider's blood leaking onto his flank. The horse panicked and bolted away from the group. Elrond struggled just to remain in the saddle. He had not the strength or the where with all to calm the animal that now raced through the trees. They weaved around tree trunks. The moonlight and stars now giving just brief flashes of light to the forest floor. Elrond's head swam and the next sensation was one of falling. The impact of his head with the forest floor stole all his senses.

"Elrond!" Erestor cried, spurring his horse after his friend. In the darkness he could barely make out the fleeing horse, which was already far ahead.

Xxxxxxx

Elros was at the head of the formation of men. They were leading nearly five thousand men north to rendezvous with Cirdan. Celeborn was currently riding with them although a similarly sized elven unit was several miles ahead. They were debating how to integrate the two groups, given that in general men were less experienced warriors. Suddenly Elros paled and clutched at his chest, leaning forward in the saddle. Celeborn drew their horses close together and reached over to steady the peredhel.

"Elros, what is happening?" Celeborn demanded. A lumped formed in his own throat as he realized that tears were now streaming down the youth's face. "Elros, we need you here. We need your strength and diplomatic skills to coordinate the Edain. You can not send you strength to your brother now."

"I can no longer feel him. I can not sense our bond." Elros choked out in a low voice. He trembled with the realization. Celeborn maneuvered their horses to the side and dismounted. He pulled Elros from the saddle and sat him under a large beech tree.

"_Have him clear his mind of all else." Came Galadriel's calming advice. "There are many other possibilities besides Mandos' Hall. There are other situations in which their bond could be briefly disrupted. Focus on the positives." _

"Elros, look at me." Celeborn forced a calm, soothing tone to his voice and caught the distraught peredhel's eyes with his own. "There are many possible explanations. Do not dwell on the worst. Clear your mind of your fear and search for your bond with your brother. He may have fallen abruptly unconscious." They sat for long minutes as Elros tried to control his fears.

"_I could not live without you, my brother." _Elros thought in panic.

"Leave aside your fears. Your brother has come through many dangers already. Within two weeks we will be joining their group." Celeborn soothed. "Clear all thoughts from your mind. Focus on the beat of your own heart."

Elros trembled and drew in several deep, cleansing breaths. He tried to focus on carrying out Celeborn's directions. After some minutes he could hear the gentle whoosh of his own breathing and the rhythmic pulsing of his own heart. His mind shut out all other sound, listening intently to the thrum of life within his own body. Then he felt the fragile thread. It was the central connection to the only family that he had left. His heart fluttered at the realization that this bond was still intact. Tears again slid down his check as he examined the delicate thread and realized both how vulnerable it was and how powerless he was to help. Elrond yet lived but he could not contact him nor send aid through their fragile connection.

"Elros?" Celeborn asked tentatively. Suddenly, he knew that Elros would not survive the death of his twin. The renewed flow of tears down Elros' cheek made him fearful of what the young one had discovered. He pulled the peredhel into a gentle hug.

"He lives." Elros whispered. "Though his life hangs by a thread. I cannot tell more than that. I can not aid nor speak with him."

"It is enough. Your brother lives. Hold on to that thought. Elrond is strong. He will endure against adversity. You will be reunited soon." Celeborn said.

Xxxxxxxx

It was dark when Elrond finally woke. The metallic taste of blood was on his lips. He could hear the sounds and smells of orcs close by. He clutched at his throbbing head easily feeling the large welt on his temple. The trees greeted him as if he had been unconscious for a while. They whispered danger. Elrond could not see far. It appeared that he had landed in some type of ditch. He heard the babble of a stream close by but no sound of animals. His sword arm throbbed and he realized that he had sustained an arrow wound, though he could not remember how. Working quickly, since he did not know how long he could stay conscious, he broke the tail off the arrow. He bit down hard to stop moans from coming out of his mouth and alerting his enemies to his presence. Then he pushed the other end free of his arm. Blood flowed freely from the wound. Thankfully he could detect no poison. He tore his cloak at the cleanest spot, creating a makeshift bandage. He had no water to clean out the wound and he did not trust himself to stand. So he let it bleed for a short time before staunching the blood flow. His vision shifted painfully and he quickly moved to tie the bandage around the wound before the darkness took him.

Xxxxxx

"Wake! Wake! Danger! Danger!" Screamed the trees to the elf curled near. "Wake, little one!" Elrond stirred smelling smoke. The screams of the trees echoed in his mind. The forest was burning and the demon flames were approaching. He struggled to his feet, nearly falling again as his head pounded dreadfully. His sword was still belted to him, but his pack had fallen into the water. He picked it up, discarding the enemy arrow that protruded from it. The pack was heavy and waterlogged. He removed the soaked clothing and left them, lightening the load enough for him to carry.

"Run! Run east! Run little one!" He heard the crackle of the flames and stumbled forward, his feet splashing into the stream. Smoke burned at his eyes and nose. He bent and soaked a small piece of fabric in the water, squeezing it and quickly using it to cover his mouth and nose.

"Hurry, little one!" His unsteady feet followed the river, eastward. Gradually, his footing steadied and he was able to increase his speed. The smoke bellowed around him and he stuck to the river's path, following the call of the trees. Tears filled his eyes as he heard the shrieks of the trees succumbing to the flames behind him. His mind was numb and his legs moved him almost unconsciously forward to find safety. The only stops were to steal a few sips from his canteen. His head pounded too much to be able to walk and drink at the same time. To the west he heard sounds of his foes and plotted a course southeast to avoid them. What seemed like hours passed in this monotonous state until the screams of the trees faded into the distance and a strange hush fell around him.

"Shelter" He thought, he needed to find shelter. Closing his eyes he reached out around him with his mind, using the gifts all elves possessed to commune with nature. His heart was emboldened by the songs of the world surrounding him. It was songs of life - songs of hope and the simple joys of nature. The melodies of life washed through him nurturing and strengthening him. He smelled ripening fruits. Wild berries were sprinkled in vines nearby and he gathered some, savoring their life sustaining juices on his parched lips. He gathered nuts and edible greens as he searched for safety. With both arms weak, his sword arm injured from the arrow wound and his other arm still mending from the sword gash sustained weeks ago, he did not want to risk climbing a tree. Although the thought of being safely above the ground where he could spy approaching danger better did appeal greatly. No, a cave would offer better shelter this night. He wandered, imploring the trees for guidance, asking their assistance in locating a safe spot.

"This way, youngling." They called. He followed wearily. His body was close to exhaustion. He could not longer tell the direction he was heading. His aching head still did not allow him to reach out to his brother. He was truly alone. It was a thought that would make his heart ache if he allowed himself to focus on it.

"No" He reminded himself. "I am not alone. Feel the forest. The steady beat of life and love."

"Come, little one. Just over here." He spied a small rocky outcrop. It was not really a cave but it could definitely shelter him from view. He could rest there unnoticed. Carefully, he studied the area. There was enough room for him to lie down. It would serve for the night, until he could heal some and regain some strength. He settled his pack in the corner and pulled his camouflaged cloak from around his shoulders. Carefully, he gathered prickly brush to further conceal the opening and protect him from any wild animals. Then at last he allowed his body rest, covering himself with the concealing cloak and sinking quickly into oblivion.


	27. Chapter 27 Search and rescue missions

Angst gnawed at Erestor's heart as Elrond's horse bolted away. He cursed himself for not making Elrond ride with him. The half-elf was too exhausted to control a willful elvish horse. He committed himself to finding his friend and urged his horse forward, striving to keep the blur of Elrond's horse in range of his vision. He could not fail his friend now. Blades clashed behind him. The horrific shrieks of the orcs echoed in the night air. If it were somehow possible, the runaway horse seemed to pick up speed and disappeared beyond his line of sight. Employing all his tracking skills, Erestor fought to follow the trail, watching for minute signs in murky night that the horse had traversed this path. His heart feared for Elrond. Surely, the elf should have been able to regain control of his steed by now. The sky was just beginning to lighten when he finally spied the animal. His heart sank when he realized that Elrond did not sit in the saddle. He called gently to the horse, slowing his own steed's pace so not to startle or scare the skittish beast. Erestor dismounted and extended his hand to the other horse. It slowly approached him and he gently patted its head.

"You are safe here." He soothed. "Is your rider near?" The horse pranced nervously and then hung its head low in shame. Erestor scanned the meadow, dismayed not to see any sign of his friend. He rubbed down the horse, pausing to wash the blood off its flank. It could only be Elrond's blood. His friend had likely sustained an arrow wound. He prayed that it was not life threatening. If his friend had fallen from the horse, he might be unconscious somewhere along the path. Both horses were exhausted. By the time they had enjoyed a proper rest, there would not be much daylight left to search. Orcs did not normally advance in the daylight, leaving their attacks and maneuvers to the cover of darkness. If he started to retrace his path, he would eventually come upon the enemy. Sighing deeply, he resolved to wait until his horse had rested for at least a few hours. Then he would retrace his steps to look for Elrond. He found a secluded corner and sat down to rest for a few hours as well. He would need to be at his top form in order to find Elrond while avoiding being detected by any of their foes.

_Earlier that day – in the hours past midnight._

Durgin was trying to organize defensive maneuvers to allow the injured to flee. He had appointed nine elves in charge of each group of fifty, retaining the he final fifty under his watch. He placed his trust in their ability and focused on strategies for repelling this attack. He signaled for archers to concentrate their fire on the orcs in the trees. Systematically, they took aim at the snipers, while warriors armed with swords shielded the archers from the onslaught of orcs. Injured elves were protected in the center of their formation. It appeared that this enemy unit was a smaller reconnaissance force, for as soon as they had neutralized the archers in the trees, the enemy retreated. It gave Durgin enough time to survey the area and send the others ahead to safety. Moving as quickly as possible, they recovered the injured and noted the identities of the dead. It was dark and he wept at having to leave the dead. But he could not risk the lives of more elves. They had no time to grieve. At Durgin's command, they swiftly fled across the plains towards Hovaspind. The outpost sat upon a natural ridge that jutted above the flat plains. This was the more defensible of the northern outposts. It was the spot where the forces of Cirdan would regroup.

Gradually, over the next twelve hours, the beleaguered elves arrived at this prearranged rendezvous site. Healers moved quickly in and around to assess the injured as captains hurried to try to account for their warriors and gather lists of the missing. In Durgin's unit of five hundred, they had suffered twenty-eight casualties with nearly as many left unaccounted for. His heart trembled at that number. It was well known that the orcs would torture or consume their prisoners. Lord Cirdan's ward Elrond and his friend Erestor numbered among those missing. Durgin dreaded the moment when he would need to deliver this news to his Lord.

Xxxxxxxx

Erestor encouraged Elrond's horse to remain in the clearing. It was already past noon and he would only have a few hours of daylight to search for Elrond. He spoke gently to his noble steed, Bregedur, who was now fed and rested.

"Friend, will you bear me back to search for Elrond?" The horse neighed in agreement. "We must retrace our path."

"If we must part. Come back here." The horse shook his head in agreement. Erestor mounted, muttering soothing words of thanks to his steed. Together they carefully retraced their path from the previous night. Erestor listened closely for sounds of friends and foes alike. The forest was eerily quiet. They had traveled in silence for several hours, when Erestor's horse grew nervous and signaled to turn around.

"What is it?" Erestor asked. Bregedur grunted and jerked his head. They had come near the top of a gentle hill within the vast forest. It was here that Erestor began to detect the first smell of smoke. His animal bucked beneath him. Erestor heard the trees sing out in warning.

"Danger! Danger! Little elf!" The trees screamed. Erestor could hear their warnings and tried to reach out to ask if there were other elves nearby. But speaking to trees was much more difficult than listening to them. Their terror-filled songs were too loud and overwhelming. "Fire! Fire!" They screeched.

Erestor managed to cajole his horse a little further along the path. But all too soon dark smoke billowed into the area. Erestor could hear the popping and roaring of a fire, which would soon consume forest around him. In his moment of hesitancy, his steed bolted around and ran towards safety. Tears formed in his eyes and he prayed that Elrond would somehow be able to escape the flames. "Dear Elbereth, please protect him!" The prayer issued verbally from his mouth as they climbed the hill. For hours they crisscrossed the forest staying clear of the flames but checking areas where others might seek safety. Smoke burned at his lungs and taxed his endurance. Tears flowed unbiddened down his soot covered face. Surely, only Eru could protect Elrond from that inferno.

Xxxxxxxx

The act of yawning initiated a painful coughing spell. Elrond's lungs ached and the foul smell of smoke lingered upon him. Stretching, he bumped into the cold stone that effectively encased him like a tomb. "Where am I?" Elrond thought, trying to pull away the veil of confusion from his throbbing head. He remembered working with Meridel in the house of healing but only vague impressions of clouds and grief followed. He sat up carefully studying his surroundings. It was a crevice, hardly a cave. He had obviously placed thorny brush at the entrance for protection. How long had he been here? By the protests of his stomach, it was at least several days. Thankfully, his canteen still contained water. The stale liquid was cool on his parched lips. The simple act of sitting up to drink tired him. He could hear nothing save the rhythmic wheezing of his lungs. He spied nuts in a small pile. He must have gathered them before falling asleep. Shifting slightly, he grasped a hard stone and proceeded to crush the shells and eat the sweet meal inside. The exertion caused beads of perspiration to form on his brow. Once he had finished his small supply he turned to look into his pack. There was no extra clothing to change into. The lembas in his pack were wet and moldy as were the healing supplies. He examined the bandage on his arm. An arrow wound, he suddenly recalled. Removing the bandage he saw that the skin had nearly mended, although beneath the skin, tissue and muscle still required time to heal.

"How much time would it have taken to have healed so much?" He wondered. If he had been cared for and tended, it would have taken about a week. But here in the wild, alone and with a concussion, much more time may have passed. Elrond felt for the bond to his brother, breathing a sigh of relief at the reassuring presence. His head ached. He had not the strength to call to his brother. Searching his belongings, he located both his sword and knives but the bow was missing. Hunting for food would be more difficult. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind swirled a vague memory of sending messages for Cirdan. They had been retreating. Of that much he was sure. The question was to where? Where would the elven force regroup? His mind was still too foggy.

"_Once one suffers a concussion, one becomes more susceptible to another." _He remembered Noenri explaining. Perhaps it was the concussion that prevented him from communicating with his brother. It was his last thought before his head whirled and he fell to darkness.

Xxxxxxx

The force of men and elves marching from Mithlond had passed northwards, following the Sirion river until they reached Cirdan's forces at Hovaspind. Elros already acted as one of the captains of men, though not as the commander of their forces. He had also assumed the role of liaison between the Edain and the Elves.

"Elros" Cirdan embraced him. Worry and grief were clearly written on the Mariner's face. "Elrond and Erestor are among the missing."

The young peredhel shook his head. "Of course he would know." Thought the Mariner.

"My brother is alive." Elros said. "But I can barely sense him." Cirdan eyes widen at the implication.

Xxxxxxx

In his dream the enemy was dragging him by his feet. The beast was intent on scavenging the carrion it had discovered entombed in a cave. Instinctively, Elrond grasped his dagger. It was always nearby when he was on patrol. Foul breath lingered on his skin and sharp claws dug into his chest. This was no dream! Elrond steadied himself, trying not to give away the fact that he was awake. He reached out with his senses. It was a single orc. Pain coursed through him as sharp teeth sank into his arm and someone screamed. He screamed. Instinctively, he drove his dagger through the beast's heart. The orc attached to his arm stared at him in surprise, shocked that its treasured carcass had sprung to life. The light drained quickly from its hideous eyes and death claimed it. The creature fell forward on top of him, dragging his teeth deeper into Elrond's arm. Quaking, Elrond pried his arm from the creature's mouth. A scout he noted, pulling the creature back into the narrow cave and removing his knife from its chest. He wiped the blood on his enemies cloak in a macabre scene. He poured the last of his water over the gruesome bite. If only he had healing herbs. After wrapping the wound with a makeshift bandage, he flung his pack over his shoulder and stood. His vision was blurred and he relied on his other sensed to gather clues.

Orc scouts were surveying the area. A second was quickly approaching, alerted by the scream. Elrond shifted to ready his sword and listened for the approach of his foe. He concealed himself behind the trunk of a live oak. The scout rushed passed and was soundlessly dispatched by Elrond's sword. The muscles in Elrond's arms burned from this exertion. He pushed aside the pain and deftly climbed the oak tree that had hidden him from his foe. The elf did not look back until he reached high into the canopy. Then he paused, trying to look and listen for pursuers, before moving to distance himself from the horrible scene. He traveled as swiftly as his aching arms and limited vision would allow, moving silently through the branches. The only sound was the wheezing of his smoke damaged lungs.

The trees warned of approaching enemies and guided him to a secure place, hidden by entwined branches. He slipped quietly inside and pulled the bandage more tightly around his arm. "Please stop bleeding." He silently pleaded. The orcs might detect him by the smell his blood or the stench of smoke or the light wheezing of his breath. He needed to find safety, find somewhere to bathe and care for his injuries. The marching of the orcs diverted his attention. They passed directly under him. Although he could not see them clearly, he could count the heavy thumps of their feet and thereby gauge their numbers. His arm throbbed and continued to weep blood.

"Orc saliva is particularly putrid," he thought distastefully. "Perhaps it inhibits the clotting of blood." He reasoned dispassionately. Moans and muffled sobs issued from elven prisoners that were being dragged along the ground below him. How he lamented at being helpless to assist them! He prayed to Elbereth for their protection and desperately reached out with his senses to glean as much information about the force below as possible.

Xxxxxxx

Erestor roosted a small rabbit over his campfire. It was midday. The only time he dared to make a fire. Every moment the fire burned brought fear to his heart, fear of being discovered. Orcs were roaming this area and he had already experienced several close calls. He prayed that Elrond was alive. He prayed his friend had managed to avoid capture. Several nights ago screams of elves echoed in the night, terrorizing his dreams. Erestor studied the map that he was dutifully sketching of his search. It would take weeks for a single elf to investigate the area remaining. He had charted how far an injured elf might travel from the initial attack site, marking the spots he had found Elrond's steed as well as the parts of the forest destroyed by flame. Somehow, the fire had burned itself out, extinguished by the steady rain that had been his constant companion for the first week of his search. A rumbling stomach drew Erestor from his thoughts. His meal was ready and he hastily doused the flames. Hungrily, he devoured the meat, thanking Eru for this sustenance. Snap of twigs nearby alerted him to the approach of other beings. Quickly he ordered his horse to hide. Grabbing his pack he jumped up onto the first branch of the nearest tree and climbed higher. Pulling forth one of his precious arrows, he readied his bow. To his amazement, twenty of the most beautiful gold haired elves he had ever seen road into the field.

"Do not move Orondo. The elf in the tree has his arrow aimed at you." Called one of the golden elves, who shone more brightly than his any of his peers.

"Peace friend! We have been searching for the missing." Orondo said soothingly. Erestor lowered his bow and jumped lightly to the ground.

"You are from Valinor." Erestor gaped in astonishment.

"At least most of us are." One laughed.

"This one is straight from Mandos' care." Orondo pushed Glorfindel's shoulder. The golden warrior bowed graceful and low.

"Greeting young one. I am Glorfindel. Upon our arrival the Lady Galadriel and Lord Ingwion sent us out in search of you, Erestor." Shock was painted on the Noldo's face and Glorfindel had to chuckle. To his credit, Erestor bowed politely.

"I am Erestor. It is a pleasure to meet you." Erestor replied. "Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin?"

"Just Glorfindel." The golden warrior laughed. "How goes your search?" He pointed to the map sticking out of Erestor's pocket.

"It will proceed faster with help." Erestor said. "The forest is dangerous. I have already encountered a number of enemy scouts. But I have narrowed the possibilities in these last few weeks. My friend may have escaped the flames by heading southeast through the forest. I found footprints along the muddy banks of a small stream. They veered east into the forest."

"You search for Elrond." The Vanya stated. "His brother says that he lives." Erestor visibly relaxed at that news.

"He was still recovering when we hastily retreated. Using his healing gifts exhausts him." The Vanyar listened intently, digesting this information. "In the battle, he was wounded. I think he sustained an arrow wound, judging from the evidence I later found. His horse panicked. I followed but when I caught up with his horse, Elrond was nowhere to be found. He may have fallen. I returned along the path searching for him. But the forest was aflame. I have been searching ever since."

"Peace, Erestor. You are no longer alone. Together we will find him. Come let us tend to your injuries and plan our search given the area you have so diligently mapped.

Xxxxxxx

"You are not yet well enough to return to work." Cirdan observed.

"I know, my Lord." Cirulian said as he hobbled closer. He had only been out of bed for a couple days. His gait was unsteady and he would require much rehabilitation. "But I offer my services. I could aid with the gathering intelligence from the arrivals and summarize it for you."

"There was no way to know that the orcs would attack that night." Cirdan said slowly. "Elrond might still have been among the missing even if he had not aided you and the other injured." Cirulian sighed and shook his head.

"Elrond may be young but his skill in combat are exceptional. At full strength he would have made it back here."

"Only Eru knows that for sure." Cirdan shook his head. "He will return to us." He stated with more enthusiasm than he truly felt. Three weeks had already passed. Each day made that event more unlikely.

Ingwion led a small force of Vanyar elves to Hovaspind. They arrived a week after Elros and Celeborn. Cirdan had organized a search for the missing.

"Nōwē" Ingwion bowed. "My father sends his greetings."

"I have not used that name in along time. Call me Cirdan." The Mariner returned. "Greetings to you, Ingwë's son. We are heartened that aid comes from Valinor."

"This represents but a small portion. Many ships are coming. We will need your help coordinating their arrival at the Havens. Many vessels including Teleri ships will be needed to ferry the host." Ingwion returned. "I bid you to return there as soon as possible."

"This outpost must stand. It is the last link to Himring in the north. If we fall, Himring will be surrounded. As it is Himring is vulnerable and it is likely that Maedhros will be forced to retreat here as well."

"I understand." Ingwion returned. "We have a sizeable defense force and I am capable of leading it. Your skills are needed at the Havens."

"Do you always attempt to order around your elders?" Cirdan chided. "I will wait until Elrond has been returned to us. I will not depart here without the sons of Eärendil."


	28. Chapter 28 The Vanyar

Elrond pushed himself to continue, despite his exhaustion. Did Cirdan know that there were splinter groups of orcs in the area? He thought he should get the message to them as soon as possible. His arms ached and after traveling several miles through in the trees without spotting any foes he decided to risk traveling on the forest floor. He dropped down lightly to the ground. That act alone sent throbbing pain through his head. How he wished that he could speak with Elros, but his head still throbbed too much to focus on contacting his brother via far-speak. He headed directly west, step by step. He lost track of time, as the act of walking required almost all of his concentration. His head throbbed in time to the bite on his arm. It was infected. He had washed it several times but could not find antiseptic herbs to counter the infection. How long had he been walking? He could barely call to the trees surrounding him. They sang soothing songs, strengthening him. He moved covertly around the grove, trying to keep to the shadows, lest he be overtaken by any foes.

As he rounded the next tree he felt cool steel press his throat. He froze and cursed inwardly at his inattention. The blade pulled gently at the chain around his neck exposing his pendant. In that moment of reprieve Elrond's reflexes took over. He pulled backwards and in a fluid movement crouched and drew his dagger, steeling himself for another confrontation.

"Peace Elrond Eärendilion!" An unfamiliar voice called in Quenya from the golden light in front of him. "I have been searching for you."

"How do you know?" He asked breathlessly in Quenya, still holding tight to his dagger. He squinted, trying to discern the figure bathed in the glow. Was he hallucinating?

"There are few who would keep the token of my house so near to their hearts." The golden elf returned. Elrond heard more than saw the shiny blade being lowered and sheathed.

"I am no threat. I wish only to help you. Put down your blade." The firm voice ordered. Elrond sheathed his dagger and struggled back to his feet, forcing his exhausted body to stand tall. The golden glow stepped closer and an elven face emerged into his vision. He trembled in relief. He could feel the azure eyes assessing him and was shocked to feel the golden elf embrace him.

"Yes, I am Elrond." Elrond concentrated on reporting the dangers, foregoing a bow lest he collapse in the other's arms. "There is a contingent of orcs three leagues east of us, approximately five thousand. I heard elven captives among them, perhaps ten maybe more." Elrond's hoarse voice wavered. "My distance vision is somewhat limited. The orcs spoke of establishing several fronts. They said … they said the dark lord requires elven prisoners for sport."

"You walked over three leagues this day?" Said the golden elf, still not offering his name. The thin face nodded fractionally. Dazed eyes stared in confusion. The Vanyar took in the bruised features. Likely the young one had sustained a concussion. Elrond sported a black eye. His cloak and tunic were both torn and stained with blood. The young elf was disheveled and smelled of smoke. Two bandages were tightly wound around his sword arm. In spite of his battered exterior, the young silver eyes flashed with purpose but were also edged with pain. It was clear that this youth was a survivor. Glorfindel lifted the pack from Elrond's shoulder.

"You have been missing for nearly a month." It looked as if Elrond had not found much to eat over that time. That would explain his diminished healing abilities. He was surprised that the elf was still standing.

"Come, Eärendilion." He grasped the elf firmly by the shoulder, feeling the bones beneath his fingertips. "There is one in our camp, who has been searching for you for all that time. His map of the area aided our search."

"Who are you?" Elrond whispered, immediately trusting this bright being.

"I am Glorfindel. Your father sent me." Glorfindel saw the young elf trembled and closed his eyes, as if that news caused him physical pain. Then Elrond reached out and grabbed Glorfindel's hand. _"Perhaps he thinks me an apparition, summoned by his tired mind."_ Mused Glorfindel. Then he spoke out loud to comfort the elf. "Nay, I am real. You are safe. You did well to survive on your own against such adversity."

"I was not alone. The trees aided me." Elrond whispered. Glorfindel slid his arm around the injured elf's shoulder, offering gentle support. The golden elf sent out a series of short calls that were quickly answered.

"Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower?" Elrond repeated in a remarkably calm and collected voice while fingering the chain around his neck.

"Yes" Glorfindel answered not knowing how much he should explain to the young elf. This one could not have reached his majority. _"How badly off were the elven forces in middle earth that they press such young warriors into service?"_ He thought to himself.

"The Valar sent aid?" Elrond wheezed.

"Yes, the first ships arrived several weeks ago. More are coming but it will take some time to build our numbers." Glorfindel pulled lembas from a pouch and broke off a small piece for Elrond, watching the youth tentatively eat.

"Did you lose your rations?" Glorfindel teased. The peredhel's silver eyes flashed in response. The young elf annoyed by the suggestion of incompetence. Glorfindel tried to hold back a smirk as he recognized the tendencies of Turgon in this young one.

"I was injured and unconscious for a long time. My pack landed in the river. The lembas and most of healing supplies were ruined. So I gathered what food I could. I thought about trapping rabbits but I could not risk cooking anything given the proximity of my enemies." Elrond explained. Elrond realized that they were now surrounded by Vanyar elves. The beauty and light was stunning although none shone as brightly as the reborn balrog slayer. Someone flanked his other side and helped him up onto a white horse. Glorfindel mounted behind him, pulling the young elf back against him. Elrond let out a hiss as his rescuer pressed against the infected orc bite. The claw marks on his chest were also infected.

"What injuries do you have?" Glorfindel whispered in concern. "Should we stop to treat you or can they wait until we reach our camp?"

"I have several scratches and a wound on my arm. They can wait to be treated." Elrond mumbled.

"A serious concussion as well." Glorfindel chided.

"Yes" Came the tired admission. "It is affecting my eyesight."

"How did you gather food and travel, when you could not see well?" Glorfindel asked.

"The trees steered me towards food." Elrond whispered.

"When did you last sleep?"

"Since I was rudely awoken about a week ago." Elrond returned then fell silent, offering no further explanation.

"Rest Elrond, I will guard you." Glorfindel soothed. Elrond instinctively trusted the melodic voice. They traveled nearly a league back to their camp. Glorfindel felt his charge slip into a light sleep the rasping breathing worried the reborn elf. He took the opportunity to share what he had learned with his fellow warriors. It was about two hours later when they arrived at their campsite.

A dark haired Noldo stood with holding his breath as the scouts returned to the camp. He recognized the dozing figure, held gently by the balrog slayer and ran to meet them.

"Elrond!" He sent a prayer of thanks for his friend's safe return. "Is he well?" Erestor asked tentatively.

"He will be." Glorfindel answered. Elrond stirred at their voices.

"Erestor!" He smiled. "You look a bit bedraggled." Erestor laughed and helped his friend down from the horse.

"You look terrible. Have you eaten since I last saw you?" Erestor teased, embracing his friend. "Thank Elbereth for your safe return!" Elrond flinched at the embrace. Erestor stepped back and looked his friend over.

"Let me see to your injuries and get you some food." Erestor said. He loathed letting Elrond leave his presence. For weeks he had searched desperately for the half-elf. He gently guided Elrond into a tent and Glorfindel appeared with water and salves. They carefully bathed Elrond's hair first and assessed his head injury. Orondo brought in a healing draught.

"Here Elrond, it is a draught for pain and nausea. You have survived with so little food these last weeks. If you feel well enough you should have some soup." Orondo said handing over the draught. Elrond sipped at tentatively at the brew, grateful for its stomach settling properties. The bites of lembas earlier had been more than he had eaten in days and had indeed, made him feel unwell. Glorfindel waited until his charge had finished the draught. He surmised that the injuries concealed under the elf's tunic would be painful to treat.

"Come, Eärendilion, it is time to treat the rest of your injuries." Glorfindel said softly. Then he untied the bandages and eased the tunic over the elf's head.

Erestor could not refrain from gasping as he glimpsed the claw and teeth marks. They were red and inflamed on Elrond's chest and his arm sported a large gash with clearly defined teeth marks. Just how close had his friend come to death? Apparently much closer than his own brushes with danger. Elrond offered no explanation other than to observe that he could not locate herbs to stem the infection. It was Glorfindel who bathed and treated the deeper scratches on the elf's chest, while Orondo cleaned and stitched the bite wound. Elrond closed his eyes trying to hide his pain. Erestor tried to distract him with tale of the month's adventures. Once in a while a soft whimper would escape their patient's lips. Finally, satisfied that his charge was clean and the wounds fully treated, Orondo gave his companion a nod. The damage from smoke inhalation was something that they would need special herbs to treat. It would have to wait until they returned to the outpost. Glorfindel leaned over and pulled a clean set of clothes from a bag in the corner.

"Those are my clothes!" Elrond coughed.

"Ereinion said you might be needing them." Glorfindel laughed and at Ereinion's name was rewarded with the first smile he had ever seen grace the young elf's face. He resolved to find more ways to elicit smiles from Turgon's great-grandson. Gently he eased the garments around the bandages. "He mentioned something about you having a knack for finding trouble." The smile quickly faded from the youth's face replaced by an all to serious expression.

"Nay, trouble all to often finds me. I warn you against befriending one such as me. Things do not bode well for those close to me." Elrond whispered.

"Elfling." Glorfindel said firmly. "I am no stranger to peril. I will stand by you until you sail for Valinor or Mandos calls me."

"As will I." Erestor promised.

"You must rest and take in some nourishment." Orondo soothed offering a steaming cup of soup. He ran his hands over the Elrond's brow. Elrond felt a gentle tingling sensation and relaxed, finally safe after weeks of extended danger.

Xxxxxxxx

Elros, Cirulian and Cirdan sat discussing the new scout reports and orc sightings. There were ample indications that Morgoth's forces would soon target Himring, intent on pushing the elven forces south into lower Beleriand. Several of the messengers traveling between the two outposts had been intercepted. Scouts and patrols had only recovered a handful of the elves that had gone missing over the last month. These facts only added to Cirdan's concern.

"Ingwion and Celeborn have all but taken over command of this outpost." Cirdan said.

"Gil-Galad sought to recall you to Mithlond to update him on the current situation and appoint Celeborn in your stead for the near future." Elros observed.

"We have no secure means for sending long detailed messages relaying how our own forces are dispatched." Cirulian reminded him. "Only by interchanging you and Celeborn can that information be fully relayed.

Cirdan was about to speak when he saw the telltale look in Elros' eyes. The peredhel sensed something through the bond to his brother. Cirdan held his breath watching the youth tremble in his concentration. Tears threatened to escape from Elros' eyes as he looked up meeting Cirdan's gaze.

"He has been found. His injuries are being treated and he grows stronger." Elros said breathlessly. The three elves thanked Eru for this stroke of good fortune.


	29. Chapter 29 Plans made and altered

Elrond's head tilted sideways as his eyes closed. Catching himself, he jolted awake enough to take another sip of broth. Glorfindel held back a chuckle as the scene repeated itself several times before Elrond fell forward asleep. It was Glorfindel's quick reflexes that saved the youth from collapsing into his soup. Erestor had also been watching the humorous events play out and gently eased his friend into a warm sleeping roll.

"I only knew his father when he was a toddler." Glorfindel smiled at the memory. "He would protest each day before nap time and each night at bed time. His indulgent parents found it easier to let him have his way, for he was both a joy to play with and also entertained himself well. When the boy tired he simple collapsed in the middle of any activity he happened to have been doing. It could be in his playroom or outside in the garden. My particular favorite was when it happened in the middle of a meal, his head falling into his plate." The warrior chuckled, seeing the beloved child he had befriended in the grown elf that was his son.

"Earendil, the famous Mariner fell asleep in his food?" Erestor grinned.

"The yellow mush of his meal was plaster all over the side of his face." Glorfindel laughed again. "Yet still the child slept." Looking more carefully at the peredhel he noticed his labored breathing and the bluish tint of his lips. Both he and Orondo had observed Erestor display similar though less intense symptoms. Erestor tensed as he recognized the symptoms and brought over a tightly wound blanket.

"We should elevate his head to help him breath." Erestor said. Glorfindel lifted Elrond slightly and Erestor positioned the roll beneath him. The rasping noises quieted but did not disappear.

"Is he in any danger?" Erestor asked.

"Like you, he will be not be running any races and will be at a disadvantage in a fight, even if he had not sustained other injuries." Said Glorfindel ever the practical one.

"Alone, the damage from the smoke is debilitating. But he did not perish in the fire and it should be treatable and no longer life threatening. At least it should not be for an elf." Orondo paused thoughtfully, just entering the tent. He and Glorfindel were the captains of the group; however, if there was a disagreement between the two, it was Orondo who won out. His duty was sworn to Ingwion and the Vanyar warriors here under his command. In contrast, the newly rehoused Glorfindel had been entrusted with other responsibilities.

"The combination of the concussion and smoke inhalation must have kept him weak and unconscious much of the last few weeks. It is likely these injuries suppressed his innate healing powers." Glorfindel added.

"I will send four warriors with you Glorfindel, to escort Elrond and Erestor safely to Hovaspind. It is the closest outpost. You should leave at sunrise."

"Surely, you do not intend to ride into an orc force of five thousand." Glorfindel gasped.

"No, my friend. We plan only to keep watch on them. We will make a move to rescue the captives if an opportunity arises." Orondo said. "You need to relay this intelligence to Ingwion. We have only just learned of the orc presence. Their force is but four leagues distant. They could as easily stumble upon us this night as we upon them."

"We should be prepared to leave at any sign." Glorfindel said. "Elrond has no armor. It was likely discarded because it was too heavy for him to carry. I will see if I can round up at least a helmet and a breastplate. The elfling should not suffer any more injuries in his current state."

"Elves and horses are equally tired this night and Hovaspind is a full day's ride at a fast pace." Orondo said.

"Is it safe to transport Elrond such a distance?" Erestor interrupted. Orondo crossed over to examine the half-elf. This Vanya had the most training in healing among their patrol. He frowned at the slightly blue-tinge of the elf's skin and lips.

"Such a journey will be far from easy for this one. I would not recommend riding at full speed. The jostling will further injure him. As it is, the journey will be difficult enough for you, Erestor. But both of you require treatment and the sooner the better." Orondo said.

Xxxxxxx

_Elrond squinted in the blinding light. He was traveling through a meadow. The colors danced and shimmered in the dreamscape. A gentle hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see a beautiful women smiling at him. Her silken black hair curled around her white glowing face. Her breathtaking smile filled him with familiar warmth. He returned her smile then bowed low before her in greeting._

"_Greetings Elrond." The lady called. He looked at her shining eyes and realized that she was not an elf. Something like remembrance stirred within him as if he should know her, but somehow he knew he had never met her. She grasped his hand and pulled him towards a circle of dancers that had suddenly appeared. _

"_Life is joy and sorrow. It is dancing and weeping, pleasure and pain. It is snow capped mountains and dark gorges. One cannot recognize the pinnacles and without touching the depths." She looked through him. The music grew louder. They spun in brilliant circles, weaving in and around a circle of dazzling dancers, their faces more beautiful than any he had ever seen._

"_Our melodies are woven together to create the music of Arda." Her smile warmed him to the core._

"_Together our songs carry wonder and beauty." She smiled. "We were not made to dance alone. We gain strength from the music and from the friends we surround ourselves with." They spun and changed partners. The rhythm slowly increased. He bowed to his new partner and they swirled in time, flowing effortlessly among the circle. Elrond's heart lept with joy. _

"Elrond!" Someone called. _He looked among the dancers trying to discern which was calling him. _

"Elrond, wake up!" _The music halted abruptly and the dancers stopped and faded away. A golden haired warrior gripped his hand, and he looked up at him. _

"Elrond, enemies approach." Glorfindel called. "Come, young warrior. You and Erestor must take to the trees for safety." The golden warrior pulled him to a sitting position and strapped armor around him. Elrond yawned and rubbed his eyes. Glorfindel helped him to his feet, steadying him until the dizziness past. Then he girded the sword around his waist and retrieved his knives.

"Mind your head." Glorfindel teased while placing a helmet upon it.

"My arm is not strong enough to use a bow." Elrond disclosed.

"You are injured, Elrond. Keep to the trees. Your job is to stay by Erestor. Keep watch for him. Protect his back as he focuses on aiming at foes upon the ground." Elrond nodded in understanding and followed Glorfindel out of the tent into the night. Most of the Vanyar were already poised in defensive positions. Erestor and six other archers were speaking hurriedly by the trees.

"Take your positions." Orondo called. Silently, the archers climbed into the trees setting their sights eastwards, where sounds of the approaching orcs were already audible. Elrond and Erestor were perched centrally in an oak.

"How far can you see?" Erestor whispered, low enough for only Elrond to hear.

"Barely to the ground." Elrond replied shakily. He was situated behind Erestor.

"Stay behind me and keep watch for foes in the trees. It is my night to return a favor. You have protected me often enough." Erestor whispered a moment before their foes descended.

The Vanyar warriors had their golden hair braided tightly back and were cloaked in dark camouflage. Yet their innate light could not be extinguished. It endowed them with a soft glow in the dark night. It would have placed them at a great disadvantage if not for their obvious skill and speed. Arrows sang in the night and Elrond prayed that they would swiftly finish their foes.

The trees rustled and warned of approaching enemies. Elrond signaled each time he saw one approach. Erestor was accurate and efficient with his arrows. He and Erestor were darker and naturally hidden among the branches. Their foes approached on a line towards the brighter Vanyar archers.

Unseen in the dark, an orc aimed his arrows towards the dark elf in the tree. It struck Erestor in the chest. Its momentum propelled him backwards, slamming into his friend and knocking him against the tree trunk, out of sight. The bow fell from his grasp, plummeting to the earth below. Elrond gasped as the air was knocked out of him. Stunned it took him a few minutes to regain his own breath. Erestor was slumped against him, drawing in quick shuddering gasps – too quick.

"Erestor!" Elrond whispered urgently trying to shift Erestor slightly in his arms. He snaked his arms around his friend to feel for his pulse.

"It did not pierce the armor." Erestor gasped, though pain shot through him. Elrond knew Erestor was in danger of hyperventilating and would soon pass out. Trembling, Elrond ever so softly hummed a lullaby, not sure if it was for Erestor's benefit or his own. Snaking his arms around he examined the arrow. Erestor was correct. It had been stopped by the armor. The point had indented the armor, pushing it into his friend's chest. He could see the black oil coating the arrowhead. Elrond quickly entwined his hands in the slack of Erestor's cloak to protect them from the poison. Then he pulled the arrow, throwing it away. Using a torn piece of cloth, he wiped the remnants of the poison away and let the cloth drop towards the ground. Reaching out with his mind he tried to assess Erestor's condition. Tears of relief flowed uncontrolled down his cheeks when he realized that the wound was not deep. He pulled Erestor's suddenly limp form closer, hugging his dear friend and lifeline tightly. The events of the last month overwhelmed him and he could only rock slightly, as emotions swelled over him. As for the battle below them, Elrond knew naught. Shell shocked and trapped beneath Erestor, he too lost consciousness.

On the ground the Vanyar fought with near effortless precision. Glorfindel was the quickest among them, his experience and skill easily discernible. Though outnumbered, the elves slowly gained the advantage as their foes fell before them. The archers had efficiently targeted the incoming orcs, protecting the ground forces. Once the tide had turned the Vanyar were swift to finish their victory.

Orondo and Glorfindel exchanged signals. Brief calls, like birds and insects flew among the uninjured warriors on the ground, now certain that no foes remained. Their attention turned next to identifying the injured. Each hoped that no elf had passed to Mandos' care. Glorfindel immediately hurried towards the tree where Erestor and Elrond had been stationed. He could make out an unmoving form slouched high in the branches and quickly ascended. His heart nearly stopped beating when he saw only Erestor's still form on the branches. But he immediately realized it was Elrond's dark head that was perched unmoving behind Erestor's. Sometime during the battle Earendil's son must have lost his helmet.

"Erestor? Elrond?" He called, moving deftly though the branches to reach them. Erestor was unconscious, though Elrond stirred and looked numbly at Glorfindel, not fully aware.

"Worry not Elrond. I will have you both safely on the ground momentarily." He quickly checked Erestor's pulse and finding it strong, lifted the young Noldo. "Can you stay here?" He addressed Elrond, frowning when the elf did not respond.

"I will be back in a moment, young one." Glorfindel turned and climbed down carefully. When he returned, he crouched in front of Elrond, looking deeply into the young elf's glazed eyes. Then ran his hands lightly over the elf checking for wounds.

"How fares he?" Orondo called up to him.

"He is in shock. But he does not seem to have suffered any new injury." Glorfindel called down. Gently, he lifted the slight elf into his arms and returned to the ground. The Vanyar were systematic and swift in tending to the injured. A smaller group was assigned the task of packing their gear and supplies for transport. In two hours they were ready to depart.

"Erestor will be well. The wound was not deep. He should be able to ride alone by tomorrow."

"And Elrond?" Orondo inquired.

"He has a few new bruises but likely just collapsed from exhaustion. He has slipped into healing sleep. I do not expect him to regain full consciousness any time soon." Glorfindel frowned. "I will transport him back."

"Yet you must be sure he takes in some sustenance in the next few days." Orondo said thoughtfully. The balrog slayer nodded.

"Glorfindel, it will take you almost two days to reach the outpost." Orondo said handing him one of Erestor's maps. "That Noldo is particularly skilled at surveying. I will take four of our number to scout the enemy movements. We will return to this spot four days hence to meet reinforcements. I charge you with leading the others to safety."

"I will do my best to guide them safely back." Glorfindel returned steadily.


	30. Chapter 30 Journey to Hovaspind

The journey back to Hovaspind was remarkably uneventful. For much of the first morning Glorfindel traveled holding the sleeping son of Eärendil astride Asfaloth. They kept a moderate pace, their speed limited by the wounded they transported. In all eight of their number had been seriously injured. The two most grievous injured had sustained poison arrow wounds. The salves they had seemed to slow the progression of the poison, yet all feared for the lives of these two companions. Glorfindel signaled for a brief stop near midday to procure lunch and tend to the wounded. He coaxed a broth and a healing tea into his dazed charge, who immediately fell back to sleep. That night they chose a secluded glen for their camp. It was well camouflaged and set away from the main path. Glorfindel would not risk night travel, as their blessed inner light made them more vulnerable in the dark. They organized the sleeping rolls and tended to the wounded.

"I was impressed by your talent for mapping the terrain." Glorfindel praised while checking and bandaging Erestor's wound. It had closed and was now closer to a bruise, dark purple and sensitive.

"Thank you." Erestor managed to mumble in exhaustion.

"It is healing well. I see no reason why you can not ride alone tomorrow, if you feel up to it." Glorfindel continued as another elf brought them servings of stew for dinner.

"We will stay at the outpost until you both are well enough for the journey back to Mithlond. Gil-Galad sent orders for you to return to the palace. He said that he had only approved that you both go on your first patrol. He had not expected you to return as seasoned warriors."

Erestor ate in silence, pausing to periodically glance at his sleeping friend. Glorfindel had tended to Elrond first. He had called him to a semi-conscious state long enough to get some food into the elf, then had tucked him into his sleeping roll for the night. Erestor prayed for his friend's quick recovery.

"Do not fear, Erestor. Elrond will be well again as will you." Glorfindel said softly. He moved between the sleeping peredhel and unrolled his and Erestor's sleeping rolls. "It is time for you to rest." Erestor obeyed and clumsily climbed into the roll. Glorfindel leaned over to check the young peredhel, pleased to find the young one's strained features relax as he gently stroked the dark head.

"He has endured too much suffering." Erestor whispered. "I have known him only the last five years in Mithlond. It is where he finally has found a measure of peace."

"His brother awaits us at the outpost. We will journey back to Mithlond with Cirdan." Glorfindel said soothingly. He began to sing softly, a tale of dancing under the light of the two trees. His lilting tones soothed Elrond and gently eased Erestor to sleep.

The next morning, they awoke just as the dawn light was teasing through the leaves.

"Elrond, awake and come towards the light." Glorfindel commanded. Cloudy silver eyes blinked open. Glorfindel eased him to a more upright position and carefully helped him drink a tea and eat lembas. He had not expected the young one to regain awareness.

"My father sent you?" The soft tenor asked shakily. Glorfindel could hear a mixture of fear and longing in those few words. He pulled the youth into his arms, the beauty and mystery of his mixed ancestry apparent even through his injuries.

"Yes, young one." Glorfindel felt sobs shake the emaciated frame and saw Elrond swipe at his eyes. "It is alright to cry. There is not shame in these tears, Elrond." He turned Elrond's head towards him so their eyes met. Tears flowed uncontrolled down the bruised cheeks. He drew the young elf closer and held him gently.

"Cruel fates combined to separate your family. Never doubt your parent's love for you." Glorfindel soothed. "I have a letter from them for you and your brother." He held the elf until his shaking sobs ceased. Shifting the injured elf in his arms he saw that Elrond had fallen back into healing sleep. Erestor watched the scene in silence. He and Glorfindel exchanged an unspoken agreement to stand by the peredhel.

"You are both too young to be thrust into battle." Glorfindel lamented.

"There are others who are just as young in our ranks. Necessity demanded the drafting of younger warriors." Erestor returned. "Elrond is exceedingly skilled with the sword. I watched him spar and hold his own against Maedhros." Glorfindel looked at the sleeping figure in astonishment. "Once we nurse him back to health, I'm sure you will have a chance to spar with him."

They departed within an hour. Erestor insisted on riding alone, though he quickly tired. When he noticed the elf's weariness, Glorfindel ordered him to ride with one of the other Vanyar warriors. It was just past lunchtime when they heard riders approaching. The trees sang of elves in the distance. Ten minutes later Glorfindel could see a mixed contingent of men and elves approaching. He signaled to his patrol that the riders were their allies. An elf with white hair and a beard rode next to a broad set man who glowed brightly like an elf. They approached on a direct line to intercept Glorfindel. The balrog slayer knew immediately that this was the other son of Eärendil, although they had not yet met. His silver eyes shown identically to Elrond's but were filled with worry. It was strange how they could be alike in facial features yet so unlike in build. He wondered if they had similar personalities.

"Greetings Eärendilion!" Glorfindel called. "Your brother is injured but will recover with tending. I am Glorfindel." Elros did not respond. His thoughts focused solely on his brother's well being.

"Elrond!" Elros called closing the distance between their steeds.

"He suffered a concussion and smoke damage to his lungs." Glorfindel reported. "He survived many weeks on his own in an orc infested forest with little food." Elros halted beside Glorfindel and reached out to his brother, who was slumped against the Vanya, eyes closed in healing sleep. Glorfindel could have sworn that he saw a glow pass between the brothers. He carefully transferred his charge to Elros.

"Another concussion? He weighs nothing." Elros gasped. Cirdan and Glorfindel watched closely as the other Eärendilion assessed his brother's condition. Tears of relief trickled down Elros' face when he finally looked up and acknowledged their presence.

"He needs care but he will recover." Glorfindel soothed.

"We are less than an hour's ride from the outpost. Let us return there now." Elros directed, turning his steed around. "Thank you for tending him." He addressed the golden warrior though he obviously had not caught his name.

"Elros, no thanks are necessary. I will always guard your brother. I am Glorfindel. Your father sent me." The golden elf replied.

"Father?" Elros said in surprise.

"Yes." Glorfindel reassured him. "We can discuss everything further once the injured have been tended."

"You are Glorfindel of Gondolin returned from Mandos?" The Mariner asked.

"Yes, greetings ancient one." Glorfindel smile mischievously. "You must be Cirdan. Gil-Galad sent messages for you." The Mariner's laughter lifted everyone's spirits.

"Ancient indeed. At least I haven't been careless with my physical body." He chided good-naturedly.

"Touché." Glorfindel laughed, immediately taking a liking to the Mariner. The next hour past swiftly with Glorfindel and Erestor relaying their stories. Soon they passed through the gates of the outpost. Ingwion and Celeborn stood waiting to greet them. Elros allowed Celeborn to hold his brother briefly as he dismounted but he reclaimed Elrond and strode quickly to the healers.

Elros and Cirdan examined and tended Elrond's wounds. Both Glorfindel and Erestor sent a prayer of thanks that the Orondo's careful stitching of the bite wound had obscured the teeth marks. Neither had the heart to relay that fact. The claw marks on Elrond's chest had stunned Elros enough.

Beteg and Meridel brought herbal infusions that were designed for inhalation. These were herbs steeped in boiling water to humidify the air. The herb vapors had powerful healing properties.

"These treatments are most effective when administered promptly." Beteg said and continued to give instructions to Meridel. The master healer examined Elrond's chest and listened intently to his rasping breath. Meridel was already examining Erestor in a like manner and set the elf adjacent to the steaming brew.

"Will his lungs clear and heal?" Elros asked impatiently. Master Beteg turned his attention to the other peredhel briefly.

"Once I am sure that he is in no danger due to his head injury, I have some smelling salts that will induce deep coughs. This will expel particles and soot trapped in his lungs. The herbal inhalants will help ease his breathing but healing will take time." Beteg paused. "Noenri has more extensive treatments in Mithlond. It is difficult for me to address exactly how long will be required. Most likely he will need several months of treatment, mainly employing inhalants and herbal draughts. But he should make a complete recovery."

"When do you think it would be safe for him to travel to Mithlond?" Cirdan broke in.

"I would like to assess any danger due to the contusion and make sure that he receives proper nourishment first. Was he lucid? Could he recall what had happened in the forest?"

"He has spoken little about that time. He warned of the orc force and reported elven captives among them. He said he was unconscious for a long time and he had to gather what food he could." Glorfindel reported. Another Elf brought in a vegetable broth and some warm bread for both Elrond and Erestor.

Beteg turned to the Elros. "Wake your brother from his healing sleep and have him drink the healing draught first. It contains some stomach settling herbs. Then you can coax some food into him." Elros nodded and decided that he no longer cared who observed them. His love and care for his brother was something that he would no longer hide. Their special bond was something he would no longer be self-conscious about. He spoke not a word aloud but focused on communicating through thoughts.

"_Elrond, wake and come towards the light." _He watched Elrond stir and felt their connection strengthen. _"Come back to me dear brother. Open your mind to me." _

"_Elros, is this a dream?" _Elrond opened his eyes but his vision was blurred. He felt his brother grasp his hand.

"_Tis no dream. You are safe within Hovaspind. When you have regained your strength we will journey back to Mithlond. Ereinion and Indiriel both miss your company. You were only supposed to be away for six weeks."_

"_Away?" _Came Elrond's dazed reply. Elros could feel his brother's confusion and felt a wall go up between them to hide his embarrassment.

"_Nay, dear brother." _Elros chided, masking his concern at his brother's bewildered state._ "Do not hide from me your fears. You have survived where others would have perished. There is no shame in this. I am sorry that I made you keep your injuries to yourself when we were younger. I love you and am proud to call you my brother. Let me help you heal." _

It was Cirdan who helped Elrond to sit up. Suddenly Elrond was aware that they were being observed by a number of others. He exchanged glances with Cirdan and Celeborn who were both seated to the left of him. Erestor smiled warmly and was seated near a strange steaming bowl. A sparkle of gold caught his eye. He noticed a familiar regal elf assessing him with concerned azure eyes. He looked at the balrog slayer trying to recall his name.

"_Do you remember him?" _Elros prompted, trying to ease the confusion in Elrond's mind. He saw the images of Elrond's first meeting with the Vanya.

"Glorfindel" Elrond recalled softly. The golden warrior smiled as he heard the peredhel call his name. _"We should speak aloud, Elros. Do you wish for them all to know?"_

"It is good to see you awake, young one." Glorfindel smiled.

"_I do not want to hide our twin bond any longer. I am proud that we share this special gift. It must be a blessing from Eru. None shall separate us. For however long peredhil live, perhaps a few centuries or so, we will be together." _Elrond felt warmth flow into him through their connection.

"Well, sons of Eärendil, it is time for you to have some tea." Cirdan observed. He handed Elrond a special draught, while the others partook of a black tea. "It is good to see you, Elrond. Glorfindel and Erestor spun quite a tale of adventure. Can you tell us what happened?"

Elrond sipped at him healing draught. A myriad of images flashed through him mind. He felt Elros trying to talk with him but for some minutes he could do naught but sip at the brew, not hearing anything but buzzing around him. He stared at the empty cup in his hand and heard Elros laugh quietly.

"Here brother, let me take that." Elros said easing the cup from Elrond's hands and replacing it with a cup of vegetable broth. "You were going to tell us what you remember about the retreat." Then he added wordlessly. _"Open your mind to me and let me help you." _Elrond looked up at Elros. His thoughts flowed back to that night in Cirdan's cabin. The images shifted, jumbled and disjointed in his mind. Elros felt his brother's heartbeat speed up. He tried to send calming thoughts. _"You were at the outpost. We talked and you relayed a message from Cirdan. Then you slept." Elros' kept his thoughts soothing. "What happened next?"_

"Erestor woke me." Elrond said as his hand rose to his cheek. He remembered Erestor shaking and striking him, calling to him in a desperate voice. "We rode away but were overtaken by orcs." His hand moved to his arm. "An arrow hit my arm." His voice trailed off as he remembered the ride through the forest, his strength fleeing.

"_What happened next?" _Elros urged wordlessly. He focused on the images his brother shared with him. They were a blur of shapes in the darkness and then blackness.

"I fell." His hand strayed to the large bruise on his temple. "When I came to, I pushed the arrow out and bound the wound. But I could not stay conscious." The trees shrieks pierced his mind. He felt Elros comforting him. "The trees screaming … smoke and fire. I pulled my pack from the river." He turned to look at Elros. "I lost the bow you gave me." He said mournfully. Elros hugged him.

"I will delight in making you a new one." Elros laughed.

"The trees were burning?" Cirdan prompted. Elrond looked up at the Mariner and shuddered at the dark memories.

"They were crying out in pain and fear. They guided me to safety. I followed a stream away from the smoke. They led me to a small cave." He saw again the orc with its teeth sunken into his arm. Elros was with him in his mind as he stabbed it.

"_It is in the past. You have survived." _Elros said. He watched the memory of Elrond's struggle. He saw him dispatch the second orc and take refuge tree.

"An orc startled me. I managed to kill it and another. I took to the trees. A legion of orcs passed beneath me. They had elven prisoners." Elrond's eyes darkened as he remembered their cries. He could not aid them. He felt himself slipping into darkness.

"_You could not have done more. You helped them by alerting Glorfindel." _Elros said in his mind. _"The Vanyar will find them." _

"Elrond, leave those memories. You are safe and need rest." Cirdan said. His powerful and enchanting voice drew Elrond's full attention. The Mariner looked deeply into the shimmering silver eyes, seeing the depths of the pain and injury there. A plate appeared with fruits and bread. "Glorfindel, tell us of the ships that have arrived from Valinor."

"The Teleri are constructing ships as quickly as possible. The first four arrived almost a month ago." Glorfindel vividly described their small fleet weaving tales about the elves aboard. The legendary warrior from Gondolin soon had the Peredhil, Erestor, Celeborn and Cirdan as well as a host of the healers and the others captivated. Everyone's spirits were lifted by this small glimpse of the host of Valinor. "Eonwe will lead the host. But it will take several years to transport over one hundred thousand from Aman."

"Our father will guide the Vingilot in the sky." Elrond stated softly. Glorfindel was taken aback by the young one's insight.

"You are correct. Eärendil will do battle from above." He confirmed. "This is probably the right time to give you this." He handed them a letter. It was sealed with wax that contained an imprint of a gemstone radiating beams of light. Both looked up in astonishment and then down at the small letter in trepidation. For nearly fifteen years they hoped to have some word from their parents. Elros had often dreamed that his father would come collect them from Himring, erasing all the horrors that had befallen them. He could not control the slight trembling of his fingers as he clutched the too small letter in his hand. Elrond shifted slightly to allow his brother space to sit beside him.

"_Should we read it now?" _Elros asked his brother privately. _"What could it say to change what happened?"_

"_I would like to see what it says on our own without so many surrounding us." _Elrond added wordlessly. As if he could read their thoughts the Mariner spoke.

"We should grant the young ones privacy." He ushered the others including Erestor away to give the peredhil some time alone. Cirdan turned back to meet the brother's timid, thankful glances. "I am nearby, if you need me." Then he too exited the room.

"_Are you ready?" _Elros asked.

"Could we ever be truly ready? It is a letter. They are not coming back." Elrond stated.

"No, you are right. They are not coming back." Elros agreed.

"But Adar asked Glorfindel to come." Elrond added softly. Elros nodded and drew in a deep breath. Then he broke the seal and unfolded the letter. Together they began to read.

_Elrond and Elros, our dear sons,_

_We can only hope that you might find it in your heart to forgive us. It may be that neither of you remember your Ada. You were just five years old when I left. In my mind you are small boys and I am waving goodbye. I watch you, Elrond, hug your Naneth tightly, as if you already know that I would not return, while Elros chased seagulls on the pier. I knew then the likely outcome, though your Naneth perhaps did not. Manwe decreed that any mortal who sought Valinor would be sentenced to death. I knew that I was abandoning my family to their fates. It tore my heart. Yet still I was bound by duty to sail. Our line is unique, much to both our fortune and misfortune. Only we can speak for both elves and men. None but us have such unusual ties to both kindreds and are in a position to strengthen ties between our peoples. My heart has always been pulled more towards men, though your Naneth's leaned more towards our elven heritage. Your Mother did not know what would be required of her until that fateful day in Sirion. She thought that the sons of Feanor would leave none alive. Through Ulmo's assistance, we were reunited at sea and journeyed together to Valinor to beseech the Valar for aid. Imagine our joy when Manwe told us that you both still lived. The simple act of reading this means that the first of the elves from Aman have arrived in Middle Earth. It means that our journey and sacrifice were not in vain. I know not the outcome of this battle against Morgoth. It is a righteous fight between good and evil. I will do my part guiding __the __Vingilot__ through the sky. If Eru blesses me, I might catch a glimpse of one or both of you. We know our prior actions sever all our claims to you. Yet we love you both dearly from afar. I pray that you both survive this war and find the happiness. We pray that you build wonderful families that will be untouched by the horrors of war. May they be abiding, loving families that we have failed to provide. Your Mother and I know that somewhere, sometime, we will see you again, my sons. Whether we meet in the Halls of Waiting, in Aman, or beyond the circles of this world, we will see you again. We pray that you will live long, happy lives. Perhaps someday you may find it in your hearts to forgive us._

_With love, _

_Your Adar and Naneth,_

_Eärendil__ and Elwing_

_Xxxxxxx_

Cirdan, Celeborn and Glorfindel meandered to a meeting room. The Celeborn poured them each a glass of Miruvor.

"The elfling is lucky to be alive." Cirdan said. "I am sure we will not let him venture out of Mithlond for a long time."

" Unfortunately, this war will likely take many years. It will be extremely difficult to for an army to cross the Sirion River." Celeborn noted. Then he turned to Glorfindel, extending his hand in greeting. "Glorfindel, it has been along time. I have not known any to emerge from the halls of Mandos. How did you manage that?"

"Not enough time has passed since we battled Morgoth together the last time." Glorfindel lamented, grasping Celeborn's hand in friendship. "Yet it is good to see you. How fares your Lady?"

"She is as well as can be expected given that those she loves face war again." Celeborn paused. "So, why have you been sent back to Middle Earth? I thought those that were reborn remained in Aman."

"I continue to keep my oath to my King, with the Valar's and Earendil's blessing." Glorfindel smiled.

"Do Elrond and Elros know this?" Cirdan asked.

"I told Elrond that I would stand by him until he sails for Valinor." Glorfindel said.

"You think Elros will not sail?" Celeborn asked.

"By appearances the brothers seem tied to different kindreds. Yet who knows what the future will bring." Glorfindel shrugged.

Xxxxxx

When Cirdan returned to check on the sons of Earendil, he found Elrond sleeping. The tell-tale wheezing and bruised face were outward signs of what he had endured. Elros was curled in a chair next to the bed shivering slightly even with the blanket he held tightly. Cirdan frown and brought another blanket.

"You should not give all your strength to your brother." Cirdan chastised.

"He would do the same for me." Elros returned. His eyes were beginning to glaze over. "We should get him back to Mithlond. He should be in Noenri's care. It pains me just to hear his labored breathing." Cirdan lifted the peredhel and laid him down in the next cot.

"Rest." The Mariner ordered. "I will watch over you both."


	31. Chapter 31 The healing garden

When Celeborn arrived the next morning, Cirdan was still sitting watching his two charges. "How are they?" The silver Lord asked, shuddering slightly at the gruff, grating sound of the peredhel's breath.

"They will recover." The Mariner said more firmly than he believed. "They are both in healing sleep. Elros aided his brother as much as he could."

"Fear not, Noenri will be able to heal his lungs." Celeborn said.

"I am more concerned that he sustained yet another head injury." The Mariner said unable to keep the worry from his voice. He feared the damage that he had perceived in Elrond's eyes. He hoped that it would heal that no irreparable harm had been done. It was the head injury that kept the young elf unconscious for such long periods of time.

In his sleep, Elros felt his brother reach out for him with his mind. He opened his thoughts fully and was surprised to find himself swirling within the confusion of Elrond's mind.

"_Calm, focus. It is just due to the concussion. It will pass." _Elros soothed, hoping to convey a strength that he did not feel. He was surprised when the fog cleared and they were standing in a lush field filled with fragrant flowers. He felt Elrond's heart sing with joy.

"_You have come here before?"_ Elros asked.

"_Yes!" Elrond returned joyfully as he grasped his brother's hand. "Do you feel the music?"_

"_Feel?" _ Elros questioned dumbly. But as Elrond touched his hand he felt swept up by nature's song and smiled. They walked hand in hand until Elrond sighed and broke into a run. _"I did not know that you could be so carefree and childlike, brother." _Elros thought to himself. He was stunned to see Elrond embracing a tall beautiful, nay exquisite female form.

"_It is a pleasure to see you again, child." _Her musical voice rang. _"Come, heal here in my garden. We were interrupted last time." _She turned and smiled warmly at Elros. _"I see that you have brought your brother." _ Elros bowed low, recognizing the Maia from pictures.

A gentle breeze stirred the air in the room. Celeborn and Cirdan looked around in confusion, startled to see an elegant figure casting a golden glow around Elrond. Gently, her long beautiful fingers traced the peredhel's face and brow.

"My Queen." Celeborn bowed low.

"Lady Melian." Cirdan gasped in amazement. "What are you doing here?"

"I am protecting my line." She smiled. "Do not move the young one until he fully awakens. I am mending the damage inflicted by his head injuries. They must fully heal before any treatment for the lungs are initiated." Celeborn nodded in understanding. His heart sang with joy to see his beloved Queen before him and he felt Galadriel's mind turn to him in curiosity.

"I suspect that they will be entrusted with important tasks. We Maia have always served the Valar." The Maia continued as she glided between the two peredhil and proceeded to caress their dark silken hair, a feature obviously inherited from her. "Lúthien's descendents." She sighed softly.

"Do you regret your daughter's choice?" Celeborn blurted out.

"How could I deny her the same choice that I myself made." She smiled. "I also chose outside my own kindred with full knowledge that our union would not last forever. The joy of our love burned brightly if only for a brief while. I do not think my dearest Elu will ever emerge from Mandos' Hall. Lúthien made her choice out of the same love. She found beauty and happiness outside of her own kindreds with Beren, a light of Ilúvatar's second born." She turned to study Elrond and Elros. "There is much of my Tinúviel in them. These youngling dance blissfully under the healing rays in my garden." She glanced back at Celeborn.

"I did not see you turn from Galadriel even though your King and a large portion of Doriath not to mention the Noldor were against the match." She laughed.

"No, I would have given up everything just to spend even part of a yén at her side." The silver Lord admitted. "We have been fortunate to be gifted time together." The Lady Melian leaned down and anointed Elros' dark head with a kiss. Then she turned and once again laid her hands on Elrond's brow. For a third time a golden glow poured forth passing into youngling. Then she kissed Elrond and turned to Celeborn.

"Take care of each other." Melian said addressing both Celeborn and Cirdan. She stepped closer and embraced the former Prince of Doriath, kissing him on the cheek. "You have much to live for. Give my love to Galadriel." She stepped away and with the stirring of the air, she was gone.

Xxxxxxxx

"Why does he not wake?" Elros complained yet again. Three days had passed since Melian's visit.

"An elf should have more patience." Erestor teased, taking the empty glass of nutrient draught away. Elros glared at him in frustration. Unlike Elrond, Elros had never apprenticed in the house of healing and calling his injured brother to that glazed semiconscious state to feed him was unnerving. Erestor had carried out this task most recently.

"How is he?" The Mariner's deep voice rang out as he entered the room with Cirulian hobbling in behind him. The chill outdoor air sent a shiver through the impatient peredhel.

"The same." Elros grumbled. "He sleeps still."

"He looks much improved." Returned the Mariner, who gently felt Elrond's brow. "Can you not see how both the swelling and bruising have diminished? Look, color returns to his cheeks." He ran his hands gently over the young one. "He stirs!"

"You jest!" Elros said, though he immediately edged closer. He brushed a wayward midnight strand behind the pointed ear and positively beamed when he saw his brother grimace. A devious smile lit Elros' eyes and he lightly traced his brother's ear with his finger. The sleeper twitched in response to this unprovoked assault.

"Must you torment your brother?" The Mariner sighed, watching the impish peredhel tickle the still neck. Elrond moved weakly in his sleep as if to escape the annoying sensation. Growing bolder, Elros poked his brother in the ribs, holding back a delighted laugh as Elrond's hand weakly rubbed the spot. He returned to softly tormenting his brother's ear and jumped slightly at the sound of his brother's groan.

"I miss that sound!" He moved to tickle his brother's foot. Erestor watched in amusement.

"Ah, one must be devious to wake him. You should have taught me before we left on patrol." Erestor declared.

"Elros!" Came the weak protest but Elros continued his course of poking and tickling, never concentrating on a single spot. "Stop!" Whined Elrond more loudly.

"Not until I see your silvery eyes." Elros demanded. Slowly, the sparkling silver eyes blinked open. Cirdan felt himself sigh in relief when he met the young one's healed gaze.

"Were you dancing in Melian's garden?" Cirdan questioned knowingly. A smile lit up Elrond's face.

"How do you know? It was a dream." Elrond said in astonishment.

"A dream and yet not a dream." The Mariner said cryptically.

"How do you feel?" Cirulian asked.

"Cirulian! You are alive and well!" Elrond gasped through a cough. A range of emotions ran through the young elf as memories flooded through him. Finally his eyes filled with relief as he looked over at his captain.

"Thanks to you, I am alive and on the road to recovery." Cirulian corrected with a smile. "I see you have not yet outgrown your gift of causing your elders heart-stopping worry." The youth's eyes darkened with shame at the teasing. From across the room the Mariner sent a glare of displeasure at the captain. Erestor brought in a tray of tempting fruit, bread and sweet meats.

"We have to fatten you up a bit before we return you to Mithlond." Cirdan said gently.

Two weeks past swiftly with Elrond gradually recovered his strength. Elros stayed constantly by his side, spotting him as he tentatively walked first around the healing house and finally around the grounds of the outpost. Elrond and Erestor endured treatment several times daily with vaporized herbal infusions to ease the swelling and inflammation in their lungs. Elrond was glad for the company after having passed so much time alone. They were sitting again in the now familiar small treatment room, while Master Beteg measured their lung capacity yet again.

"You are both responding to the treatments, though more slowly than I would like. I have decided to send you to Mithlond to Noenri's care, now before the weather turns too cold. I think it is safe for you to travel." He turned to address Elrond. "You, elfling, should not ride alone. You are regaining strength, yet it will take time to rebuild your stamina. As of now, you will be unable to run or participate in rigorous activity given your low lung capacity. If you encounter danger, you must concentrate on controlling your breathing. Keep it steady and slow. I will prepare enough of the herbal mixture for you to use twice a day."

"I will make sure they adhere to your treatments." Elros interjected. He glared at both Elrond and Erestor, who both nodded obediently. "Glorfindel and Cirdan have already made the preparations. We have been waiting on Beteg to release you both."

"Come, elflings!" The Mariner ordered. "A hearty dinner is in order tonight. We will set out at dawn tomorrow." The smile that spread over the peredhel's face warmed the Mariner. Yes, there could be not mistaking that his ward thought of Mithlond as home. Cirdan helped Elrond to his feet and was not surprised when Elros immediately moved protectively to his brother's side. Erestor followed suit and they took their leave of Beteg.

"I will send the herbs to you Elros. May Elbereth keep you safe as you journey to Mithlond."

"Thank you, Master Beteg." The Peredhil replied in unison, eliciting smirks from their elders. They walked across the compound to the dining hall for an evening of food and song.

A group of fifty set out the next morning. The injured among them traveled in the center of the formation. This morning Elrond was held securely in the arms of his brother. They were astride Elros' spirited black stallion. Elrond was embarrassed at being thought of as weak and fragile. But his rasping breathing was an audible reminder that he was not yet healthy.

"_Why so pensive, brother mine?" _Elros spoke in his mind. _"You are still unwell. It is not a reflection of our peredhel blood. Even Erestor, your friend of full elven blood still suffers the effects of that foul smoke. I trust in Noenri. He will see that both you and Erestor make a full recovery."_

"_Noenri!" _Elrond let a low groan. _"I will not hear the end of this." _Elros chuckled.

"_We are lucky. Although our parents abandoned us, we have found many who care deeply for us." _Elros said soothingly. The next week past quickly as the patrol traveled to Mithlond. The weather turned abruptly cooler and the days grew short. Both Erestor and Elrond suffered from the chill. The cold fall air stung their lungs and exasperated their symptoms.

"Come, Erestor." Glorfindel ordered the stubborn Noldo with blue tinged lips. "You must ride with me, this day. Perhaps you can share some entertaining stories with me about the sons of Eärendil. If I am going to stand by you both, I will need to know what type of duties will be required." Erestor's eyes glinted mischievously.

"I predict that your balrog slaying skills will undoubtedly come in handy." He said, mounting Asfaloth. Glorfindel musical laugh sounded in his ear as the golden warrior mounted behind him.

"I would hear every story you are willing to share!" The Vanya laughed.


	32. Chapter 32 Welcomed home

"We should arrive in Mithlond late tomorrow." Cirdan soothed. Elros huddled by the fire trembling slightly. Both Peredhil felt the fierce wind of this early autumn storm. The cold weather appeared to augment Elrond's and Erestor's symptoms.

"I know." Elros said softly. He was thankful that the rain had ceased. "We have been fortunate. Only the weather has been problematic thus far." Unspoken was their fortune at avoiding any enemy encounters in their three-week journey. Elros turned, picked up the now heated blanket, and walked swiftly to his brother's tent. They did not want to risk exposing Elrond to more smoke, yet the fire was their only source of warmth. When he entered the tent he found both Erestor and Elrond sound asleep. Glorfindel sat in the corner keeping watch. Elros was grateful for his presence. Somehow he knew that his brother would always be cared for.

"At least they stayed awake for dinner today." Glorfindel chuckled. "Traveling taxes them both." Indeed, most days they succumbed to exhaustion well before Cirdan gave the signal to stop for the night. The blue color of their lips was deeply unsettling. Elros bent and wrapped the warm blanket over his brother, drawing him close. He smiled when Elrond sighed in his sleep and silently promised that he would nurse his brother back to good health in both mind and body.

"Elrond will recover." Glorfindel said reassuringly. "The wounds and claw marks have already healed." Elros studied his brother's pale yet flawless face. The Vanya's words were true, yet his heart still ached at the month-old memory of receiving his brother's limp form from Glorfindel's arms.

"Yet more memories to haunt him." Elros whispered absentmindedly.

"You are both young and resilient." The Golden warrior said, stepping closer. He drew back as those piercing silver eyes met his. They were young eyes that held far too much pain and regret.

"How can you live with those memories?" Elros demanded, clearly referring to the fall of Gondolin. "Elven immortality seems a curse." Glorfindel shuddered involuntarily as the pictures of the flaming beast lit his mind. Pain was strongly associated with this memory. His voice was low but steady as he began.

"The memories sometimes assault me. But Namo and the Maiar helped me understand and overcome them."

"So for elves even death is not an escape." Elros said acerbically.

"Do you have a better alternative, young one?" Glorfindel retorted. Elros shook his head and retreated to his bedroll.

Xxxxxxxxx

The gates of Mithlond, lit spectacularly by the setting sun, were now visible in the distance. In less than an hour they would be soaking up warmth and comfort in the palace. Elros shook his brother slightly. "Wake up or you will miss the sights!" Elrond stirred but did not wake. The long trip had taxed his strength. The guards met them at the gates and bowed before the Mariner.

"The King awaits you and the sons of Eärendil at the palace, Lord Cirdan. You may take the horses up directly to the palace." The guard informed them. Cirulian and the other injured were guided to the House of Healing.

"Glorfindel, it is not my place to go to the palace." The dark haired Noldo before him whispered.

"Nonsense." The Balrog slayer replied. "I am sure that Gil-Galad means to include us as well."

"I am sorry for the confusion, my Lord. Master Noenri awaits both Elrond and Erestor at the palace." The guard amended.

"How does he know?" Elros asked. The Mariner shrugged.

"It is likely that Lord Celeborn reported what happened to his Lady." The Mariner surmised.

"Wake up sleepy head." Elros teased. They had nearly approached the palace doors. The lights inside were warm and inviting on the cold winter afternoon. A group of elves approached the riders.

"Will you not wake for your King?" A teasing voice called.

"Ereinion?" Came the slurred reply. Elros handed his brother down to the King's awaiting arms. Gil-Galad held Elrond upright as the youth tried to stifle a yawn.

"Elrond, young one, I am so happy to have you back safe." Ereinion said, gently releasing his elfling from a hug and into the awaiting arms of the queen. Yes, in their hearts they had adopted the peredhil.

"Elfling, welcome home." Indiriel said, kissing him. Ereinion turned to Elros and embraced him as well.

"Elros, welcome home." Ereinion greeted. Nearby Erestor was being treated to a similar welcome from his Naneth and sister.

"It has been an eventful deployment." The Mariner commented, exchanging knowing looks with Ereinion.

"Before we hear any tales, I insist that you all wash off the dust and join us for the evening meal." Indiriel's suggestion was met with enthusiasm. Several squires tended to the horses while the King and Queen led the party inside. Ereinion ushered the Peredhil towards Elrond's room.

"I will see you both at dinner." Indiriel smiled and gave both of them a hug and released them to Laeste's care.

"Thank Elbereth that you have returned to us in one piece." The nurse rejoiced. "Though you, Elrond, are much thinner than when you left." She said scrutinizing him carefully before kissing him again on the cheek.

"I have the bath ready for you. Master Noenri will be here shortly." Elrond nodded resigned to the fact that he would soon endure more poking and eventually more teasing.

"You did well, Elrond." Ereinion stated firmly. He had read the shame that passed briefly over the peredhel's features. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. But you almost made us miss your begetting day – your birthday." He quickly amended. "This was not an excuse to forgo a public celebration? Was it? Indiriel picked out some clothes for your both as early birthday presents. She would be delighted if you wore them this evening." The King chuckled at the thinly veiled order. "I trust you will not disappoint her." With that the King left them.

"Elfling!" Teased Laeste. "We are going to have to fatten you up all over again. But first a bath is in order." She nearly dragged Elrond to the tub and helped him undress. She noted nervously how his eyes closed in exhaustion as he sank down into the warm water.

"Elros!' She summoned him softly. He quickly understood her unease.

"Do not worry, my Lady. He is just tired. I will care for him." Laeste sighed in relief and left them. Elros undressed and slid into the tub, rousing his brother from sleep.

"Elros?" Came the dazed inquiry.

"Laeste would not leave until I assured her that I would care for you."

"Do I look so terrible?" As a reply he felt a deluge of water flood over his head and heard Elros' laughter.

"At least you look better than a few weeks ago." Elros teased. He pulled his brother closer and began to wash his hair. "Come let me get you washed and out of this potential drowning hazard."

"You remember how to wash hair?" Elrond teased.

"It has not been that long. We were only on the road for a few weeks." Elros laughed then imitated a small child. "Such pretty silken elf hair!" Elrond barely got out a groan before Elros dunked him under the water. He emerged sputtering.

"I expect more respect from you _dear brother_." Elrond said rolling his eyes but was immediately bombarded by a wash sponge.

"Wash yourself, dear brother."

"I believe you promised Laeste that you would care for me." Elrond teased while proceeding to wash up. "If this is your idea of caring, perhaps you should forgo a career in the healing arts."

Elros merely smiled. The teasing and horseplay had the desired effect. Elrond was now wide-awake.

"You better hurry. I am sure that Noenri will be here shortly."

"If you desire the bath to yourself, you merely needed to ask." Elrond laughed hoarsely while he exiting the tub. He dried off and pulled on clean silken undergarments. Elros watched, delighted to see his brother in good spirits. They both heard Noenri's distinctive knock on the outer door to Elrond's chambers.

"Well, brother, it seems that your _King_ has summoned the healer." Elros teased.

"I leave you to your washing. A most difficult task for one such as you." Elrond laughed softly and went to meet Noenri.

Elros bathed leisurely and then donned Indiriel's gift. It was a stunning blue tunic trimmed with his father's star on the collar and delicately embroidered white tree on the shoulder. When he emerged from the bathing room, Elrond was grimacing at what could only be a particularly nasty healing draught. Noenri had obviously completed his examination.

"I know that you wish to become a healer, Elrond, but there is no need to try out every treatment on yourself." The healer attempted to keep of straight face, although he wished to laugh at the dark look the youth gave him. "Elfling, I will see you and Erestor at nine tomorrow morning for the first round of treatment. What the second peredhel has no need of my services?" He nodded in acknowledgment of Elros' entry. "

"Not this day, Master Noenri." Elros bowed mockingly. Noenri sighed loudly.

"Welcome home. It is good to have you both back." The healer smiled and left. Elros pulled the ornate tunic over Elrond's head. It was blue with Eärendil's coat of arms on the sleeves.

"You look quite regal, Elros." Elrond gazed in awe.

"Perhaps someday I will be a king." He said proudly then swatted his brother's arm. "You look like an overdressed elfling! Come, let us get some food." Together they strolled down to the family dining room. Elrond's gait was marked by weariness from the long journey and Elros hovered close by. If they had not known the way to the kitchen, the enticing smells wafting through the air would have guided them. The room was lit by soft candlelight and the hum of conversation gave way to cries of welcome as they came to the doorway. Indiriel and Ereinion pulled their 'boys' to the table pushed them into chairs. Ereinion thrust a goblet of wine into both their hands.

"You both look like princes." Indiriel beamed, ruffling Elrond's hair and sitting beside him. The brothers murmured their thanks for the gifts. The others came over to extend their good wishes and Elrond started to rise but both Elros and Ereinion pushed him firmly down into his seat. Indiriel knew that given the circumstances both Eärendil's sons would prefer a small gathering. In the golden glow of the candlelight Niphredriel and her elfling's, Calimdriel and Erestor took the seats on Elros' right and Cirdan, Laeste, Galadriel and Glorfindel took their seats on the King's left, filling the small round table.

"Rest and relax young one." Erestor's Naneth chided then kissed Elrond's cheek. "I hear that we have you to thank several times over for keeping Erestor safe."

"I also have Erestor to thank for keeping me safe. There are no debts among warriors." Elrond smiled slightly, remembering Cirdan's exact words.

"I am so glad both of you are safe at home again." Calimdriel said unabashedly bestowing a hug upon him. Across the room an interesting reunion was occurring between two golden figures swathed in the light of Aman.

"Galadriel, your silver tree sends his greetings." Glorfindel bowed gracefully. He could not hide the mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he took in the beauty of the elleth he had chased in Aman so many years ago. He recalled several kisses snatched from that unsuspecting, nay, then naïve elleth. The usually unreadable lady blushed at the memory Glorfindel sent her via thoughts.

"Even Mandos could not change you, dear Golden Flower." The lady smiled. The two were oblivious to the attention that they had aroused in cozy setting.

"You were a worthy adversary, well worth pursuing." The Vanya said steadily.

"You were ever over bold." The Lady of Light retorted.

"A requirement to outwit your brothers." He smirked.

"As you so aptly indicated, I have a steadfast silver tree to protect my honor now." She held his gaze mockingly until the golden warrior dipped his head in defeat. Ereinion cleared his throat loudly, as the peredhil struggled to hide their shock at the innuendos thrown between the golden pair.

"Was he well when you parted?" Galadriel anxiously inquired.

"Aye, he was well, my Lady. He is a most worthy elf." Glorfindel admitted bringing the lady's hand gently to his lips. "I wish you both joy."

"You are most gracious." The lady said, her eyes twinkling. She then turned to greet Erestor and his family before coming to Elrond. The elfling looked pale and thin. But when she felt for his mind, she realized it was strong and healed. A barrier like mithril gates protected him.

"_Are you well, elfling?" _She asked both aloud and mind to mind. The youth did not respond immediately and murmured something unintelligible after she kissed his cheek.

"_I do not wish to open my spirit or share my thoughts." _Came Elrond's reply in her mind. She could sense his distress and feel the wall he drew up to protect himself from both her probing but also from himself. She switched immediately to speaking aloud.

"Welcome home, young one. Many of us have been worried for you and your brother." Her words effectively dispersed the attention between both Peredhil.

"We are both glad to be back." Elros felt his brother's exhaustion and was quick to answer for both of them.

"I see you have met the golden warrior of Gondolin. I trust he has been most honorable." She teased enjoying the looks of astonishment on those young faces. Here, even Ereinion and his wife were the young ones. "Has he entertained you with a song?" Servants interrupted bringing in the salad course. It was a spinach salad topped with fiddleheads, apples, pine nuts, and a pungent cheese. Mustard seed vinaigrette was delicately drizzled over the top.

"We thank Elbereth for returning Elrond and Elros to us safely." Ereinion paused with his glass raised. "We toast this eve to their return and to many celebrations together!" Glasses clanked in agreement and all drank. The bold and smoky red wine was quite strong and Elrond could feel it immediately start to warm him.

"Eat, young ones." Indiriel teased trying not to laugh as she watched Elros enthusiastically approach his food while his brother tentatively examined the dish. Elrond's fork deftly extracted a succulent fiddlehead first. The small morsel brought a satisfied smile to the youth's face as he slowly savored its taste and texture. Indiriel exchanged looks of thanks and relief with both Niphredriel and Laeste as Elrond proceeded to extract every fiddlehead from the tossed salad, oblivious to the fact that most around the table had finished their salads. His appetite now whetted, Elrond was tempted to slowly try the rest of the dish.

"A little bird told me that you enjoyed the fiddlehead salad at our wedding." Indiriel whispered, laughing at the light blush that crept over the far too quiet elfling. "They were a little tricky to locate, being slightly out of season."

"Yes I did, my Lady." Elrond said slightly flustered that the Queen had noticed his ill manners. "Thank you."

Ereinion described the arrival of the first three ships from Valinor as Elros teased Calimdriel about interrupting the "High King." The elfling, in her excitement had interjected her own perspective on the arrival of the elves from the undying lands. Galadriel was in high spirits as she relayed that the Vanyar had brought word that her father would be coming on a later ship. Although Elrond listened quietly, the joy on his face was unmistakable. Glasses were refilled and plates almost magically switched for a soup course, consisting of a rich acorn squash soup. Its warmth was quite refreshing on the chilly night. Elros smiled but held his tongue as he saw his brother straining to finish the last bite of soup. The young elf leaned back in his chair full and contented as the conversation swirled around him. It was such a joy to be back among family after all that had happened.

"You know, brother, there is a main course coming." Elros teased softly.

"I do not think that I could eat another bite." Elrond admitted with regret.

Main course was served family style and consisted of an impressive whole fish flash fried and glazed with an apricot sauce. It was served with a rice, green bean and chestnut medley. Elrond was truly sated; however, Indiriel insisted that he try at least a bite of each. The elfling nodded obediently but could only manage several small bites. The Mariner steered the conversation to kingdoms of old and Galadriel described the gardens of Menegroth. Both Peredhil gaped in astonishment as her words described the place they had visited in their dream.

"You have seen the gardens." Galadriel smiled knowingly. Elros and Elrond nodded and all demanded an explanation. Elros took the initiative and began the tale. Elrond, in his exhaustion, was never as glad to have his brother speak for him. He simply sat quietly and listen. He imagined the music and dancing from Melian's garden. Indiriel signaled her husband when she saw Elrond's head drooping in fatigue.

"Time for us to move to more comfortable chairs for music and entertainment." He discreetly helped Elrond to his feet and guided him into a comfortable chair in the drawing room. Indiriel tucked a blanket around him and stroked his midnight hair with a motherly touch that immediately relaxed and reassured the youth. Then the King and Queen took their seats on the couch as the others pulled chairs closer. Ereinion pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her on the head.

"You planned an exquisite evening." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and relaxed against him.

Once the others were seated, Glorfindel and Cirdan started singing. Their lush music relayed a tale of the first rising and setting of the sun and the unexpected appearance of the moon. Galadriel stepped forward to join them, her alto voice weaving magically with Glorfindel's tenor and the Mariner's baritone. Of those gathered, the three of them alone had witnessed these events, and they shared their experiences in song for the young ones. By the time the long tune had ended one of the peredhil was sleeping soundly in his chair.

"Should we move your brother to a bed?" Glorfindel laughed softly.

"No, simply being in the presence of family and friends brings him peace. I have yet to leave him alone since Glorfindel returned him to my care." Elros smiled and turned to the King and Queen. "Thank you both for a wonderful celebration." Several more hours of songs and stories stretched out wonderously before them before any thought to retire.


	33. Chapter 33 Eonwë's arrival

Erestor sat wrapped in a towel, trying to keep his breathing steady. The steamy sauna room was filled with the aroma of healing herbs. It made him feel dizzy and disorientated.

"Inhale and hold. One, two, three, four, five." Silsilalda counted. "Exhale." Her command was interrupted by a coughing fit, which was followed by a moan of pain. Erestor opened his eyes and watched in concern as Silsilalda rubbed soothing circles on Elrond's back.

"It is alright, elfling. I know it is painful but it is part of the healing process." The healer said steadily. Erestor tried not to react to the bright red blood that covered the handkerchief, which was wound tightly in Elrond's fist. It was the fifth day of treatment and while Erestor had responded quickly, Elrond seemed to be having as much difficulty as on their first day. His friend's silver eyes clouded as his body fell limp against the nurse.

"Silsi!" Erestor called nervously. The healer was already lifting Elrond to carry him out of the chamber.

"Stay here Erestor. Concentrate on your breathing." The healer commanded sharply. "I will come back for you momentarily." Somehow Erestor could hear Silsilalda's voice in his head counting for him as he breathed slowly and deeply. The herbs and steam were a heady combination and as in a daze, he felt the world swirl about him. Something grabbed him and he yelled in surprise.

"Shhh Erestor, all is well. Your treatment is over for the day." The healer soothed. "Can you stand?" When the elf did not respond coherently, the healer lifted him gently and carried him from the room. He felt himself being bathed and dressed but then slipped into a healing sleep.

It was late afternoon when Ereinion stopped at the house of healing to speak with Noenri. Elros agreed to undertake an errand for him that morning under the condition that Ereinion would retrieve Elrond from the healers and hopefully get Master Noenri to divulge more information about how the treatment was progressing.

"My King!" Squeaked Noenri. He was surprised by the unannounced visit. "How may I help you my Liege?"

"How fares Elrond?" Ereinion inquired. "Are he and Erestor responding to your treatments?"

"Erestor recovers more quickly, as his lungs were not exposed to the smoke and fire for as great a period of time. I expect him to be fully recovered in another week. Elrond's injuries were far more serious, but he is progressing steadily. I expect that he will require at least four more weeks of treatments." The healer stated, leading his King to peredhel's room. The elfling was pale and traces of blood were still visible on his lips. Ereinion frowned with worry.

"I do expect Elrond to make a full recovery." The healer reassured him. "But the treatments are far from easy on him." Ereinion nodded. "He was in healing sleep for nearly six hours after a brief treatment this morning." Ereinion ghosted his hand over Elrond's brow and felt the elfling stir.

"I will wake him and he can return to the palace with you." Noenri said.

"No, I will wake him." Ereinion replied. The healer bowed slightly.

"As you wish, my King."

Elrond felt dazed and disoriented when he woke. Someone was calling him. The sun was already setting, sending an orange glow through the window in his room. A gentle hand stroked his head.

"Can you drink something, Elrond?" Ereinion asked, helping the elfling to sit up and drink. "Indiriel wishes your company at dinner. Elros will join us shortly." Once the tea was finished Ereinion helped his charge pull on boots and wrapped him in a thick cloak. It was cool out, and no one wanted to chance that the peredhel catch a lung illness that would delay his healing.

"The treatments do not appear to be working." The disheartened youth choked hoarsely.

"Nonsense. Noenri said your exposure was far more prolonged than Erestor's. Such a serious lung injury would require six to eight weeks of treatment. The healers expect a full recovery. If all goes well you will be dancing at the Yule festival." The King said sagely while tousling the silken hair. Better to prepare the elfling for a longer trial and then rejoice when he recovered more quickly. "Come, Laeste and Indiriel await us." He guided the youth towards the family wing and quietly considered how to keep him distracted. "I have some meetings this evening, but I would enjoy your company. Perhaps you can read discreetly in the my office and secretly observe the proceedings?" The small upward curve of Elrond's lips was all that was needed to tell him that his plan was working.

Xxxxxx

Weeks passed slowly as the Elrond regained his strength and stamina. Ereinion, for his part, had begun to enjoy the elfling's quiet presence during his evening meetings. He found that he enjoyed Elrond's biting assessments of his councilors' statements. They were delivered in serious tones once the councilors had departed. Later, he would recount them to Indiriel, and both would fine themselves laughing hysterically. Often times, when a meeting spun out of control, he had to bite his lips to keep from laughing at an imagined comment from the insightful youth. It was both the Elrond's youth and his dislike for the posturing that often accompanied the royal court that were refreshing to the King. Elrond's unusual perspective swept away all the anger and frustration from the King's features.

"My Lord." Agastion was demanding his attention. "A fourth ship docked an hour ago. Lord Cirdan sent word that the occupants were now being shown quarters at the Havens." The King nodded his understanding but was curiously studying a small form huddled in the corner. The others turned, following his gaze and only now realizing that one of the peredhil was in attendance. Elrond's eyes were clouded with pain. His very blood seemed to burn. Ereinion rose and approached him with great apprehension.

"Elrond." He called urgently, shuddering slightly at hurt visible in the gray eyes. "What ails you?"

"A Maia approaches." Elrond said so softly that only Ereinion could hear. He grimaced as his discomfort increased. "Their herald, Eonwë." He felt the song of Melian clash dissonantly with the songs of the other Maia. "Do you think he approves of our mixed blood?" Elrond added almost fearfully.

"Elrond, you and your brother would not be here without the grace of Eru. There have been many liaisons between the kindreds, but only your ancestors have ever graced the world with precious children." The King felt Elrond tense, and then he eased him to the floor as he lost consciousness. King Gil-Galad stood and addressed his councilors.

"This meeting is dismissed. Merwen please remain. Gistrel please summon Indiriel and Noenri." The councilors erupted in protest, but the King stopped them with a glare.

"My dear cousin has taken ill. Leave us!" The King commanded stopping all outbursts as the councilors swiftly departed. Merwen remained, keeping silent in puzzlement. Both fell silent as footsteps rapidly approached. A few minutes later the form of the Maia and Cirdan entered the room. The Maia was clothed all in white with a sweeping hood covering the fair head. It was obviously worn to obscure his identity. But the King would have nothing of it.

"Eonwë, Herald of Manwe, welcome to Lindon." Gil-Galad said with an authority he did not feel. Both Eonwë and Cirdan could not hide their shock at the young King correctly identifying his visitor. The Maia pulled off his hood. Gil-Galad had never seen a being so fair. His flawless skin shown brightly, and thick curly black hair framed a stunningly beautiful face. His body was broad and spoke of an adept warrior.

"We do not usually choose to cloth our spirits in a body." The Maia smiled at the King. "But it is necessary here in Middle Earth."

"You are Eonwë, the great warrior Maia, Herald of Manwe. Why do you hide your identity?"

"Child." The Maia said slowly. "We have not met. How could you know who I am?" He waited for the King to explain and frowned slightly when no explanation was offered.

"It is not yet time for the Lords of West to appear. Morgoth believes that the Noldor are estranged from us. We seek to keep him in the dark yet, while we move the free peoples including elves, men, and dwarves, out of harms way." The Maia explained steadily.

"Where do peredhil stand in your assessment?" Gil-Galad said icily meeting the powerful gaze of the Maia. The dark eyes widen in surprise.

"The peredhil reside here?" The Maia said in surprise. "Who cares for them? Are they not yet babes?"

"I do not think they ever experienced the bliss of childhood. As I understand, the Valar have barred their parents from returning." The King stated dispassionately. Indiriel interrupted them, having received Ereinion's wordless call.

"Elrond?" Her voice was worried voice as she looked to her husband. She briskly acknowledged the others and moved close to the still figure on the floor, trying to assess his well-being. The Maia made to move closer, but Ereinion blocked his path.

"Why should your approach cause Elrond physical pain? Will his brother be similarly affected?" Eonwë studied the King with a blank stare as he considered this information and the circumstances of his arrival in Middle Earth.

"Forgive me, I had not considered that the blood of Melian ran so strongly in the peredhil. Melian excluded, we Maiar do not have children of our own. We serve the Valar and care for the children of Eru."

"Should I send guards to check on his brother?" Cirdan questioned.

"I have not observed any twins before, although there was a set among Fëanor's children. The peredhel's brother may also be affected."

"Elros is organizing weapons training sessions in the village of Men. He returns tomorrow." Gil-Galad said. "Elrond sensed your approach well before you arrived. Will Maiar in Morgoth's service also sense your presence?"

"For secrecy, the allied Maiar have banded together. We assume that those not identified by the alliance are aligned with Morgoth. If you give me leave, I will correct this unfortunate injury of the peredhel."

Indiriel had not moved from her protective crouch next to Elrond. Eonwë bent down over the peredhel, gently stroking the dark head. "This peredhel is not what I expected. His spirit is a strange amalgamation of maia, elf and man. Yet he strongly resembles Lúthien. I met both his parents. His father leans more towards men, while his mother despite her rashness favors her elvish nature. In temperament, this child is markedly different that either of his parents." The Maia said softly. "Is he not too large for such a young child?"

"Elrond is twenty six. By elven count, it is far from his majority, but men his age may be considering marriage. What about Maiar?" Indiriel returned.

"The Maiar do not bear children. I do not remember what life was like when I was so young to the world." Eonwë sighed.

"One's being is forged by both nature and nurture. It is not surprising that after being denied the nurturing influence of his parents he should grow quite different from them." Cirdan mused.

"Wake child, come towards the light." Eonwë commanded. Indiriel watched as a golden glow enveloped Elrond and a strong tingling sensation forced her to release his hand. She too heard the song of the Maiar in her head. Eonwë looked up at her curiously.

"He healed you?" The Maia said in surprise. "He is too young for such things."

"Indiriel would have died if not for Elrond's help." Ereinion interjected.

"He has other injuries. His lungs are damaged and his fëa bears wounds that can only be healed by the Lady Estë in the gardens of Lórien." The Maia said in a shocked voice. "I can help heal his lungs but the rest …" The Maia shook his head. "The rest must wait until he sails to Aman." The glow was now concentrated on the elf's chest. All silently held their breath as the Maia concentrated. Indiriel gently stroked her adopted sons forehead. A small smile crossed her face as she felt the elfling slip into healing sleep.

"Will elves be allowed to sail home?" Cirdan questioned as Eonwë turned from the completed task.

"I believe that they will, eventually." The Maia sighed. "The Peredhil embody a blending of the kindreds. I presume they will have a role to play in the next age."

"Will it be a role of their choosing?"

"Was not free will granted to you?" Eonwë questioned.

"Was it?" The young King countered. He had been entrusted to Cirdan's care at a young age. Eonwë merely sighed.

"In Arda marred, perhaps it does not appear so. But the Valar and Maiar are loath to direct or interfere unless the tragedy was partially of our making."

"Is this to be a tragedy?" Indiriel gasped.

"No, child. The Valar, Maiar and elves of the homeland come to your aid."

"But a Vala and his Maiar lead the enemy forces."

"The Valar and Maiar were also granted free will from the One. There are no guarantees in war. Many will die. But I have no doubt that the Lords of the West will prevail. Your task is to find shelter for the free peoples. The war will decimate Beleriand. Morgoth seeks to reforge the land. He seeks powers to shape the world as if he could rival Ilúvatar."

"And the destruction of Balar?" Asked Cirdan curiously.

"That was Morgoth's doing. The Valar debated sending warnings. In the end I heard that Irmo took matters into his own hands and sent warnings in dreams to some elves."

"The warnings were sent to Elrond and myself."

"Irmo sent visions to you and this child?" The Maia's astonishment rang clear in the question.

"Yes." Ereinion confirmed. But their conversation was interrupted by a weak, fearful call.

"Ada?" Ereinion immediately responded, moving next to Elrond and Indiriel and gently stroking the pale cheek of the still sleeping youth. The elfling moaned softly and pressed into the offered caress.

"Rest, my son. All will be well. Rest, child." Ereinion soothed. Elrond calmed immediately, unaware that the Maia, who had inadvertently injured but also healed him, stood by with wide eyes. "We will continue this conversation at dinner." The King ordered then scooped up his elfling. He and Indiriel exited the room, leaving Cirdan, Merwen and Eonwë silently behind.

"They have adopted the peredhel?" Eonwë asked.

"Elwing and Earendil's sons have been denied much in their short lives. Elros found a family among the Edain. Elrond ventured first to Mithlond alone, suffering from illness and neglect. We were quite taken with the youth. Gil-Galad and Indiriel think of both boys as part of their immediate family."


	34. Chapter 34 Sandcastles

Elrond stretched and gently removed the white furry ball from atop his now too warm chest. The cat mewed its disapproval.

"Sleep Selig", he soothed. The sky was still dark, but now that he was awake he felt a sudden urge to exercise. It had been a glorious week. The healer had pronounced him miraculously cured and released him. His wounds had healed and the creams that Silsilalda had provided had prevented any scarring. Each morning he reveled in his good fortune, rising before the sun to taste his freedom.

"_I do not want to see you as a patient again." _Noenri had ordered. _"Though I would be happy to have you continue working with the healers as your studies permit." _

Elrond pulled on an old tunic and leggings and quickly fastened his hair back in a simple braid. Then he hurried out into the predawn darkness. He carefully stretched, deeply breathing in the crisp morning air. The sun was just beginning to brighten the sky. He headed out into the dawn, jogging through the gardens and down past the training fields. He crossed down into the woods but felt the hairs on his neck prickle. He turned back towards the training fields as he realized eyes were watching him. His heart raced as he quickly scanned the area expecting danger. But what met him were the smiling eyes of the Vanya.

"It is good to see you whole and well." Glorfindel laughed, watching the elfling's tense expression melt away. "Where you expecting danger?"

"It often seems to sneak up on me." Elrond said gruffly disliking the elf's amused tone. "I must always be on guard."

"Then you could arrange for company on your morning jog." Glorfindel said seriously.

"I treasure my freedom." Elrond replied.

"Understandably. Are you up for sparring?" Glorfindel asked his eyes glinting in anticipation. "Erestor says you are quite skilled when in top form." Elrond laughed in response.

"Erestor exaggerates. I am merely a peredhel and hardly in top form. You are the renowned elven warrior, remembered for your bravery and strength in stories and songs." Elrond said in complimentary tones. Glorfindel smiled, he could not but help being drawn to this complexly beautiful elfling.

"But you are recovering nicely. Be proud of your uniqueness as a peredhel." Glorfindel said. Then he added in a teasing tone. "Better for me to best you now before you return to full strength." Elrond chuckled softly and bowed.

"If sparring is your wish, my Lord, I would be glad to oblige." Elrond said.

"Tis I who should call you Lord. You are the descendent of my King." Glorfindel replied.

"I hardly think that I qualify. I never met your King. I barely remember my father, whose life you so valiantly saved."

"Fear not. You will make a wise and noble Lord someday." Glorfindel said, putting his arm around the youth as he led him towards the sparring area. "But think not on that time yet. There is ample time to enjoy freedom from such responsibilities."

Glorfindel carefully controlled the strength of his blows, not wanting to overpower the recovering youth. The golden elf could not help but be pleased and surprised by the unusual skill and grace of the young warrior. He knew that the young one's strength and stamina would return in time. That he had even survived the ordeal was amazing in itself. Now, he only needed to regain his lost weight and exercise. They sparred for nearly and hour before Elrond tired.

"Thank you, elfling. Erestor does not exaggerate. You are indeed skilled beyond your years." Glorfindel praised, delighted to see color spread over the youth's cheeks. Elves rarely blushed or betrayed their feelings. He wondered if this endearing trait was a inherited from the edain or if it was due to the elf's tender age. It was not often that he interacted with elves in their twenties, although from height Elrond looked as if he were in his forties. "Go wash up. Erestor and Calimdriel have made plans for you today." Elrond blinked in confusion.

"What plans?" He asked suspiciously.

"Ah, do you even know what day it is?" Glorfindel chuckled lightly. He watched with amusement as comprehension dawn on the peredhel's face. Then Elrond hurried off towards the palace. It was well after the noon meal when Glorfindel decided to check up on the celebration. Laeste had pointed where the beach was situated using a map in the drawing room. He meandered down through the Havens and walked a mile to the beginning of an expansive beach. The boisterous young elves were easy to locate. He sat down unobtrusively yards away and proceeded to observe his new charge, curious to see the elf interact with friends.

"You four against my brothers and I." Thranduil chortled. They had come prepared with large shovels and Thranduil handed two to Erestor.

"Do Peredhil follow directions well?" Thranduil laughed. "My brother's and I work well as a team. You will be at a disadvantage."

"You delude yourself. I have trained Elrond and my sister at sand castles construction on Balar." Erestor boasted, though it was only partially true.

Jovially the construction began. Thranduil and Andapher had already mapped out the area and were shoveling large heaps of sand into piles. Orodiun and Rúmdir were compacting areas and fleshing out the moats.

"Catch!" said Andapher tossing cups, buckets, and carving tools to his younger brothers.

On the other side, Elros had taken command of his small contingent, deftly directing Erestor, Calimdriel and his brother. He had mapped out the area for their sandcastle and was moving and compacting large quantities of sand. Soon he and Erestor were piling up sand into heaps as Calimdriel and Elrond compacted and divided the piles into sections. Both started carving and molding the sand into towers. Jokes and stories were exchanged and laughter filled the air.

Glorfindel sat watching the scene unfold. He marveled what complementary skills the sons of Eärendil now possessed. Surely, it must be partially due to their captivity as well as the fact that they had only each other to rely on for so long. Elros acted as if he were the elder by many years. Glorfindel had heard tale of his exploits as a captain of men and recognized great potential in the youth. Next to such an imposing figure, Elrond seemed small, especially due to the large amount of weight he had lost during his trial in the woods. But Erestor and others had relayed many stories of his bravery and tenacity. Even now, Glorfindel could see the signs of an able leader buried within the elfling, one who would inspire great loyalty and lead by example. Gil-Galad sat down drawing Glorfindel from his musings.

"Greetings, King Gil-Galad." The Golden Warrior addressed him, still slightly unsure of how to act around the young High King of the Noldor.

"Please, Lord Glorfindel, address me as Ereinion in private." The young King smiled. "How do the peredhil fare?"

"They are having a fun and carefree day." The golden warrior's approval was clear in his tone.

"As it should be, on this their birthday. Indiriel was elated that they made it home for this day." Gil-Galad smiled. "Perhaps it is one of only a handful of truly carefree times that they have enjoyed since Sirion. I am also heartened that Elrond has found a friend in Erestor."

"He is exceedingly loyal and true." Glorfindel stated. "I know of few who would place themselves in such peril to locate their friend. Erestor had no intention of giving up. It was his detailed maps that aided our search."

"Yes, he will make a fine councilor, much like his father." Ereinion said softly, honoring the memory of Erestor's father. Glorfindel wondered at that statement but did not interrupt.

"The sons of Oropher make good company. Thranduil too, displays the innate qualities of a leader." Ereinion observed. Together, they watched the young ones scuttle back and forth between the ocean and their sandcastles, bringing buckets of water to moisten the sand for their carving or filling up a moat.

"Are you considering relinquishing your kingship?" Glorfindel smiled. Ereinion laughed freely.

"You, of all elves, know how dangerous it is to concentrate all our people in one place." Ereinion said wisely. "If we survive this war it will be imperative that the elves establish several kingdoms."

"Where would these be located?" But the King ignored that remark.

"Oropher and his wife should soon arrive with their youngest, an elfling of less than ten. Indiriel is coming with food and drink." Ereinion paused. "I heard that you sparred with Elrond this morning." It was Glorfindel's turn to laugh.

"There was no one around to observe us. How did you know?" Glorfindel asked. Ereinion shrugged.

"I_ am King_. I have my ways." He merely said. "Will you continue his training? His life will often depend on his skill with blade and bow." Below them Elrond was meticulously carving a house set on a cliff. He was so engrossed in his endeavor the rest of the world had fallen away. Slowly and methodically he added a row of houses jutting out along the cliff face. Then a walkway appeared.

"Aye, I will train him." Glorfindel nodded. "And I will ever guard his back in battle. He is very intelligent and will grow into a wise lord."

"Is that your mission here, oh returned warrior?" The King said slyly. Glorfindel fell silent. "Elrond does not wish to be a warrior, although it will be one of the roles he must fill." Ereinion said. "I do not want him to go out into battle but he will eventually go again. I am sure that when they go Elros will insist that they ride together in the company of men."

"Does that not please you?" Glorfindel said edgily.

"Elros is a capable captain, and I have witnessed the Edain act as competent warriors. But how can they be as accomplished as elves with millennia of experience? I do not wish to lose either of them. They are precious to me." The King admitted.

"Yet in war even experience is no guarantee." Glorfindel observed. Both fell quiet as they turned their attention back to the elflings. Calimdriel was building a wall with towers around Elrond's central masterpiece. Together Calimdriel and Erestor had completed the majority of their castle while Elros dug two tunnel entrances. The elleth collected shells to decorate their fortress. They all sat back in exhaustion and marveled at the detailed scene Elrond was crafting. Elros pulled in a deep breath when he realized what the cliff and its surrounding buildings represented. It was the view from their window in Sirion.

"Sirion!" Elros mumbled in amazement. The others looked up and came over to watch Elrond's progress.

"He is single minded, is he not?" Orodiun said.

"Is he always so concentrated?" Thranduil asked.

"Whatever task he is assigned always receives his full attention." Elros laughed.

"It is beautiful." Calimdriel breathed. Orodiun agreed and moved closer to the elleth. He was obviously taken with her.

"You like him." Orodiun whispered quietly, trying to mask his jealousy. The elleth smiled enigmatically. Glorfindel smirked inwardly. He predicted that it would not be many years before they would enjoy a wedding.

Finally, Elrond sat back, his small knife and trowel finally stilled. He could almost image the music carrying sweetly through his window as his mother called him down to breakfast. He had reproduced the view from his bedroom window in Sirion. A small smile curved on his lips.

"Nice job, elfling!" Calimdriel teased. His face brightened with a smile that reached his eyes. "Come, we need to engage an impartial judge." She looked up towards the golden warrior. The Vanya was delighted to oblige. He stood imposingly before the two fortresses and listed the attributes of both sites ad nauseam. The afternoon sun was surprisingly warm for a winter afternoon, even given that Mithlond was in a temperate weather zone.

"Last one in the water is the dwarf." Laughed Thranduil, now disregarding the Vanya's assessments. He and his brothers pushed and shoved forward, stripping off their tunics and running in with just their leggings. Elros and Erestor followed. Aside from his short haircut, Elros was markedly broader, more heavily muscled than the others, perhaps due to his work with the shipwright. He was darker in skin tone and sported faint but noticeable hair down his torso. It was clear that he was proud and comfortable with himself. Elrond stood watching, as if deciding whether or not to participate. Calimdriel had removed her tunic and was sporting a special swim shirt underneath, which had been fashionable on Balar. She laughed at Elrond and tugged on his tunic.

"Come elfling. No need to be shy." She teased. Orodiun was watching discreetly from the water, puzzling over the relationship between the elleth and the more reticent peredhel. Finally, Calimdriel gave Elrond no choice. She grabbed and pulled the tunic over his head. Elrond reddened in embarrassment and mumbled protest. He wore a white undershirt still. Calimdriel merely laughed at him and pulled him towards the water. "There now, you can keep that on while swimming."

"He is self-conscious and unaware of his own beauty." Glorfindel commented from afar. Both knew they were discussing Elrond.

"Yes." Ereinion said. "In temperament he is so unlike his brother, although they are both fair to the eye. I hope it is simply because his body is still changing with adolescence and that there is no dark tale behind it." They watched the elflings frolic in waves.

"He stands out among both elves and men. It is enough to make someone so young a bit self conscious. He was out exercising before dawn." Glorfindel point out. "His brother appears markedly older as if he has already reached his majority. "

"Perhaps he has." Ereinion mused but before he could explain further he turned.

"We should start a bonfire." Indiriel said in concern as she approached Ereinion and Glorfindel. "It will warm them when they emerge from the cool water." Oropher, his wife, and their small elfling accompanied the queen. They greeted each other and Oropher passed around cups and poured some wine.

"May I go swimming? Please, Naneth?" The small one pleaded, holding her arms up. She did not even reach her Mother's waist. Her mother reached down and picked up the elleth.

"Yes sweetling." She soothed as she changed the little one into shorts. "Perhaps the water will tickle your toes." She smiled, knowing that her daughter would not dare to go into the water but would stand at the edge, jumping out of the reach of the water.

"It is far from cold." Glorfindel commented. "Cool, maybe."

"Yes, to an elf, it is not cold. But it is cool for the edain or peredhil." Indiriel said. Oropher grimaced slightly. His dislike of the edain was well known. Perhaps it was born from his secret love for Lúthien. But inspite of his deeply held suspicions, Oropher found himself growing fond of the peredhil. They had much in common with his own sons and carried an unmistakable likeness to their ancestor.

"Has any news arrived from Celeborn?" Oropher asked Gil-Galad.

"Nothing new since we last spoke."

"I will replace Celeborn at the outpost next month."

"Thank you Oropher, although you will need to speak with Eönwë. He and Ingwion believe they have been appointed by the Valar to be in charge of our forces." Gil-Galad sighed.

"Are you not the High King?" Oropher retorted.

"I believe that I am not more than a century older than your sons." Gil-Galad said. "It makes it impossible to argue with the Maia. Eönwë says that Finarfin is coming." Oropher sighed indignantly at this news.

"I am sure that your Aunt Galadriel rejoices at that news." Oropher said gruffly, unable to disguise his disgust. Gil-Galad, well aware of the Sindar's distrust of the Noldor, always trod lightly on any claim of authority over them. He was heartened that their sons obviously enjoyed each other's company.

"My valiant Oropher, let us not sour our celebration with this talk. There will be time enough to dwell on these issues." Oropher nodded at Gil-Galad's comments. Shrieks and cries came from the water. They looked up to see Thranduil dragging a soggy Elrond up from the water. A smirking Elros was poised to pounce again.

"It was not I." Thranduil was protesting while steadying Elrond.

"Of that I am aware." Elrond smiled at the mischievous amusement, which he perceived through his bond to his brother. A water fight ensued with Elrond holding his own. Then one of Oropher's sons produced a ball and the wilder elves: Elros, Thranduil, Andapher and Rúmdir were tossing it back and forth. Each was trying to outdo the other diving and jumping for the ball. For their part, Erestor and Elrond stood mostly aside, while Oroduin was flirting shamelessly with Calimdriel.

"You may find yourself negotiating a wedding soon." Gil-Galad teased. Oropher rolled his eyes but smiled when his wife looked in his direction. "Your eldest has restraint, wisdom, and compassion. I was impressed with him." Oropher graciously accepted the complement.

The sun was beginning to set when they succeeded in coaxing the elves from the water. The chill in the air did not bother most there, but the peredhil were shivering with cold. Glorfindel wrapped a warm blanket around Elrond while Indiriel did the same for Elros. Ereinion thrust some hot, spiced wine into their hands. Niphredriel arrived with the cook and soon they were grilling fish and vegetables over the bonfire. Drinks and conversation flowed freely around the cozy circle of guests.

"We need a speech from each of the birthday elves!" Thranduil stated, as his brothers and the other young elves took up a chant of "Speech!" To no one's surprise Elros stood first. He gave a gracious and elegant speech, thanking all for coming.

Next was Elrond's turn. The slighter peredhel stood up and raised his glass. He spoke in a surprisingly warm, clear voice that rang out around them. "It is difficult to follow my brother. So, I simply raise my glass to many joyous tomorrows." The others raised their glasses in a toast and cheered.

"Happy Birthday!" Laeste hugged both elves. She pulled out a parcel. A devious twinkle lit her eyes as she turned to Elros. Elrond felt a knot twist in his stomach.

"I have heard tell of your beautiful voice, Elrond." Thranduil and his brothers gawked and whooped. She pulled Elrond's harp out of the package. "I think it is high time that you shared your talents with us." Elrond could only groan softly.

"Tis your doing, brother." He mumbled under his breath, while the others cheered.

"Sing the lay of Lúthien!" Calimdriel requested.

"Anything but that." Elrond pleaded.

"Tis, your heritage, peredhel." Oropher said authoritatively, though his eyes sparkled with mirth. Elros bent and whispered to his brother. Elrond recoiled slightly. With a sigh the beleaguered youth lift his harp and began the haunting tale.

"_A King there was in days of old; ere Men yet walked upon the mould"(1)_

"I did not know he had such a melodic, soothing voice." Indiriel whispered to her husband.

"_There beryl, pearl, and opal pale, and metal wrought like fishes' mail, all these he (Thingol) had and loved them less, than a maiden once in Elfinesse; for fairer than are born to Men, a daughter had he, Lúthien (1)_

Soon many had joined their voices to the tune, as Elrond wove the hauntingly beautiful and tragic tale of the half Maia, half elf choosing a mortal love against her father's wishes. Somehow the song was more poignant when sung by one of Lúthien's descendents. Oropher's tiny elfling approached, drawn by the beauty of the music. She sat down next to the half-elf, mesmerized by his singing. Little by little she leaned on him, finally falling asleep beside him. After finishing the song, Elrond put down his harp and looked kindheartedly at the small elleth sleeping beside him. He carefully picked her up and carried her over to her Naneth.

"Thank you youngling." She said gathering her child to her. "You song was enchanting." Elrond blushed slightly and murmured something unintelligible. Oropher watched him, curiously enthralled by these new revelations of the peredhel's gentle spirit. Yes, this gangly youth and his brother were bound for great things, he decided. He decided that he was happy that his sons had befriended the pair.

Author's notes:

(1) Part of the first canto of the lay. Tolkiens words of course…..


	35. Chapter 35 The High King of the West

Elrond woke up, drenched in perspiration, his heart still pounding. Selig mewed worriedly and snuggled next to the distraught elf, whose trembling hands instinctively began to stroke her soft fur. Gradually, her pet elf calmed under her charms.

"Beautiful Selig." The elf's now calm voice praised. The elven cat stretched out, enjoying her charges warm body. The nightmares came less often now in the New Year. The cat was happy to have provided some comfort to this kindhearted elf.

"Why do I think you guard me in my sleep?" Elrond asked softly, while intently studying the animal. The cat purred and snuggled ever closer. Elrond yawned and turned over. The dawn light barely brightened his room. He was usually up exercising already but last night Elros and Mikeal, his brother's closest friend among the Edain, had dragged him off to a celebration in a small pub down in the Havens. Glorfindel had arrived some time after midnight to escort him back to the palace. Elrond grimaced at the remembered jokes from the men, who guffawed heartily at his 'wayward child' status. Valar only knew how long Elros remained afterwards.

Elrond's last few months were restful and without responsibilities. Ereinion insisted that Elrond take a year or two to focus on his own recovery. He spent most mornings training with Erestor or Glorfindel and many an afternoon volunteering at the Healing Halls, reading in the library, or working in the gardens. Gardening was the most relaxing task. He spirit soaked up the soothing melodies of the trees. Dinners were always spent with his family, with Ereinion, Indiriel and Elros when his duties permitted. Occasionally, Ereinion allowed Elrond to discreetly shadow him as he carried out his kingly duties. The concern and love showered upon him from his close circle of friends and family warmed his heart and made him feel a wholeness he had never thought possible.

Elrond sat up slowly, groaning slightly as the room slid out of focus and his head throbbed. The ale men favored always resulted in a headache the next morning. He wondered if it was the same for Elros. No, he decided, it could not be given the enthusiasm with which his brother celebrated at the pub. Selig purred contentedly, distracting him from his musing and the repetitive whoosh of her breathing lulled him back into a contented sleep.

Xxxxxxxxx

Across the courtyard in the library, Erestor was part of a group of eight apprentices who were poring over maps under Merwen's guidance. Erestor had returned to his duties with Gil-Galad's councilor after a month long respite. They were looking for safe sites situated on solid bedrock that might be most likely to survive a great upheaval. Eonwë had warned of earthquakes, floods, and tidal waves that would beset Beleriand as the war increased in ferocity. The King had charged them to identify a number of places to resettle the refugees. Nearly a hundred thousand remained exposed to danger at and around Mithlond and the Havens. It was possible that neither site would remain habitable after the war. Perhaps even a new Mithlond would need to be built. Teams were formed to assess the feasibility of moving cultural treasures and books to sites that would not be susceptible to flood or flame.

Erestor enjoyed being back among the aides and councilors. He never felt called to the life of a warrior, although warrior training was his duty as a Noldo. Usually now he would only see Elrond at the morning sparring sessions and occasionally at lunch as his duties permitted. He approved of the King's decision to enforce a long period of respite for Elrond. In fact, if Elrond were truly treated as if he were an elf, his age alone would prevent him from taking up any responsibilities. Elves did not reach their majority until they turned fifty.

Xxxxxxxx

A pounding knock tore Elrond abruptly from his sleep, although in reality it was only Laeste's light knocking on his door.

"Elrond?" Laeste called into the dimly lit room.

"Come in." Elrond responded hoarsely, letting out a groan when the nurse threw open the curtains to the bright sunlight.

"There, there, elfling, you should not imbibe ale if this is the standard return upon the morn." She helped him to sit up and gave him the liquid remedy that did not fail to settle both his stomach and head.

"Go bath and dress." She ordered. "The Queen wishes you to join her for the mid day meal."

"Midday?" Gaped Elrond stupidly. Laeste laughed and kissed him gently on the brow.

"Yes, midday dear one. But we were all forewarned by your golden guardian." She held back a smile pretending not to notice the elfling rolling his eyes. "Surely, they must serve wine at the pub. I know you do not, as a rule, drink to excess so it must be a strange effect of the beer upon you."

"I did not even finish the second glass. Do not think that I did not attempted to order wine. But Elros and his friends would make a man out of me. They dismiss wine as a women's drink or a drink of elves. Elros insists that once I get used to drinking beer I would not suffer these effects. "Elrond sighed in exasperation. "I would not be surprised to wake one morning and find my hair again shorn in the style of men."

"I believe Lord Glorfindel had similar worries when he left to fetch you. He said Elros had sharpened scissors at the smiths that morning."

"I would not put it past him." Elrond grinned, beginning to feel better. After washing and dressing he met Indiriel and many of her handmaidens for the midday meal. Indiriel was planning for the arrival of the High King Finarfin, father to Lady Galadriel. She made good use of Elrond's organizational abilities. The unspoken reason for Elrond's inclusion in these tasks was to shield him from both the ongoing war and from the eyes of the arriving elves from the west. They had joined the war after the persuasive entreat from Eärendil and would most certainly gawk at the sons of the famous peredhel mariner. Elros was shielded from their attention due to his tasks among the Edain. Word reached Gil-Galad that there had been much speculation among the elves from the west as to whether or not the Valar would allow the peredhil to pass into Valinor. Up until now Tuor was the only mortal to bypass the ban of the Valar and be counted among Elves. Many of the arriving Eldar were of the opinion that Eärendil and Elwing should be restricted to the isle of Tol Eressëa. The Valar postponed their decision and appointed Eärendil to captain the Vingilot through the sky. Elwing remained in a secluded area near the sea on Tol Eressëa.

Xxxxxxxxx

The year ripened into summer, mellowed into fall, then cooled into winter. On one brisk morning Glorfindel was instructing Elrond on some new countermoves to ward off frontal assaults from more than one opponent.

"Our scouting mission was overrun." Elrond spoke suddenly. "I lost sight of my fellow warriors as we hastily retreated." The youth paused again drawing a deep breath as the memory flooded over him. He described the positions of the two orcs that confronted him and his decision to focus on one. "I was lucky that help arrived at that exact moment." He neglected to mention that it was Maedhros who had saved him.

"Erestor did not relay that incident." Glorfindel said in astonishment, although in truth no adventures of these peredhil should shock him any more.

"Erestor had fallen under the onslaught. I located his unconscious form only because I spotted his hair. He lay underneath an orc corpse. Eru only knows how he survived." Elrond shuddered. Glorfindel met the young ones eyes firmly but supportively.

"Even the most experienced warrior can be overwhelmed by sheer numbers. You did your best at the time. We will focus on sharpening your reflexes and will work on strategies for blocking multiple opponents. Perhaps we can arrange for Erestor to join us regularly for sparring sessions as well."

True to his word Glorfindel worked with both Erestor and Elrond for much of the next year. Sometimes warriors from Aman joined their practices, although Glorfindel simply introduced his charges by first name. The elves from Aman paid little attention to their elven kin born in these dark lands, believing themselves much above them. Glorfindel realized that the interactions between the free peoples of middle earth and the elves of the western lands could be mutually beneficial. It might instill a tolerance in the west for their kin in middle earth and would build respect. The ringing of swords called Glorfindel from his musings, and he focused again on the matches in progress. He could hardly hold back his own smile when both Elrond and Erestor were able to derobe their Aman born opponents.

"Excellent match young ones." Glorfindel praised. He ordered them all to the showers and moved among the other trainees, assessing their skills.

Xxxxxxxx

Another year passed before Finarfin's ship docked in the Havens. Finarfin, third son of Finwë and High King of the Noldor in the West was welcomed by his daughter, his only child who remained among the living. Three sons had he and Eärwen lost to this land.

"Artanis" Finarfin embraced his child, ignoring all others present. "How I have missed you, dear daughter." Any words Galadriel may have uttered were muffled by her Atar's thick cloak as he held her tightly. Her great power had ensured that she felt the passing and loss as the spirits of her beloved brothers left this world. It seemed like an eternity since she had last embraced one of her family. Yet, here against all odds, was her father. The world around her faded away as close her eyes and she hugged him, inhaling deeply of his comforting scent.

"Artanis, come let us retreat to a more private space." Finarfin softly entreated. He was surprised to feel his damp tunic, wet from the tears of his beautiful, headstrong daughter. Galadriel shook her head slowly, her eyes glistening. Words were stuck on her lips. But with one hand securely holding her father's hand she turned and grasped her husband's hand pulling him closer.

"Atar." She whispered. For one of the few times in her life, she was at loss for words. It was Celeborn who spoke in her stead.

"Aran Finarfin, it is my honor to meet you." The silver Lord bowed low before his father-in-law. It was the first time they had met. "I am Celeborn, formerly of Doriath. It is my joy to love, honor, and respect your daughter as my life's partner." Indeed, Finarfin was momentarily speechless at the depth of love easily readable in the Sinda's eyes.

"As her partner and husband." The King added. "Well said and well met, Celeborn, keeper of my daughter's heart. Come let us find a more fitting place for this reunion."

"This way, Aran Finarfin." Ereinion Gil-Galad pointed in the direction of the palace. He and Indiriel had stood quietly aside during the father daughter reunion.

"Well met, Ereinion Gil-Galad, the son of Orodreth." Finarfin boomed authoritatively. "You look much like my son Angrod, your grandfather." Ereinion bowed in acknowledgment of his great grandfather and introduced Indiriel. Finarfin kissed her hand in greeting.

"Come Finarfin" Cirdan interrupted brusquely. "Daylight is waning. Let us retire to more comfortable surroundings and give you a proper welcome." The group meandered up to the palace, taking up rooms in the family wing. Finarfin's trusted advisors were housed close by. Several trunks were brought up and Finarfin pulled his daughter and son-in-law aside.

"Your Naneth sends her love as well as letters and gifts." Finarfin sighed. "She misses you greatly and can not wait to hear news of your husband. I think there are some wedding gifts in there as well."

"Wedding gifts?" Galadriel managed to mumble in astonishment. A visit from her father and gifts and news from her Mother were beyond what she had dared to hope for.

"They were not forthcoming as to whether or not the exiled would be allowed to sail home after the war." Finarfin paused, taking a deep breath.

"This is our home, Atar." Galadriel said.

"I know that, dearest daughter." Finarfin said. "Your mother and I hope you will someday return to us. But we do not expect you and your husband to come any time soon." He met the eyes of her silvered haired husband steadily. "I pressed the Valar for information as far as I dared. They seemed to indicate that you, Artanis, would be forbidden to sail, that your strength and will would be required here for ages hence." His heart quailed at the thought of his daughter being required to fight alone and far from his aid, somewhere in the distant future.

"I will stand by her and protect her to the best of my ability." Celeborn promised solemnly, although he was not surprised when Galadriel bristled at his words.

"A cage is yet a cage no matter how gilded." Galadriel stated forcefully, hiding her dismay at the word 'forbidden'. It was one thing to choose to stay, quite another to be forbidden to return. "I much prefer the freedoms this world affords versus the strict Noldor codes of conduct of Tirion. Here for most endeavors elves are not confined by their gender. There are many ellith among the Sindar warriors. I can wield a sword well, Atar. I wish not to stay behind any longer. I do not want to sense another of my family's spirits fleeing this world yet again. Not when I might aid in any capacity." Celeborn alone knew the grief she had suffered. He comforted her when she endured the death of her last remaining brother. Affirmation in the form of a letter arrived weeks later.

"It is not the way of the Noldor to have our ellith be soldiers." Finarfin could see defiance flash in his daughter's eyes. He chose his next words carefully. "My dearest Nerwen, warrior maiden. You alone are the only one of my four children who does not lurk in Mandos' Halls. My grandson, who I have not had the pleasure of meeting, has also passed from this world! I pray that you remain out of harms way." The High King's eyes met those of Lord Celeborn. He knew immediately that they shared this sentiment.

"Come, my Lord. Let us join the other's for the evening meal." Celeborn said, deflecting the conversation to lighter tones.

"Yes am I to meet the Peredhel's sons? I was surprised that they did accompany your party to the beach." Finarfin questioned.

"Gil-Galad seeks to keep them out of the limelight. Both due to their age as well as the controversy they may stir among the Eldar from the west. Elrond has begun training as a healer. His studies will all but guarantee that he is kept from combat for several years. Many of the Edain look to his brother Elros for guidance, effectively keeping him in Mithlond for the time being as well." Celeborn said.

"They are much to young to fight. Even Gil-Galad is to young." Finarfin said adamantly.

"They have already fought in many skirmishes. We live in desperate times." Celeborn noted.

"They are also my kin. I would see them all kept from harms way. To me there is no controversy. My house would be honored to receive them. Eärendil was brave to seek Valinor despite the sentence of death promised for any mortal. He was unselfish, willing to sacrifice himself to plead for help on behalf of others." The High King grip on his daughter's hand tightened slightly.

"But to have left helpless babes to their fates." His voice broke slightly as he paused. "Your Naneth and I prayed nightly to Elbereth for our children's protection. You were all strong and full-grown when you made your decisions to leave. Still we…" He shook his head as if to rid himself of the memories.

"Their sons are well loved now." Celeborn said quietly. He would rather not relay the fates that had befallen them in the intervening years. This measured, sensitive elf was different than anything he had expected.

"You will only understand when you become parents yourselves. I pray you will never feel such fear and helplessness when it comes to your own elflings." Finarfin pulled his Artanis into a gentle hug and kissed her on the forehead. "May Elbereth bless your union with healthy, wonderful little ones. Your Naneth and I wish to spoil some grandellith and ellyn."


	36. Chapter 36 Of Elves and Men

"Do not disregard our counsel because of our age or origin." Gil-Galad politely chided. The hours full of circular arguments had taken their toll on Gil-Galad and he rubbed his aching temples with his hand. "I have many able commanders and warriors. They are brave elves, men, and dwarven allies. Regardless of our age or kind we have staved off the onslaught of Morgoth against unfavorable odds for many years. You will gain much by hearing of our errors and at least considering our advice."

"You are too young and too valuable to risk." Finarfin repeated, missing the Gil-Galad's point entirely. The heated discussion had started with a command from Eonwë that the 'boy' King and his people remain here in Mithlond as the Host of the West departed.

Gil-Galad studied the Maia intently. He could not tell if Eonwë was even paying attention to their words. The Herald had been quiet and aloof for the past hour, as if he need not condescend to interact with them_. "Perhaps, that was his perception, colored by his anger at the obvious slight from the Herald. Perhaps, though, there were other possible explanations."_ The King thought to himself. _"Perhaps the Maia was not schooled in interaction with so many willful elves. Might it be that the Maia, a servant of the Valar was not used to having his orders questioned?"_

"The Valar both listen to and were swayed by Eärendil's entreat, although he was not yet of age according to the count of elves. The wise use all of their resources." Gil-Galad said, keeping his voice calm and even.

"You are the last of our line. Your people will need you as King to guide them, to rebuild after the war." Finarfin returned calmly.

"I have led my people for nearly a century. They will expect their King to lead them now in battle." Gil-Galad repeated firmly.

"Your people have already suffered many casualties." Ingwion said, his first consolatory statement in the past hour.

"_Perhaps, these elves of the west would finally acknowledge that the 'exiled' and 'dark elves' are actually intelligent and worthy." _Gil-Galad thought wearily. He was tired of being addressed as if he were some small and slightly dim child.

"You have shown your courage and skill. Now that the hosts of the west have arrived it is only fitting that you call your warriors home. Give them time to rest physically and mentally. From our attempts to cross the Sirion River, it seems that there are many years left in the war." Ingwion noted.

"You said yourself that we need to relocate hundreds of thousands to safer territories." Finarfin continued. "Focus now on these tasks."

"It is likely that we will require your forces before the end." Eonwë suddenly interjected softly. All turned to the usually abrupt and authoritative Maia. His expression was blank and his eyes glazed as if he communicated to beings beyond their sight.

"With whom do you speak?" Gil-Galad pressed. The other elves were respectfully silent in the presence of the Maia. Gil-Galad would have none of this deference. This Maia and his hosts were coming to the aide of the free peoples of Middle Earth. Was it not necessary that he learn to communicate openly with them? The Herald of the Valar nodded into the air and turned an amused eye at the insolent elfling.

"I speak with those that I serve, _child_. They are coming. You will obey my commands. I will relieve your captains, Cirdan, Oropher, and Celeborn. They will return here with your forces. Remain here with your people until you are summoned." The Maia said curtly before turning abruptly and sweeping grandly out of the room.

Gil-Galad was silent. The others continued debating this turn of events, before Gil-Galad excused himself by bidding all good night. The young 'High King' stepped out into the night feeling drained and numb. The Maia and the elves from Aman would depart, meeting up with their forces at Hovaspind, Himring, and the new garrison at the fork of the Sirion River.

"_I do not wish to hear Oropher's reply to that order."_ Gil-Galad thought darkly. He knew the Maia would dismiss all of the 'dark elves', both those exiled as well as elves like Gil-Galad himself, born in here in Middle earth.

"_Would that the Maia had any sense of diplomacy! How many of my warriors will he offend in a single day?" _He lamented. He heard Indiriel's laughter in his head.

"_Surely, such powerful beings have little use for tact."_ Came her reply.

"_I fear their lack of diplomacy will breed much ill will and misunderstanding."_ Ereinion lamented. _"I wonder if such miscommunication did not contribute to the some of the misfortunes of the past." _The King looked towards the house half expecting his dear wife to emerge. Instead his eyes caught a dark, familiar figure meandering in his general direction.

"Elrond, what brings you out in the middle of the night?" Ereinion called out, startling the youth. Ereinion knew that nightmares still plagued Elrond. Remnants of fearful dreams still clouded the elf's usually sparkling eyes. Elrond pulled the heavy cloak more snuggly around him trying to cover the fact that he wore sleep clothes underneath.

"I was seeking my father's star." Elrond said in a breathless voice.

"Of course." Ereinion sighed as if that explained everything. "Come, let us seek it together." They walked a little way to the far corner of the gardens and sat down on the boulders that formed a natural bench. Ereinion let out a soft groan and rubbed again at his temples. His head ached and his shoulders were tense.

"Bad meeting?" Elrond said sympathetically, pushing his own vivid nightmares aside.

"The worst. Nothing like trying to argue with people thousands of years your senior." He turned back to the house, sensing his wife draw closer. Indeed, just a few minutes later, she stepped out into the gardens with a tray laden with three steaming mugs. She set it down and contemplated the cups for a moment.

"This should be the willow bark tea and not the mild sleeping draught I prepared for you Elrond." She said handing the blue mug to her husband. "Although, you could use a sleeping draught as well."

"Yes, this is mine." Ereinion said after sniffing at it dubiously. Elrond sipped slowly at his tea.

"Chamomile!" He identified it. "Thank you, my Lady."

"So, elfling, how are you enjoying your studies?"

"Yes, it has been nearly a month now." Ereinion interrupted. "Are you still enamored with the occupation of a healer?" He was happy that Elrond's studies provided a solid and uncontroversial excuse for the lad to remain in Mithlond. Although it made him uneasy that one born to rule would not chose to be a warrior first. Healers as a rule only fought when circumstances made it necessary as their healing powers were thought to be adversely effected by the killing act.

"It is fascinating and at times overwhelming. There is so much to learn." Elrond admitted.

"No need to burn the oil so late each night. You have time to learn." Indiriel chided.

"Yes, but" Elrond paused wondering if he should voice his insecurities. "My classmates know so much more than I do."

"Elrond, on average how old are the other apprentice healers?"

"Most are well into their second century." Elrond sighed.

"Exactly! They are four or five times your age. They have studied and worked in the healing halls for many years before beginning their apprenticeships." Elrond shook his head, disheartened. "Many have already worked for longer than you have been alive."

"They will live long after I have left this world. Men live but fifty or sixty years. Surely, a peredhel would not have a lifespan of more than a few centuries. Is it not my duty to do all that I can for others in the time I am gifted?" Elrond asked softly. Indiriel leaned over and kissed him affectionately.

"My dear, child, I have a feeling that you will be bothering us for much longer than a few centuries." She teased lightheartedly. "Eru only knows for sure, though, whether you be man, elf, dwarf or _troll_. As for using your gifts to the fullest, in that I have no doubts you will succeed, knowing you as well as I do."

"There are no guarantees in this life. Enjoy these days of learning. Give yourself time to rest and relax as well." Ereinion added emphatically.

"And play! Perhaps I need to arrange another sandcastle competition. Or some time for you to serenade us again." She could not help but laugh at Elrond's mock groans.

"Come now, young one. I know for a fact that none of the other apprentice healers have served on patrols, acted as ambassadors to dwarves, shadowed their King, or interacted with a town full of Edain." Ereinion chided. "You have done much to be proud of."

The youth merely blushed and muttered his thanks in an embarrassed voice. He turned his head, trying to hide the large yawn that escaped his lips.

"Come my beloved ones! It is time to enjoy a restful and well-earned sleep." Indiriel pulled both elves to their feet and led them back inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"To peace." Erestor toasted. He and Glorfindel were gathered around the campfire. Elros, Mikeal, and Beleford had just joined them. Beleford, the son of Belegarous, had recently taken over his father's role of head of the house of Bëor. Cirulian sat up in the beech tree as he had drawn the first watch.

"Can I see your maps?" Elros asked curiously. They set out from Mithlond over a week ago. They were just one of eight groups sent to scout for safe havens. Each group had representatives of men and elves. The King wisely noted that men and elves would have different needs and requirements for their settlements.

"Of course Eärendilion." Erestor teased. "I heard that your mapping skills are formidable."

"Skills learned under duress." Elros chuckled to himself. He remembered mapping out the positions of the orcs in an effort to keep his town safe. "It feels good to be out in the welcoming forest again. Mithlond is beautiful but I prefer the woods to the city. So much stone makes me feel constrained and confined. Give me either the open air of the sea or the freedom of the forest any day!"

"We must find suitable land for several villages of men. They will need to resettle before the planting season."

"Why so soon?" Erestor frowned.

"Food supplies are growing scarce. Men will need to plant and harvest crops this year if we are to feed all our people. Elves will not share their lembas, the sacred emergency food with men."

"No, historically, it has caused men to yearn for the immortality of elves." Glorfindel said.

"Yes, but among men it is said that camaraderie and government can not survive more than three missed meals. Men will disband and fend only for themselves and their families if faced with starvation." Beleford said.

"Perhaps three meals is an exaggeration." Mikeal interjected. "but not by much."

"I had not known that the settlements of men rested on such a fine balance. How could reason be overrun in such a short time?" Erestor asked in astonishment.

"At least it seems more reasonable than the mindless slaughter of kin over some jewel." Elros said solemnly, then indulged in a deep sip of ale. The others were shocked by the reference to Sirion and fell silent. "The senseless rage and all-consuming desire in their eyes was truly something I would never wish to behold again. I doubt even the Valar could have reasoned with Maedhros on that dark day."

"Men's lives progress more quickly, old one." Mikeal teased Erestor, trying to guide the conversation back to a lighter subject.

"Old one!" Erestor huffed in annoyance. "Cirulian and Glorfindel are far older than I."

"Actually, it depends on how you count it." Glorfindel quipped. "It has not even been ten years since my rebirth. So perhaps you could think me a child prodigy. You are what, two hundred?"

"Two hundred!" Beleford gasped. "My father is gray and bent with age at sixty!"

"Sometimes I marvel that elves seem unchanging. It is as if you will never grow up." Mikeal observed. "We, men, marry and have families before you reach your so called majority. Even far after your majority you behave are more like our teenagers. In the end, the average elf, though long lived has far fewer children than the average man. To us each child is a precious gift. In times of plenty, we rejoice that we can have more children."

"Yet," Beleford interjected. "When you have witnessed hunger in the eyes of such innocent babes, you can understand why men adamantly plan their lives around the harvest and the hunt."

"Well, no one here will go hungry tonight." Glorfindel announced. "Our stew, though simple, should be quite satisfying." He passed around bowls filled with stew. Their scouting group spent the next hour discussing the attributes of these woods and how many people it might comfortably support. Suddenly, without warning all went quiet. Even the birds and insects halted their songs and the trees waited in silent terror. Then the ground swayed as if it a wave passed through it. The trees rattled and cried as their roots were shaken by the experience, but none fell. Then all was still.

"It seems that our mission has taken on a greater urgency." Erestor whispered.


	37. Chapter 37 Each life is precious

Gil-Galad woke early the next morning intent on speaking with the Maia before the host departed. He was surprised to find Eonwë ensconced in the study, where they had met the night before. The Maia was studying the maps intently and did not immediately acknowledge Gil-Galad's entrance.

"Forgive me for interrupting, honorable Herald of the Valar." Gil-Galad called. The fierce, yet stunningly beautiful Maia looked up. Ereinion blinked under the piercing gaze.

"You have excellent cartographers." Ereinion was taken aback by the Herald's compliment. "What may I do for you, dear child? Surely, you do not mean to argue about our departure?"

"No, my Lord." Ereinion smiled, unsure as how to properly address the Maia. "I was hoping that I might offer some small service, a piece of advice as to how to ease relations between the host of the west and the elves of Middle Earth."

"Advice?" Eonwë smiled slightly.

"Yes, unlike the elves of Aman, we elves of Middle Earth have never seen any of your kind. You appear as surreal to us as a child's fairytale." For the first time a surprised look passed over the Maia's features. The young King drew courage from that look and quickly broached the subject of his concern. "Perhaps only the survivors of Doriath have ever met a Maia before. Based on their descriptions, I think that you are very different from Melian."

"A handmaiden and healer versus a warrior." The Maia said gently.

"Some of the survivors have mixed feeling about their former queen. Some feel that she abandoned them in their hour of need."

"She was overcome by grief." Eonwë said casually. "Elu swore an oath never to leave the Halls." Ereinion blinked at this revelation.

"I think we have the potential for cultural misunderstandings and I hope that together we can work to minimize them." The young King said diplomatically.

"What cultural misunderstandings, child?" For the first time the Maia turned his full attention on the elf before him. Gil-Galad could feel the benevolence and care in the being's gaze. For a moment he felt guilty at misinterpreting the Herald's previous statements.

"We, children of this land are used to fending for ourselves. Many have bravely faced this powerful enemy, knowing there was little chance for a final victory. All of those who remain have lost family and friends. We are eternally grateful for your aid." Ereinion paused and Eonwë encouraged him to continue.

"We have learned to be self-sufficient and treat each other more or less as equals. Elves, dwarves and men recognize each other as separate and worthy. Of course, some animosity and mistrust still exists between the kindreds. Elves no matter how wise carry their own preconceived notions of how a Dwarf or Man or Maia, for instance, should be. It is often both our expectations and fears that unconsciously color our perceptions of others even of those we are just meeting for the first time.

"For example?" Eonwë prodded gently.

"Your silence and unfocused attention at the meeting, which I know was due to your communicating with the Valar is open to misinterpretation. It could be misread as that you think we elves of Middle Earth are far beneath you." Gil-Galad paused half expecting to observe anger in the Maia's countenance, but he saw only curiosity there.

"It is difficult for me, servant as I am of the Valar, to interrupt their summons. I am sorry if I offended you." Eonwë said.

"I was not offended, merely curious. But others might misread simple actions. To address any as 'child' is often considered an insult among us, unless one is truly before their majority or it comes from their parents."

"I see." Eonwë returned thoughtfully. "I do not use the term as a slight or an insult. Of late, my interactions with your kind were primarily in caring for those who have traveled to Mandos, who are like children when they arrive. Or as Herald delivering instructions to the elves of Aman, who use such terms as well. I care deeply for elves as children of the Valar. I mean it only as a term of endearment, much like love or beloved. You must understand as a youth of the younger kindred, you are wondrous and much as a child to me. To us each life is precious. It is Morgoth and his followers who seek to subjugate the younger races." The Maia studied Gil-Galad curiously. Relief passed through the King that his instincts about the Maia were correct and he smiled.

"That is indeed good to hear." Ereinion said. "Also, it would be tactful to explain to my captains the reasoning behind sending my forces home versus commanding them to return. They do take orders but it is usually after we have discussed the different viewpoints and possibilities."

"Ah, you do not rule alone, unlike your forefathers in the west. You have allies, representatives, and counselors." The Maia shook his head slowly. "You fear they will desert you if they are so slighted?"

"Desert is a strong word but the resulting dissention and animosity would not bode well for future allied actions. Could I count on your help? The Sindar of Middle Earth in particular do not acknowledge my leadership and we are only loosely allied. There are also a number of houses of men and dwarves who are our allies; however, other sects of men, primarily factions from the Easterlings and the majority of dwarves of Nogrod and Khazad-dum will fight with Morgoth."

"Of the dwarves and men allied with Morgoth, I have been briefed; however, I am intrigued by how your loose alliance of free peoples functions without a single leader. Please elaborate further." The Maia directed. Gil-Galad was more than happy to oblige. He felt this was a turning point in their relationship and was heartened at the prospect of warming relations with the Valar's Herald.

Eonwë and his host departed later that day. They were headed for garrison on the Sirion River. Indeed the mighty river defined the border in this war, dividing east and west Beleriand. The house of Haleth reported years ago that it could only be crossed safely on foot at Eithel Sirion, in the far north. Only two points further south, including the ford at Brithiach and the bridge at Andram afforded safe passage. The site at Andram was quickly secured and held by allied forces. The Herald now was the mastermind behind the offensive and quickly analyzed the geographical challenges. Gil-Galad stayed true to his promise and focused on supplying their army, relocating refuges, and receiving new arrivals from Aman.

Weeks passed and Gil-Galad found himself managing a huge number of disparate responsibilities and requests. The scout groups returned and there was a large meeting held with the leaders of each of the refugee groups. Locations were debated and the first choices agreed upon. The scouts departed with settlement representatives to map out the journey that would be soon undertaken with women, children and the elderly. Once in a while light tremors shook the land causing fear to escalate among the people. Thankfully, the tremors caused few injuries or damage. Still they put further pressure on leaders to identify safe havens.

It was an early spring morning when a ragtag fleet of ships was spotted entering the harbor. They ranged from large vessels to simple fishing boats and obviously transported refugees. Word spread quickly about an edain settlement in the far eastern region of Beleriand that had fallen to Morgoth's forces. Ships were quickly dispatched to meet them. On shore healers prepared for the influx of injured.

Silsilalda led her two apprentices, Elrond and Delimír, quickly down to the Havens house of healing. They were laden with healing salves, bandages and splints. Refugees were now docking at the port. They had fled Czentender, formerly a stronghold of men to the east. It was a strategic victory for Morgoth, as the settlement had been providing a large percentage of grains and vegetables to the burgeoning population of Mithlond. Stories of the burning crops in the fields disheartened the arriving refugees, who feared that they might have been spared only to face starvation. The thick accents were particularly problematic for the Havens' healers and Elrond found himself pressed into service more as a translator than a healer. In this role, he surveyed the arrivals in their entirety. He directed help towards the more seriously injured and recorded the names of the healthy in efforts to reunite families.

"Elrond, over here!" Elrond immediately recognized Meridel's voice. "Can you make sense of her speech? She will not release the child. I can not treat her injuries." Meridel's urgent requests in Sindarin were likely to further frighten the injured women. Elrond bent over and spoke soothingly to her.

"Istvan, do not leave me!" The women cried in her delirium.

"Mama!" Shrieked the small child, a toddler of no more than two or three.

"Let me help you little one." Elrond's lilting voice quickly caught the boy's attention. "We must treat your Mama's hurts. Does she have a favorite song?" Fearful green eyes met Elrond's silver ones. Slowly the boy hummed a lullaby. Elrond joined in the calming song. Meridel slowly drew the mother's arms apart, trying to keep his own voice calm and soothing as he took in the wounds beneath. Elrond gently embraced the child, careful to continue the song. The young one was filthy, his clothes wet with blood.

"Such a big boy. So brave." Elrond soothed the toddler in his arms, still trying to hum the song.

"My Lady, I will do my best to find Istvan." He promised, unconsciously some of his healing energy flowed into the women and she calmed. Meridel saw the glow pass between Elrond and his patient, but Elrond gave not sign that he was aware of the incident. The healer signaled for Elrond to leave and another attendant took his place in frantic efforts to save the woman.

"Mama hurting." The young boy cried softly.

"Be brave, little one, we will try to heal her hurts." Elrond soothed. "My name is Elrond."

"El" the child repeated tentatively.

"Yes, El. Do you have a hurt?" The little child nodded no but trembled in fear.

"You are safe now. All will be well." Elrond paused to assess the boy. He was scared but not injured.

"Let us look for your father and your friends." The boy shook his head in agreement but did not speak further.

"Good, we will be a team, El and …" Elrond paused hoping that the boy would give his name, but he was not surprised when the little one offered no name. He soothed and calmed the young one. They moved through the refugees. Elrond acted as an intermediary, translating for the refugees and escorting those in need to the correct healing team. The healers had organized treatment sites according to the type and severity of the injuries. The little one held him tightly, the tiny arms barely reaching around his neck. A soft sucking sound and slow breathing alerted him that the babe slept. He looked down at his growing list of names and turned towards where a third large ship was being guided into the docks. Teams of healers were already gathered waiting on the pier.

"Shall I take the child?" A woman, who he did not recognize, approached him quickly. Elrond considered her. She was middle aged for the Edain with dark hair braided back into a bun.

"Do you know of Istvan and his wife?" The women nodded.

"Muriel and Istvan were my neighbors in Czentendre. I saw Istvan fall trying to protect us as we boarded the ship. Muriel?"

"She is gravely injured but they are treating her now. The little one?"

"Daniel, he just turned three. He plays at my house on many days. My name is Reka. I will care for Daniel with my children, my daughters Anna and Vivien." She pointed to two girls huddled near the healer's house. Elrond slowly extracted the small child from the perch on his shoulder and gently handed him to the Lady.

"You are very kind." Reka whispered.

"Take good care of Daniel, my Lady Reka. I will check on his Mother." Elrond said softly, watching the care and tenderness with which the women cuddled the child. "My name is Elrond, if there is anything you should need."

"Thank you." Reka said. "I will remember your kindness Elrond."

"Elrond!" Silsilalda called him urgently. He hurried over. "Make ready rooms for surgery. The next ship bears most of the wounded men. We expect many arrow and scimitar wounds." Elrond hurried away into the house of healing. He and a number of the other apprentices prepared to transfer the less seriously injured up to the expansive halls of the palace healing house. Once the orderlies had moved the injured, they began to scrubbed and prepared the surgery rooms. They had barely started when the injured began arriving. The next twenty-four hours passed in a blur. Elrond followed Silsilalda's directions, prepping patients, assisting in surgeries and often stitching the wounds closed as the more senior healer alternated between the patient in his care and another in Delimír's care. It was all consuming work and they had little idea that teams in the adjoining rooms were working with equal fever. Finally, Elrond turned to focus on another patient but found that none remained.

"Wash yourselves." Silsi's tired voice carried over to her two apprentices. "You both did well." She stepped out into the hall to consult with others. Elrond could hardly think. He stood at the sink scrubbing his hands. His tired mind drifted, remembering the beautiful music from Melian's garden. Other hands turned off the water and led him to the corner, where he sank down to the floor and drifted off to sleep.

Noenri's gentle laughter woke them hours later. Silsi, Elrond, and Delimír were collapsed together in slumber in the corner of the surgery room.

"You have worked beyond the call of duty. We have ample personnel here to guard the health of those treated. Come young ones, it is time to find your own beds." Noenri helped the exhausted elves to their feet and they soon found themselves part of a small group heading back up to the palace.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"This is written in Elrond's hand." Ereinion said in surprise. He studied the list of refugees. Their names were completely foreign to him.

"Yes, few could understand their dialect at first. The young peredhel acted as a translator, though he told me that some of the people from Baath could translate as well." Merwen reported. "Elrond took count and directed the arrivals to healers and shelters. He said the settlement of Czentender was overwhelmed by orcs. Elros had established trade with them a number of years ago. Their grains have been invaluable in feeding our populace. But that food source is no more. The enemy torched their fields and crops. Those on the ships were lucky to escape with their lives." Ereinion listen closely to his advisors reports.

"Their leaders?"

"Elrond bade them to speak directly with the house of Bëor. I doubt that even you would be able to understand their speech. Elrond said that people of Baath referred to them as an 'Easterling' settlement but some of their number had intermarried with the other houses of men better known to us."

"Where is Elrond now?"

"He is working with the healers down at the Havens."

"Can you locate the leaders from Baath? Perhaps Belegarous or one of his sons?" Ereinion asked.

"I will contact Belegarous, although Elrond implied that he is quite aged. His eldest, Beleford is scouting with Glorfindel and Elros. The younger son, Riand would likely be the better choice." Merwen advised.

"Excellent, please summon him." Ereinion directed. "Perhaps these people can be integrated with those from Baath. Beleford and Elros plan to lead the people to the settlement site next month. Elros insists it is essential that they arrive before the planting season, so that they can at least sow crops and reap a harvest this year." Merwen nodded.

"It makes me uneasy that Morgoth's forces now have ready access to the coast. They could launch an attack on the Havens by sea." Ereinion continued.

"Lords Celeborn and Oropher are but a week away. Lord Cirdan and his force will arrive within the next month. They should be able to fortify the Havens." Merwen suggested.

"Summon my Seneschal. He should be apprised of this new situation." The King said in dismissal.

Xxxxxxxx

Laeste knocked lightly upon Elrond's chamber door. When there was no answer she peered in, noting the pile of bloodstained clothes on the floor and the sleeping figure in the bed. The midday sun streamed in through the large windows. She approached and saw that the elfling's eyes were closed in exhaustion.

"_At least you made it to your bed, little one." _She thought. Quietly, she pulled the curtains closed and slipped out of the room. _"Sleep well."_

_Three days later:_

"Awake Elrond, come towards the light." Noenri commanded. Gradually, Elrond stirred, opening his eyes slightly. Noenri and Galadriel eased the peredhel into a sitting position and the healer coaxed a draught into his patient.

"Elrond! I forbid you from sharing your strength with your patients. You are much too young to do that safely. Did you break my command?" The healer questioned gruffly, looking deeply within the youth's eyes to assess the truth of the youth's forthcoming statements.

"Break your command?" Repeated Elrond in a confused tone. "No, Master Noenri, I did not." His words rang true but there was no other explanation for his last three comatose days.

"Silsilalda worked with both Elrond and Delimír. All of the patients that she and Elrond worked on together survived. That is quite remarkable." Noenri said in quiet tones to Ereinion and Galadriel. Elrond just blinked dazedly as if he did not hear them. Galadriel questioned him next. She looked into the silver eyes, open windows to his soul.

"Elrond, did you aid your patients with your own strength?" The Lady was surprised that no barrier protected the young one's thoughts and she could follow his thoughts as he recalled the memories of those events. She saw him comforting a babe and calming its mother, assessing wounded, and working in the surgery. She released the elfling from her probe and saw the silver eyes close again in exhaustion.

"No, he did not consciously aid those patients, although I have no doubt that his unconscious sharing of strength is the reason for his current state. He is just tired. I suggest that you dismiss him from any duties for the week." The Lady paused contemplating what they should do next.

"This gift of healing is very rare." Noenri advised. "Even those that display such a gift use it sparingly as it puts them at risk. In a field hospital, he would be in grave danger should he consciously or unconsciously employ it. We have our training and skills so that we need not employ this strange gift from the Valar."

"I will tutor him in its use." Galadriel promised. "I will place special emphasis on how to keep from accidentally employing it." Ereinion paused considering the sleeping youth before him.

"I think it is wise for you to keep Elrond away from such situations until Lady Galadriel can help him to more fully control his gift." Ereinion ordered.

"Yes, Sire, a wise precaution." Noenri agreed. "I will make sure that this is so."

"Is he not too young for these abilities to develop?" Ereinion asked. "If you teach him to control it, it would be near impossible to forbid him to use it. I am sure that he feels each life is precious. His unconscious use of it underscores that belief."

"Perhaps you could ask Eonwë's advice? It is a gift that is surely tied to the Maia and came to Elrond through Melian." Galadriel said softly. "My Adar mentioned that Eonwë was impressed with the 'child' King." Ereinion laughed outright at that statement.

"I will ask Eonwë advice next time I speak with him. I do not know about impress but we did have a long civil talk about politics and government."

"Things are governed very differently in Valinor." Galadriel said knowingly.

"Indeed, that would seem to be the case." Ereinion agreed.


	38. Chapter 38 Earthquake

Unknown to those in Mithlond, the Host of the West was engaged in fierce fighting with Morgoth's forces. The enemy sought to retake the bridge at Andram and push the elves back to the western side of the Sirion. The land surrounding the mouth of the Sirion River lurched violently under the battlefield. The Host scrambled to higher ground for safety as a landmass the area of a small city vanished below the waters. Shockwaves were felt for thousands of miles. The resulting earthquake shook Mithlond violently near midday. Ereinion was yet in council while Indiriel and her handmaidens were in the Great Hall preparing for the gathering of the allied dwarves, men and elves of Middle Earth. Tarest, the Seneschal, one of the few holdovers from the reign of Orodreth, grabbed his King and pulled him to safety under the reinforced beams of the doorway. The bookcases toppled and the candelabra plunged to the floor, smashing into sharp shards. One of the large windows shattered, hit by flying debris.

"Indiriel!" Ereinion shouted aloud in his panic. He felt his wife's fear and then their connection went silent.

"My King!" The Seneschal's voice shook with concern. "Are you injured?" He brushed the debris off of Gil-Galad and checked for injuries. The King's eyes were glazed over in grief or pain.

"Gil-Galad!" The Seneschal called again. Tarest was a survivor of Nargothrond and was not about to lose the last of Orodreth's precious children to a natural disaster. The fate of Gil-Galad's beautiful sister Finduilas at the hands of the orcs still haunted him.

"I am well." Gil-Galad said in a soft voice. "But Indiriel may be seriously injured. We must evacuate everyone to the courtyard." Dust and debris obscured their vision.

"What of the rest of our council?" Gil-Galad questioned.

"Merwen? Celeborn?" Tarest called. No one answered.

"Cirdan! Oropher!" Ereinion cried loudly.

"Ereinion, I am well." Cirdan coughed through the dust. "But Celeborn is badly injured and pinned under the bookcases. We should try to exit through the windows as quickly as possible in case the roof does not hold."

"Oropher? Can you hear me?" Ereinion called. They listened tensely for any noise. Finally a small gasp was followed by Oropher's weak but steady voice.

"I am alright - some minor cuts and bruises. Merwen is unconscious. I am trying to reach him. It looks like he took a blow to the head."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Elrond was administering a healing draught to an injured elf from the west when he felt the building sway violently. Reacting on instinct he grabbed the ellon and bolted for the doorway. The building creaked and groaned. For a horrible second, time seemed to stand still and the roof shimmered and gave way, falling downward in a booming crash. Elrond had a second to lean over the injured ellon and throw his own hands over his head. Shingles and planks rained down on them, the building lurching and collapsing around them. The debris felt like shower of violent punches that struck at Elrond's arms and back. He had learned in those long years in Himring to silence any verbal cries. But the pain of these blows registered in his mind.

"_Elrond! What is happening?" _Elros' concerned thoughts and strength flowed across their bond. Elros was visiting the Edain settlement that the refugees of Baath had founded last year. His brother's presence in his mind was a calming balm, reminding Elrond that he still lived.

"_Earthquake. The house of healing has collapsed." _Elrond slowly opened his eyes and peeked tentatively at his new surroundings. He and his patient were trapped in a small pocket created by the doorway. Elrond was prostrated over the injured ellon. Above them he could see small patches of sunlight glistening through the remaining beams and pieces of roofing that were perched precariously on the remnants of the building's frame. Slowly and carefully he leaned upright, debris further falling off him and piling beside him. But wooden beams and furniture prevented him from standing fully upright.

"_We felt it here too. But there was no damage." _Elros reported. _"What can you tell?"_

"_I hear the moans of those trapped within the building. The trees cry of widespread destruction." _Elrond reported

"_We are two days away. Shall I gather help from the Edain and Elven settlements? Glorfindel and Cirulian should have arrived in the new elven haven."_

"_Bring help as quickly as possible." _

"_Will you be able to get out?" _

"_I probably could climb out alone but not without risking collapse and injury to my patient. I will call to see who else is nearby." _

"_Call on me, too." Elros said. "I am coming. We will travel with all speed." _

"Healer!" Came the weak, fearful cry from the ellon underneath him. Elrond shook his head, clearing the thoughts of his brother and focusing on the present. "How badly are you injured?

"Ingalor, I am well, if slightly battered from the falling debris. I was calling for aid." Elrond soothed. "Did you sustain any new injuries?"

"Who are you, dark one, that you can use far-speak? I thought only those born in the light of the two trees had such a gift." The ellon asked.

"I am Elrond. My brother and I have always had this connection." Elrond fell silent in his effort to focus on his patient's condition.

"My leg pains me but no worse than before." Ingalor said. "How are we to get out of here?" Elrond shifted to the left slightly to squat in the small space. The elf in his care had suffered multiple fractures in his left leg during a recent battle. It would be nearly impossible for him to climb. Elrond's small movements movement caused the perched beam beside him to sway slightly sending several small pieces of ceiling downward.

"I do not think that the beams will hold for long. I am not sure how to climb out without initiating further collapse." Elrond said. Ingalor tensed beneath him. "Do not worry, I have survived much worse situations."

"You seem far too young to have experienced much." Ingalor said thoughtfully. "How old are you? I am just over five hundred, myself."

"I turned thirty-nine recently." Elrond smiled. "But danger lurks around every corner in Middle Earth these days. Aman must be quite different."

"Thirty-nine, you must be joking! You are quite tall for thirty-nine. Can elves even train as healers at such a young age?" Ingalor exclaimed then instinctively pushed the dark hair over Elrond's ear.

"Ai!" Elrond squeaked at the touch.

"You are as ticklish as my younger brother. Forgive me for my rudeness." Ingalor said. "I thought, perhaps, that you were not of the first born but it is clear that you are."

"I am a peredhel. One of the sons of Earendil and Elwing." Elrond watched his companions eyes widened in comprehension.

"So, you have been in worse situations!" Ingalor exclaimed. "It seems like we are in for a wait. I would enjoy exchanging stories with you. I could tell you of Tol Eressëa. It is a land that has not seen peril since the first kinslaying."

"That seems a fair trade." Elrond agreed. He had checked the elf's leg and made sure that the bandages that immobilized the shattered limb were stiff and intact. "You are lucky that your leg was not further injured."

"Thanks to your quick thinking, I believe. We should tend the cuts on your arm." Ingalor observed. "Slide over. I have some healers training, myself." The Noldo worked to remove the shards and splinters from Elrond's arm and wrapped the minor cuts in strips of cloth they had torn from Elrond's cloak.

"That should provide some protection." Ingalor said, surveying his handiwork. "Nothing like feeling useful after so many weeks confined to bed. How about your back? Did you break any ribs?"

"I do not think I have broken any bones, but I am sure it will be quite colorful by morning." Elrond said nonchalantly. Ingalor laughed at the spunk of the elfling next to him.

"Well, hopefully we will hear elves approach to aid us soon."

"Of that you can be sure. It is not like you are stranded alone in the middle of a forest. We are in the middle of the palace grounds. I am sure that the King and his advisors are surveying the damage and will soon have people digging through this rubble to find us."

"So, I would hear about how you found your way out of that forest." The Noldo chuckled. The two elves began to exchange stories in an effort to distract each other from their predicament.

Xxxxxxxx

Gil-Galad hurried over to Cirdan. Together they shifted the bookcase off Celeborn, whose tunic was stained frighteningly red.

"Hurry! We must move him outside and stop the bleeding." Cirdan ordered. Together they managed to maneuver the unconscious elf out through the broken window. They set him on the grass a safe distance from the building. The courtyard was already filling up with injured and frightened elves. Someone touched Ereinion's shoulder distracting him from his assessment of Celeborn's injuries. He looked up, surprised to meet the anguished gaze of his Aunt.

"We must stop the bleeding." He mumbled moving aside for her. Galadriel set down her healing supplies and began to assess her husband's wounds. Cirdan had already cut the tunic from Celeborn's torso exposing the wooden splinter that was impaled in his chest. Pained gasps escaped them both at the sight. Galadriel focused on removing the object.

"My King." Stuttered a young page. "Master Noenri bids you to come quickly."

"What is it?" Gil-Galad stuttered, horror already filling him. His heart already told him that his dear lady was gravely injured.

"The Queen." The page said. The poor youth trembled with shock when the King immediately rose and grabbed his hand.

"Go, Ereinion!" Cirdan ordered. "Galadriel and I will tend to Celeborn."

As Ereinion followed the page, his eyes darted around to access the damage. It appeared that the palace was mostly intact, though the roof had collapsed in several sections by the Great Hall. In the distance he could no longer see the tops of the dormitories or healing house. How widespread was the destruction? He wondered. He saw many of Indiriel's handmaidens gathered near the gardens in front of the Great Hall. A fire burned in the courtyard and the aroma of healing herbs was suspended in the air.

"My King." Noenri beckoned him over. The healer was tending the Queen. Her forehead was swathed in bandages, tinged red with blood. Ereinion immediately fell to his knees beside her and kissed her cheek. She was deathly cold.

"We need to warm her. What happened?" Ereinion whispered.

"The roof collapsed in the Great Hall. She had almost made it out, but was caught under a falling beam near the doorway. She suffered a severe blow to the head and has multiple fractured bones." Noenri paused. "Can you reach her consciousness? Can you call to her?" Gil-Galad focused all his thoughts and energy towards his wife, trying desperately to reach her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Glorfindel looked up, surprised to see a large contingent of men approaching. Their horses were laden with healing supplies. The elven escort followed them into the village.

"Elros!" Glorfindel hurried immediately to the peredhel's steed.

"Glorfindel, the earthquake had dire consequences in Mithlond. Gather all the healers and help you can and make haste." Glorfindel tensed with fear. They had felt the quake as a mild shaking here in the new Elven settlement.

"I will round up rescue teams and healers." Glorfindel turned momentarily. "Elrond?" Suddenly realizing how Elros would know such details.

"He is alive, although he is trapped in the ruins of the house of healing. He said the destruction was widespread. The trees sang in grief." Elros paused. "He sleeps now, still trapped in the rubble. I must go."

"Elbereth be with you!" Glorfindel called. "We will be but an hour behind you."

Xxxxxxxx

The sky was growing dim when Cirdan and Galadriel had finally tended to all Celeborn's wounds. The silver haired Lord was pale and Galadriel knew not if he would make it through the night. Around her neck a green stone glowed faintly, distracting her. She studied the stone, a newly received gift from her mother Eärwen. Her mother had written of its healing powers. She wished that her first experiment with its powers was not when the life of her beloved hung by a thread. She pulled the stone from around her neck, gripping it tightly in her hand. She poured all her thoughts and strength into it. If need be she would give everything she had to keep her beloved in this world. Cirdan stood back in awe as the green light enveloped Celeborn. He watched gravely as he saw the light and life drain from the golden Lady and eased her down to rest beside her husband when the light faded. He slowly assessed the couple, rejoicing when he felt the steady if somewhat weak heartbeat of the warrior. He covered them both with blankets, smiling at the thought that such royalty would find themselves rejoicing to sleep outdoor on the stable earth in lieu of palace finery. They would both recover with time.

For the first time in hours, Cirdan turned his attentions to his surroundings. He saw that Merwen had been tended. Oropher was sleeping under the watchful eyes of his wife, who was singing softly to her small elfling.

"Where are your sons?" Cirdan asked.

"All four are uninjured. Thranduil and Orodriun are helping recover those that are trapped in the palace and in the dormitories. The house of healing collapsed in the quake, there are many trapped inside. Andapher and Rúmdir were part of a search and rescue group that left for the Havens." The Lady paused for a moment before whispering. "Will Celeborn live?"

"It took all our strength to help him. I think he will recover." Cirdan said. "Can you watch over them while I check on the others? Galadriel will likely sleep for awhile due to her strenuous efforts."

"I will keep watch tonight." She promised.


	39. Chapter 39 Search and Rescue

_"Come back to me. Do not leave, my love."_ Ereinion searched their bond, trying to find any sign of his wife's consciousness.

"I will have to operate to stop the bleeding. Her pelvis has been broken in several places. I will have to realign the bones and stem the internal bleeding." Noenri said. "Even under the best circumstances, I have not the skill for such a procedure. I can not guarantee that she will be able to walk afterwards or." But the healer could not bring himself to relay to his King that his wife might not be able to bear children.

"Noenri." Ereinion interrupted the healer. "Time is of the essence. I only ask that you try your best to save my beloved's life. Do not let her slip from this world into Mandos' care. I will stand by her and give her all the support that I can." The healer bowed his head and called for his assistants. Ereinion held his wife's hand throughout the surgery. He focused all his thoughts to her well being through their bond. He felt her gentle spirit, which was frighteningly weak, slip into a healing sleep.

"My Lord." Noenri tapped the King's arm gently. Ereinion blinked and slowly opened his eyes. The sun was sinking low in the sky, sending its last orange rays through the trees. All the instruments from the surgery had been moved away and Indiriel was wrapped in warm blankets.

"My King." Noenri repeated. "Please, drink this, Sire." The healer thrust a glass of restorative into the King's hand. Ereinion sipped at it, his sight clearing. He noted that the healers were constructing a makeshift tent around them.

"Your Seneschal fears rain. Several mild tremors have also rocked the city." Ereinion nodded at the healer's words, coming fully back to himself.

"All we can do now for the Queen is wait and pray." The healer said gently. He watched his King take a deep breath before finishing the cordial.

"I must check on my people." Gil-Galad said more strongly. "How long have I been here?"

"It has been over four hours since the earthquake, Sire. Your Seneschal is at the gazebo, coordinating search and rescue missions." Gil-Galad stood slowly and shook his head as if to clear the cobwebs that remained. The healer exchanged the cup for lembas.

"Call me immediately if there is any change in her condition."

"Of course, Sire." Noenri answered. He watched in concern as his King strolled unsteadily from the tent. Gil-Galad munched at the lembas, thankful for the strength it imparted. The special bond between a married pair allowed them to aid each other. Such sharing of strength outside these bonds was very rare. Only a handful of healers had such a gift. Gil-Galad had given much to his wife and his thoughts were still disoriented. He crossed into the next courtyard and the gazebo slid into view.

"Gil-Galad!" Tarest called out upon seeing the King. He rose from his chair and offered it to the weary King. "How fares our Queen?"

"She was gravely injured but I am hopeful that she will remain with us." Gil-Galad replied, gratefully accepting the offered chair. He felt as if he was on the verge of collapse but as King he did not have that luxury. Papers were spread out on the table before him.

"What is our current situation?" The Seneschal described the events of the last few hours.

"All have been evacuated from the palace. The guards are checking all the rooms for a second time. Only the roof in the great hall fell. Most other damage was caused by fallen objects or shattered windows. The house of healing and the surrounding living quarters for staff and apprentices did not fare as well. All those buildings collapsed. Fortunately it was during the day and many were away from their rooms. Most of the guards not on duty were out on the training fields, so we have ample numbers for search and rescue missions."

Gil-Galad sat back in the chair, let out a long sigh, and rubbed at his temples. Tarest waited for his majesty to absorb the information and focus on him again before continuing.

"Do you know how many are trapped under the rubble?" Ereinion asked.

"We have lists of those unaccounted for. The majority of those were last seen in the healing wing although there are twenty who may be trapped in the living quarters." The Seneschal said.

"Elrond?" Gil-Galad asked although he knew the answer. Tarest shook his head sorrowfully.

"Elrond is as yet unaccounted for." The Seneschal said, placing a comforting hand on Gil-Galad's shoulder. Cirdan entered the gazebo and set more candles on the table of their new command center.

"Cirdan! How is Celeborn?" Ereinion called.

"His condition is very serious still but now stable." The ancient mariner embraced his foster son in an unusual display of affection.

"Indiriel?"

"Similar. She survived a difficult surgery. Only time will tell." Ereinion said in a low voice. "We have many still trapped on the palace grounds. The house of healing and the living quarters collapsed. No one yet knows the state of the Havens."

"I will venture to the Havens and establish a base there. I sent two of Oropher's sons and ten of the royal guard ahead to survey the area. They left over an hour ago. The rest of the royal guard and all other available personnel are surveying buildings on the palace grounds in search of survivors."

"Good work Tarest. Take as many of the guard as we can spare. Send word before Gil-Estel passes overhead." Gil-Galad said. The Seneschal bowed and left.

"Come, I would like to see the remains of the healing halls. Elrond is trapped in there." Ereinion said pulling Cirdan with him.

"He has good instincts. He would have sought out a safe spot." Cirdan reassured him.

"There is an Edain saying about a cat having nine lives." Gil-Galad mumbled under his breath.

"The elfling will not appreciate the reference." Cirdan said seriously, shaking his head.

Xxxxxxxxx

Night fell. Elrond took the first 'watch' listening for signs of rescuers coming closer. He could hear shovels and shouts in the distance. Sitting there in total darkness in the moonless night was oppressive. His bruised back and arms were throbbing painfully, reminding him of the dark days of Himring. Elrond tried to focus on the steady breathing of his companion, Ingalor, a Noldo from Tol Eressëa. They had traded stories all afternoon and Ingalor offered to deliver notes to his mother when he returned to Tol Eressëa. The injured elf was sleeping soundly.

"If you can hear me, please respond." A voice from far above called. Elrond could recognize that tone anywhere.

"Thranduil." Elrond called as loudly as he could, although the effort made his chest ache.

"Elrond! Keep talking so I can locate you." Thranduil was high above in one of the beech trees that surrounded the house of healing.

"Thranduil, Ingalor and I are trapped in a doorway. Silsilalda and two others are trapped in an adjoining room about 15 feet to the left. They are seriously injured. She stopped talking two hours ago." Elrond paused to try to catch his breath and push away the pain.

"Three others approximately fifteen feet to your left." Thranduil repeated, unsure if he had heard clearly. Elrond's voice was unusually weak. He whistled for the others searchers attention and motioned for them to keep quiet.

"Yes," Came Elrond's breathy voice again. "Elros and Glorfindel are two days away. They bring aid and healers."

"Elrond, I am going to move eastward. I am surveying the rubble to locate others. I will relay your messages. We will set up more bonfires to light the area. How many elves were in the healing halls at the time of the earthquake?" Elrond did a quick tally in his head.

" We had thirty five patients and almost twenty healers, apprentices, and volunteers." He was tired from the strenuous effort of shouting.

"Gil-Galad will be overjoyed to hear you are alive." Thranduil said. "How badly are you injured?"

"I am fine, considering the events of the day." Elrond's voice trailed off weakly.

"Wake your companion and get some rest yourself. We will need time to reach you safely." Thranduil paused and then said a prayer in a low voice. "May Elbereth keep you safe."

Ingalor was already awake and had heard some of the conversation. He sat up slowly. Elrond filled him in on the details in a soft voice.

"Elrond, Thranduil is right, you need to rest to keep up your strength. I will keep the next watch." Ingalor shifted. "Come rest." Elrond gave a thankful sigh and lay down next to Ingalor. It was not long until the Noldo heard Elrond's breathing even out and the peredhel succumbed to a fitful sleep.

Xxxxxxxxx

Thranduil climbed through the grove of trees and finally descended a safe distance from the ruins.

"Oropherion how many did you locate?" Cirdan asked gruffly.

"We should see the King directly." Thranduil replied as he hurried to the where Gil-Galad was conversing with another team.

"Who did you find?" Gil-Galad asked urgently.

"Elrond and another elf are trapped together near the center of the building. They are huddled under a doorway. Elrond reported the location of another group nearby, Silsilalda, I think he said, but said they stopped talking two hours ago. On the far side of the building one named Merwen spoke, I think we can reach him and the five with him with ease. A fourth group is trapped at the back where the healing halls meet the living quarters."

"Can you show me approximately where they all are on this map of the site?" Gil-Galad asked. Thranduil considered the drawing before him.

"It is amazingly detailed." He said half expecting to see Elrond's friend there.

"Yes Erestor is quite skilled at mapping. Try marking exactly where they were located." Gil-Galad coached. "Is Elrond injured?"

"His voice was barely audible but he said he was fine." Gil-Galad nearly snorted at that comment. "He told me that Elros and Glorfindel are on their way with aid and healers. He estimates it will be two days until they arrive. He said approximately fifty elves were in the building when the quake hit."

"That corresponds to estimates Delimír gave." Cirdan interrupted. "From his list ten got out safely and we recovered eight so far, so perhaps as many as thirty seven are still trapped here."

"Tarest's messengers reported that only one in five homes stood still at the Havens." Gil-Galad reported. "We require space to house the injured as well as shelter those displaced until we can transport them to one of the settlements." Cirdan nodded.

"I will clear rooms in the palace."

"I sent engineers to check on the stability of the roof. I surmise that our building's strong foundation on solid bedrock is the reason it still stands. Although no one knows the origins of such earth tremors or the science behind how they propagate. The loose soil at the Havens was impacted to a far greater extent." Gil-Galad concluded.

"What of the Great Hall? Its' roof collapsed." Thranduil asked.

"It spanned a huge area without extra supports. It was prone to fall in the quake." Gil-Galad added solemnly, wishing he had realized this earlier and limited entry to Hall.

"We are just learning about these earth tremors. You could not have known." Cirdan said firmly. "It would be a simple thing to build multiple columns for added support and top the Hall with a lighter thatched roof."

"That would ensure that we could shelter a larger number; however, would the columns be susceptible in a quake?" The King inquired.

"I do not know."

"Can you gather some of our best engineers? Surely, they could work out a solution." Gil-Galad entrusted Cirdan with the task.

Xxxxxx

Ingalor could feel the unnatural heat radiating from his sleeping companion. _"Well elfling," he thought, "let me get a closer look at your injuries." _ Gently he pushed Elrond's tunic up exposing countless cuts, bruises, and welts to the dim light that filtered down to them. He carefully ghosted his fingers over the ribs checking for fractures. As Elrond was lying on his left side, he did not have complete access. Ingalor found two worrisome areas on identical spots on the sixth and seventh rib on the right side. They could be hairline fractures but they did not appear to have displaced the bones. He imagined that Elrond must have suffered some internal bleeding, which would account for the fever. Ingalor continued his assessment, wishing that he had paid more attention in his basic healing lessons. Elrond moaned in his sleep and turned to lie on his stomach.

"No more! Please stop! Maedhros!" The sleeping elf whimpered in pain.

Ingalor froze momentarily in shock. Perhaps he should not have been so surprised. The elfling had after all been a captive of the kinslayers. He did a quick check of the left side and found heavy bruising but no fractures. Then he pulled down the tunic and hummed a soothing song to ease away the nightmare.

"Rest, young one, for I guard your sleep." Ingalor whispered, meaning every word. His limited knowledge of healing told him that while painful, Elrond's wounds were not life threatening. Another hour passed before Ingalor heard any voices above the grinding and shoveling to his west.

"Elrond?" Thranduil's clear voice floated down to him.

"Thranduil it is Ingalor. Elrond sleeps."

"Good." Thranduil said. "You both need your strength. How badly is Elrond injured?"

"He has a myriad of cuts and bruises and perhaps two fractured ribs. I am not skilled enough to tell." Ingalor paused. "The injuries are not life threatening. That is as long as the building does not crush us."

"Unfortunately, you are near the middle of the site. It may take some time, a day or more, to reach you safely. We just freed five from the western edge." There was no need to add that only two of those elves were still alive. "Could you climb to safety if need be?"

"If my life depended on it, I could. I shattered my left leg in battle but two weeks ago. My right leg is almost healed." The elf paused. "Any chance of water or lembas? I had not thought to pack a survival kit for my stay with the healers."

"I am looking forward to meeting you, Ingalor. You better stay alive and well!" Thranduil teased. "Are you a Vanya? Any relationship to Ingwion?

"He is my Great Uncle through my mother's side, although my father is a Noldo. I trust that does not decrease our chance of rescue."

"No, if anything it increases it." The Sinda chuckled. "I will be back to check on you in an hour."

"It seems I have time to spare. I await your return Thranduil."

Xxxxxxxxx

Elros and his men had stopped for the night. They chose a flat clearing, fearing further earth tremors. The men had gathered around campfires for a late dinner when those on watch signaled the approach of others. For long minutes everyone tensed and retrieved their weapons.

"Stand down, it is the elves." Beleford shouted. Relief was almost audible. The elves entered the clearing and were warmly greeted.

"What of the situation in Mithlond?" Glorfindel questioned. Elros led him out towards the tree line and they sat down in the shadows.

"I am sure this elven gift would frighten my men." He explained.

"I think it is not elven but perhaps an inheritance from the Maiar." Glorfindel mused. Elros sat back and focused on the bond to his brother. He was surprised when he felt his brother open his mind completely to him and he searched Elrond's memories of the day, hearing the conversation with Thranduil and watching Ingalor as they sat huddled in the dark sharing stories. He felt the memories of Himring surface and the throbbing pain in Elrond's back and limbs. He heard Ingalor's comforting song and sent his own reassurance through their bond. Reasonably certain that Elrond had entered a healing sleep, Elros pulled back to himself. He felt Glorfindel guarding him.

"How does your brother fare?"

"He and an elf called Ingalor are still trapped. Thranduil located them and they are planning a rescue. It must be a difficult process. Thranduil said it would take a day or two to reach them. From what Elrond knows, Gil-Galad was not harmed and is coordinating things now." Elros could not stifle the yawn that escaped him.

"Ingalor?" Glorfindel repeated. "He is an elf from Tol Eressëa, kin of Ingwion. He has a noble heart. You should sleep Elros, we will need all our strength when we arrive there late tomorrow."

Xxxxxxxx

The next day dawned with overcast skies. Erestor feared rain. He was exhausted from working through the night and his hands were raw from the hard labor of moving the debris. They had freed ten more elves from the ruins of the house of healing and sadly recovered eighteen dead. All the rescued elves were seriously injured. Other search and rescue teams were working down in the Havens. Luckily, most of the Edain and many of the elves had been resettled from the Havens over the last two years. Erestor was thankful that he had convinced his Mother and sister to leave. From the destruction that Thranduil's brothers reported, the death toll would have been very high indeed, had the King not taken steps to resettle the especially vulnerable inhabitants of the Havens. Countless makeshift tents now covered the wide training field. Most elves were reluctant to stay inside any building after their traumatic experience.

At times Erestor took turns with Thranduil to check on Elrond and Ingalor. Hearing the sound of his friends voice revived his resolve and swept away all weariness. Even the King had ventured up the beech tree to talk to the trapped elves. Elrond had urged them to work with all speed to free Silsilalda and her companions. He had heard moans and pleas from them in the early morning. The rescuers were racing towards that site stone by stone.

Celeborn and Galadriel had been moved to the tent with Indiriel where Noenri could better monitor their condition. The Lady was in a deep healing sleep, spent beyond her limits. Her husband was pale as death, but his steady heartbeat kept everyone's hopes high. Gil-Galad returned often to check on them. His own sharing of strength had taxed him and he needed to steal rest, an hour here or there, as he could.

Glorfindel and Elros arrived with aid near sundown. Thranduil had just located Silsilalda and six others. All the exhausted workers were grateful for the influx of fresh healers and helpers. In record time they had transported the six unconscious elves onto litters and off to the healing tents for treatment. Fifteen feet of stone, wood and rubble separated them from Elrond and Ingalor.

"Brother! Why is it I only need to find the latest disaster to locate you?" Elros teased aloud.

"_I do not make trouble but it often finds me." _Elrond replied directly to Elros' mind. _"Can you not hurry up? Ingalor and I are overdue for a meal."_ Elros laughed aloud, heartened by his brother's banter. The others stood staring at him in puzzlement.

"Fear not, Elrond is alive. Shouting is too painful for him due to injuries to his ribs." With fresh hands helping the pace increased and only two hours later, Elrond was helping to ease Ingalor through the narrow opening to the awaiting hands of Glorfindel and Elros. They quickly passed the injured elf to healers.

"Your turn, Elrond." Glorfindel called as he grabbed the Peredhel's hands. Elrond gave a hiss of pain when his back rubbed against the rubble as he scrambled out.

"I think Noenri anticipates your arrival." Elros joked lightly as he moved to steady his brother, who was standing upright for the first time in two days. Elrond rolled his eyes in answer.

"Shall I carry you,_little one?"_ Elros teased.

"I can walk." Elrond said softly, ignoring his brother's offer but accepting his brother's arm for support. "My thanks for your timely arrival."

"Once you are well, we will venture to the settlement. Daniel is clamoring to see you. He and his mother are doing well. We reunited them with her brother and his family."

"Are you sure you want to travel with someone that you have just accused of being disaster-prone?" Elrond questioned.

"It makes for lively adventures." Glorfindel smiled, discreetly guiding the pair away from the rubble. Erestor and Glorfindel bent to lift the litter that Ingalor was resting in. Slowly the five elves made their way to Noenri's tent. Cirulian and others took their place at the search of the ruins. The King looked up from tending his wife as the group entered.

"It is good to see you both alive!" Gil-Galad said, addressing both Elrond and Ingalor.

"It is only due to Elrond's level headedness and quick thinking. He protected me from further injury. I owe him my life." Ingalor honestly reported from his more comfortable spot on a cot. Beteg was already busy attending him. Elrond stood silent as Gil-Galad embraced him.

"Thank Elbereth that you are whole, Ion-nin." Ereinion said. Elrond's attention immediately focused on the Queen, who lay still on the cot beside them.

"Indiriel?" Elrond asked in a trembling voice.

"She is stable now. But she was badly injured when the roof of the Great Hall collapsed. Come, we must treat your injuries now." The King led Elrond to a cot, nearby and bade him to sit. Elros came with salves and healing herbs and Noenri brought a draught to ease pain and swelling.

"Come, Elrond, let me get that tunic off you." They eased the shirt over Elrond's head. Elros, who was standing behind him hissed at the sight. Bruises and welts marred nearly the entire surface.

"Brother it looks as if someone beat you! Small wonder that the memories from Himring resurfaced!" Elros gasped. His brother winced at the comments. Glorfindel witness a surprising emotion pass over Elrond's features: shame. He stood there momentarily stunned by the revelation. But Ereinion bent and kissed Elrond's cheek.

"My son, there is nothing to be ashamed of, you have faced down yet another trial. You persevered and survived. Come, drink up and Noenri will treat your injuries. In a week or so you will be as good as new." Ereinion reminded him. He watched as Elrond drank the tea.

Elros felt remorse for his thoughtless reference to the trauma of their youth. He knew that Elrond had not revealed all had occurred there. While Noenri assessed Elrond's ribs and applied healing salves and bandages, Elros bent in front of his brother and took both Elrond's hands in his own. Elrond looked away and seemed to struggle for a few moments. But he was too weak to withstand his brother's determined intrusion. Elros felt the barrier between their minds fall and he concentrated, sending soothing thoughts and healing energy to his brother.

"_Let me help and comfort you."_ Elros said mind to mind. He focused on happy images of their Yule celebration and the sandcastle contest. Then pushed his brother into a deep, healing sleep. Ereinion, Glorfindel and Erestor marveled at the unusual connection between the brothers. They helped to maneuver Elrond to lie on his stomach, while Noenri finished his work.


	40. Chapter 40 The Closet Scholar

Another shockwave rattled the elves early the next morning. It jolted Elrond from his sleep. But strong arms pressed him down to the cot while soothing words washed over him.

"Lie still, young one. No protests. You have suffered two broken ribs and extensive bruising that has damaged your spleen. You need time to heal." The master healer then coaxed some breakfast and a sleeping draught into the youth. Satisfied his charge had eaten enough, Noenri eased him back down onto the cot and watched over him until the draught took effect.

Ereinion found the still figures in the tent unnerving. There was still no change in Indiriel's or Celeborn's conditions and his Aunt was unreachable in healing sleep. Noenri seemed determined to keep Elrond docile and sleeping as long as possible. _"Well, he could not blame the healer." _Ereinion thought with a smile. The King sighed and headed out. Yet another night without much sleep. He ventured back into the palace to steal a few moments of peace in the bathtub. All too soon he emerged to check on progress at the makeshift command center. Glorfindel stood there, keeping track of the latest updates. He bowed slightly as Gil-Galad approached.

"Did you get any sleep, noble King?" The returned warrior teased. He was one of the few with the audacity to speak so familiarly around Gil-Galad. The young King appreciated it.

"Tis none of your business." Gil-Galad retorted but his smile ruined the effect. "What news?"

"The search at the healer's house is complete and all are accounted for. There is still some work going on at the living quarters site with a few still missing. The majority of the rescuers teams are focusing their efforts at the Havens." The King nodded. "Your Seneschal suggests that you tour there this afternoon. It would raise peoples spirits to see their King walk among them."

"That is a good idea." Gil-Galad mused. Glorfindel summarized the new reports and then took his leave. "Can you escort Elros and his men down to the Havens? They will transport more healing supplies and will replace some of the teams of exhausted elves, who have been working without sleep for two days. I will join you midday."

"Certainly, Sire." Glorfindel grinned. "Shall I relieve Tarest, then?"

"Yes, by all means. I am certain that he has not taken any rest either and will not do so without a direct order. Tell him the King bids him to return." Gil-Galad said.

Less than an hour later Glorfindel descended to the Havens, one of a handful of elves among a host of men. Although all had heard reports of the destruction nothing could have prepared them for the actual situation. Four out of five houses had been leveled and the ones that still stood would never be suitable for habitation. Most of the docks had also been severely damaged. Much would need to be rebuilt to allow safe harbor for ships. Tarest had cleared the large square in front of where Cirdan's house had stood. The Mariner had long moved his treasured mementos from the house. The Seneschal had arranged tents for the healers and was using the area to coordinate rescue missions. Fresh healers, included Beteg and others from the settlements, relieved the overburdened staff. The Seneschal quickly brought Elros and Glorfindel up to date on the situation. To Glorfindel's surprise Elros swiftly assumed command of the rescue efforts. The peredhel assigned teams of men to explore areas as yet uncovered. Glorfindel watched the men interact with great curiosity. They readily deferred to Elros' judgment. The peredhel was clearly their leader and was eminently comfortable in such a role.

_The next afternoon on the palace grounds:_

Elrond sat at a picnic table in the sunshine, a purring white cat nestled lazily in his lap. Noenri and Gil-Galad had forbidden him from doing anything remotely strenuous. Their rules barred him from venturing inside his own room in the palace to retrieve books or other things. Tree climbing was off-limits as well. There was not much to do beside soak up some sun. Elrond had never been one to sit unoccupied. He was restless. The bandages protecting the two broken ribs itched him relentlessly. Few elves even ventured by the royal tent and two guards stood stoically by the tent entrance. At least being in the sunshine was better than being confined to the tent. He was jolted from the monotony by Elros' boisterous voice. His hand halted from its gentle stroking of Selig. The cat tensed and stared icily at the new comer.

"Well, well, you look like a lizard stretched out in the sun." Taunted Elros, newly returned from the Havens. "But of course, you could not be as handsome as I." Elrond smiled slightly at the teasing but remained silent. Elros' smile faded.

"What, no double entendre, no witty parry in return?" He touched Elrond's brow to check for fever as he shooed the cat away.

"Elros!" Elrond complained as he sadly watched Selig steal away.

"What is wrong, dear brother?" Elros watched his brother draw in a deep breath.

"People are still in need of help and I am stuck here. Forbidden to do anything." Elrond lamented.

"We have ample numbers of healthy volunteers finishing search and rescue efforts in the Havens. There is just a small area left to scour. In fact the people were very fortunate that the earth tremor hit at midday. Many were outside already or close enough to an exit to escape outdoors. Consequently the numbers of injured and dead are much lower than they might have been." Elros sent a prayer of thanks for that small blessing. "In any case brother, you are injured. I am surprised that Noenri has even let you out of bed!" Elrond gifted him a scowl for the last remark.

"Ah, you are bored." Elros sighed. "I can retrieve some of your things from your room." He watched Elrond consider his offer. It looked as if his brother was weighing the pros and cons of revealing something to him.

"Could you bring me some thing without snooping around or subjecting me to your endless ridicule?" Elrond asked softly. Elros tried to suppress his own glee at the idea of being privy to Elrond's private world. He kept his voice steady and promised solemnly.

"Am I not your brother? Your secrets are safe with me." Elrond looked at him as if he did not believe him.

"Seriously, brother, some would not understand my motivations for writing. Please be discreet." Elrond entreated.

"Of course." Elros said innocently. "What is it that I should retrieve?"

"In the locked drawer of my desk there are some books I have written. The top manuscript is nearly finished. The key is in the shell on the windowsill. Can you bring the manuscript to me with a pen and some ink?"

"My pleasure dear brother." Elros could not prevent a mocking tone from entering his voice. Elrond sighed in sudden regret.

It was only twenty minutes later when Elros returned. To Elrond's dismay, his brother carried two books as well as the requested writing supplies.

"You promised." Elrond said in a soft but clearly angry tone.

"Brother, I had no idea you were a writer and a lore master!" Elros exclaimed much too loudly for Elrond's comfort. "Five books in all! Who would have guessed!"

"Please, Elros." Elrond pleaded softly so as to not draw other's attention. "Please, not all elves would understand." Glorfindel was approaching to check on them.

"Glorfindel!" Elros beckoned him over. "Were you aware that my brother is a writer?" Elrond could not keep the color from his cheeks.

"Tis nothing of note." Elrond mumbled. "Surely, many elves write."

"Not many write of their journey through dwarven kingdoms in such awe-filled tones." Elros blurted out. "This I must entertain myself with tonight! Why do you not sign your name to your work? Just a simple double E for the author?" A thought suddenly horrified Elros. "Someone might think it was me!"

"Believe me, Elros, no one would mistake you as the author." Glorfindel said darkly.

"Look here, Glorfindel!" Elros opened the smaller of the two books. "The title reads 'A visit to Belegost: One elfling's perspective of dwarven life."

"You lived among dwarves?" Glorfindel gasped in astonishment. Old prejudices of the dwarven kind were hard to banish.

"You considered yourself an elfling? How mundane!" Elros said with some distain. "We are peredhil!"

"Elros, I was twenty-one when I wrote that. I had not thought that I would survive to see you again. I wanted to write about the amazing things I saw, about what I had experienced. Please, I had not intended to share that with anyone but you. You had promised to bring me the top manuscript and not to delve into my personal possessions."

"You thought you were dying?" Glorfindel gaped.

"We were living among men for the year after being released from Himring. But I was strangely ill and could not eat. Later Noenri discovered that I had been poisoned." Elrond relayed the explanation pithily. He was careful not to address the elfling issue, as he knew it was a touchy subject with Elros.

"I am sorry to tease you so mercilessly." Elros said, keeping his volume down but not sounding at all remorseful. "The top manuscript is truly a master work! Why have you not shown it to anyone?"

"I am not sure that the elven healers would understand. The sharing of medical knowledge with men is controversial." Elrond admitted. Elros flipped through a book on healing written exclusively for Edain healers. Glorfindel watched silently. He could not help but be impressed by the youth's skill and accomplishment.

"The illustrations of herbs and treatments are excellent! I did not know you were so talented brother. At least you signed it with your first name. That is an improvement. When did you start this?"

"Actually, I started it over ten years ago in Baath. I was volunteering with Aldern, their healer. I shared with him knowledge of herbs and salves to fight infection that I had learned from Silsilalda as well as how to sterilize instruments and bandages. You know at the time the healers among men did not learn their art through books but only directly from through word of mouth." Elrond paused. "Is it not odd that men would transfer knowledge in this fashion, when their lives are so short, while the long lived elves use books?"

"It is only because men have not had the luxury of protected cities and we have not the history of elves." Elros said.

"Aldern did not know the basics of good hygiene and how it could stop the spread of infection. Together we started this book. It discusses hygiene and wound care as well as the attributes of different herbs to fight infection and promote healing. I have not shared it with any of the elves but I send chapters regularly back and forth to the healers among men. They add their own observations on the effects of different treatments. I guess one could say that it is a joint effort. It is in its fourth revision now." Elrond ended quietly.

"I am so proud of you. It is a great step forward for our healers." Elros declared. "Look you have even dedicated it to Aldern! He would be proud of the work as well."

"He passed away a few years ago." Elrond said sadly. "The apprentice he was training was killed by orcs. So our book is now helping to train new healers."

"What you do is very noble, Elrond." Glorfindel said.

"You should not be ashamed or keep it wrapped in such secrecy." Elros said.

"Believe me when I tell you that many will not understand. I am now only an apprentice healer. I would like to be allowed to continue my schooling. Even though this book focuses solely on men and their salves and treatments are slightly different than for elves. Some may conclude that I am betraying elves by disclosing secrets to men. There are those who draw the line at treating other races. They believe they should aid others if they are bleeding in front of them but that we should do nothing to advance the development of the other kindreds."

"Do not mistake the opinions of a vocal minority for those of the majority of elves who treasure both their peredhil." Glorfindel said. "Surely you realize this is not the opinion of the majority. Those that count most, King Gil-Galad and Master Noenri, would whole heartedly support your endeavors."

"I do not wish to bring more peril to those I love, especially not to Ereinion and Indiriel and their house. They have given me so much. Believe me, I have felt the wrath of that minority from both fist and sword. It would not do to put others in danger because of me. Please, both of you, you must promise to keep this secret." Elrond pleaded.

"I promise." Glorfindel said. "Although I do not quite understand the need." Elros just nodded but pointedly made no promises. He knew that Elrond was fearful of being singled out yet more among elves and that being the center of further controversy would only endanger his brother's life.

"What would you do if it were dwarven healers who did not know about hygiene and the importance of keeping things sterile?" Elros taunted.

"I should think you already know the answer to that as I have shadowed their healers in Belegost." Elrond whispered, resigned to this new state of affairs.

"There is much that I do not know about you, young one." Glorfindel said in astonishment.

"Is it not the role of a healer to aid others and to do no harm?" Elrond asked. "Life is a precious gift. If you know of healers who are uneducated in keeping things clean and sterile and you do not teach them, do you not, by your lack of action, do them harm?"

"Elrond, someday you will not need to hide your work or your beliefs for fear of other's opinions. Men from the three settlements recently voted me as their leader. When the Valar and the host of the west are victorious, we will build a city for men together. It will be a place where you can establish a tradition of learning and lore for men." Elros said. Elrond appeared to tense slightly, Glorfindel noted with curiosity.

"Did you lock that drawer?" Elrond inquired changing the subject. Elros nodded affirmatively. "Please give me the back the key." Elros sighed and withdrew the key from his pocket, handing it back to his brother.

"Ah, but Elrond I was so looking forward to reading your book of poetry!" He said loudly, causing a number of heads to turn in their direction. The flush that passed over Elrond's cheeks was the only hint that he was fast loosing his composure.

"Thank you for saving me from boredom." Elrond said, carefully rising to his feet and reaching for his books. "I think I need to rest again." Elros' reflexes were faster and he succeeded in grabbing the smaller book.

"I think I have some reading to enjoy tonight. Rest well, dear brother!" He laughed and watched Elrond retreat to the tent. Master Noenri was just exiting.

"Ah, good, Elrond." The healer noted approvingly. "Go and rest." Elrond smiled agreeably as the healer walked by. Then he made straight for Indiriel, who was pale and immobile, lost in healing sleep. He stopped and looked around to make sure that no one was watching. Then Elrond placed his hands over her bandages and allowed his healing energy to flood into her. He stumbled over to his cot and placed the manuscript safely under his pillow. His final acts were to set the writing utensils on the ground and to climb under the blankets.

Back at the picnic table Elros and Glorfindel were discussing these new revelations about Elrond. Neither had known these hobbies of the youth.

"Elros, you should not be so heavy handed with your brother. You expect to be treated as an adult, yet you do not give him the same respect. Tis a double standard." Glorfindel teased.

"I am an adult among men. Elrond does not believe that of himself. I will cajole him into understanding that the same is true for him."

"Are you sure what is best for you is best for him?" Glorfindel asked gently.

"Of course I am. You better hope for that as well, lest you be burdened the rest of your life trying to protect him from that vocal minority of elves. Besides is it not better for him to make an impact among men in the few centuries that a peredhel lives? Already on the side he has written five books: one text specifically to teach the healers of men. He will fill several shelves in his lifetime and men will benefit from his teachings." Elros declared.

"Ah, Elros Eärendilion, teacher and scholar!" Glorfindel laughed. "If you can not judge the quality of the writing at least you can tally the quantity."

"No teasing, Vanya, or you shall not see this book later." Elros smiled slyly.

"As you wish Lord Elros." Glorfindel said mockingly, then added in a low voice. "Dwarves of all things! This I must read!"

"Perhaps tomorrow." Elros smiled deviously. "While I read the book of poetry!"

"Poetry? I thought you were joking!"

Authors notes: Thanks to all you who have so thoughtfully reviewed. I appreciate all the suggestions, encouragement and grammar/typo help. PS. - I added Selig in for you.


	41. Chapter 41 Another kind of danger

Elrond was writing when he heard the Lady Galadriel stir. He hurried over to her.

"It is good to see you awake, my Lady." Elrond said soothingly. He helped Galadriel to sit up and brought food and drink for her.

"Elrond, how long have I slept?"

"Five days, I believe." Elrond said. "Cirdan says that you dangerously depleted your strength by employing the stone." Galadriel looked around the tent, her memory slowly returning. She focused on the still form of her beloved.

"The Elessar." She said absentmindedly.

"Lord Celeborn is much improved and should wake in the next few days." Elrond reassured her aloud although he could already feel the Lady reaching out to her husband with her mind. It was unsettling to be able to read her thoughts and he shut them from his mind, cognizant of her privacy.

"Lady Galadriel?" He called her several times before the Lady's gaze focused on him again. She felt his soothing touch upon her arm. It carried the healing warmth so like Melian's but the song of his spirit was unique from that of his ancestor.

"Elrond" She said softly. "Were you injured as well?"

"Nothing too serious, not like Lord Celeborn or Queen Indiriel." Elrond paused giving his mentor a chance to absorb his words.

"Indiriel?" Galadriel's eyes scanned the room for the Queen.

"I fear for her. I have assessed her injuries as you taught me. I can feel many disruptions to her spirit. There are injuries that we will not be able to heal." Galadriel looked into the compassionate silver eyes and saw the stirrings of the Elf-Lord that he would one day become.

"Young one, we are healers, but in the end we can only do so much. We must enjoy Indiriel's company for as long as we are blessed with her. Who can tell how long she will remain among us?"

"You have foreseen a future without her?" Elrond said in a pained whisper, for he dearly loved Ereinion and Indiriel. Galadriel's gaze was impenetrable, neither confirming nor denying his statement.

"Ereinion has already lost so much. His parents and sister were cruelly taken from him. So many uncles and aunts as well." Elrond said solemnly. It seemed to him that the Lady trembled and replied in a far away voice.

"Ereinion has us. You and I will always be there for him."

"Can you help Indiriel, once you are well?" Elrond entreated.

"I will try." Galadriel promised. Indeed, once the Lady of Light was back on her feet she examined not only Indiriel but made her way through the healing tents to aid those most seriously injured.

Days passed slowly as the King Gil-Galad prepared plans to transport all remaining civilians to new settlements. They had already established six settlements to one degree or another. It was most expedient to transfer elves to these locations; however, several new sites would still be required to house all the remaining refugees. Ereinion looked out into the Gardens, taking a break from assessing the resettlement proposals. Out near the great Oak sat two perfect figures, gold hair mixing with silver. Joy rose within him. He rose quickly and went out to greet them.

"Celeborn! It is good to see you returned to the world of the waking." Ereinion greeted, stepping closer to his Aunt and Uncle.

"Bested by a bookcase! I hope that word of this does not spread." Celeborn joked softly.

"You secret is safe with me." Ereinion grinned. "I have ordered all the large pieces of furniture to be bolted securely. We continue to move civilians steadily out of the city to the new settlements. It will take time until the new villages can support so many refugees. It is a logistical nightmare to uproot so many. Warriors will gradually assemble here in preparation for Eonwë's summons."

"With Elbereth's blessing these new sites will be secure in future earth tremors." Celeborn prayed then added wordlessly to Galadriel. _"Please, my heart, accompany Indiriel to safety when the time comes."_

"Thank Eru that many of those injured are now recovering." Galadriel said softly, squeezing her beloved's hand in affirmation

"Indiriel?" Ereinion tentatively inquired.

"Worry not, Ereinion, she is strong. She will recover, although it will be a long road. And…" Galadriel paused suddenly not knowing how to break the news.

"You need not speak it. I have foreseen that we will not be blessed with children in this land." Ereinion said slowly. "What matters is the time we have left together. For that time I thank Eru each day." Ereinion paused and looked skyward.

"You are wise beyond your years." Galadriel intoned gracefully. She knew that Gil-Galad's power in this area was unlike her own. Yet his intuition and ability to read people's heart was formidable. His Aunt and Uncle both reached out to pull him into a twofold embrace.

"You are blessed with wisdom, compassion, and a great ability to inspire people. Though children may not soon spring from your union, you will have a house full of those who love and care for you." It was known the enigmatic Lady desired power. Some even believed she had aspired to the High Kingship, something beyond her reach, given the patriarchal rules of the Noldor. Yet she admired the quiet wisdom of this relative youth, who had unwillingly accepted the throne upon his father's death.

"I would have given up everything to spend even a short while with Galadriel by my side." Celeborn said, enjoying the feeling of running his fingers through his wife's silken hair. They were not normally a demonstrative couple in view of others, but alone was another matter. His amorous thoughts were arousing and he tried to push them to the back of his mind.

"_Patience beloved. I would not have you exhaust yourself so soon."_ Galadriel laughed in his mind but her own yearning for him betrayed her.

"I am thankful that we still have time ahead of us, as do you, Ereinion. None can know what the future holds. Visions are but smoke and mirrors they do not mean the future is already written." Gil-Galad nodded in agreement and the view of the gold and silver pair in front of him flickered, momentarily replaced by an image of them coddling a small silver Elleth. _"Celeborniel_" his heart named her.

"Perhaps I will have the chance to spoil a beautiful cousin, a baby elleth from my Aunt and Uncle." He smiled at the delight in Celeborn's eyes. It was clear that at least his Uncle wished for children. Aunt merely smiled, her expression as unreadable as ever. Ereinion had long wondered why the couple had not had children. _"Perhaps this most female of endeavors daunted his warrior Aunt. That would be most ironic." _He smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Elrond woke in the night. His brother's anxiety was palpable. He grabbed his cloak and stepped out into the late summer night. Only a few bonfires still sputtered light. His feet guided him past the training fields and through the woods. He passed the night watch at the palace gates and strolled down into the Havens. The healing tents in the large square, where the Mariner's house used to stand, were quiet. He hurried directly to the docks to discover Elros staring out towards the ocean. The reflected moonlight shimmered seductively in the undulating waters.

"Elros" Elrond said softly. "What is it that troubles you?" He touched his brother on the shoulder and a jumble of images slipped into his mind. There were scenes from a fierce battle and then people gathered on a great fleet of ships. The final image he could discern was that of a dazzling throne room abuzz with councilors and attendants.

"There is hope in these images." Elrond said. "Do not despair." He knew that Elros was rarely visited by visions. The ones Elrond had experienced throughout his life were always disconcerting. Elros looked up at him with sorrow filled eyes.

"Yes there is hope that the West will prevail in this war, hope that men will inherit a safe homeland. But." He paused almost fearful to utter the next words aloud. "You were not there beside me."

"That does not mean that anything unfortunate happened to me." Elrond observed raising an eyebrow. Elros could not help but laugh.

"Yes, perhaps you were away on a long vacation. Perhaps you were off to meet the Avari King." Elros teased but then turned serious. "But there were no elves in the homeland of men. We may not always be together."

"We will always be in each other's hearts. And perhaps too much in each other's heads. Have you not lived among men in several settlements?" Elrond teased.

"Yes" Elros said, not following his brother's logic.

"Do brothers remain always in the same house? Do families not age and children depart to form their own families?" Elros nodded puzzled by Elrond's questions.

"It appears that you have a great destiny. Perhaps you are called to start a great melody in the music of the world. Maybe we will both establish our own families." Elrond said with sudden longing. "We may not always be together but we will always be part of each other. You can not get rid of me that easily."

"You will make a wise councilor, healer, and teacher." Elros said.

"Oh, I do not know about wise. I think there are a number who would argue against that label." Elrond treated Elros to a dark look that made him smile. "But I will endeavor to use the gifts Eru blessed me with for the greater good. It would seem that I have much to live up to, given that our parents risked their own lives to bring help to Middle Earth and that I may have a brother who becomes a great king of men." He tousled Elros' hair affectionately.

"In the short lives of peredhil we will both make a difference in this world." Elros declared.

"Our lives are long compared to men. Each time I visit with the refuges from Baath I am always shocked about how much they have changed and the children have grown. Belegarous is so aged now. He blames his old bones."

"The pace of life among men is different. When I am with them I feel my own blood pulsing faster as if I am caught up in their excitement, whisked into the center of life." Elros sighed.

"Does it sadden you to see them age and pass from this world?" Elrond said seriously.

"Do not fear death. If we use our gift of life here well, I believe that we will pass on to something yet grander." Elros suddenly felt the need to spend precious time together with his brother. "You will come back to the settlement with me?"

"Yes, I will come." Elrond promised. "As long as you do not make me drink ale. It gives me terrible headaches." Elros smiled.

"I promise. Come we best head back to the tent before the others grow worried over your absence." Together they meandered back, planning and joking, as was their way.

Weeks turned into a month, as the rubble was clear and the injured nursed back to health. Indiriel woke though remained very weak. Noenri, Galadriel, and Elrond took turns caring over her until Ereinion would shoo them away. Both Galadriel and Elrond focused their healing energies towards her. It was clear that it would take time for Indiriel to regain strength enough to walk unaided. But all were heartened to have her joyful spirit among them, knowing how close they had come to losing her.

Elros and the men from the settlement were restless. They needed to return to help with the harvest. The bounty of the fields this autumn was essential for not only their people but for Mithlond and the other settlements. Specific crops had been assigned to each village and would be broadly distributed to provide for the needs of both elves and men. Elrond had spoken to the King of his plans to accompany his brother upon their departure. He anticipated abiding in the settlement through the end of the autumn season.

"Enjoy your travels!" Ereinion had told his precious cousins, while they bent to receive kisses from Indiriel. "We expect to hear all about your adventures upon your return."

"I am sure we will bring back at least one or two juicy stories." Elros grinned.

Xxxx _Arrival at the settlement….._

"Elros! Elrond!" shouted a small boy who ran to greet them. There was much commotion in the square as the hundred or so riders returned from their rescue mission in Mithlond. Many joyous reunions were taking place.

"Elrond!" The six year old shouted lifting his hands up to greet his favorite elf. "Did you bring me a present?"

"Daniel!" Elrond laughed and dismounted. He swept the boy up in a hug. He wondered what Daniel would think if he learned Sindarin and found out his name might be interpreted as 'daughter of Dan'. He shook away the thought with a smile and adopted a serious faces as he focused on the bundle of energy in his arms. "You should not demand presents, little one." The boy feigned a bashful expression.

"How did you grow so tall? What is your mother feeding you?" The boy giggled under the gentle tickling. "Yes, I brought you a few surprises but I will bring them to your house later. Perhaps you would enjoy our game with soap bubbles. I prepared a new stock solution. But first I must greet some others." Daniel's eyes widened in excitement and he hurried off.

As soon as the horses were tended to, Elros and Elrond went directly to a small wood framed house on the central square of the village.

"We might need to pitch a tent tonight." Elros said. "They have very little space."

"That is fine with me." Elrond shrugged. "They have transformed the woods into a home already! No one would believe it is less than two years old." Elros was delighted by the approval in Elrond's voice.

"Almost two years - but come let us check on Belegarous and Ríanna. They will be overjoyed to see you." The pair had opened their home to the boys when they had first arrived from Himring. Now both were gray and bent with age. Ríanna sat by the fire in a rocking chair that Elros had made her.

"Ríanna" Elrond called gently. "How are you?" He gently held her wrinkled hand in his and looked deeply into her greenish-gray glazed eyes. He smiled, reverently reminiscing about the feisty, wickedly humorous lady who spoke exactly what was on her mind. It took a few minutes but gradually she awakened to the warmth that flowed from where Elrond's hand touched her arm.

"Elf-child, you returned to us!" Ríanna beamed. "We were so worried when we heard of the destruction in Mithlond." She pulled Elrond into a hug, which he gently returned, fearful of injuring the now fragile woman. Elros was already conversing with Beleford and Belegarous.

"Let me get a better look at you child." She pulled back and studied Elrond. "Ah, you are nearly full grown now. It took you long enough. I was worried that I might not live to see all my children grown." She smiled and batted his chin.

"I see you still favor elven style hair."

"Are you ill?" Elrond's eyes narrowed with concern.

"I just grow weaker, Elrond." She smiled. "It is the way of things. I find it difficult to hobble out to the porch now." Elrond ran his hands over her lithe frame, but found no wounds. It was more of a systemic deterioration, which puzzled him.

"Do not worry, little one. It is the cycle of life. I am happy. I have lived a long full life. Tonight you will help me out to the festivities. I want to watch the dancing. The whole village has been preparing to celebrate the return of our men."

Indeed Ríanna's words proved true. Although only simple stews and watered ale were available, happiness flowed around the townspeople, transforming the gathering into a huge celebration. It seemed at that moment that all were joyful to be blessed with such a rare and precious opportunity to revel in each other's company. Music soon enticed people from their conversations. Elros was in his element, laughing and sharing outlandish stories. _"Elros always seems larger than life. A bit like Gildor and Gil-Galad combined." _Elrond thought with a smile. He sipped at the wine, which Elros had secretly procured, and watched the dancers whirl about.

"Elrond!" A tall young man approached. His face lit with a devious smirk.

"What mischief are you up to now, Bergil?" He fondly remembered being awoken on his birthday by the then toddler and his sister.

"No mischief!" Bergil protested, pouring the contents of his cup on the ground behind him.

"Surely, you are yet too young to drink."

"Elrond! I am seventeen now! Father and I will be part of the company that marches to war." He informed Elrond proudly, much to the elf's dismay. Morgoth's forces fought to the death. Many of those who marched to war would returned scathed by the experience if they returned at all.

"If any were to look at the two of us they would mark us as the same age. Although, they might think I was the one courting a pretty maiden!" He taunted tugging on Elrond's single braid. "You do not even have stubble on your cheeks. Do you even shave?"

"That is not a polite question to ask a _maiden!_" A new voice chided. Elrond turned to see Analise, Bergil's sister. "He is no maiden!" She declared pulling Elrond into an unexpected kiss. His cheeks reddened at the desire in her eyes. The little girl was now very much a grown woman and had inherited the wicked sense of humor of her grandmother.

"My Lady." Elrond politely started but was cut off.

"Have you found a lover among the elves? Have you yet kissed a woman with desire?" She teased, stepping closer than was necessary. His wide fearful eyes disclosed the answer. Her fingers entwined his. The music suddenly changed.

"Come it is Ladies' choice for the next dance." She commanded. All around other women were doing similarly.

Elros watched his brother from the safety of the village leaders' seats. Many of the eligible young women were eagerly pursuing the exotic peredhel. There were too few men of marriageable age in the village. He laughed suddenly at Elrond's predicament.

"You should rescue him." Beleford observed. "They will eat the young one alive. Ow!" He shouted in exaggerated affront as his wife slapped him on the arm.

"He is older than you! Selina chided. "Surely, he can handle himself! Why is he not yet married?" Elros squirmed in his seat. He was often on the receiving end of the same question from Selina.

"He may be older in the count of years but I think this peredhel is inexperienced with the wiles of women."

"Elven females can not be so blind! Both you and your brother are very handsome. Surely many are interested in being courted by you!" Elros gifted her a genuine smile.

"We are not considered of age by elven standards." Elros tried to explain. "We are the only proof of unions between the two kindreds that remain. That fact, I believe, gives elven females cause to be wary of involvement."

"You have dallied with elven woman!" Beleford teased knowingly.

"My brother and I are different." Elros shrugged.

"Does he not have women friends his age?" Selina pressed for more information as she knew that Analise harbored a crush on the peredhel.

"Calimdriel and Ithriel are already of age and treat him more like a younger brother."

"It probably does not help that Elrond is sequestered in the palace and healing halls." Beleford observed.

"If he chooses to live out his life among elves, I fear that your brother will not know the joy of marriage. Even with the extra years that you peredhil are likely gifted, you would still be considered younglings among them." Selina predicted.

"I often have trouble relating to your elven kin." Beleford admitted. "They seem so staid and static, except for that Glorfindel fellow. It is as if they must die first before the realize how precious life is." Elros laughed at that comment.

"I assure you that their dances and celebration are anything but staid. You have more in common with them than you realize." Elros said.

"Perhaps one of our ladies will catch Elrond's interest – or yours." She added gleefully. Elros almost choked on his beer. The dance ended and as tradition dictated the reveling ladies stole kisses from their chosen dance partners. Some were more aggressive than others.

"That is my queue." Elros rose and walked swiftly to retrieve his brother.

"My Lady Analise." Elrond was attempting to regain his composure after the disconcerting but surprisingly pleasant kiss. "Thank you for the dance." He bowed slightly and quickly looked for an avenue for escape. Luckily a familiar hand gripped his shoulder.

"Well brother." Elros smiled deviously. "Do you not know our customs? Any more kisses like that and you shall have to marry her!" Elrond's face betrayed a mixture of embarrassment and shock. Elros burst out laughing.

"Thank you Lady Analise." Elros said. "If you would please excuse us, we have some plans to attend to."


	42. Chapter 42 The harvest

The last few months were among the busiest Elrond could remember. The harvest required all spare hands. Between working in the fields, training people in the healing arts and nights spent editing and copying texts as references for the healers once he departed, Elrond was hard pressed to have a free moment. When such moments did arrive, Elros would drag him off to spar. But today, thankfully, they had completed the final field work. Exhausted and much in need of time alone, Elrond meandered down to the river. He was grateful for a few moments to soak his aching muscles and enjoy the dusk music of the trees and insects. He dried off leisurely and pulled on a clean tunic and leggings. He spread out a blanket and sat down to rest, entranced by the babbling water and the welcomed solitude.

Elros was among the circle of town leaders who were dividing up the harvest crops for transport. It had been a bountiful crop. The last few weeks were occupied with harvesting vegetables. Today many hands wielded scythes while others gathered and bound the grains into bushels. Even now the mill wheels were turning, grinding wheat to flour. Women and men were canning and drying surplus foods for winter storage. Halverad, the towns' healer approached the gathering of town leaders, expecting to find Elrond there. He scanned their faces and frowned impatiently.

"Halverad, what troubles you?" Riand approached. He liked the young man and knew he was one of five healers and several midwives that had been working with Elrond.

"Do you know where Elrond is? We have several cases of a strange fever and I would consult with him." Halverad said hurriedly. Luckily most injuries today were minor – cuts and bruises as would be expected from work with such sharp tools.

"I have not seen him since we left the fields. Let me ask Elros." Riand turned and interrupted Elros, who was stretching gingerly, a reminder of how hard everyone had been working. The townsmen knew of the strange bond that linked the brothers. Although it sometimes shocked people, most thought it an asset that one of their own kind would be blessed with such unusual gifts. Elros paused from the tasks at hand and turned his thoughts inward searching their bond. After a few minutes of silence he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Elrond is sleeping down by the river. Perhaps you could fetch him." Elros asked with a smile.

"I would be happy to." Riand said. "Perhaps I can succeed in sneaking up on."

"The odds would seem to be in your favor." Elros laughed. Few could startle either of the peredhil. Riand turned back to the healer.

"Halverad, I will bring Elrond to the healing house." Then he turned and went in search of the peredhel. The woods grew dark lit only by the filtered oranges of the dusk. He saw a still figured stretched out on a blanket by the riverside. The peredhel's ridiculously long silken hair framed his fair face. Riand and Elros often joked about cutting it as he slept.

"My hair is still safe from your plans." The tired voice came.

"Elrond! How could you have heard me?" Riand sighed in regret. "I have been foiled again."

"The trees sang a warning." Elrond answered mysteriously. Stiff limbs ached and made him groan as he moved to sit up.

"Ahh, you overworked yourself in the fields today!" Riand laughed and sat down behind him. Elrond automatically gathered his hair and twisted it into a single braid. "Your shoulders must be sore. I watched you heave the bushels onto the carts. Allow me." He began to massage Elrond's aching shoulders.

"Thank you my friend. I did too much of everything it seems." Elrond said between small groans.

"What you need is some ale and a good sleep." Riand suggested. Elrond shook his head with a groan.

"Ale and I do not mix well. What brings you in search of me?"

"Halverad would consult with you. I said you would meet him at the healer's house. How is the training of new healers proceeding? Is Halverad skilled?"

"He will make a fine healer. I have learned much in the process as well." Elrond admitted. "More in fact in these few month than in a year in the Mithlond's healing house." Riand thought it a good time to broach the subject that had been weighing heavily in the air.

"So, my niece, Analise has set her hopes on you. Will you return her affections?" Riand said. At the mention of the lady, memories surfaced from his childhood.

_Crying woke him during the night. He climbed down from the bed and peered over at his twin. Elros was still sleeping, his stuffed bear clutched tightly in his arms. Elrond wandered out into the hall towards his Mother's room. _

"_I see them dying in my dreams. Kill by the sons of Fëanor, just as my brothers were." _

"_It is just another nightmare." The nurse soothed. "No one knows how your brothers met their ends." _

"_Why am I tormented by such dreams? Is it a sign that they will come here to destroy us? My love is not coming back. We are alone and doomed. How can I go on?" Elwing was sobbing. "I can not care for them alone."_

"_There, my Lady." The nursemaid was soothing. "You must be strong. We will care for the boys together."_

"_Would it have been better that we had never met and never married?" Elwing lamented. Little Elrond froze momentarily then turned and ran back to his bedroom. _

"Elrond, it is alright to turn down my niece." Riand said, disconcerted that Elrond had not yet replied. "Could you not love her?"

"Analise is a beautiful and feisty woman." He began softly. "She will make some lucky man a wonderful wife. But I regret that I cannot be that man. We go to war in but a short time. Who knows which among us will return? I could not bear to abandon a family as my father did. Forgive me, but I can not."

"But your father was brave and may yet prove to have been a savior of middle earth by his courageous actions." Riand was surprised by the Elrond's reasons.

"To all the world, he may be known as the brave Mariner. But to a wife and two boys, who were too young to understand, his actions brought much sorrow for many years." Elrond whispered. Silence stretched out between them until finally Elrond spoke again. "There is a healer who does long for Analise's affections. I do not know much about the ways of love and I can not read the future."

"Halverad!" Riand said in surprise. "I had no idea."

"He is shy in such matters too."

Xxxxxxxx

Reka's screams of pain echoed in the tiny house. Her husband Malter held her hand gently reminding her that it was nearly through. Elrond and Elsa watched the baby's head crowning. Elsa eased the child's arrival into the new world. With another push the tiny head came fully out. A minute later the Elsa eased the shoulders out and then the whole new babe, gifted with life from Eru entered into the world. Elsa washed the tiny child and laid him on his mother's stomach to encourage the bonding and connection.

"A healthy baby boy." Elrond announced as they moved to cut the umbilical cord. He would never cease to be amazed at the miracle of new life. Then Elrond examined the child, with its father standing nearby watching. He checked the babe's heartbeat and breathing and counted all the curled up digits. Ten perfect fingers and toes! The child now wailed vigorously as Elrond applied a solution to his eyes to prevent infection. Then he swaddled the babe as Elsa had taught him and handed him over to his amazed father.

"He is perfect! Thank you my dear. Who would have believed after so much time we would be bless with a son!" Malter beamed as he held his tiny child and bent to kiss his wife. The afterbirth passed uneventfully and both healers examined Reka for closely, checking for signs of excess bleeding and other potential problems. Finding none, Elrond smile and they left the couple to their joy. They washed and cleaned up. The couple's two daughters, Anna and Vivien, rushed passed them into their parent's room.

"You are an excellent midwife." Elrond praised. "This settlement will keep you very busy. In the end I think you will need to train helpers."

"I will remember your teaching." Elsa said.

"I think you have taught me just as much." Elrond admitted.

"I hope most babes choose a more convenient time for their arrival." Elsa smiled wearily. "You should attempt to catch at least a few hours of sleep."

"Yes, we are departing tomorrow for Mithlond." Elrond yawned tiredly.

"Today, you mean in just a few hours. We will miss you." Elsa said grasping his hand. "Take care of yourself. I wish to tell you about all the babes I delivered after this war is over." Elrond took leave of the midwife and headed slowly back to his tent. Clouds obscured the stars and moon leaving the path back to his tent unusually dark. He caught sight of a familiar golden glow on the path.

"Glorfindel! Erestor!" He greeted them happily. They stepped forward to embrace him.

"We are returning to Mithlond too." Erestor grinned. "I convinced the glowing one that we should make a detour here, so we could travel with you and Elros."

"The glowing one?" Glorfindel scowled but smiled inwardly as he saw Elrond's eyes light with mirth. "I hear you have been off delivering babies, that you have trained a new line of healers."

"Noenri would be shocked. I am shocked myself. Up until a few months ago I had only watched the delivery of a handful of babies. Here, I have helped deliver sixteen. The village had only a young midwife, new to the healing arts. Now she is well trained." Elrond could not help the yawn that escaped him.

"We will have ample time to hear your tales on the road. Come, let us catch a few hours sleep before it is time to travel." Glorfindel said. Silently they spread out their sleeping rolls in Elrond's tent, now filled to capacity. Elros was already asleep snoring lightly. Erestor let out a groan as he stretched out.

"Too much hard labor in the fields?" Elrond inquired knowingly.

"Mmmm" Erestor's mumbled in response and very shortly all four in the tent were visiting the land of dreams. Glorfindel woke at dawn and slipped out of the tent to begin preparations for their departure. He smiled at the peaceful faces of his friends. The sounds of the village stirring would wake them soon enough. In fact Elrond and Erestor headed down to the river only an hour later to indulge in morning ablutions.

"It is good to see you Elrond! You seemed to have grown in the past few months." Erestor said, slipping off his garments and entering the river.

"Really? I have not noticed. The last few months were so hectic. Everything seems to move faster among men, somehow." Elrond said stepping beside him into the river. Erestor had already finished lathering up and threw him the bar of soap. Elrond smiled at the sandalwood fragrance. "I missed this aroma. Men favor different soaps which they employ far to infrequently." Erestor laughed.

"I do not think that is particular to men only to the new settlers. Between the construction of shelters and farming, I too often collapsed into bed without washing." Erestor admitted.

"Come now, lazy ones." Elros chided. "It is time to take our leave." No further prodding was necessary and soon Erestor and Elrond were mounting their horses. They traveled with a smaller group, only thirty men. The rest would meet in Mithlond early in the New Year to set out for war. The morning ride was uneventful but when they stopped for lunch Elrond noticed that his brother appeared flush. He felt ill himself.

"Elros, perhaps we should stay in the company of Glorfindel and Erestor and away from the other men." Elrond suggested.

"Why?" Elros asked, happy to be sitting down as his joints were burning and he felt light-headed. Elrond brushed his brother's forehead with his hand. It did not feel warm to him, but then he realized they both must be feverish.

"I treated a number for a fever illness. It is nothing serious, just aches, tiredness and fever. It runs its course in but a few days. I think the contagion is passed by close contact maybe through the air." Elrond surmised. Erestor overheard them and came closer in concern.

'You are both ill?" He said in surprise. Elrond was grateful to sit down next to his brother.

"It is nothing serious. I have treated a number of people for it. But it seems that it is quite contagious, although perhaps not to elves." Elrond mused. "Would you mind mixing up some willow bark tea for us?"

"Of course I can." Erestor said fretfully. He had never seen humans fall ill and elves were not susceptible to such things. "Just rest here for a bit. I will let the other men know and check if any of them display similar symptoms." As it turned out nearly two thirds of the men had already experienced the illness. They helped the two elves care for their sick companions.

"It is embarrassing." Elros groaned, sipping the tea that Erestor prepared. "To be brought down by illness!" Elrond was glad that they had decided to stop and camp here as nearly ten of the men showed signs of the fever.

"It is best to stay here until all are well, rather that risk bringing the illness to Mithlond where our troops gathered there. How many are there already?

"I expect two thousand more will arrive in the next few weeks. It will bring our totals close to twelve thousand." Elros estimated.

"I did not realize that men were predisposed to illnesses." Glorfindel said in astonishment. I do not remember Eärendil falling sick but then again he was still small at the fall of Gondolin."

"There were not other men living there. As peredhil I think we have a greater resistance to such things." Elrond said. His aches and fever now subsided somewhat due to the action of the willow bark tea. Now he just felt tired. "Noenri said that our Naneth did come down with illnesses of men with some frequency."

"Really?" Elros was intrigued. They had not spoken about their mother in many years. "What else did you learn about Mother?" They sat talking for a while before both fell into a deep sleep.

"You added a sleeping draught to all the teas!" Glorfindel realized in surprise. Erestor smiled.

"Well, the extra sleep will aid their recovery and also keep them from interacting with too many others. Indeed, Elrond and Elros appeared to have fully recovered by the next morning. In two more days all the others had recovered and the group continued their travels to Mithlond without further incident.

_The palace training fields_

The swords clashed and shimmered in the dawn light as the two glistening warriors fought and danced around the sparring circle. The larger of the two warrior's eyes narrowed as he wracked his brain trying to discern his brother's strategy. The other, tall and strong in the manner of the elves had a mischievous glint in his eyes as if he knew the outcome of the match already. Elros cut across bringing a low line attack to his brother's left side. He would have groaned if he had seen the smile break across his brother's usually unreadable face. In four swift moves, Elrond had pitched his brother to the dirt. His sword poised at Elros' neck.

"Yield!" Elrond commanded, trying not to smile.

"I yield!" Elros groaned. "How is it that since our mid twenties I have not been able to best you with a sword?"

"You best me with the bow." Elrond reminded dropping his sword to the side. "And you go on _ad nauseum_ about being the elder, although that is an outright lie." Then he offered his hand to help Elros up. Elros though was not finished. Elrond's words had only incited him further. His arm stiffened, pulling Elrond forward and his knee caught Elrond squarely in the stomach, knocking the air from his lungs. A few seconds later found Elrond on his back trying to catch his breath. Elros hovered over him laughing.

"Not fair brother!" Elrond protested breathily.

"All is fair in war." Elros laughed.

"Are we at odds?" Elrond questioned through a smile then rose and brushed himself off.

"Nay, we are not. At least I hope not. I intend to lead the battalion of men and hope that you remember your promise to stand beside me." Elros said seriously.

"I would not turn my back on a promise to you." Elrond said. "Please let me talk with Ereinion about it, without your 'help'. He will understand." Although Elrond knew all to well that to make such an appeal of his brother was a lost cause.

"One more request." Elros paused. "I have taken the liberty of acquiring some clothes of men for you. The few you have are long outdated and likely no longer fit. I ask that you garb and groom yourself as one of the Edain before we ride out." Elrond was stunned by the request.

"Why should it matter how I am dressed?" Elrond asked.

"First impressions are powerful. By sight the people will instantly know your allegiance." Elros said.


	43. Chapter 43 Marching to war

"Elros, I would prefer if you and your brother fought alongside my regiment or if we could integrate a battalion with both elves and men." Gil-Galad diplomatically entreated.

"I have been chosen by the Edain to lead them. Elrond long ago promised to fight by my side." Elros dictated stubbornly.

"Eonwë, Finarfin and Ingwion would not be pleased with you placing yourselves in danger. Integration of our forces would strengthen us all."

"Neither would they be pleased with you putting yourself at risk, _oh High King_ Gil-Galad." Countered Elros cheekily. "Elrond belongs with me among the Edain. I thank you for helping him heal and providing him a safe place to mature."

"Is it not for him to decide where he wants to go?" Glorfindel countered.

"No, it is my decision for my brother." Elros stated flatly. " He is my responsibility."

"Has he no say in this? Can he not also speak his own wishes?" Gil-Galad said softly, trying to mask ill feelings.

"You will not even consider him of age for three more years, not until he reaches fifty." Elros glared. "In your world, he does not yet have the rights of an adult. I have acted as an adult among the Edain for more than twenty years. I have served as captain and been a leader in the community. I know how to watch out for my brother. We are each others only family."

"You do not consider him of age either, if you do not give him the opportunity to choose."

"He has already chosen, Gil-Galad. Perhaps you are too blind to see. Did you know he started writing a book for the healers of men when he was twenty-five? Few elves have seen it. They might ridicule a text from one so young no matter what its attributes. Elrond wrote it to make the men aware of the importance of good hygiene to stop infection and it discusses the attributes of different herbs to fight infection and promote healing. Healers among men now consider it a required text in their profession." Elros said proudly.

"He started writing it in Baath after I left you there?" The King said in both astonishment and admiration. "Your brother never ceases to amaze me! But a book written to help people does not indicate that he has chosen. Why must there be a choice? The mixed blood that flows within you is as a bridge between three kindreds. You are noble to help men, but there is no need to segregate our armies according to race. Integration can strengthen us all and seems a far better course." Their heated discussion was halted by an exclamation from the guard outside.

"Halt, state your purpose here." They heard Cirulian ask gruffly then gasp. "Elrond, forgive me! I did not recognize you." The guard knocked and the King called for him to enter.

"Elrond Eärendilion." The guard said formally not quite concealing his astonishment. In stepped Elrond attired in the garb of men with hair cut short in nearly an exact duplicate of his brother's. They were breathtakingly similar save that Elrond seemed younger and his cheeks were flushed in embarrassment. In stature, he was now slightly taller than Elros and had lithe well-muscled body of a runner. The youth blushed crimson under their silent, scrutinizing gazes, obviously ill at ease with his appearance.

"Elrond?" Ereinion could merely mumble in question. Glorfindel stood speechless at the unexpected transformation, while Elros happily embraced his brother.

"Thank you for honoring my request to the letter. You look like a fine warrior of men, brother." Elros said joyfully, smiling widely at the fact that his brother looked like a man not yet twenty instead of an elf in his mid forties as if this would seal his request that Elrond fall under his command. By looks there would be no question from men as to which brother was the elder, even though ironically their assumptions would be false.

"You are welcome." He said softly, not quite meeting his brother's gaze.

"We will both leave tomorrow as planned." Elros said either not seeing or not acknowledging his brother's discomfort.

"Your battalion will ride close by mine." Ereinion spoke to both of them but focused on Elrond, who finally raised his eyes to meet those of the King. "You are already a skilled warrior."

"Elrond" Ereinion kept his voice calm and comforting. "Have you packed your own healing supplies?"

"Yes, Master Noenri gifted me a beautiful case with ample supplies. I have overseen the assembly of supplies for our healing tents."

"Noenri is proud of your progress and praised your skill at triage and surgery. You are the youngest healer in our history." Ereinion paused. "I hope neither of you will have need of healing supplies, but I am heartened that you have such training. Elrond, is it your wish to fight under Elros' command with his regiment?"

"Yes, that is my wish, my Lord." He said formally, bowing his head after the request.

"Elros, I also wish to join your company as an ambassador between yours and the King's forces." Glorfindel said brightly. It was Elros' turn to be stunned into silence. He had not imagined the famed warrior making such a request.

"I would be most honored." Elros recovered gracefully.

"Fight well, sons of Eärendil. We all will march out tomorrow." Ereinion embraced them both.

"Thank you Gil-Galad." Elros said sincerely hugging the King again before taking his leave.

"Elrond, please stay." Ereinion request was more for Elros' benefit, as Elrond had made no move to depart. "Glorfindel, make ready our departure." The warrior bowed, raising his hand in an elegant or perhaps teasing arc, and then departed. Ereinion turned back to Elrond and drew him into another embrace.

"I promised." Elrond explained. Ereinion stroked the dark head momentarily and led him to the couch.

"I know." Ereinion said evenly. "I do not begrudge you your decision. You have nearly reached your majority. I am only concerned for your well-being. Your life and your dreams are just as important as your brother's."

"I am well." Elrond said curtly. He flinched slightly under Ereinion's probing stare. "It will grow back in a year or two. It was a simple request. I would honor my brother's wishes."

"Nothing is ever simple with your brother. There is no denying the differences between you." Ereinion said. He knew the request was made due to Elros' will to claim his brother for men. He easily read Elrond's fears. "Would you live only among the Edain if that was Elros' wish?"

"Yes" Elrond said simply. "I would if he asked it of me."

"I love you unconditionally, Elrond. You are both a son and brother of my heart. Be true to your own heart and you will thrive. Your brother will benefit from you speaking your mind. You have a keen intellect and excellent intuition. Do not hesitate to share your concerns with him." Elrond nodded. Ereinion ran his fingers through the now too short hair before pulling at it gently.

"There is no need to acquiesce to all their demands. Avoid ale. Headaches and hangovers make for a less effective warrior. Remember to visit with elves as often as you wish. Go bid Indiriel and Laeste goodbye before you go. I have assigned Erestor to her guards. They will travel to the woodland settlement with the last group."

Elrond nodded. "Thank you Ereinion. My heart fears the day when Elros and I will not be together. I need to…" his voice trailed off.

"There is no need to explain, Elrond. Such fears are only natural given how cruelly you were separated from your parents. They may not have any other significance." He said gently. "Go, fight well. Then return to me whole and healthy for a change." Elrond smiled in agreement then bowed and departed.

Xxxxxxx

Elves and men marched out the next day. The sons of Eärendil led the contingent of men. It was a grueling march across and then up the Sirion River until they joined with the Hosts of the West, led by Eonwë. For the next several years, the allies fought together, coordinating their offensive and defensive strategies. Yet they kept their forces somewhat segregated with divisions containing either elves from the West, men, or elves of Middle Earth. Small numbers of dwarves also fought with the allies.

Elrond alternated between numerous roles. The most intensive one involved fighting alongside Elros. But he also found himself caring for the injured in the Edain's healing tents. He was thankful for the ten years of training he had under Silsilalda's and Noenri's tutelage. In the elven healing tents, he was thought to be too young and inexperienced. But in the Edain camp, he was thrown directly into a leading role. Often he found himself instructing their senior healers on hygiene and wound care. He was pressed into life and death judgments and hurried surgeries. Elrond trained many men in the art of healing and often crossed between the camps to consult with the more experienced healers for the well being of his patients. Elrond, in his need, laughed away any insults about his age and status and pressed the elves for help and information. It was the peredhel's continuous requests that slowly established bridging interactions between the two sets of the healers, catalyzing a useful exchange of knowledge.

Amongst the Edain, Elrond had in nearly three years acquired a formidable reputation. There were few among men who were not aware of both his prowess as a warrior as well as his aptitude as a healer. Injured men who regained consciousness in the eldar's healing tents often said his name with great reverence. The Eldar healers tried not to scoff given that the young son of Eärendil had yet to reach his majority.

In key skirmishes and confrontations, Elros always called on his brother to fight by his side. In such situations, Elrond was not surprised to turn and find his golden guardian nearby as well. Remarkably, Elrond escaped physically unscathed through these battles, perhaps due to both good fortune and the intensity of his training with Glorfindel. Elrond tried to push out of his mind that horrible day when Elros had suffered a serious wound to his chest. The thought of his brother's warm blood cascading over his own fingers as he frantically tried to staunch the bleeding still unsettled him.

Xxxxxxxx _Several weeks earlier._

Glorfindel and Cirulian returned to Elros' battalion, seeking to relay messages and battle tactics from Eonwë. The earth still smoldered in places the dragons fire had ravage.

"Glorfindel!" Mikeal, Elros' second in command, called. "What news?"

"It seems that the enemy's offensive has been halted through allied efforts. Our contingent sustained heavy losses. What of your men? Where is Elros?" Mikeal paled visibly.

"We sustained heavy casualties as well." The warrior relayed. "Elros was seriously injured. Elrond tends him."

"How badly?" Glorfindel gasped.

"Were he truly a man he would be dead. Give me the messages, I continue to try to secured our defenses." Mikeal said hurriedly.

"I would be honored to help you." Cirulian offered, sharing worried glances with Glorfindel.

"Here are Eonwë's orders." Glorfindel handed the papers to Mikeal.

"Thank you." Mikeal replied then turned to Beleford. "Update Glorfindel on our current situation while you escort him to Elrond." Beleford and Glorfindel walked swiftly to Elros' tent while the man gave a quick assessment of their current situation. Beleford stopped just outside the entrance.

"Tend Elrond, I think he sustained an injury as well, though he focuses only on his brother." Glorfindel nodded and entered the tent. He found Elrond sitting next to the still form of his brother. From the position of the bandages, Elros clearly had suffered a chest wound. His breathing was shallow but steady. The light of his being unsettlingly dim. Elrond did not look up. He seemed almost as motionless as his brother. His face was ashen.

"Elrond." Glorfindel called, but the peredhel did not respond. He moved closer and laid his hand gently on Elrond's brow. It was slightly warm with fever. Only at the contact did Elrond stir.

"Elrond, it is I, Glorfindel." The silver eyes lit with recognition. "How is he?"

"I have done all I can." Elrond whispered. "I know not if it will be enough. His life hangs in the balance. The next few hours will tell."

"You have done all you can. Trust in Eru that he will survive." Glorfindel said. He moved to unlatch Elrond's armor. The lower fasteners had been severed and dried blood colored the gray chains.

"Elrond, let me check your injuries." Glorfindel worried at the peredhel's confused gaze.

"Tis nothing." Elrond said wearily. "I fear for Elros. The wound was grievous."

"You need to be well when Elros awakens." Glorfindel chided, taking advantage of Elrond's concern for his brother. He gently removed the armor and tunic. Thankfully, he found only shallow cuts that had already scabbed over. He bathed the area and slipped a clean tunic over Elrond's head.

"You have become a skilled healer. Elros will be well." The Golden warrior freely lied, hoping it would prove so. "Rest now, I will guard you both."

"Wake me if there is any change." Elrond relaxed and slipped into light sleep. Glorfindel sat down keeping careful watch over the two peredhil. He rejoiced as he saw tiny but perceptible improvements in Elros' breathing and color.

Some time after midnight Mikeal stopped in. He was not surprised to see Glorfindel wide awake and guarding the sons of Eärendil.

"How do they fare?" He asked softly.

"Elros will heal. I believe that he is past the danger point." Glorfindel said. Relief passed through Mikeal.

"I see you tended to Elrond. Was he seriously hurt as well?"

"Nothing serious just a few scratches." Glorfindel mused. "He has given much of himself to treat his brother."

"It was my mistake that led to the accident. If I had been paying attention the orcs would not have broken through our line." Mikeal paused looking carefully at the two brothers to reassure himself that they both lived. "They came to my aid."

"It is not your fault. It is war. Only the enemy is to blame. Talking about the incident may help you to recognize the enemies' tactics. It could help keep you safe in the future."

"You are wise, my Lord." Mikeal replied. The two warriors talked late into night.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

That fearful incident occurred months ago, yet it was hard for Elrond to put out of his mind now that Elros was again advancing into battle. Indeed, the brothers fought together as one barely straying from each other's sides in battle. Glorfindel and Mikeal could often be spotted close by. In the last offensive, Morgoth's forces thrust boldly into the allied lines. The Host of the West spear-head defensive maneuvers but men, mostly those from Easterling settlements and others that Morgoth had coerced to his side, formed a second attack that came from the side, focusing on Elros' battalion. This strategy fostered confusion as men fought against men. Dragons unleashed deadly fire from high above, beyond reach of their archers. Unanswered, this weapon could have brought a decisive strategic advantage to Morgoth had not the allied forces been aided by the Eagles and by Earendil's ship. The Vingilot battled the dragon from the air. Again, the battle raged to a stalemate. It was apparent to all that this war would not be quickly won.

"Elrond" Glorfindel entered, interrupting the brothers strategizing session. Mikeal and Beleford had just exited. "Gil-Galad requests that you join him for the next few days." Elros and Glorfindel exchanged poignant glances unbeknownst to the weary healer, who after fighting fiercely in the morning had spent the remainder of the day treating the injured.

"I would like that very much." Elrond yawned and slouched lower in his seat nearly overcome by exhaustion. "That is if you can spare me, Elros."

"Of course brother. Just promise to get some sleep." He teased. "Send my regards to _your King." _Elrond was to tired to note his brother's teasing.

"I can join Gil-Galad tomorrow." Elrond noted, rubbing his bloodshot eyes but not rising from his seat.

"Here, this will help." Glorfindel said, pressing a glass of Miruvor into the unsteady hands. He studied the elf carefully, noting the dark circles under the eyes and blood stained tunic as well as the disheveled hair that had once been discretely knotted to make it appear shorter. _"Could his brother not see that he was sorely overtaxed?"_ Glorfindel thought.

"I have taken the liberty of packing a few of your belongings for a short stay."

"You wish to leave now?" Said Elrond in confusion. "Truly, I have been on duty almost two days straight. I would sleep first."

"Worry not." Glorfindel said cheerfully. "We will not be walking. My horse is outside. We can go as soon as you have changed into a less morbid tunic." He said indicating the bloodstains and then throwing him an extra tunic. "At least, I think this one is from your clean pile." The rode mostly in silence, Elrond leaning tiredly on the warrior seated in front of him.

"Hold on tight, young one. I do not wish to explain to Gil-Galad how you fell from my horse."

"You are the one who dragged me from my bed." Elrond hissed but gripped the warrior around the waist. It was almost an hour later when they arrived at Gil-Galad's tent.

"Your passenger is sleeping." Cirulian chuckled by way of a greeting.

"He is weary, serving double duty as both a warrior and a healer." Glorfindel said.

"Who would risk a precious healer in battle?" Cirulian questioned. Indeed, they had far too few healers.

"In war, a commander must use all his people to their full capacity." Glorfindel explained. "But Elrond has more than earned a rest." Cirulian helped Elrond from the horse. The exhausted peredhel could barely stand and leaned heavily on the elven warrior. Glorfindel dismounted and guided the youth into the tent and to a cot in the corner. He struggled for a moment with the awkward braid before releasing the silken hair from its knots.

"That should make for a more comfortable rest. Does your brother allow hair this length?" He teased, noting with approval that Elrond's hair nearly reached his elbows.

"I try to keep it up so it is not so obvious. I could do without the incessant 'beautiful maiden' comments." He managed to explain through a yawn. Then Elrond nestled under the blanket, succumbing immediately to sleep.

The hour was late indeed when Gil-Galad entered. Glorfindel was reading at the table. The warrior quickly stood and bowed to the High King.

"As you were, Glorfindel." Ereinion laughed quietly. He spied the sleeping figure. "Does he suspect?"

"No, my Lord." Glorfindel smiled. "He was far too weary. I doubt that he even realizes the significance of tomorrow." Gil-Glad studied the youth, smiling approvingly at the length of his hair.

"Is he at ease among Men?" Gil-Glad asked curiously. He wondered if his plans for tomorrow would be welcome. He was well aware of Elros' opinion on the matter.

"He moves fluidly between men and elves. At ease in both worlds but hiding a part of himself in each." Glorfindel gave his honest assessment.

"His hair is frowned upon, at the very least." Gil-Galad sighed.

"Yes, he takes great care to obscure its length. Apparently, he does not take kindly to the jokes of men concerning his masculinity. But then again, the teasing has not forced him to conform to their standards. Most interesting is his preference for elven clothing. I found only a few items in the style of men among his belongings."

"He looks exhausted. Does his brother not realize that he is forcing too many duties on him?" Ereinion stated in concern.

"You would do the same in Elros' position." Glorfindel observed. "He is their 'senior' healer, stands next to Elros in battle, and provides much counsel and strategic advice."

"Their senior healer?" Said Ereinion in astonishment. "How can that be? Elrond was only recently promoted to junior healer by Noenri!"

"Yes, but the men's skill and their understanding of the healing arts are much less than ours. He is sorely taxed by these responsibilities but has risen admirably to the occasion. Men hold him in high esteem for his equal treatment of all who seek help. He both oversees and instructs many of the Edain's healers. It is something our own healers frown upon." Glorfindel reported.

"Yet our own healers treat all injured allies regardless of their origin." Gil-Galad protested.

"Yes, but they are uneasy about assuming command over men's healing tents. They do look down upon the second born, generally not accepting them as apprentices."

"I heard even the Edain were none too happy to watch Elrond treat the most seriously injured dwarves before their own." Gil-Galad said.

"Yes, Elrond said their injuries were the most serious that day, and he was only doing as Noenri had trained him." Glorfindel shook his head slowly.

"I believe Noenri was referring to elven injured." Gil-Galad smirked slightly. Few besides the peredhel would equate the lives of dwarves with those of men and elves.

"It is not hard to predict that Elrond will be a lightning rod for controversy."

"Yes, a spokesman for tolerance and integration." Gil-Galad agreed.

"Is that what the Valar want?" Glorfindel asked. "They have allowed only two peredhil to remain here. There are no others with heritages that mix the kindreds."

"Who knows? We are here in Middle Earth, as descendants of those who would chart their own course, not simply follow the Valar's directions. It is very clear from Elrond's family tree that liaisons between the kindreds do not end well." Gil-Galad sighed. "Well, I hope Elrond will welcome tomorrows ceremony."

"You know that he will." Glorfindel said firmly.

"Yes." Gil-Galad smiled. "You are right. He will."


	44. Chapter 44 Life at war

Elrond had not expected to be woken by no less than four illustrious elves. Each of these noble elves sported unsettling and mischievous grins. The confusion and astonishment on Elrond's face was unforgettable.

"What?" The incredulous youth murmured groggily.

"Rise young one. Today marks the day that you cross out of childhood and assume your rightful place amongst the great houses of the Eldar. Today you pass into the community of adults with all the rights and responsibilities that encompasses." Ereinion said solemnly, although he could not keep his lips from curving up into a slight smile.

"Today, we mark the fiftieth anniversary of your arrival among us. Great lines of men and Kings of elves are part of your heritage." Cirdan stated firmly his eyes also glinting with humor.

"Even a Maia" Celeborn added. Glorfindel merely stood with an impish smile. The surprise that painted Elrond's face changed into a small smile.

"It is long since I frolicked in childhood's bliss. Perhaps ten years since I assumed the responsibilities of an adult."

"Perhaps." Noted Celeborn almost laughing. "Perhaps your six sixteenths of mortal blood makes the exact date of adulthood imprecise. But we would be amiss if we did not bestow this important elven ritual upon the _heir_ and prince of Doriath, Gondolin, and Sirion."

"_A prince of fallen lands and heir to Kings that could not take care of their people."_ Elrond thought in shame turning his head away. He prayed silently that he would be blessed with strength if ever such responsibility fell on him. Cirdan gripped his shoulder.

"Did you think we would forget that you are the eldest of Eärendil's sons?" The Mariner teased. "Be proud of your heritage. Your ancestors ruled nobly and righteously though fates beyond their powers collided to cause the downfall of their realms. It is unfortunate that Elros declined to participate in this ritual."

"We would have enjoyed celebrating his coming of age as well." Glorfindel laughed at the thought of bestowing the elven ritual on the other prickly peredhel.

"In an unusual display of solidarity Sindar, Noldor, Vanyar and Teleri agree to mark this, your fiftieth Birthday, as the day of your passage into adulthood." Ereinion smiled pulling Elrond to his feet. Without further ado the renown elves led him out to the communal bathing area. In reality, it was a simple bend in the river. Many spectators were gathered there as his elders unabashedly stripped, compelling Elrond to do likewise. He soon found himself immersed in the cool waters. Ritual songs rang through the midmorning air as Gil-Galad proceeded to dunk Elrond and begin the ceremonial bathing. He was made to stand naked before them, adorned only by a simple gold chain from Laeste upon which hung a small treasure gifted to him by his father: a golden flower. All around him elves argued over which line he took after. Elrond valiantly attempted to keep his mortification at this scrutiny from his face. His elders were now agreeing that it was his angular face and smattering of dark hair in_ unusual_ places hinted at his mortal forebearers, from the three great houses of Men, the houses of Hador, Haleth and Bëor. The brightness of his spirit spoke of elven and maiar influences.

Glorfindel stood quietly to the side. A slight smirk lit the golden warrior's face. He was now dressed in the traditional clothing of the House of the Golden Flower. He discretely handed him a towel, an act for which Elrond was eternally grateful. Cirdan brought forward a royal blue tunic, which was embroidered to represent Elrond's varied heritage. Then Celeborn and Oropher stepped forward to braid his hair in the tradition of Sindar warriors. Gil-Galad produced a ring that had belonged to Elrond's grandfather, Turgon. Then they stepped back to survey their handiwork, marveling at Elrond's transformation.

"Surely, he possesses much of the beauty of Lúthien." Many elves mumbled. In appearances Elrond looked every inch a handsome prince. His beautiful visage set upon the comely body of an elven warrior.

"One more detail to denote your royal lineage." Ereinion said, producing a simple mithril circlet. He set it gently upon Elrond's brow. Then three separate times, Elrond recited oaths to take up the responsibilities of an adult. First led by Celeborn he recited the Celeborn's binding for the House of Elu Thingol.

"Although fate has taken many of your family from you. We stand here as representatives of the three lines of Kings. I, Celeborn of Sindar heritage, nephew to Elu Thingol, welcome you into adulthood in our house." Celeborn said solemnly. Indeed, none of the peredhil's closest male kin, neither father, nor uncles, or grandparents were left in this land to celebrate their coming of age. Elrond recited the oath of fealty and responsibility to the Sindar. Next, King Gil-Galad stepped forward, his voice carrying effortlessly over those assembled.

"I, Ereinion Gil-Galad High King of the Noldor note our shared ties to the line of Finwë and welcome you into adulthood. I ask that you take up your place in our house and honor the duties and responsibilities that it requires." Again Elrond repeated the oaths of fealty and pledged to take up his responsibility as an adult of the High King's house. Elrond was surprised to find Glorfindel step forward next.

"On behalf of Ingwion, who send his regards, I now represent the Vanya Elves, to which you have ties through Elenwë, the mother of Indril. I accept now, your oath of fealty and responsibility as an adult in the house of Ingwion." Elrond solemnly promised to take up the rights and duties of an adult in Ingwion's house, pledging to carry out his responsibilities and obligations with the trustworthiness befitting a Vanya elf.

Cirdan, who was a father figure to Elrond as well as a Lord of the Teleri spoke next. He did not ask for any pledge of fealty from Elrond instead he recited the traditional Teleri blessing for the coming of age. Next came Elrond's formal presentation to those gathered. Many congratulated Elrond on this momentous day, their spirits lifted for a brief while.

"Congratulations! Now that you have safely reached your majority, I expect your days of heart-stopping danger to be behind you." Cirulian teased. After the public ceremony passed, many of the elves left to resume their duties. Even Elrond went to help at the elven healing tents pulling a smock over his tunic as no one would allow him to change into his normal attire.

"The prince of Doriath himself has come to tend me!" Smiled Vadere one of the injured Sindar. Elrond changed his bandages and helped him to eat. As the youngest healer in the elven tents, he was assigned tasks with the least responsibilities. _"Tis like a vacation."_ Thought Elrond humorously, relishing these simple tasks. _"A relief from being the one who all the healers of men look to for advice."_

As daylight waned, Thranduil came to collect Elrond from the healing tents. "It is time to mark your coming of age with a celebratory dinner." Oropherion stated almost pulling Elrond towards the High King's tent. Thranduil could count on one hand the times he had been invited to special dinners with the High King. Most were due to his friendship with the peredhel. Oropher held a begrudging respect for Gil-Galad, who had proven himself a generous and diplomatic leader.

For a precious few hours in King Gil-Galad's tent, a handful of elves forgot the war and celebrated. Wine flowed freely, and the food, while simple, was savored. Glorfindel and Oropher contributed bawdy songs. Thranduil and Rúmdir laughed, shocked by their father's unusually open manner. The other sons of Oropher were out on patrol. Celeborn called for a toast and soon the traditional 'roasting' of the guest of honor began.

_Nearly a year later_

"My King" A scout came with news of a renewed enemy advance. Gil-Galad quickly turned to hear the report. Then addressed his commanders in hurried tones, relaying orders and strategies.

"The enemy could also turn towards Elros' divisions." Celeborn remarked. "Shall we send a messenger?"

"I will be sure that Elros receives this report." Gil-Galad said in dismissal then crossed back to the healing tents. Elrond and two healers of men were busy gathering needed supplies. Noenri was explaining some surgical technique to the peredhel, who had come to consult with the healer on several particularly difficult cases.

"Elrond, it is too dangerous to travel back today. Please relay the scout's report to Elros. It seems that the enemy will engage us all too soon." Gil-Galad handed the message to Elrond and waited for him to scan and return it to him. "Remain here with the healers and be ready to receive injured."

"Yes, my Lord." Elrond said. He turned away from the others, seeking some privacy in which to relay the message to his brother.

"_We have not sighted any of the enemy as yet. I will rearrange our forces to strengthen that flank in anticipation of their strike." _Elros told him mind to mind.

"_Elbereth keep you safe. I am sorry I am not able to fight beside you."_ Elrond lamented.

"_The quick transfer of this information is even more valuable than having you by my side this day." _Elros reassured him and then added. _"You needed to consult with their healers and retrieve supplies." _

"_Gil-Galad bid me to remain with the healers."_ Elrond added.

"_That is wise. Stay safe." _Elros returned in closing.

Xxxxxxxx

"Elrond." Thranduil grimaced in pain. The young peredhel was at his side immediately.

"My friend, what have you gotten yourself into?" Elrond said, trying to keep his voice even as he took in the arrow embedded in Thranduil's leg and the blood that flowed freely from a long but shallow slash to his side. He pulled his healing supplies over and reacting on instinct, he focused his energy to block Thranduil's pain. The pale son of Oropher's grimace relaxed, and his eyes turned sleepy.

"What magic do you possess, peredhel?" Thranduil asked in slurred tones. Elrond quickly began to clean and stitch the slash wound.

"Any healing gifts I have will always be at your families' service." Elrond whispered.

"Rúmdir ! I lost track of him." Thranduil managed to slur his brother's name before slipping into oblivion. Elrond made quick work of spreading salve and binding the newly stitched wound.

"Have you located Rúmdir?" Elrond called to Delimír as the other healer walked by.

"He did not survive." Delimír said, squeezing Elrond's shoulder. Elrond paused to say a prayer to Eru to care for Rúmdir's spirit. He pushed the sorrow from his mind and focused on removing the arrow from Thranduil's leg. He bound the wound and motioned to one of the aids to move Thranduil into the tent when a booming call echoed through him.

"_Retreat!"_ He turned expecting to see others shouting, but it seemed that he was the only that heard.

"_I heard it too."_ Elros called to his mind. The brothers, separated by a league, both focused inward, listening intently for the next order.

"_Retreat!"_ The Herald called again. _"Fall back to the river."_ Images of the Eonwë's hosts flashed through their minds as balrogs, orcs and trolls advanced.

"_I will prepare my force for the onslaught. Let Ereinion know what comes." _Elros said, breaking their connection.

Xxxxxxxxx

There was a rustling at the tent entrance. The High King was surprised to see Elrond standing there. Surely, the young peredhel would not interrupt without good reason.

"Forgive the interruption, my Lords." Elrond bowed. His face was white. "An urgent message … Eonwë's forces are retreating to the river. They will be upon us in an hour or less. They will need our reinforcements to withstand the advance of orcs and trolls as well as balrogs."

"How did this message come to you?" Celeborn asked gruffly.

"Unintentionally to Elros and I. I think." Elrond said, still shaking slightly from the force of the Herald's thoughts. "Through our connection to the Maiar." The tent exploded in an uproar as many of the commanders gave suggestions as to how to position their forces to stand against such an onslaught. Elrond closed his eyes as visions of the retreat swam before them. Many minutes must have passed before Ereinion touched his arm.

"Where are they now?" The King inquired loudly, startling Elrond back to himself.

"The first part of their force is but a league from here, near the gravel pits. The force is large and spread out. Some will arrive here, some closer to Elros and some further east." Elrond managed to mutter.

"Quickly, don your armor and join me." Gil-Galad commanded. Elrond bowed and hurried off. The King organized his warrior in defensive positions. Celeborn, Cirdan and Oropher departed to lead their forces into formation. Tarest, Gil-Galad's Seneschal, coordinated the remainder of the warriors as well as the King's elite guard. Elrond emerged in armor, his sword Hadhafang was strapped in a well-worn leather sheath at his waist. The young warrior stood silently, watching and waiting for his King's orders, as the King's guard assembled.

"Elrond will stay by my side." Gil-Galad informed Tarest, as the Seneschal appeared puzzled by the peredhel's unexpected appearance.

"Elrond, can you tell how far off they are?" Gil-Galad asked. Scouts were already relaying messages back that confirmed the controlled retreat. Elrond closed his eyes and focused on the Maiar songs. He had to concentrate to bring the swift music to an understandable speed. It whirled softly and hastily past him. It took tremendous effort on his part to grasp the music, the action made his head throb. A hand on his shoulder steadied him. He pushed the music from his mind. He looked up surprised to find Gil-Galad standing next to him. Tarest, Glorfindel and Cirulian were standing nearby intently watching.

"Their main force will soon reach the Elros' division. Maedhros and those of Himring are headed towards us."

"Elros knows this too?" Glorfindel questioned in concern.

"He can hear their music too. I believe it is how the Maiar communicate over great distances. Elros is preparing his forces." Elrond paused. He had a slightly puzzled look on his face. "The Maiar songs contain many voices. How many Maiar are among us?"

"I have only met Eonwë, but they can garb themselves in any kind of bodily raiment. I am not sure we could recognize a Maia if he chose not to reveal himself." Gil-Galad commented. "Do you and Elros always hear their song?"

"No, not usually." Elrond said.

"Perhaps, you can only hear it when they wish you to." Glorfindel smiled slyly. "I have seen Olórin, Salmar, and Aiwendil when I acted as a messenger for Eonwë. If the Valar sent their Herald, Ilmarë is likely to come to. I believe that most of the Maiar are here."

Xxxxxxxxx

"On your left, Eärendilion!" Someone warned. In one controlled motion, Elros turned and thrust with his sword, stabbing the orc through the chest. More orcs flooded up, but against the combined swords of elves and men they were halted. Elros looked back momentarily and caught the form of his benefactor, a tall, dark, and imposing Noldo. From look and bearing, he must be a prince or king. Then a screech from above drew his attention.

"Dragons!" Warriors screamed. Archers attempted to target the dragons when they ventured closer to the ground. The Vingilot battled fiercely, and soon eagles joined in the battle. One of dragon plummeted behind the enemy lines, crushing an untold number of the enemy. In response, a roar like cheer rose from the allied forces on the ground.

"Hail Eärendil! All Hail the Eagles! Victory to the Vingilot!" Warriors roared and fought with renewed hope and vigor. Against the ferocity of the allied rally the enemy forces retreated, leaving a swath of destruction in their wake. The cries of injured and dying rang out now that the din of swords ceased. Black smoke and the stench of burned fleshed filled the air. Elros called for his captains, trying to regroup. Elves of the west and men searched the fields for the injured, in an effort to transport them to the healers. The edain healing tents were now overflowing with injured. Elven healers among the retreating force joined with the men. Together, they attempted to establish some systematic way to gather and treat those in need.

"Mikeal will set up a command center to take count of the men." Beleford reported. Elros hurried over but turned when someone called him.

"Eärendilion! You look much like Tuor, your grandfather. We are fortunate that your forces were well prepared for our arrival. Your men are well trained."

"Thank you." Elros said, then bowed when he suddenly realize to whom he was speaking. "Aran Finarfin, I am honored to meet you. I am Elros Eärendilion. My men and I are glad to be of service to you."

"Well, met Elros. I have heard much about you and your brother. You both are a credit to your sire. I did not have much chance to speak with your father, but your grandfather often visits my house. Once the area is secured, we have much to discuss."

"I would be honored, my Lord." Elros said politely.

"How is it that you were so prepared for our arrival?" Finarfin questioned.

"We were forewarned." Elros answered simply. Who would believe the real explanation? "May I offer you my tent to set up a command post? I must see to my men."

"By all means, see to your warriors. Thank you for your tent. We will regroup there." The Noldor King turned to his Seneschal while Elros set off in search of Beleford and Mikeal.

Xxxxxxxxx

The first wave of retreating elves merged with Gil-Galad's forces. Thus strengthened, the warriors turned to fight as one against the advancing orcs and trolls. Gil-Galad and his elite guard adopted a spearhead formation and succeeded in cutting a large hole in the enemies advance. The peredhel by his side proved to be a formidable warrior. If Gil-Galad had any question about Elrond's skill with a blade, it was quickly dispelled as Elrond moved with deadly grace to dispatch the enemy. Wing formations from Celeborn and Cirdan's warriors took advantage of the divided enemy line and attacked fiercely. The skies were lit by ominous fiery light and all knew that dragons must be fighting somewhere in the distance. The great roaring cheer echoing in the distance told them the Vingilot and its feathered allies must have been successful.

"_Tis the battle you foresaw." _Ereinion thought, turning to check if Elrond was well. The young warrior was covered with grime and black blood. He looked up when he sensed Gil-Galad's glance.

"Are you injured?" The King inquired. Tarest was giving orders to search the field for survivors. Glorfindel was already securing the area.

"No. I am well." Elrond informed him.

"Good, go join the healers." Gil-Galad smiled then turned to focus on the tasks at hand.

Xxxxxxxxx

The dawn light was just coloring the sky when Thranduil woke. In a moment, he wished he had not awoken as his mind recognized the throbbing pain in his leg and side. A minute later soothing warmth flowed into him. The warmth was accompanied by a beautiful albeit melancholy song, which calmed his spirit. The pain subsided and he found himself looking into the cloudy gray eyes of the peredhel, whose hand trembled slightly even as it gently assessed his injuries.

"Elrond?" Thranduil managed to squeak.

"Rest Thranduil. You were seriously wounded." Elrond's voice shook and his cheek glistened in the dim light.

"Rúmdir ?" Thranduil asked.

"He .." Elrond tried to find words but how could one relay such heartbreaking news? They had never had the chance to save Oropher's son. "They could not." Another tear slipped unbidden down his cheek. All he could see were sandcastles and the group of them laughing and frolicking in the waves. He squeezed Thranduil's hand gently.

"I am so sorry, Mellon-nin." He whispered. "Your brother did not …. He is in Mandos' care." Thranduil's impossibly blue eyes blurred as realization flooded over him. Silver and blue eyes were awash in tears.


	45. Chapter 45 Victory

Both Elros and Elrond were anxious about their friends and frequently checked on Oropher' sons. They were all shaken by Rúmdir's death. Thranduil, Orodiun, and Andapher grew nearly inseparable. The trio mourned their brother together and now attempted to closely guard each other in battle. Surprisingly it was their father Oropher who grew distant and withdrawn. He had seen others die. He had even mourned the death of his father, who perished in the fall of Doriath. But nothing had ever prepared his heart for the loss of one of his cherished children. His kinsman Celeborn tried the hardest to reach out to him.

"How can you know what it feels like to lose a child?" The Sinda hissed angrily after Celeborn again attempted to comfort him.

"That is true. I can only begin to fathom the hurt you suffer." Celeborn whispered patiently, in tones that only Oropher could hear. He handed his friend a glass of Miruvor.

"You have been blessed for a time with five treasures: five beautiful elflings. To lose one of these precious gifts from Eru is a tragedy." Celeborn admitted in a hushed voice. Oropher's eyes were glistening with tears.

"My Lady and I have prayed for centuries for one such gift. I know both of us would trade our lives to guard and keep such a blessed child safe." Celeborn revealed. His eyes were filled with longing.

"I never knew." Oropher stammered in shock.

"It is not an easy topic to discuss." Celeborn said.

"I will add that to my prayers." Oropher choked out gruffly.

"To Rúmdir!" Celeborn raised his glass. "May his spirit find rest and peace in Mandos' care and may he be quickly returned to those who love him."

"To my precious son." Oropher added. The tears now slipped freely down his cheeks. They clinked glasses and mourned the loss of the treasured elfling together.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"You will command the all elves of Middle Earth and the allied men and dwarves." Eonwë ordered. Gil-Galad nodded in agreement.

"I know not if the elves of Himring will follow my command. Men look to the sons of Eärendil for leadership." Gil-Galad gently reminded the Maia.

"I leave tact and diplomacy in your able hands." Eonwë observed. "As discussed your integrated divisions will form a second line. The forces of Ingwion, Finarfin, and the Maiar and Valar will proceed in the first assault of Angband. Morgoth has Balrogs and other hidden warriors that only the Maiar and Valar can match."

"One amongst us has managed that impossible task." Gil-Galad jested noticing Glorfindel sitting silently in the corner of the tent. Eonwë turned his eyes towards the warrior. They glinted with amusement. The young elven king had managed to win his respect.

"Though you have a gallant warrior, who indeed managed to defeat a balrog, I would not ask any of you to repeat such an ultimate sacrifice. You will all be needed to rebuild once the war is won." Eonwë paused, then laid his hand on Gil-Galad's shoulder, gifting him strength. "I have faith that you will carry out these orders to the best of your abilities. May Elbereth bless you and your warriors and keep you safe in what will hopefully be the final battles of this war."

"May Eru keep you safe." Gil-Galad managed to mumble. His mind was momentarily overwhelmed by the Maia's song of power and renewal. The connection ended abruptly and the Noldo bowed and exited the tent.

"He is certainly an interesting character. He takes after his grandsire and his foster father more than his reserved Adar." Olórin commented, his swirling spirit materializing into bodily form.

"You might had aided the discussion by appearing in physical form earlier." Glorfindel spoke for the first time. "The young Noldo has little experience in dealing with a Maia."

"It is difficult to relate to these children in the spirit form." Eonwë smiled at Glorfindel. The reborn elf had guided him well in the customs and expectations of his people. The two Maiar had befriended the curious balrog slayer in Mandos' Hall, where they had helped him to heal.

"You and Aiwendil were clothed in flesh by the Valar." Olórin laughed and chided the Herald. "No physical limitations were imposed on Salmar and I so that we could quickly relay your orders."

"Perhaps at some point in the future you will experience such physical confinement and realize both the blessings and limitations that it brings. It definitely enables a deeper understanding of these children of Eru." Eonwë smiled at the thought of the elusive Olórin confined in physical form. The shining Maia was one of the most beautiful and youthful of their kind. "Perhaps Manwë would cloth you in an elderly body."

"You are developing quite an imagination. Perhaps it is due to the compression of your intellect into such a small space." Olórin laughed. "But let us focus again on the tasks at hand. Manwë sends orders for you." The Maia opened his mind and spilled forth the melodic orders of the Vala for his Herald.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Gil-Galad exited the Maia's tent. His sight was blurred and the music still echoed in his head. Someone reached out and held him upright. Moments passed as his head cleared. His insides squirmed as he recognized that it was Aran Finarfin who had steadied him.

"The Maia aid in strange ways. I too feel lightheaded after consulting with them." Finarfin revealed. Ingwion readily agreed.

"It appears that the final thrust to overthrow Morgoth will begin tomorrow." Ingwion said. "Their forces will fight to the death. It will be a bloody battle."

"The Herald is certain that this will be the final conflict. Did he reveal to you why that is the case?" Gil-Galad asked.

"I think it is a closely guarded secret." Finarfin said. "But I assume the unspoken reason is that those he serves have finally arrived. Only they have the power to defeat one of their own kind. Eonwë can stand up to the corrupted Maiar spirits such as Morgoth's chief lieutenant, Sauron, or Lungorthin, Lord of the Balrogs. We can battle orcs and trolls. But defeating the Vala, who all the dark forces serve, is a task beyond any of us." Gil-Galad and Ingwion both took in this information in silence.

"The Herald summoned us. We must go. May Eru guide us to victory." With that they parted and the elder elves entered the Herald's tent.

Xxxxxxxxx

Although the forces were now more integrated, men and elves gravitated to different campfires around the settlement. Few felt bold enough to cross these comfortable lines. Mikeal was sitting around a fire with most of Elros' captains. Beleford was speaking with Cirulian, one of the few elves to cross these invisible line of segregation, as Elros approached carrying a bowl of stew.

"Elros, come join us." The elven warrior called. "Any word on tomorrow's advance?"

"I have received some of the Herald's plans and orders. The rest should come later." Elros sat down and began to eat.

"The warriors are all restless and rumors run rampant." Mikeal said as he approached his friend and leader, handing the half-elf a pint of ale.

"Savor it. It is the last of the ale until next harvest." Mikeal warned.

"In that case, to victory!" Elros raised his glass in a toast. The others around the campfire responded in answer. For a while they talked of strategy interspersed with the occasional joke to lighten the mood. The moon had risen by the time Elrond joined them. He had a small plate of stew in his hand.

"At least you managed to get a bite to eat this day." Elros teased. "Surely, you could have left the healing tents a little earlier."

"I lost track of time." Elrond confessed in embarrassment then started to eat. Truly he was quite ravenous having missed lunch as well. Elros updated him on the battle plans.

"My Lord" Glorfindel addressed Elros softly, startling the half-elf who had not heard his approach. "We should move to the tent to further discuss tomorrow's offensive." Elros nodded and moved to stand drawing his brother's attention. The other peredhel was still finishing his meal. Glorfindel saw the dark circles under the Elrond's eyes and knew that the young one must have only recently emerged from a long shift at the healing tents.

"You should rest. We will all need our strength tomorrow." Glorfindel ordered, taking Elrond's hand and pulling him to his feet. "Come."

Earendil's sons followed the golden warrior to their tent. They were now sharing a tent with most of Elros' captains. Nearly ten cots were squeezed together in the small enclosure. Elros pulled out his maps and turned again to his brother.

"It is your turn to rest. I have had an easy day unlike you who toiled for other's well fare. I will update you in the morning." Elros said kindly, much to Glorfindel's approval. These peredhil were maturing now that they were a year past their majority. Elros showed signs of outgrowing his insecurities, which seemed for years to manifest themselves in his tendencies to try to control his brother. Elrond slowly would outgrow his shy nature and develop more self-confidence. Glorfindel reflected that the peredhil had experienced tragedies at far too young an age and had never experienced the bliss and security which children deserve.

"Goodnight" Elrond mumbled and sunk down into the low cot. Elros exited the tent, following Glorfindel towards the High King's tent. Out of necessity their divisions had become more integrated. Men and elves of middle earth as well as a small number of dwarves were assembled together. They had sustained losses but still fought fiercely and bravely. Now it seemed that they would fight together under Gil-Galad's command.

Xxxxxxxxx

The mighty host advanced the next day. It was the beginning of an eleven-month siege that ended in the breaking of the host of Morgoth. Remnants of the enemy force fled back to Angband but the Host of the West pursued them mercilessly to the very doors of Morgoth's lair. The land itself faltered under the great weight of that those terrible battles. Large swaths fell into the sea while in other places the earth's crust split violently releasing molten fire rock. There in the desolate landscape ringing the towers of Thangorodrim, Morgoth released in desperation his final defense: a squadron of winged dragons. Fought high in the sky, all witnessed the battle of the Vingilot and Ancalagon the black, the mightiest of the dragons. Perhaps it was this decisive victory that sealed Earendil's hero status, for he slew the chief of the dragons and the huge beast subsequently fell, crushing the towers of Thangorodrim. The defeat of the dragon turned the tides in the public battle. Thorondor, Lord of the Eagles and his courageous warrior birds together with the Vingilot destroyed most of the remaining dragons

There were few among the elves of Middle Earth who witnessed the direct assault of Angband. The Host of the West led the thrust that crushed Morgoth's stronghold. Their trumpets rang out their victory across the land. But the evil still poured out of Angband, and it was left for the elven warriors to smite. Enemies fleeing through the first line quickly fell upon the swords of elves, men and dwarves fighting under the Gil-Galad's leadership.

At the front of the host Eonwë, as the Herald of the Valar, courageously fought the Maia Sauron, whose power and strength had grown great under the tutelage of his Master Morgoth. The battle raged long but finally the Herald threw down the evil Maia. Sauron was bound and led away. None but the Valar entered the lair of Morgoth and no elves witnessed the final capture of Morgoth and his binding with the unbreakable links of the Angainor chain. Aulë removed the Silmarils from Morgoth's crown and reforged the metal into a collar. Indeed none of the eldar or second born could bear to look upon the Valar as the flexed their terrible power. Few knew that it was Manwë himself who pulled Morgoth from the ruin and ashes of his palace. Once the Valar emerged into the open they disguise themselves to spare the Eldar the shock of their appearance. A roar of victory carried through the entire host once they recognized the prisoner who had been pulled from the fortress. All praised and gave thanks to the Valar for subduing Morgoth, an enemy who had brought so much death over the millennia. Then the Valar removed Morgoth from sight and imprisoned him in the Void.

Back in the trenches Gil-Galad's forces were engaged in fierce fighting. It was perhaps one of a handful of battles in the first few centuries where elves, men and dwarves fought side by side against a common foe. The sons of Eärendil fought as one methodical weapon, dispatching orc after orc. Nearby elves of Himring were dueling with trolls as Mikeal and Beleford shouted orders for more men to fill in the gaps. Glorfindel and Cirulian led more of their forces forward while Gil-Galad deftly directed the assembled warriors. The great cheer rose from the warriors as the Vingilot felled Ancalagon the black and the dragon came crashing to the ground. Healers breathed in relief once all the dragons were finally defeated.

"Hold still!" Noenri scolded as he cut the singed silver hair back above Celeborn's shoulder. "You should have come sooner."

"Others were more seriously injured." Celeborn hissed in pain as Noenri peeled his armor from him. The tunic underneath was stuck fast to the Lord's back. Celeborn could feel his wife's worry and her gentle voice comforted him.

"_Would that I could share my strength with you over such distances like the sons of__ Eärendil." _Galadriel lamented, mind to mind.

"_To hear your voice always lightens my heart." _He replied. Elrond thrust a steaming draught into his hand, drawing Celeborn's attention back to the healers.

"Drink up, it will ease the pain." Elrond ordered. Then he handed Noenri a lilac colored paste containing a mixture of aloe, topical anesthetic and several other herbs. The healer cleaned and inspected Celeborn's injuries. Then he applied the paste.

"Elrond please finish up. Celeborn, stay away from dragons and balrogs. I have no wish to face your Lady bearing ill news." The healer scolded gruffly in dismissal. Elrond carefully bandaged Celeborn's injuries. Then he sent a little of his own healing energy to ease the silver Lord's pain.

"Thank you Eärendilion." The Sinda said gratefully. "Your father fought valiantly and successfully today. You and Elros must be proud." Elrond's breath hitched momentarily at that statement.

"Yes, we were proud to witness his victory. It seems surreal to be sons of a star, sons of a dragonslayer. I can no longer clearly remember his face." Elrond admitted in an anguished voice. Then he messed the Sinda's short hair and teased. "You look very youthful in this style." Celeborn laughed.

"Away with you, elfling. Do you not have other patients to torment?"

"Elros is too busy to tease now." Elrond smiled and departed.


	46. Chapter 46 Choices?

"Have you met any of the Maiar before?" Elros tried unsuccessfully to keep his anxiety from his voice. They were obeying a summons and followed a pair of stoic guards.

"Like you, I have only seen them in that dream of Melian's garden." Elrond whispered. "Ereinion met with Eonwë and others in Mithlond several years ago. Apparently they constantly referred to him as a 'child'. The Herald thought we were both still infants." Elros snorted at that. Elrond smiled.

"Ereinion decided it best to shield us from them."

They approached the elaborate tent of the Maiar. Behind it appeared to be a glowing area of light that obscured any further view. It was widely whispered that the Valar themselves resided there. The Vanyar guards motioned for them to enter the tent.

"Are you going to ask about the fate of our parents?" Elrond asked softly. Anger pulsed through Elros momentarily, pushing away all anxiety. He stopped and turned to Elrond, grasping his hand.

"You always did know the exact words to make me forget any fear." Elros laughed. "Whatever they want from us, we will face it together."

"Aye, together!" Elrond agreed. Then taking a deep breath the two peredhil strode into the tent. The air was think and foggy and made their skin tingle. A light appeared at the back of the tent growing in intensity until both had to looked away.

"Greetings, descendents of Melian. The Lords of the West have tasks appointed for you." Silken curly black hair framed a face that was comely beyond words.

"Who are you?" Their two voices rang simultaneously. The Maia stopped for a moment in contemplation.

"Forgive me children, we are kindred from afar. I will help you to hear the soft melody of the Maiar." Eonwë answered cryptically allowing the song to flow forth. It was Elrond who recognized the song, as he had heard it before in Mithlond.

"Eonwë, Herald of the Valar." He said then bowed politely. "I am Elrond and this is Elros. It is an honor to meet you."

"Well met, Elrond and Elros. We Maiar are the servants of the Valar. You both are also of the Maiar." Eonwë explained.

"We are peredhil" Elros answered gruffly.

"Have you wondered why your ancestors are the only examples of blending of the kindreds?" Eonwë stood in front of them but his voice seemed to surround them. Elrond had the feeling of standing at the bottom of deep chasm with an intense light radiating down upon them.

"Why have our parents been barred from both middle earth and Aman? Surely, they are not unworthy?" Elros asked his voice trembled slightly. Gentle laughter filtered down.

"No child, in Eärendil and Elwing we are well pleased." A new voice floated around them though they could not see anyone else. "They have completed their tasks. Yours still lie before you." Elrond opened his mind to his brother, sharing his awareness of the powerful beings above them. Both brothers bowed low.

"We are thankful for your intervention on behalf of the free peoples of Middle Earth." Elrond said in a clear voice.

"We would be honored" Elros said in a strong and now confident voice.

"To serve the Valar." Elrond completed the sentence. They bowed their heads in deference to the Valar, who were assembled above them. Eonwë smiled at the children's perceptiveness.

"Two tasks equally important are set before you." The disembodied voice called. Eonwë stepped forward and relayed the directions.

"One is needed to serve the Edain, to lead them and establish a Kingdom of Men." Eonwë looked directly at Elros, who nodded in acceptance. "You must establish traditions of order, rule, and learning. Give them the basis to start a culture that will blossom."

"I, Elros Eärendilion, humble servant of the Valar accept this service to men." Elros replied.

"The Valar will establish a homeland for the father's of men and their families who have stood with the Host of the West and the elves of Beleriand in the War of Wrath. There, on the protected star shaped isle of Númenor removed from both Aman and the Eldar, Men will establish their own kingdom and culture. You are to guide the Edain for hundreds of years before accepting Ilúvatar's gift to men."

"Why separated from the Eldar?" Elrond blurted out. The brothers had drifted so close together that their arms brushed. Elrond's cheeks reddened as he realized that he had just questioned the will of the Valar. _"Would they be affronted?"_ He wondered. Eonwë blinked, stunned that a child would question the Valar's proclamations. But it was Elros' voice that carried next.

"Men and elves have fought as allies together in this war. Why must the kindreds be segregated?" He nearly demanded.

"Does not separation breed fear and mistrust?" Elrond added. The air above them seemed charged momentarily and Eonwë looked away as if he were communicating with others they could not see.

"Child, it is not for you to question the will of the Valar." Eonwë paused, remembering a conversation years ago with the children's cousin. The Herald shared these memories with Manwë. _"The free peoples of this place were raised to question and to seek answers. It is their way, my Lord." _

"The isle of Númenor is to be a gift from Eru to the Edain. Men first awoke in this marred land and came swiftly under the sway of Morgoth without having a chance to develop on their own. The Elves have already had a chance to develop their culture. Eru is well pleased with his Edain faithful and would provide them the same opportunity. Contact between the kindreds will be discouraged by the distance but not forbidden." Elros trembled at the thought that he was displeasing Eru and the Valar.

"Forgive me, my Lords." Elros bowed. "There is much I do not understand. I will try my best to complete this task you have assigned me and guide the men of Númenor. When my task is done I will humbly accept the Gift of Men." The Herald smiled.

"You will make a great King of Men, child. Your descendants will be of men and will number countless millions. We have much to discuss and prepare." Then the Herald turned to Elrond. "The other is to serve the Eldar and the peoples of Middle Earth. Your task, child, will become clear in time. You are to council many from the poorest to the most noble. Your descendants will be peredhil. They may be called on to serve as well. When you sail from this land they will chose between the life of the Eldar or that of the Edain." Elrond bowed in acknowledgment of his appointed tasks. The Herald paused in silence, obviously receiving more instructions from the Valar. He watched the brothers with undisguised curiosity. They drew unconsciously closer and their hands clasp tightly, as if it now dawned on them that they had been called to separate fates. These tasks would eventually bring a sundering of the usual bond that Eru had blessed them with.

"There is little time left. Come, Elros Eärendilion." The brothers momentarily exchanged looks of fear. Then Elrond squeezed his brother's hand and motioned for him to go. Elros gave a nervous small smile back and walked towards the Herald.

"Namarie Elrond Eärendilion. It may be long indeed until we meet again." The Herald said in dismissal. Elrond turned and walked towards the exit. The mist swirl around him and he was startled to see Melian coming towards him. A bright towering being materialized directly behind her. Elrond looked away as he could not bear to look upon the Vala's face so piercingly bright was the light of Ilúvatar in the magnificent being's visage. She reached down to touch his head. A tingling heat swept through his body at the Vala's touch.

"You shall enjoy the life of the Eldar, though the melodies of the other kindreds still enrich your spirit. The challenges you face will require courage, compassion, and endurance. Use your connections to Arda and to Eru's creations to rejuvenate your spirit." The intensity of the heat from the Lady's hand coupled with the ringing song of Melian, who stood comfortingly beside him, overwhelmed all else and he lapsed into unconsciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Elrond awoke to the chirping of crickets and songs of the night. He opened his eyes and the world shimmered with a newness that took his breath away. His fingers and head still pulsed with a faint burning sensation.

"Elrond?" A familiar voice called and he felt the warmth and solidness of Glorfindel's spirit beside him. The memories of his visit flooded back.

"Elros!" He urgently called.

"He yet sleeps. Do not fear. Can you not feel his presence?" Glorfindel asked. Elrond closed his eyes and tried to clear all the noise and other thoughts from his mind. He focused on his own heart, listening to its soothing rhythm. _"There!" _His heart surged as he felt the strong ties that bound them together. It was still as reassuring as ever and if anything felt more intense. He smiled and opened his eyes, drawing in a quick breath at the dazzling blue orbs that met his in concern. The golden warrior grasped his hand firmly as if to anchor him to this new world.

"Take your time. One does not emerge unscathed from an audience with the Valar."

"How long?" He wondered aloud.

"It has been three days since you were summoned but only six hours since you were returned to us." Elrond blinked in astonishment.

"Time moves differently in their presence." Glorfindel smiled.

"You have seen them before?" Elrond asked.

"I was judged by them." Glorfindel closed his eyes at the memory but then asked curiously. "Did you see them?"

"I felt their presence as we stood in a ring below them. We saw only their Herald Eonwë. Then I was dismissed and when I turned to leave Melian and Yavanna came to me." Elrond's voice trailed off momentarily. "Then I woke up here." A growl from his stomach accented his words.

"I will bring you some food. The Valar and Maiar do not usually consider those things. You must be very hungry." Glorfindel rose and quickly went to procure something edible. Elrond looked around, fascinated by how sharp and colorful the grays of the dusk and the oranges and reds of the flickering candles appeared. It was then he saw Elros on the cot nearby. Even in sleep, his brother looked vibrant. When he looked back again Glorfindel was smiling down at him.

"Are you alright?" Glorfindel asked while extending a hand to pull him upright.

"The world seems..." But he could not find words to describe the change. He followed the golden haired one to the table, noticing for the first time how streaks of copper highlighted the treasured golden mane. He sat down at the table and ate the simple meal of stew with gusto.

"Famished were you?" Glorfindel teased. Elrond wiped his mouth. His tongue tingled slightly. The tastes and textures of the food were wonderfully complex. He looked around again in confusion.

"_Am I dreaming?"_ Elrond thought. He poked his hand hard with the fork, drawing blood.

"Elrond! Are you alright?" Glorfindel exclaimed while extricating the fork from Elrond's tight grip. Silver eyes considered him curiously and held no sign of pain. Glorfindel held his hand firmly, then washed and applied pressure to the wound, which quickly scabbed over. The golden guardian then glanced around nervously trying to discern if any weapons were in the tent.

"I can not fathom how it was three days." Elrond finally spoke again. He shook his head slowly watching the firelight dance and shimmer, as if he had drunk slightly too much.

"Do not worry elfling." Ereinion's sudden appearance caused Elrond to jump slightly. He turned to the King, noticing subtle differences in his appearance. "Sometimes I get the impression that we are as much of a mystery to the Maiar and Valar as they are to us. So tell us about how you made your choice."

"Choice?" Elrond repeated dumbly. The reaction was confirmation of Ereinion's theory although the High King dared not voice his suspicions aloud. The Valar were not ones to leave things to chance. He assumed that they had just determined the fates of the peredhil and the boys had done exactly as they were bidden. He said a prayer of thanks that they had at least chosen the correct son of Eärendil for each fate.

"Did they ask you to live the life of the Eldar?" Ereinion questioned curiously. He could read the childlike amazement in Elrond's eyes as the elf took in his surroundings. Elrond stared back at Ereinion's eyes, having never noticed their swirls of grays and blues.

"Elrond?" Ereinion repeated.

"I said yes." Elrond managed in startled tones, not quite following Ereinion's question.

"Do you feel different now that you are counted among the Eldar?" Ereinion said taking Elrond's hand in an attempt to draw his full attention. He exchanged looks of worry with Glorfindel the moment he noticed the four small puncture marks on the back of Elrond's left hand.

"The world seems dreamlike, surreal." Elrond mumbled finally as his free hand caressed the surface of the table. Colors, sounds, tastes, smells and textures all seem altered. His head ached slightly. He looked up to focus directly on Ereinion now. The color of his skin and the dark brilliance of his hair caught his eyes. There was even a sweet aroma of a spring breeze with a beechnut tang. _"Did each elf have his or her own scent?"_ He wondered before a sudden question popped into his head.

"How do you know I am to live as an elf?" The words tumbled from his lips.

"Eonwë announced that the Edain and Eldar are to live separately. Those faithful men and their kin will sail to a safe haven that the Valar have prepared for them. The exiled and 'dark' elves of Middle Earth may choose to return to the West or stay here in Middle Earth."

"What will you do?" Elrond interrupted brusquely. He felt the Valar meant for him to stay here.

"I will stay here and oversee the rebuilding and renewal of our people." Ereinion reached out and took Elrond's other hand trying to reassure the confused elf before him. "Will you stand by me and aid me?"

"I would be honored to." Elrond pledged. Ereinion squeezed his hand in thanks.

"Then Eonwë announced that a choice was placed before the sons of Eärendil. Elros chose to bind his fate to the second born. He will lead his people to Númenor as their first King." Glorfindel reported.

"He announced that!" Elros nearly shouted then groaned as the room spun violently. Ereinion quickly helped him over to the table. Glorfindel brought more food and drink. Elros appeared as dazed as Elrond and eyed his surroundings dubiously. In fact he stared so closely at the elves that it made Glorfindel uneasy.

"_Am I still dreaming? Is this real?" _Elros wondered. His heart raced. Its' pounding was more audible than ever and the voices around him were oddly hushed. He looked down at the hand resting on the table. Its skin tone was strangely orange. He slowly and stealthily reached forward unwilling to startle his victim or ghost. Then he pinched the skin hard.

"Ow!" Glorfindel yelped and pulled his hand away. "What is wrong with you?" Elros had the grace at least to look apologetic.

"Just checking if you are real." Elros admitted guiltily.

"At least no one will question your authority. Of your sanity even the Valar cannot vouch for." Ereinion teased. "It is a mixed blessing."

"It is terrible!" Elros lamented, deciding that these figures in front of him were indeed real. Unfortunately he could not stop himself from gaping at them as they appeared so uncanningly different. "To claim to lead by divine right, even the High Kings of the Noldor do not make such a claim. It was unnecessary in any case because the people would have chosen me anyway."

"Why is it so terrible?" Ereinion prodded. "You will rule honorably."

"That is what I intend to do. But I would have my councilors offer objections and clear-sighted advice and opinions. I do not wish them to defer to me fearfully as some god appointed deity, which is what I now apparently am. What of my descendants? Surely, I will teach my children and grandchildren. But the lives of men are short and countless numbers will ascend the throne after me. It only takes one dishonorable one to cause great suffering and misfortune. For such a King or Queen to claim divine right of rule makes their actions unquestionable."

"Elros, governments no matter what form, rely on the integrity of their leaders. You can only try your best to establish traditions that encourage justice and righteousness." Elrond advised.

"It is a great responsibility. The laws, traditions and codes of conduct that you set down can guide your people well even when you are no longer among them." Ereinion said. He could not help but notice how Elrond tensed at that statement. The paths set before the peredhil meant that Elrond might live long indeed after Elros had departed from this world. He did not have the heart yet to tell the elf of the Herald's statements concerning his choice.

"_Elrond Eärendilion has chosen to be counted among the Eldar. His descendents will be Peredhil and must chose to which kindred they would bind their fates to."_ Eonwë's voice rang in his memory. Gil-Galad watched Elrond rub his temples and grimace slightly. The High King exchanged looks of concern with Glorfindel.

"Now that you have eaten, perhaps you should both rest more. You have only slept a few of hours since the Maiar delivered you here." Gil-Galad noted. "We have taken the liberty of relocating your men to other quarters. You can sleep undisturbed. Beleford is outside if you need anything." Gil-Galad had been reluctant to move the peredhil to the elven section of camp since Elros had been appointed a King of men. But now that he saw how bewildered the two appeared he had grave misgivings.

"It takes time to adjust to your new situations and to recover from your audience with the Valar." Glorfindel soothed. They helped their charges back to their respective beds. It was disturbing to see both so docile. They drifted immediately to sleep.

"I had not imagined that elves, men, and peredhil would perceive and experience the world so differently." Glorfindel said in surprise.

"That certainly seems to be the case." Gil-Galad mused. "Or perhaps it is an effect of being in the presence of the Valar. Do you remember how you reacted?"

"I was dead at that point. I do not think it is relevant." Glorfindel whispered. "I stood before Namo and was judged."

"I find it disconcerting that the Valar would raise Elros to such an exalted status when he is already held in such high esteem among the Edain." Gil-Galad admitted.

"Eonwë publicly proclaimed Elros' role and his duties." Glorfindel added.

"Yet their curt statements about Elrond almost place him at a disadvantage." Gil-Galad worried aloud.

"He is part of your house, my Lord." Glorfindel pointed out. "I do not think he will be at any disadvantage given his status as a kin of the High King."

"But what elleth would wish upon their children this choice of the half-elven? To risk having a precious child chose the life of man."

"One who truly loved him." Glorfindel cut in.

"All the more horror for an elf to contemplate that as a real possibility for their child or grandchild."

"Remember, it has always been Elros' desire to live among men and Elrond has always gravitated more towards life among elves. It is only natural that they decided this way."

"Did Eonwë give you any indication that such a choice would be demanded of them?" Gil-Galad pressed for more information.

"As far as I am aware he never mentioned or considered the peredhil in my presence. I did not think that he had met them. In fact I would venture to say that he was taken aback by the Valar's sudden interest in them."

"Eonwë did see Elrond once in Mithlond but they were not formally introduced." Gil-Galad saw no need to mention Elrond's pained reaction to the Maia's approach.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation elsewhere. I do not wish to disturb them." Glorfindel said. They checked both Elrond and Elros one last time before returning to their own tents.


	47. Chapter 47 Allure of the Silmarils

Two Vanyar guards dallied yet in front of Eonwë's tent. The moon had risen and intermittently shown through the clouds on this dark night. Gil-Estel had already traversed half the night sky, though it, too, was now obscured.

"One of the peredhil chose to be numbered as a man." Zaril noted not hiding his astonishment. "How could anyone think men better than elves?"

"Perhaps the loss of his parents drove him to madness." The other returned.

"I watched them both at a distance. They seemed sane enough."

"Maybe the Valar promised him great rewards for such a choice."

"Rumor has it that he really believes life among men is better, although I cannot fathom why."

"It is hard to fathom what goes on in other's heads sometimes. Why must we guard an empty tent?" His companion only shrugged.

"Do you think the other peredhil will return with us to Tol Eressëa? Surely, once his brother has departed for Númenor there are no kin to keep him here. His Mother at least resides on the isle. His Grandparents are supposedly on the mainland, although I have not met them."

Two knives swirled soundlessly at the guards, ending their lives in mere seconds. A fiery redhead with a metal hand bent to retrieve the daggers from the Vanyar's chests. His hands were much too skilled at kinslaying, and he did not think long on these two more lives sacrificed in fulfillment of his oath. The jewels would soon be in his hands. He handed his brother back his dagger. Maglor squirmed slightly with guilt as he accepted the bloodied dagger. They stole soundlessly inside the tent. There was no need to look for the silmarils, because in their oath induced madness they could hear the jewel's alluring pulse even through the two thick burlap pouches in which they were enclosed. Each grasped a pouch and thrust it into their tunic pockets. Maglor nearly let out a moan of pain. The jewel in his possession seemed to taunt him, throwing into his head memories of his past evil deeds. They swept quickly out of the tent, crept back to their horses, and had mounted when then jewels seemed to cry out alerting the Maiar.

"Halt thieves! No good can come from you claiming your father's jewels. They are not of Middle Earth. They belong not to this world." Ilmarë's high voice rang out over them. She was a chief of the Maiar and her swirling form took shape rapidly beside them.

"Flee!" Maedhros ordered spurring his horse forward into a gallop. Eonwë and Aiwendil, limited by their physical forms rushed out. Olórin bent examining the two guards who had lost their lives so tragically.

"Return and seek pardon." Olórin ordered. Elven guards were rushing out towards the sons of Fëanor.

"Let them be!" Eonwë suddenly called. "I will have no more precious elven lives sacrificed for gemstones." The guards retreated at the order and Maedhros and Maglor galloped away. Curumo, Alatar and Salmar joined their brothers and sisters. Together the Maiar joined their voices in wrath. Even Arien and Tilion, the Maiar who steer the moon in its path joined in the song from their place in the heavens.

Xxxxxxxxx

Elros and Elrond both woke with muffled cries as angry songs of the Maiar pulsed through them. Both saw in their minds the confrontation between Eonwë and Ilmarë and the sons of Fëanor. Both gasped in unison as the Noldor turned their backs on the Maiar and sped into the night. They heard the Valar's doomsman pronounce their fate. The oppressive music of judgment rang painfully in their minds. Driven to distance themselves from the Maiar's wrath the two peredhil stumbled out into the fresh air of the night.

"Surely, it was not meant for us to hear." Elrond whispered. A moan escaped his lips as his whole body trembled under the harsh harmony.

"I do not know." Elros attempted to hold back his own groan. "Do you think both Maglor and Maedhros will die now? The oath that drives them is fulfilled. Yet they have turned the wrath of the Maiar towards them."

"How could they meet any other fate now?" Elrond tried unsuccessfully to shake away the songs of the Maiar. "Can we not distance ourselves from the Maiar for a time? At least until their songs subside?"

Elros pulled them both toward the small enclosure where they men kept their precious few horses. Johand, a young guard was keeping watch.

"My Lords?" He stammered in surprise at recognizing the agitation of both the peredhil lords.

"At ease Johand. My brother and I would ride out for a short while tonight." Elros managed to state clearly.

"Sir, shall I saddle two horses?" Johand inquired.

"Nay, we are in haste. We shall ride bareback." Elrond said. He called out to the horses. Elros' high-spirited stallion came forward immediately as well as another black stallion.

"Careful, brother, few have ridden that one." Elros warned.

"_Would you bear me? Could we run wild and free in the night?" _Elrond asked the horse, holding his hand out in question. The stallion snorted in agreement. Minutes later the brothers were trotting out from the camp.

"Where are you going?" Beleford called, shocked to see the pair even awake, as they had just spent three days in the presence of the Maiar. Neither appeared to have their armor, and Beleford only saw swords strapped about their waists.

"We need some fresh air and open space." Elros admitted. He could not keep his voice from wavering slightly. The music echoed painfully. He closed his eyes as a sharp throb shot through him . "We will be back soon." Then he spurred his horse to a gallop and they crossed out of the camps borders.

"_Away wild one!"_ Elrond called to his horse. They raced out into the night, ignoring the danger associated with such escapades. The bright moon lit their path through the scarred landscape. The wind chaffed at their faces. Adrenaline at this long denied freedom set their hearts racing. Astride their wind-fast steed endless possibilities shimmered. A mirage beckoned with relief from troubles, responsibilities, and duties. For a few hours they were just two reckless brothers, who belong only to each other, escaping the crush of the world around them. Elros turned and pointed.

"Race you to the top." There was no trail up the newly formed mountain, formed in the last days by the great upheaval. Had either a clear memory of their mother, her voice should have forced words of reason in their inner thoughts. _"Child would you seek your deaths? That is too dangerous."_ But, no these sons of Elwing the white, who had herself flown off a tall cliff into the sea, experienced no disquiet from their consciences. They steered their steeds upwards, scrambling through brush and unstable earth up, up to the top. It was Elros who reached the plateau first. They brushed off their steeds and gave them water from their canteens.

"Perhaps we should have packed some supplies." Elrond's voice was tinged with sarcasm. Both of them were breathless from the dangerous ride but both felt relief as if they had succeeded in outrunning their demons.

"At least their songs are gone." Elros sighed in relief. They moved closer to the precipice. "Dawn will soon break."

"Each dawn brings hope that we can rebuild and reclaim this scarred land of Arda." Elrond said. "I would that we could rebuild it together."

"We will rebuild together just in different places. I am not leaving for a number of years. I will help build the city of my dreams" Elros said happily. "It will take time to assemble a fleet. Eonwë estimates that ten to twenty years will be required. I would that you spend that time with me."

"I would like that as well. I never thought to be separated from you for an eternity. We always believed that our lives would span only a few centuries." Elrond said sorrowfully.

"You have been given a gift, Elrond. I have been too. I will be the first King of Númenor. I will live longer than either of us expected to. It will be five hundred years before I accept the gift of men, longer than either of us imagined. You must admit, we have always been different. If we admitted that to ourselves our very natures would have dictated our choices. Eonwë only revealed the deepest wishes of our own hearts. Had I been a better brother, I would not of tormented you so. I would have understood your desires to stay among the elves. Certainly, your heart chose the life of the elder."

"My heart rejoices to be numbered among the elves. But I have enjoyed living with you among men as well. Those are experiences I too treasure. I hope that my choice will not mean that I must only live among the eldar kindred. I would feel like a part of me is missing if that were the case." Elrond admitted. He was staring out into the horizon. The sun was brightening the morning. Large gashes in the earth were now visible in the burned and desolated landscape. "Perhaps it should fall to elves to reclaim this land. Men aided the elves in a fight that was not truly theirs. Perhaps Númenor is their reward."

"Men will live on their own island. But we will not be truly separated from elves. I think voicing our misgivings contributed greatly to the Valar's decisions. They are more powerful than we are, but I think they are not gods themselves. The only god is the One, Ilúvatar. Later, they said that elves might travel back and forth from both here and Tol Eressëa. Eonwë himself will come and teach us on Númenor. I will make Númenor into a great seafaring nation and we will trade with Mithlond too. Perhaps Naneth can even visit from Tol Eressëa."

"Why then did Eonwë call you over, saying that time was short?" Elrond wondered. He had long given up hope of ever seeing their Mother again.

"The Maia spirits will depart soon. I met Olórin and Salmar. They gave me advice and suggestions. They can travel though the air and are not confined to physical form. To us they appear godlike, but I think it is only that they have powers that are now beyond our comprehension. They are kin of Eonwë, who has been clothed in flesh and can only return home by ship."

"There are many of the Maiar among us?" Elrond said in astonishment.

"They can move among us without our knowledge." Elros revealed. Their conversation was interrupted as the earth shook beneath them. In the distance they saw a brilliant flash of light then fire lept skyward.

"A silmaril." Elros knew.

"Lava" Elrond identified the flash.

"Maedhros committed the silmaril to Arda." They both somehow understood.

"Another life lost." Elrond whispered. "Do you think that possessing it finally drove him to madness?"

"His oath drove him to madness long ago." Elros said brusquely, his anger at the elf's treatment of his brother still too near.

"And what of Maglor? Surely, his sins will prevent him from possessing a silmaril too. Do you think, do you think that he will take his own life?" Elrond asked in a shaky voice.

"I do not know." They both wept, for Maglor had loved them in his own way. Emotionally drained, the brothers succumbed to sleep under the watchful morning sun.

Xxxxxxxxx

By early then next morning word had spread through the camps of the audacity of Maedhros and Maglor. Some voiced shock that the elves succeeded in stealing their father's treasures from the possession from the powerful Maiar. News of their subsequent flight into the night was soon common knowledge. Knowing that the sons of Fëanor had raised the peredhil, Glorfindel was concerned and came looking for them.

"_Surely, they would have mixed feelings about what had occurred in the night."_The Vanya thought. He almost collided with Gil-Galad, who apparently had the same thoughts.

"I worry about their well-being." The High King shrugged. "I doubt the higher powers consider the emotions of two young half-elves."

"Tis most unlikely." Glorfindel agreed.

"Elrond confided to me years ago that he would live among men if it were his brother's wish." Gil-Galad said so softly that only Glorfindel would hear.

"But obviously Elrond chose differently when the Valar asked. Perhaps he was guided by his heart as it always has sided with his elven nature." Glorfindel sighed.

"Perhaps." Gil-Galad mused. "I have long desired to win Elrond for the elves and despaired that it might not come to pass." They soon found themselves in front of the tent that the sons of Eärendil shared.

"My Lords." Beleford called. "You will not find them here. Elros and Elrond rode out in the night. They have not returned."

"Rode out?" Glorfindel said, immediately concerned. "Why?"

"They gave no real reason and only said that they sought fresh air. But I have seen that look in many eyes. It was a combination of pain and despair. They sought solace and respite from their troubles."

"Did they seem well earlier that day?" Gil-Galad asked. He had a sinking feeling that their flight was connected to the judgment of the Fëanorians.

"They both seemed well at dinner. Whatever troubled them must have occurred later." Beleford said. The two elves exchanged worried glances and proceeded to the Maiar's camp.

"To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Eonwë asked. Only Glorfindel was able to recognize the exhaustion in his face.

"We came to ask if you had shared the events of last night with the peredhil?" Gil-Galad said tersely.

"Share with the peredhil?" Eonwë looked astonished. "We would not burden the children with such things."

"But you did send them images of your retreat last year. Did you not?" Gil-Galad pressed. Ilmarë materialized beside her brother. Gil-Galad was forced to look away. Her stunning beauty was both enthralling and yet somehow terrible to behold.

"Melian's great grandchildren can hear the Maiar songs?" She questioned.

"At times they can. They warned us of a retreat. We thought you knew." Glorfindel statements were almost questions.

"I will speak with elder King on this." With a final swish of her jeweled mane, the shining lady disappeared.

"Where are they now?" Eonwë asked.

"They rode out in the middle of the night. By all accounts they were greatly troubled and sought sanctuary away from here." Glorfindel reported.

"That is consistent with the timing of Maedhros' fateful deeds.

Xxxxxxxxx

Elrond woke first. The sun was already dipping towards the horizon. His stomach emitted a low growl. He licked his lips trying to get rid of the whispery webs that hung in his mouth due to lack of water.

"Wake up Elros." Elrond shook his brother gently. "We should return. We did not think to pack food for our excursion. There is not much water." He hand Elros his canteen. Elros stretched and looked up wearily.

"Drink the rest. I have already had some." He lied freely. Surely an elf could go without food and water longer than a man. Elros drank deeply, finishing their water.

"Do you feel different now that you are a man?" Elrond asked.

"I do not feel different." He paused. "Except perhaps that my heart seems to beat faster. It is the world itself that seems altered." The brothers shared their perceptions of the world around them, mind to mind through their unique bond.

"We should return." Elrond whispered as they broke their link. Each felt awed by the other's view of the world.

"Truly, Ilúvatar blessed all his children." Elros muttered as they both stood.

"But why bless elves with such long lives and men with such short ones? Elros, the thought of living without you pains me greatly."

"I read your book about your time with the dwarves. Truly, you carry some of our edain heritage as well. You thought you were dying and you enjoyed every minute, every detail of your journey. Let it always be like that. Do not let your worries of the future cloud your present. An immortal lifetime is too long to have only happiness. There will be times of sorrow as well. Enjoy the years of bliss when you are bless with them."

"When did you become so wise?"

"I have kissed a number of maidens already, brother dear." Elros laughed. "When I find my soul mate, I may only have fifty or sixty years of bliss with her. I intend to cherish every moment. You now, when you find your soul mate, may have a thousand years. Do not waste that time worrying over the next thousand."

They walked to their horses and slowly descended. Both were silent as they now recognized how dangerous their foolhardy ascent had been.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Glorfindel and Cirulian had set out immediately to look for the peredhel. Eonwë turned to the other Maia for information. It was dark before the Herald walked among the camp of men. Many of the Edain drew back in awe mingled with fear. Beleford and Mikeal were talking with Gil-Galad when the Herald approached. The three of them started to bow to the Herald but Eonwë stopped them.

"There is no need to bow. I am not one of the Valar." He smiled. "You children of Eru each shine with your own brilliance." Beleford offered the Maia a glass of ale, which the Herald tasted cautiously and they all entered Elros' tent.

"Eärendil told Arien that he had spotted his sons on his night trek across the sky. That sat alone on a hilltop and did not look up for his star. He was worried for them."

"Are they alright?" Beleford asked. "What drove them there?"

"I sent Glorfindel and Cirulian after them this morning." Gil-Galad reassured the men.

"I think they are well. Eärendil will look for them tonight. It is our fault that they were driven away. They likely heard the Maiar song of outrage last night. I am sure it was shocking in its fury. I assume they sought relief from the anger by distancing themselves from its source."

"I thought that Elros now lives his life as a man? How can he hear the Maiar's song?" Mikeal interrupted.

"It is not within our power to change the spirit blessed upon him by the One. But, yes, he will live out his life as a man only its length could be longer. In the end as a man he must accept Eru's gift to men." Eonwë explained.

"Could? Does that mean he could die young?" Mikeal asked.

"The future is not written yet, child. You must write it yourselves. We can perceive some of the possibilities." Eonwë said gently, taking another sip of ale. "I find the taste of this curious drink grows on me."

"What happened to the brothers Fëanor?" Gil-Galad asked. All had heard that they had stolen two of the silmarils.

"The power in the gems is not of this land. Their terrible deeds marked them both and the searing power of the silmarils burned them. Maedhros leapt to his death in a volcanic vent, returning one silmaril to Arda. Maglor threw the other into the sea."

"He lives yet?" Beleford interrupted.

"He has not yet entered Mandos' Hall." Eonwë observed. "We do not know where he went."

"Are you alright?" Gil-Galad asked marking the Maia's weariness. Eonwë took a deep sip of ale.

"They have all departed. Only Aiwendil and I remain." Eonwë said in a tired voice.

"You must stay now with us." Mikeal declared.

"I must lead a force deep inside the earth to purge the remnants of the enemy force from your world. I would not have them plague your future. The elves that decide to remain in Middle Earth must focus on rebuilding and repairing the destruction this war has inflicted on this once beautiful land. Men must prepare to sail to their new world."

"When will we depart for Númenor?" Beleford asked.

"It will take years to build ships and stock enough supplies. I will travel with you to your new land." Eonwë promised. Mikeal refilled his glass.

"We rejoice at your company!" Mikeal said raising his glass for a toast.

Xxxxxxx

It was dusk. The moon was beginning to rise when Glorfindel and Cirulian heard horses approaching.

"Two horses, I believe." Cirulian said. It was not long before they could see the glinting silhouettes of the peredhil.

"Elrond! Elros!" Glorfindel called. The two turned their steeds towards them in surprise.

"What brings you out in the night?" Elros asked.

"The safety of Eärendil's sons always concerns me." Glorfindel chided. He passed his canteen to Elrond. "You both look weary. Are you well?" Elrond gratefully accepted the canteen and drank thirstily.

"You would not carry lembas by any chance?" Elros asked hopefully. Cirulian opened his pack and passed each of the brothers a wrapped waybread.

"Why did you leave in such haste?" Cirulian pressed them. Elrond and Elros exchanged a long look before unwrapping their lembas in silence.

"Fine, keep your secrets." Glorfindel chided. "It is good to see you safe and whole. Come back with us. I think Eonwë wishes to apologize for any discomfort he caused you both last night." Glorfindel saw the faintest of shudders pass through each of the peredhil. Cirulian obviously caught it as well as he leaned over to the nearest brother and put his hand on the broad should in comfort.

"Enough. Let the past be past." Cirulian stated in cheerful tones. "Now is the time to focus on the future, to rebuild our homes in hopes of happier times ahead."


	48. Chapter 48 Promise of the future

Elros woke to find himself in a strange tent. _"Gil-Galad's quarters." _He absently remembered, although his pounding headache obscured some of the detail. Cirulian and Glorfindel had strong-armed them into these quarters upon their return.

"I can detect nothing different about them. No matter what the Maia declared." Elros recognized Noenri's voice. "Although both have lingering pain and headaches."

"I assume the Valar knew what they were doing and any ill effects will pass shortly." A different kingly voice said. Elros thought it was Finarfin.

"I worry that being singled out so makes them visible targets. They, like you, will require guards. Dishonesty, theft, and murder have woefully been a part of elven life in these lands." Celeborn intoned softly.

"Such lawlessness and injustice has been equally part of life among dwarves, men and elves." Glorfindel agreed. His heart still ached for the beloved fallen kingdom of Gondolin, which fell open to attack due to the betrayal of a fellow elf.

"We will work to change that. We will ingrain values and bring justice to these lands." Gil-Galad said. "It will take time but our people deserve to live safe and secure."

"Surely all the elves will follow your commands." Finarfin said authoritatively.

"_Does Aran Finarfin really believe the elves of Middle Earth all fall under my rule?" _Gil-Galad thought. He held back a smile as Celeborn flinched slightly.

"This is Middle Earth. Without Morgoth's influence many new lands are open to us. Elves will undoubtedly break up into separate realms. Likely, some will chose to live under Lord Celeborn's and your daughter's guidance. Other will prefer to return to the woods. Perhaps Oropher and his sons will be chosen as their leaders. Still others of the Avari will disappear and cut off contact with all outsiders. Are not elves in the West similarly divided?" Gil-Galad said calmly. He noticed Celeborn's eyes glinting in approval.

"You have much work ahead." Aran Finarfin returned simply. "And there is no predicting how many elves will settle here. I am sure many grow tired of the dangers and will chose to sail west. Others have endured injuries that can only be healed in the west. It is in their best interests to sail." Noenri and the young King both stiffened at that last remark. Indiriel's state of health was not widely known.

"We will guard and protect those of our people who chose to remain." Celeborn wisely guided the conversation to less dangerous waters. Glorfindel astutely picked up on this thread.

"I will help guard Elrond." Glorfindel promised. "For he will truly be one apart and alone when Elros sails."

"Unique but not alone, for many here love him." Gil-Galad added. "Many hearts will also break when his brother sails from us. We will have a few years to come to terms with these decisions. Fortunately, the brothers will have that time and together with Elbereth's blessing they can begin to accept the consequences of their parting.

"It will take years and much cooperation between the free peoples of Middle Earth to not only rebuild your cities but to construct ships to bring men to their new home." Finarfin said.

"Elros has many loyal followers. Mikeal and Beleford will take special pride in keeping their King to be secure." Glorfindel noted.

"In fact Mikeal and Beleford may be old by the time they are ready to sail." Gil-Galad said, remembering how much Belegarous had aged in but twenty years. Their conversation halted immediately when they noticed the silver eyes observing them. Noenri was the first to approach Elros.

"Slowly young one." Noenri chided, helping Elros to sit up and handing him a healing draught. "Willow bark tea, it will help your head." Elros nodded slightly and sipped at the tea. As his vision cleared, he recognized Gil-Galad, Glorfindel, Celeborn and Finarfin watching over him.

"Elrond?" Elros' voice was soft but concerned.

"He sleeps still." The healer soothed, looking over to the far corner where Elrond lay in healing sleep.

"I am proud that one of our line will establish a kingdom of men. Surely, it will draw our peoples together." The eldest King smiled. "Elros, what drew you to this choice? Was it duty or your heart?"

"It is not often that both lead one to the same choice. Although it pains me that Elrond could not choose likewise. I would live out our lives together." Elros answered honestly. _"How could any not answer Aran Finarfin with honesty?"_ He thought, suddenly filled with the desire to learn all he could from this ancient being. Most in the room grieved oppositely, wishing that Elros had chosen like his brother, though Gil-Galad knew that Elros had always felt more akin to men.

"Eonwë has assured us that our ships can sail between Tol Eressëa and Númenor. You will not be without aid. I look forward to much interaction between our lands." Finarfin reassured the peredhel. The Noldo King had newly heard many of the stories of this land. He thought on the tales of the friendship of Finrod and Barahir, of Beleg and Túrin, of Tuor, who bore Ulmo's message to Turgon in Gondolin and later married Turgon's daughter. He thought of the love of Beren and Luthien, and later Tuor and Idril who had been his welcomed guests at Tol Eressëa. The Edain, the second born of Ilúvatar, were indeed intriguing.

"Eonwë" Elros mumbled, remembering Glorfindel's words that the Maia wished to apologize. "Does he remain here?"

"Nay, he departed this morning with a large force. They seek to destroy all remnants of Morgoth's forces." Finarfin said seriously. "We will return towards the Havens soon to assess what lands remain and how many of our ships are still afloat."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The journey to the sea proceeded much faster than expected because the coastline had been so dramatically transformed. In places one could see the erosion occurring in real time. Earth visible one day was swallowed up by the sea the next day. By all accounts they were heading towards where Mithlond had stood, but few landmarks remained along the roads.

Elrond rode between Gil-Galad and Elros. The three bantered, happily exchanging comments and jokes. The glinting silver eyes of Elros and the laughter of Gil-Galad struck a chord deep inside Elrond. He knew at that moment, that his time with both was not infinite. Perhaps it was his mortal heritage that gave him this insight, but somehow knew that he needed to cherish the time he was blessed with their company.

"We may need Erestor to map this new coastline." Gil-Galad said, suddenly serious again. "This war has transformed the world. I fear there will not be much that remains of Mithlond." In fact much of the Sirion River was destroyed and none of the lands the Elwing and Earendil had settled remained. Sirion also known as Arvernien at the mouth of the great river, remained was no more. Perhaps it was fitting that these lands now lay under the sea and only memories could torment those that had the fortitude to survive such tremulous days.

Elrond shivered slightly in the warm sun. Visions of kingdoms shimmered in front of his eyes. He saw white towers and elves living as one with nature in majestic trees with silver trunks. There was a vision of Elros, hair streaked slightly with gray happily toasting the Yule festival, contentment clear in his visage. There were visions of a white shining haven, grand stone palaces, and even an elven throne room within a cavern.

"Elrond?" Gil-Galad had halted their steeds and had gently steadied his distant cousin. Another arm, surely Elros's, held his other shoulder. Elrond turned to Gil-Galad's voice, his gray eyes clearing to shining silver.

"There will yet be wondrous things, realms both on this soil and on the isle of Númenor. We will be part of their growth." The enthusiasm bubbled through his voice and he smiled brilliantly. It was a smile that warmed Ereinion's heart, for it appeared far to infrequently.

"Yes, we will be part of building that future." Gil-Galad agreed.

It had taken nearly three months, but as winter was setting in, Cirdan, Gil-Galad and Gildor had agreed on a site that would eventually become the new Havens. It was nearly a league from where the ruins of the old palace jutted out on a cliff that now had a spectacular if somewhat heart-stopping ocean view. The training fields, woods and old Havens were gone, swept away by the sea and the great upheaval. The stable ground by the sea was where they now set up camps. It was less than a days ride from the nearest settlement. Luckily, the settlements reaped a bountiful harvest. There was food enough to sustain the remainder of the allied forces as well as the refugees was steadily transported to the camps. Many wives and children traveled to the camps to be reunited with their warrior husbands, fathers, and brothers. On this night of the Yule festival, bonfires and celebrations were already beginning. Rations of grains and vegetables for simple stews, while relatively meager by normal standards seemed extravagant to those used to war rations. All were caught up in the celebration of the long hoped for and finally realized victory.

"I told you on Balar that you were an elf!" Calimdriel teased hugging Elrond fondly. "But that is awful that your brother will not live out an immortal life. You will be separated by death at some point." Elrond drew a deep breath. How he wished people would stop pointing this obvious fact out.

"_Denial was much easier or ignorance." _He thought darkly. _"Perhaps ignorance is bliss." _

"Even elves may not live forever. You see how Oroduin, Thranduil and Andapher suffer from Rúmdir's tragic death." Elrond said softly, distressed at having this conversation yet again. He took a deep sip of wine. "Who knows at this point? Perhaps Elros will live longer that I will. Or perhaps I will not survive his death."

"You of all elves will endure. One could not makeup a more interesting story than what you and your brother have already lived through. You have somehow endured while severely injured in an orc infested forest, survived earthquakes and ambushes, not to mention holding your own against some of the most fearsome warriors of this age." Erestor observed.

"There was that time you fell out of a tree." Calimdriel giggled and sipped at her mulled wine.

"You fell out of a tree?" Lady Niphredriel exclaimed. She had been speaking with Cirulian and only half heard their conversation. Cirulian had just departed. Elrond mumbled something in embarrassment.

"In any case," Elrond chose to ignore the comments, "we are only fifty-five now. Five hundred years seems unfathomable."

"Five hundred years can pass quickly or agonizingly slowly depending on who you spend your time with. I never thought that I would survive to this one's majority." Niphredriel gave her daughter a dark look.

"Oh, Naneth!" Calimdriel feigned hurt and threw up her hands. "If only you had let me have a few more adventures instead of insisting that I stay home where nothing ever happens."

"You had far too many adventures on what was supposed to be a safe haven. Any more and I might have been the first elf in history to succumb to a heart attack."

"Where did you learn of that ailment?" Elrond asked curiously, ignoring the glare Calimdriel gave him, which clearly warned against encouraging her Mother.

"We traveled often between villages coordinating food shipments for the war effort. I aided the healers a number of times as there was a dire shortage of men or elves with any training in the healing arts or midwifery. By the way Eärendilion, I was surprised to see your two books for the Edain healers. They are well written and beautifully illustrated. Your parents would be very proud of your accomplishment." Elrond blushed at the compliment.

"Books?" Erestor and Calimdriel both exclaimed.

"I heard that these are not the only books that you have authored." Niphredriel smiled knowingly. Elrond's face betrayed neither admission nor denial of her statement.

"When did you have time to write books?" Erestor gasped in admiration.

"You have produced amazingly accurate maps and made great contribution towards the founding of many settlements." Elrond praised, trying to steer the conversation to other things. Writing was one of the things that kept him grounded. Often he wrote late into the night in an effort to keep ill dreams away. During the war he had penned drafts of two new books. One focused on surgical procedures and was also written for the edain healers.

"No changing the topic, elfling!" Calimdriel caught him. "When do we get to see your books? Even if they are about edain medicine, you should make a copy for our libraries."

"Yes! That's a wonderful idea." Niphredriel said encouragingly. "There will be many elven healers who will be interested in your ideas of contagions and the spread of illnesses among men. I found it fascinating."

Xxxxxxxxx _In the camps of men._

"You must be Elros." For a moment, Elros thought he was hallucinating then he gazed downward.

"You're a dwarf." Elros said in surprise. He had seen a few before but had never truly spoken to one."

"You are not the sharper of Eärendil's sons, are you?" Thainren continued. Elros just stood silent with his mouth open. Had a dwarf insulted him?

"How is your brother? Is he here?" Thainren asked. "Those bloody elves refused to let me into their camp."

"Thainren? Of Belegost?" Elros suddenly remembered Elrond's account of his visit there. Gratitude filled him as he recalled how the dwarves had cared for his brother and showed him their hospitality.

"Yes, I am Thainren. Sadly, there is not much remaining of Belegost. Most of the great fortress was destroyed by Morgoth or by the tremulous shaking of the earth. I do not know if we will rebuild there." The dwarf sighed. "But what of your brother? I heard that he lives and that wretched son of Fëanor is no more. Had I come upon Maedhros, I would have slay him for the harm he did to your brother."

Elros watched the dwarf shake with anger and did not doubt the truth of his words. He fought to keep a serious mien. He doubted that the ax-wielding dwarf was any match for Maedhros.

"You have my deepest gratitude for your friendship and care for my brother. Elrond is well. He will be happy to see you. Come I will escort you to him." Elros said. Mikeal and his family joined them. His two sons were nearly equal in height to the dwarf and stared curiously at the bearded little man. Together the unusual group crossed into the elven camps. Elros nearly laughed as he noticed the horrified looks from Oropher and his sons as they passed. Elrond was standing around a bonfire with Erestor and his family. Calimdriel's eyes widened as she saw them approach.

"Elrond! Little one, you look like an elven Lord, finally!" Thainren teased and the two embraced.

"Thainren! It is good to see you! How do your family and your sister fare?" Elrond asked, marveling how the dwarf looked exactly the same as he remembered. _"Why did men age so quickly in comparison?"_ He wondered.

"They are well considering all the destruction. We lost many in the battle and in the subsequent upheaval. Not much remains of our city."

"It remains in your heart. I have faith that the capable dwarven crafters will rebuild the stunning halls." Elrond said. Then he turned to his companions. "Allow me to introduce Thainren of Belegost. This is the Lady Niphredriel, and her son Erestor and her daughter, Calimdriel."

"It is a pleasure to meet you fair folk." Thainren bowed graciously.

"Elrond has told us much about you and the beautiful city of Belegost. We are sorry for your loss." Calimdriel said. She had always wanted to meet a dwarf much to her Mother's and her fiancé's chagrin. Soon they were having a lively conversation, which was intermittently interrupted by Mikeal's sons asking Thainren the most unusual questions. The eight and ten year olds were especially curious about Thainren's beard and the size of his feet. Alster, the younger one, could not get over the fact that he was as tall as the dwarf. It was Orodiun's approach that finally brought the jovial teasing to a halt.

"Pardon, beloved." Orodiun interrupted politely, successfully masking his dislike for dwarves. "My Adar requests our presence."

"Please excuse us, dear Master Thainren. It was a pleasure to meet you." Calimdriel smiled and the dwarf wished her farewell. She and Orodiun locked arms and strolled away, blissfully happy to be together once again. Lady Niphendriel and Erestor took their leave as well but not before exchanging wishes for a 'Happy Yule.' Soon a new contingent of people approached. It was Beleford, his wife Selina and his brother Riand. Beleford carried a bottle and some small glasses.

"Elros, Yule would not be complete without our traditional toast." Beleford handed out glasses to Mikeal, Thainren, and Elrond. "So elfling, do you dare taste our fire spirits this year? You have long avoided it."

"Happy Yule to you too." Elrond smiled. "What is in your _fire spirits_, if I may ask?"

"It is simply fermented grain mash, triply distilled and aged in oak casks. Surely you can handle it." He smiled deviously. Elros and Mikeal laughed. "Such tiny cups, I am sure you can drink a sip or two."

"Triply distilled?" Asked Elrond in confusion.

"Aye, elfling, this is not a drink to be missed." Thainren smiled, anticipating the taste of whiskey.

"Such a waste all those years of study of the healing arts. Never did you bother to study the more important art of brewing!" Riand teased.

"Did you hear that Analise and Halverad are expecting their first child in a month's time? Bergil is spending Yule with them in the settlement as it is too difficult for her to travel now." Selina reported while Beleford poured the traditional drink.

"To Belegarous and Ríanna. May they be celebrating Yule in peace and harmony with Eru." Selina toasted. The elderly pair had passed away two years ago.

"May we follow their examples in life and enjoy every celebration." Elros raised his cup. Selina, Riand, Mikeal, Thainren and Beleford followed suit. Elrond had little choice but to raise his as well.

"Happy Yule! May this year bring peace and happiness!" Mikeal prayed.

"Hear! Hear!" They clinked their glasses together and drained their cups. Elrond swallowed a sip. The liquid burned as it slid down his esophagus. He could not hold back a choked gasp. Warmth quickly spread through him as the liquid hit his empty stomach.

"There, there elfling." Thainren teased. "It is not polite to leave any in your glass. Drink up so that the favors of a good Yule and a good year will come to pass!" They all watched in amusement as Elrond drained his glass. It was nearly an hour later when the Thainren and the others departed back to their camps.

"Come brother, it is nearly time to join Ereinion and Indiriel for dinner." Elros teased. Elrond was feeling quite numb and giddy, having sipped at least a second glass of whiskey. He could not quite recall if it was a second or a third.

"That sound like a good idea." Elrond agreed. "Perhaps that fire water will not induce a headache in the morning unlike your ale." Elros only laughed and pulled his brother unsteadily along. He knew Elrond was going to seriously regret ever tasting that fire spirit.

"Eärendilion! What have you two been drinking?" A familiar voice chided. Glorfindel had watched the pair amble in a swerving path towards him.

"Some traditional brew. Elros called it fire water." Elrond slurred, smiling too brightly at the blurred golden figure. "Gloringel."

"For shame, Elros." Glorfindel laughed, ruining his serious expression.

"It is Yule, for Eru's sake, Glorfindel." Elros said, trying to keep his tone steady in imitation of a sober man.

"Happy Yule!" Elrond smiled again.

"Yes, Happy Yule!" Glorfindel laughed. "Come, let's get some food for you both." He led the brothers to the gathering and seated them near Erestor and his family.

"Some wine too." Elros requested.

"I think not." Glorfindel returned.

"Vanya, who are you to deny these princes wine?" Thranduil intervened passing two cups over. Glorfindel glared.

"Well, then I put you in charge of returning them safely to their tents. They have just been toasting the Yule with Edain whiskey."

"Whiskey!" Oropher overheard. "Did you bring any back?"

"Shhh!" Elros said, much too loudly. "There is not too much left, but I gift it to you, noble Oropher." He pulled the bottle from his pocket.

"Do not share with Glofingel. He does not approve." Elrond divulged, his words slightly slurred. Oropher laughed and cheerfully accepted the bottle.

"Adar, surely you will share." Thranduil requested.

"With you, my firstborn, of course. But there is not enough for your brothers. Quick before your Naneth returns." Oropher added. There was enough for two glasses and Oropher and Thranduil toasted the Yule together. Oropher savored his, while Thranduil had a similar reaction to Elrond. He gasped and choked after his first sip.

"Is this poison?" Thranduil coughed.

"Who knows?" Elrond slurred. "My brother kept pouring it for me." Thranduil nearly spit his out at that remark.

"An excellent brew, very smooth with overtones of oak." Oropher added approvingly. Glorfindel reappeared with plates of stew. The rest of Oropher's family soon followed. It was not long before Aran Finarfin and Lady Galadriel began the ceremonies, chanting the ancient versus in praise of light and life. Lord Celeborn carried the torch to light the huge bonfire. Then all those gathered joined in to sing of the sacred fire. The ritual songs evolved into dances celebrating the promise and hope of the future. A future promising life in peace in a world now cleansed of Morgoth and his minions, a glowing future that beckoned with boundless dreams and limitless possibilities for elves, men and dwarves. It was a future that they would forge together.


End file.
